


PA My Heart

by ladyirene452



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Comedy, Dark Comedy, F/M, Fangirl, Fluff, Friendzone, Multi, Romantic Comedy, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 107,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyirene452/pseuds/ladyirene452
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Abby, a fangirl who got a lot more than she expected from life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First encounter

Abby had been walking around five blocks when she finally gave up. It was a rainy morning in late March and she was going to be late for her first photo shoot. Without an umbrella, she founded herself all wet outside of a coffee shop, the only safe place she founded at the moment.

Once she entered, she sat on a table and checked her bag. Her computer was intact, she thanked God for that and then, she picked her phone and called her boss.

“Hello, sir. I’m sorry for calling at this time” – Abby knew she still had time to make it, but she felt the need to letting him know what was going on.

“ _Abby, I’ve told you to call me Ryan_ ” – He said very politely.

“Uhmm, Ryan?” – Abby said with difficulty. – “I got lost. I am…I think I’m very close to Hyde Park though. So I’ll try my best to be there, but there’s a very good chance I’ll be late” – Abby said with a sorry tone.

“ _It’s okay_ ” – Ryan said very calmly. – “ _You know what, I’m more worry about the concepts for the next photo shoot. The one with Jennifer Lopez and the new Swarovski line_ ” – He said in a hurry. It sounded like he was trying to get a cab.

“Okay. So you don’t want me there?” – Abby asked confused.

“ _No. Two interns will come and that’s enough. You’ll be more useful working on the concepts_ ” – Abby wrote everything her boss had said on her notepad. She always did the same, just in case she forgot something.

“Okay, sir. I will” – Abby smiled. She felt relieve he wasn’t mad at her.

“ _Good. I’ll be at the office after lunch. If plans change, I’ll let you know. And don’t call me sir!_ ” – He said before hanging up.

“Yes si…Ryan”- Abby said before she hung up.

She decided that it would be better for her not to go back to the office. The coffee shop seemed nice and warm and going out in the rain was pointless, not to mention uncomfortable. She had a good table next to the door, just right on a corner, which gave her all the light she needed.

Abby had moved to London three months ago. She had been working freelance since she graduate from college but, all of the sudden she was offered a job as an editor’s assistant in the art department of a magazine in London, pretty much a dream come true for a girl as young as she was, with very few experience.

Even though, she felt like Cinderella and London was her dream city, not everything had been perfect. The weather wasn’t her favorite thing, she hated the rain and London was too grey for her taste. Not to mention her apartment was half the side of the one she had in New York and she still hadn’t made any friend. So far, her computer was her only one.

_Mack_  or  _Mackie_ , as she liked to call her MacBook, was the only thing that knew all her secrets. And as any fangirl, her computer was her most valuable possession. It was her connection to this other world that she was part of.

Tumblr had become a whole new universe for her, almost like her alter ego world. She couldn’t imagine her life without it and didn’t remember how was her life before she created her blog. And  _ivebeendreamingwithatruelokikiss_  had become kind of a popular blog, and it demanded a lot of her time, particularly the fanfictions.

It started as a representation for her love for Loki but now, it was mostly her love for Tom. But unlike most fans, she wasn’t interested in meeting him, mostly because she felt she didn’t had what it took to present herself in front of him and also, because she like to have him  _up there_ , like something unreachable. If she’ll ever see him he’d become just like everyone else and for her, he was special.

She took her computer out and began to work. A waiter approached to her and asked for her order.

“You’re new” – The young guy said. He was probably around her age.

“Uhmm, I guess I am” – Abby said with a warm smile.

“Oh, American!” – He looked surprised, although he didn’t seemed to be surprised at all.

“Yeah. Uhmm, I’ll have a latte and a muffin, I guess” – Abby said trying to remember coffee shop products.

“Alright. We have coffee muffins, would that be okay? – The young guy asked her as he took note.

“Yeah, sure” – He nodded to her and then turned, but Abby stopped him. – “Hey, sorry. What is the wifi password?”

“Yes, is on that board” – He said pointing on a board next to the cashier.

“Oh, thanks” – She said as the guy left.

****

Two lattes and two muffins later, Abby still had no idea what to do about the concepts. She had decided to take a break from work and keep working on her latest story. Her fanfiction it had been very well received by her followers and she was really enjoying writing it. She had messages with ideas from her ‘fans’, so she tried to include them as much as she could; after all, her story was for her  _audience_.

For the past month she had had trouble to find enough time to write her stories. Work was crazy, and most of the times, she slept only five hours in order to deliver chapters on time. Even though it wasn’t reworded and it had become her second job, she really enjoyed it and was willing to do it, no matter what the cost was. Although the only cost was to her love life, in fact, had cost her the nonexistence of it.

“Do you need anything else?” – She was absorbed in the story when the guy interrupted her.

“Sorry, what?” – Abby asked confused.

“I asked if you need anything else?” – He asked with a smile.

“Oh, uhmm…” – Abby tried to think of something, she didn’t wanted to leave the table, she was ‘ _in the zone’_  – “I would like an orange juice and a…chicken sandwich, please”

“Okay. You know, you shouldn’t be wasting your time” – The guy said looking at her after he wrote the order on his notepad.

“Excuse me?” – Abby made a confused expression.

“Yeah, I don’t think he’ll come today” – He said with an ironic smile.

“Who?” – Abby looked at the guy in disbelief, laughing.

“You know whom” – He answered with irony. – “I mean, you are one of those girls, right?” – He pointed at the people behind him. He seemed amused and Abby was more confused.

“What girls?” – At this point Abby wasn’t only confused, she also felt a little insulted.

“You know, the ones that find this coffee shop and came here with their computers waiting for him” – He explained to her pointing around the coffee shop.

“For God?” – Abby made a joke but he didn’t seemed to understand. – “Uhmm, I don’t know who ‘ _him_ ’ is, so no. I’m not one of  _those_  girl, sorry” – Abby explained. – “I got lost on my way to work and I stayed here working, because of the rain”

“Okay” – The guy didn't believed her. – “I’ll bring your order” – Abby detected the sarcasm in his last sentence.

The guy crept out of her, but made her doubt about the place. She stopped for a moment and looked around. There were indeed, more women than men at the coffee shop, mostly around Abby’s age. Everyone with a laptop, typing God knows what. Alice turned and kept writing when the bell that was over the door of the coffee shop made a loudly sound. Someone had entered.

She instinctively looked and the person in front of her, who looked back at her. To Abby surprised she had just stared at, probably the most important person in her life at the moment: Tom Hiddleston.

She could swear the time had stopped in that brief moment; and she could also swear that for a millisecond he looked at her with disdain. After that Abby focused on her screen and only looked at his moves with her peripheral vision. She felt embarrassed, and she knew she was blushing.

She got nothing to write because of the shock, but she pretended to be busy typing, when in fact it was all faked. At the same moment, she noticed the girls on her back were murmuring and whispering, and right there, she understood the waiter’s words. Tom was ‘ _him_ ’, and she had just become one of  _those girls._

He took his cup and left without looking at anyone. The whole moment probably had last five minutes tops, but for Abby was longer than that. She felt the need to tell someone, but she didn’t have anyone, even her real friends didn’t know anything about Tom or her love for him, it was too private and important for her to admit it. She couldn’t put it on her blog either, without a pictured, who would believe her? She felt lonely.

She was immersed in her thoughts, when a young girl approached to her.

“Hello” – The girl said touching her shoulder.

“Yes?” – Abby looked at her surprised.

“I’ve been seen you for a while and I noticed you’ve been checking on tumblr” – The girl said. Abby looked at her with more attention, she wasn't more than nineteen. – “And been writing a lot. Are you here for Tom?” – She continued with a smile.

“Sorry?” – Abby asked still a little groggy from her ‘ _moment’_  with  _him_. – “Oh. Uhmm, no” – She was being honest.

“Oh, is just…I thought you were…” – The girls tried to explain herself pointing at Abby’s computer.

Abby closed her computer quickly, without taking her eyes away from the girl.

“Do you always see other people’s screens?” – Abby asked her smiling, realizing she might have got caught.

“Uhmm, no. Is just…” – The girls was nervous. – “I thought you were  _one of us_ ” – She said, clearly sorry.

Abby felt bad. Because in the end the girl was right, she was  _one of them_. One of them that was at the right place without knowing.

“Sorry, honey. I’m not” – Abby kept smiling at her and then she picked her stuff.

The young girl turned away, but still wasn’t convinced about Abby. At that moment the young guy appeared with her order.

“I guess I was wrong, he did came” – He smiled at her and the girl looked at Abby suspiciously.

“And I still have no idea what are you talking about” – Abby lied, putting her things on her bag.

“You’re leaving?” – The guy looked at her lifting the juice and the plate.

“Yeah, I’m late for work” – Then Abby turned to him. – “Oh, uhmm…I guess I’ll take them to go” – She said softly to the guy, who turned to the kitchen to wrap her food.

At that moment she made eye contact with the girl, who was sitting on her table with her arms crossed around her chest and with a  _I knew I was right_  look. Abby grabbed her bagged, paid everything and took her food in a very clumsy way. And got out of there as fast as she could.

****

She walked fast a long the street. She could feel shivers on her back making her walked even faster.

She walked around the streets until she noticed she had no idea where she was going, that was probably 40 minutes after leaving the coffee shop. 

She walked two blocks more and she finally found Hyde Park, just by casualty. She knew the photo shoot it was two blocks away form Hyde Park, so she grabbed her phone and called at one on the interns.

“Hey, Cam? I’m at Hyde Park, where’s the photo shoot?” – Abby asked gasping for air.

“ _What part are you?”_  – Abby could hear laughs in the back.

“Uhmm, Lancaster Gate?” – Abby said confused.

_“Oh, alright. Fallow the street in front of the park and walk two blocks. Is the white building with the blue door_ ” – Cam said kindly.

“Okay, thank you so much” – Abby said smiling before hanging up.

She was halfway when she realized that she had seen Tom in person for the first time, and even though it wasn’t a nice moment, he had in fact looked at her right in the eyes. From that moment on, Abby was all smiles and nothing could ruin her perfect day.


	2. Second encounter

Abby had been working nonstop for the past week. Her boss had been losing his temper a lot during this time, basically for the incompetence of people that worked at the photograph department in the magazine, Abby took it a little personal, because most of these people were new like her.

Lately, he didn’t like anything the interns and other people in charge presented as the result of the past photo shoot and he was seriously loosing it. 

Abby’s job was keeping him happy no matter what, and so far, this task had become a mission impossible.

“Abby, Abby” – Ryan called her when she crossed him in the hall. She was busy, carrying the screen tests from one department to another, which was great; she didn’t have to deal with Ryan when she did this.

"Yeah?” – She said turning to him. He looked terrible; he looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks.

“Go to the studio and pick the samples for the _50’s picnic_ photo shoot” – He said fast, turning around without waiting for her replay.

“Samples? But we were finished with that photo shoot” – Abby asked confused. Once she looked at Ryan’s face she immediately knew she had screwed up.

“Oh, I am aware of that. Do you think I’d be asking you to pick up the samples if the photos had been fucking perfect?” – He looked furious, but his voice was soft, which was scarier. Abby just said no with her head. – “Okay then, go. Now!” – He ordered her before he left to his office.

“Hey” – She picked an intern who was walking by her side at the moment – “Take this to  _advertising_ , please” – She gave the kid the screen tests and then went to her desk to pick her bag.

****

Abby had successfully made it to Studio without any setback. She knew how to get there, but getting out was another story. She had memorized every part of way, but not the way back to the office. She could swear her natural disorientation problem was getting worse.

She walked for twenty minutes trying to find Hyde Park, until she realized the walk didn’t take that much time and she had probably went the other way. At this point of her trip she found a familiar street, with the little coffee shop right in front of her.

For a moment she felt like in a horror movie where people get lost and walk in circles, and find themselves in an old place they haven’t been in decades that looks like time hasn’t pass. But she didn’t have much of a choice, she was tired and was cold and the opportunity had presented itself.

The best thing at the moment was having a coffee and then she’ll take a cab. After all, she won’t be able to make it all by herself, even if she wanted to.

“You’re back!” – The young guy from the other day said when she got in. – “I thought you wouldn’t come back. Most girls don’t, once they get caught” – He smiled at her and Abby rolled her eyes.

“You have good memory” – Abby faked a smile. – “I wasn’t going to. I got lost…again” – Abby was about to explain to him, but he didn’t seemed to care. – “I want a latte to go, please”

“Sure” - The guy went behind the counter and prepared the beverage for her. – “You’re not staying this time?” – Abby got the sense that he was enjoying her situation. Whatever her situation was for him.

“Uhmm, no. I’m  _busy_ ” – Abby said, emphasizing the word  _busy_ , so he could get that she had a  _job_  and didn’t have  _free time_.

Then she looked around the room, trying to be as casual as she could. There were a couple of girls she recognized from the other day, and then there were new ones. Some were older than Abby and others, very young. 

Abby got scared for a moment, inexplicably, and felt the need to run away from that place quickly.

“There you have” – Abby received the cup and then handed him the money.

“Keep the change” – Abby said grabbing a coffee collar.

“Well, thank you” – The kid smiled. - “Have a nice day”

“You too” – Abby said, smiling back. - “Bye”

At that moment her phone rang, it was Cam, she wondered why he was calling her. The only reason she could think of, was if Ryan couldn’t found her and he was desperate. She immediately grabbed the phone and tried to answer it with her free hand, but it was hard.

Because she wasn’t paying attention, she didn’t notice there was a person behind her, walking on her direction. And because she turned around very quickly, the collision was inevitable.

She let go the cup which fell on the floor with a loud splash, not before throwing her latte on the guy’s pants. Abby only covered her mouth with her hand.

“I am…so…sorry” – She said slowly, staring at the mess she had created.

“It’s...okay” – He didn’t sounded very amused. At that moment she thought she had recognized his voice. Then she looked up

To her surprised, she had just spilled her latte in Tom Hiddleston’s pants. She felt embarrassed, but the fangirl inside of her didn’t let her react to the situation. She just stood there staring at him with a napkin on her hand and her phone on the other, with Cam calling her name as Tom tried to clean himself.

She got lost in his eyes and, well, all of him. He looked exactly how she imagined he would in person, he was in fact taller than she expected. She just couldn’t believe that this was happening to her.

“Hey” – He looked at her noticing she was staring at the space. – “Hey!” – He repeated snapping his fingers, and then Abby blinked.

“What?” – She asked whispering, like she had no idea where she had woken up.

At that moment he recognized her. She was the girl sitting with her computer in front of the door last week. His posture change from that moment on and Abby noticed.

“Your phone” – He said bluntly pointing at her device.

“What phone?” – She said, still looking at his eyes in shock. They were beautiful. – “Oh, my phone!” – She said putting her phone to her ear. – “Cam?” – Abby said as she turned to her right, noticing all the girls where murmuring in the back, and one trying to take a picture. She turned to her left and covered, almost instinctively.

“ _Yeah, listen Ryan needs you here in fifteen minutes_ ” - He said very fast.

“Fifteen? I won’t make it in fifteen” – Abby’s terror came out of her eyes.

At that moment, the young guy approach Tom and gave him a wet cloth so he could clean himself. Then Abby grabbed his shoulders.

“ _Try”_  – He said with firm tone.

“Hey, can you make me another latte to go, please” – She whispered covering her phone as Cam tried to say some things to her. The guy nodded. – “Thank you”

“ _Take a cab. Now_ ” – Cam said desperate. – “ _Is not good. The Jennifer Lopez shoot got cancel. She has the flu or some shit like that, and Ryan is acting like crazy_ ”

“Shit!” – Abby said covering her eyes for a moment.

When she opened them, she noticed Tom was staring at her with suspicion. Abby made a gesture with her head like saying  _what?_  He returned to his task as he ordered his coffee.

“ _Just come. He needs you_ ” – Cam said more clam. 

She sensed it was him who needed her more. Ryan probably had taking all his frustrations with him, mostly because she wasn’t there.

“I’m on my way” – She said with more enthusiasm that she would have liked, before hanging up.

“Here’s your latte” – The guy appeared next to her with her order.

“Thanks” – She said sarcastically as she handed the money.

Then she looked at Tom and felt the need to say something to him. Say more apologies or something liked that, but she was refusing to show her fangirl side. She didn’t wanted to be put in the group with the rest of the  _girls_. She was a quiet fan and would love to stay that way. For her, her virtual world never should mix with her real world and this, was definitely too much.

She was about to say something, probably not very eloquent, when the guy interrupted her.

“I guess you got more than the others will ever get” – He whispered at her ear laughing and Abby looked at him furious. 

He said it quietly, but she was sure Tom could hear him, or at least read his lips.

“Thank you…” – She said trying to find the guy’s name on his uniform, where she founded a tag. – “Mark” – She said with irony as the kid left. Then she turned to Tom. – “Uhmm, sorry again” – She said trying to look as cool as she could, accommodating her bag on her shoulder. She was going for the  _I don’t care_  pose.

“It’s okay. I hope you got everything you wanted from here” – He said with sarcasm as he grabbed his coffee.

“Sorry?” - Abby made an offended expression. If anything came out to light she’ll denied until the end.

“Nothing. I guess you’re one of  _them_. Nice to meet you” – He said with and a ironic smile as he drank his beverage.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I just bought a latte that end up in your pants. That’s all” – Abby said angry.

If there was one thing she didn’t expected from him, was he acting all arrogant and she would do everything she could to let him know he was being arrogant.

“Right” – He said without looking at her as he received his change.

“Whatever” – Abby said with resentment, grabbing a napkin before leaving the shop.

“Have a nice day!” – She heard at last. It was Mark saying goodbye.

****

She was sitting at Ryan’s office as she heard him yelling about something that wasn’t clear for her what it was, as she wasn’t really listening. Somehow Tom being rude to her had made some damage inside. At the end, he turned out to be so much different from what she thought he was, but she still decided to give him the benefit of the doubt; after all he was sure she was one of  _those girls_.

She was one of those girls, but one that didn’t expect much from anything and someone who was at the wrong place, at the wrong time. She could see how any other girl would feel amazing being on her position, but she felt bad. And for a moment she thought none of this would have happened, or she would feel this way, if she had reacted different and no so obviously awkward.

“Are you taking notes?” – Ryan said angry.

“Uhmm, no. But I can remember” – Abby said opening her notepad.

“Okay, check with Marie from  _advertising,_  the schedule. We’re going to have to move everything a week” – He was walking from a place to other like he was desperate. – “I have a meeting today and I’ll sneak the new plan to the board. Did you put the samples on the presentation?”

“Yes, everything is ready” – Abby said writing.

“Right, right. Find the schedule, look whose photo shoots come next and arrange everything with the assistants and the studios” – Ryan said lighting up a cigarettes. – “Have them ready for tomorrow morning. I’ll see you here”

“Yes. I’ll have everything ready” – Abby said leaving the room.

Abby sat on her desk and took a deep breath. As she opened her computer and checked her mails, she called Mary.

“ _Advertising_ ” – A young woman answered.

“Mary? Hey, this is Abby, Ryan’s assistant” – Abby said playing with her pen.

“ _Right, what can I do for you?_ ” – She said in a friendly voice.

“We need the photo shoot schedule for the next two weeks, please” – Abby said staring at her latte’s cup, thinking about nothing. – “Can you mail it to me?”

“ _Sure, I’ll do it right away. Goodbye_ ” – The girl said kindly.

“Thank you, Mary” – Abby said hanging up.

She stared to the cup for a moment, with nothing on her mind, just reliving what had happened earlier. Then she decided to check Tom’s  _tag_ , just in case she found something interesting. And there it was.

To be honest, it was a very blurry picture of Tom with her pants full of coffee and there, in a corner there she was. She was grateful her face wasn’t visible, mostly because everyone called her with every synonym there was of the word  _stupid,_  and stupid was the nicest epithet they gave her.

“Great. What a nice day, little Abby” – Abby said softly as she looked at the screen.

She felt bad. She wanted to defend herself but maybe it wasn’t the smart thing to do, the best was just to let it lay. And to make it less suspicious, even though she was sure no one cared, she rebbloged the photo. Then, she closed the window and opened Mary’s mail.

To her surprised, next week photo shoot schedule began with Tom. At this point she really didn’t want to have nothing to do with him unless it involved her computer; but it was inevitable, her job was at stake. 

Now she had to deal with his people and probably had to listen to them yelling at her because they are changing the dates.

She went to the list where they handle the contact numbers and found the PA’s and PR’s, then she grabbed the phone and dialed. She took a deep breath before answering.


	3. Third encounter: The photoshoot

Abby woke up with a headache. She had drank a bottle of wine and listen to Chaka Khan the entire night before she past out over her bed, still dressed and with her computer on. She had felt inspired by _Bridget Jones’s diary_ , one of her favorite movies. It wasn’t a common behavior; she only had done it because it was the night before Tom’s photoshoot.

So she woke up, hung-over, of course, half alive and ready to make the performance of a lifetime. Because in her head, this was it, her way to make the first impression she couldn’t make before.

She put her favorite dress, a black cocktail dress stamped with flowers of all colors with a bright yellow jacket. Some black heels and a dark blue pantyhose, kind of professional, but still very stylish.

It was odd though, now that she could see herself fully dressed in front of the mirror, she didn’t feel like impress Tom anymore, it was more like stand out between her co-workers an other women that wanted her position in the magazine.

But, anyway, it was too much information for her brain at that time in the morning. She needed to stop thinking about everything; her hang over didn’t allow her.

“Good morning miss Gibson” – The girl in charge of the information said when Abby got into the floor with her dark sunglasses.

“Good morning, Kate” – Abby said without looking at her and walking fast to her desk.

She put her things on her chair and walked to the coffee room.

“Good morning, Abby” – Jason, the other intern said.

“Hi” – Abby said with a husky voice.

“Interesting night?” – He said noticing she wasn’t in her 100%.

“Kind of” – Abby said faking a smile.

She didn’t go on details. After all, she didn’t felt like telling him about his awesome night watching chick flicks and eating Cheetos and end up drinking a whole bottle of wine on her own, while she wrote fanfictions about the guy, whose photoshoot they had to do that morning.

“Hey, I been wanted to ask you something for a while” – The guy said getting, uncomfortably closer to her.

“What?” – Abby said rolling her eyes while she sip her coffee.

“Would you like to go out sometime?” – His said accommodating his belt, making Abby more uncomfortable.

“Uhmm” – She said looking at him. He wasn’t exactly bad looking, but he wasn’t the type of guy she was looking at the moment, either. – “Right now, I’d have to pass” – She said with a sorry expression.

“You have a boyfriend” – He seemed disappointed.

“What? No” – She said with a laughed, she stopped when her head hurt. Besides she noticed she was probably hurting his ego as well. – “I don’t have a boyfriend, but there is someone special” – There wasn’t anyone special, but when she said it, she thought of Tom and it felt like a real emotion for a moment.

“Alright. Sorry if I was inappropriate” –He was so polite; Abby couldn’t help feel sorry for the pour bastard.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it” – Abby said, turning away and going back to her desk.

It hadn’t been and uneventful week after all. She had made a friend and she was happy about it. Her name was Ivy; she was 27 years old and was a make-up artist for the magazine’s biggest photoshoots.

Ivy had a bad reputation, but only because she said the truth about everything like Abby did. But unlike her, Ivy did it on purpose and cared very little, if nothing, about what people thought, and that made her unpopular. But Abby liked her sense of humor and Ivy liked that she wasn’t British and wasn’t intimidated by her.

Abby’s phone rang. It was her.

“ _Can you believe the bastard hasn’t showed up yet?”_  – Abby pulled the phone away from her ear. She was speaking so loud.

“Shhhh! Softly please” - She said whispering. 

“ _Are you hung-over?”_  – Ivy said and then she screamed with happiness, making Abby twist.

“Sort of” – Abby said knowing she might have to elaborate. Ivy had no idea she felt love for the  _bastard_  though. – “I got depressed watching  _Bridget Jones’s Diary_  and drank a whole bottle of wine”

“ _One bottle?”_  – She said in a very British way. – “ _It takes three to give me a hangover_ ” – Abby could heard her smiling.

“Whatever. You know, he might got caught in traffic” – Abby couldn’t believe she was defended him.

“ _All the fuckers blame the traffic. Fucking God complex_ ” –Ivy liked to say _fuck_ a lot. – “ _But, if I’ll fuck him, I could said everything was worth it_ ” – She also liked _to fuck_ people…a lot.

“Good luck. I heard he’s not very picky” – Abby said naturally, hiding jealousy.

“ _Great! Even thought I kind of feel insulted by your comment_ ” – Ivy said laughing.

“I didn’t meant to” – Abby said laughing at loud. Her head really hurt.

_“Uh! I got to go, he is here_ ” – Ivy said whispering and Abby’s heart skipped a beat.

“That means I should be on my way” – Abby said grabbing her bag.

“ _Yes! Hurry_ ” – Ivy said overreacting. – “ _Uh! He’s so hot!”_

“I know” – Abby said catching the elevator. – “See you later” – She hung up before Ivy replied.

****

She had successfully made it to the golf club where they where doing the photo shoot. For a moment she thought that being hung-over maybe cured her disorientation problem.

“I’m here, what did I miss?” – Abby said to the photographer’s assistant and Cam.

“Nothing, we’re late” – Cam said with her arms crossed looking at the space.

“What? It should had started fifteen minutes ago” – Abby said terrified.

“Yeah, some props aren’t here and  _Michel_  is loosing it” – Cam said, pointing at the photographer. He looked angry.

“Fuck! I’ll fix this. But I’ll talk to Tom’s assistant first” – Abby said, giving her bag to Cam. - “Hello” – She said when she was in front of the guy.

“Hello” – He said back with a confused expression.

“I’m Abigail Gibson, I’m in charge of the photoshoot” – Abby said taking her sunglasses off for the first time and giving him a smile.

“I’m Oliver. Tom’s assistant” – The guy said with a friendly expression as Abby put her glasses back on.

“Listen, I’m sorry for the wait. Some props aren’t here but there’ll be soon. Can I offer you something?” – She said in the best kind voice she could fake at the moment.

“No, I’m fine” – He said showing her, his cup of coffee. – “But, we need this to be over by one”

“It will be, don’t worry” – Abby said with a big smile. – “If you or Tom need anything, ask anyone. They’ll do it” – Abby said grabbing his arm. She hated doing it, but she only didn’t it to sound confident.

“Alright” – He said smiling, although she could see he wasn’t pleased.

****

Twenty minutes had passed and the photoshoot hadn’t started yet. Abby was on her chair with Ivy in the make-up room, hopeless.

“Why they haven’t call yet!” – Abby screamed while she moved her foot nervously.

“Right now, your biggest problem is the  _star of the show_ ” – Ivy said looking at her nails.

“Tom?” – Abby asked confused, so far there were no  _diva_  signs from him.

“ _Michel_ ” – Ivy imitated him with a French accent.

“Right. That’s it, if he doesn’t like the conditions he can go fuck himself” – Abby said standing up. – “I’m going to go and yell at him” – Abby said trying to convince herself that she could do it.

“Can I come?” – Ivy said, standing up as well.

“No, the less amount of witnesses, the better” – Abby said leaving the make-up area.

Michel was next to the coffee machine, with his cup and a cigarette talking over his phone. Abby took a deep breath and touch his shoulder. He turned and looked at her down, not in a despicable way, but because he was so much taller than her.

“Let’s start” – Abby said smiling. – “Now”

“I can’t, the set is not ready” – He said with his French accent. Ivy imitated him very well.

“It’s fine like this” – Abby said, grabbing his arm and pushing him to the camera. – “Lets do it”

“No.” – He said standing still. – “The light is not right, is too bright”

“Okay, I’ll call God and tell him to shot the sun down. Would that be okay?” – Abby put the meanest face she could make.

“I do not appreciate sarcasm in my working place” – Michel said crossing his arms. Abby laughed.

“What a coincidence, I don’t appreciate complaining photographers on my working place” – Abby said with irony as she walked away – “Just do it!”

“Hi” – Tom’s assistant approached to her. Abby’s headache was growing.

“Hi!” – Alice regretted faking so much enthusiasm, now her face hurt. – “We’ll start in a bit”

“We’re going to leave” – The guy said softly.

“You can’t leave” – Abby grabbed his shoulders. – “Why don’t you go and eat something and drink a coffee and I’ll talk to Tom?” – At that moment Cam appeared by her side. – “Yes?”

“Michel needs you” – Cam looked terrified.

“Okay” – Then she pushed Cam next to Oliver side – “Take him to the buffet. I’ll be right back”

Then she run to where Michel was, he was yelling in French to one of the interns.

“I can’t do my job!” – He said dramatically making a hurt expression with his turquoise eyes.

“Why the hell not?” – Abby asked angry.

“Is the way I’ve been treated. I’m not comfortable” – Abby rolled her eyes. Ivy was right; he liked to be the center of attention.

“Just take the damn pictures! I’ll pay you more money” – Abby said turning away but she knew he was smiling.

“Yes, you will” – Michel serious. Then he started clapping and calling his people.

Abby walked slowly to where Tom was. She tried to figure it out what to tell him and mostly, trying to hide her feelings for him. She hoped he didn’t remember her from the other day, but it was a very remote possibility. So she closed her eyes for a moment and hoped for the best.

“Hi” – She said smiling. She was grateful for her hangover, without it she wouldn’t be wearing her sunglasses and she needed them as a shield.

“Hi” – Tom stood up to shake her hand but he suddenly stopped. – “ You’re the girl from the coffee shop” – He looked panic.

“Oh, good! You remember me” – Abby said with sarcasm. – “Sorry for your pants”

“What are you doing here?” – Tom asked defensively.

“I’m in charge of this” – Abby said pointing at the air. – “Abby Gibson” – She wanted to reach for his hand but she feared she wouldn’t be able to let it go, so instead she made and awkward military salute. – “I’m assistant of the director of bla, bla, bla...Can we start the shoot?” – She asked softly. Listening herself talking made her brain split in two.

“The director of bla, bla, bla?” – Tom asked with suspicion.

“Yeah. He’s cool when he’s not stressed. You’d like him” – Abby smiled. – “Let’s go”

“Wait” – Tom said an Abby turned. – “Don’t you think is odd that you are in charge of the photoshoot?” – Abby stared at him, and then she got it. He had definitely typed her like a stalker.

“No” – Abby said making a confused expression. She’d play the victim card as much as she possible could. – “You have a photoshoot for the magazine where I work” – Abby explained very slowly and very sarcastically.

“How can I believe everything you are saying?” – Abby laughed a little realizing he was serious about it. – “You where at the coffee shop before. With your computer”

“Oh my God! You’re right; I was at a coffee shop with a computer. Call the MI6!” – Abby said dramatically making Tom laugh at her. – “Listen, I get you’re all paranoid or whatever, but believe it or not, this is a coincidence. Again, very sorry for your pants, I didn’t know they were that important” – Abby said putting her hand on her chest.

“This isn’t about my pants!” – Tom said getting upset.

“It’s your ego then?” – Abby said with a sad but ironic tone. – “I know it is embarrassing to walk down the street with wet pants” – He left and eyebrow and Abby got what she had just said. – “Not that I ever wet my pants or something…” – Tom laughed at her again. She was embarrassed.

“We’re leaving” – Tom’s assistant said with a cup of coffee on his hand and some papers on the other.

“No, no, you can’t” – Abby instinctively grabbed Tom’s arm and when she noticed it, she tried to control her emotions as much as she could. – “We are ready”

“Your photographer is leaving” – He said taking a sip.

“What?” – Abby opened her big brown eyes and let go Tom’s arm. Then she ran to catch Michel. – “What are you doing?”

“Leaving. We are an hour behind, I don’t work this way” – He said offended.

“You held us up!” – Abby said loosing her mind. – “Oh, the migraine” – Abby touched her head, and then she grabbed Cam. – “Hey, retain Tom”

“Okay” – Cam said before he started running.

“You” – She said pointing at Michel who wasn’t even looking at her. – “Take all your shit out again and star working, now or…”

“Or what?” – He stood in front of her defiant. – “You can’t do anything. My ass is more valuable to the magazine than yours. Goodbye, _mon chéri_ ”

“Michel! Michel!” – Abby yelled, but didn’t feel the strength to run behind him.

“They said, they couldn’t and they’ll re-schedule it” – Cam said whispering; he didn’t want to make Abby feel bad.

“Thank you, Cam” – At that moment Abby sat on one of the chairs and contemplated her whole miserable existence.

****

“You have any idea how _this_ will cost us?” – Ryan said calmly. 

Abby was sitting in front of him with her head over his desk.

“It was Michel” – Abby said once she lifted her head. Her forehead was all red.

“You were in charge!” – Ryan looked at her with fire on his eyes.

“So, I should have tied him down?” – Abby asked sarcastically. She was angry.

“Michel is one of the best” – Ryan said standing up. – “He can be difficult, but he is a professional”

“Professional? That wasn’t professional!” – Abby said with a laugh.

“The set wasn’t even ready!” – Ryan yelled and Abby could see her headache standing in front of her. It had all the shades of the rainbow.

“I’m sorry” – Abby said drinking her water.

“You’re my assistant. Which means that when I’m not there, you have to make the same, if not, a better job than me” – Ryan reprehended her.

“It won’t happened again” – Abby said with sorry eyes.

“No, it won’t” – Abby looked at him, his expression had changed. – “Sorry Abby, but we’re letting you go. One mistake is too much”

Abby just sat there looking at him and not believing what she was hearing. All she could think about was how much she regretted drinking that bottle of wine.


	4. Fourth encounter…And a job offer

Abby woke up like every morning at the sound of her alarm. Jobless, she hadn’t set it at 7 a.m. anymore; she usually did it at 11 a.m. now. It had been a week since she had started her new routine.

Abby sat on her bed and looked around, once again she didn’t feel like getting up or going out. Since she hadn’t been outside for a while, she had forgot what the world looked like and she got scared. But, when she went to her kitchen searching for food, it was an apocalyptic scenario.

Her apartment had turned into a garbage container with no food around. Not even a tiny pizza slice in any of the boxes stacked on the floor. Abby dragged her feet around her apartment searching for any piece of food, until she felt she didn’t have the energy to keep going and fell over her couch.

She lay there staring at her television screen for a while, until her stomach claimed for food. She sat and decided to look for food in the wild exterior.

“Coffee and donuts. And maybe juice and a sandwich” – Abby stood up and walked to the door grabbing her keys. – “I should get dressed” – She looked to her bedroom but she thought it was too far away from her and she didn’t have the energy to go there. – “Whatever. No one knows me in London”

So there she went, wearing her sheep pajamas, her bear claws sleepers and her frizzy hair tied in a messy ponytail just the way she had woken up. She walked a block so not a lot of people saw her, but she didn’t cared if they thought she was being ridiculous.

She got into the coffee shop, where everyone stared at her. They looked at her like a mental girl that got lost from a psychiatric center. And her sad face didn’t help much to change their opinion.

“What can I do for you?” – The blond girl behind the counter asked softly and looking at her carefully.

“I want a latte and an orange juice, a tuna sandwich and a donut. To go, please” – Abby said quickly without changing her expression.

“We don’t have donuts” – The girl said taking her order and waiting for her nervous break down.

“Then a blueberry muffin, please” – Abby made a quick smile and then she returned to her sad frame. The girl felt uncomfortable.

“Hi, can I changed the expresso for a cappuccino, please?” – Abby heard a man talking to the girl. 

He had stood right next to her, but she hadn’t paid any attention, she was busy staring at the counter.

“Sure!” – The blonde girl’s voice had more enthusiasm now.

“Abby, right?” – The man said after he had examined her for a moment.

Abby blinked a couple of times before noticing someone had recognized her, and then she turned to the man next her. It was probably the last person she could imagine to find in there: Tom.

“Oh, my God!” – She said so loudly with anger, that the girl jumped and stared at her frightened. – “What are you doing here?” – Abby noticed she had been a little effusive so she lower her voice and made a pained expression.

“I’m in a meeting” – Tom said looking at her outfit. – “Why are you wearing your pajamas” – He was curious.

“Oh, my God!” – Abby started to laugh. – “Are you seriously going with whole stalking thing, now? Really!” – Abby said ironically, pointing at her outfit.

“No, I…” – Tom said confused.

“I mean, I now that I get lost easily but I’m pretty sure…this is not the other coffee shop” – Abby laughed and then pointed at the blonde girl who stared at her more confused. – “That’s not even Marc”

“Who is Marc?” – Tom asked whispering to her, like she was crazy.

“The guy who serves you coffee” – Abby looked at him, judging him for not knowing the name of the guy that probably see everyday.

“Oh” – He said looking around, seeing if anyone was staring at them. - “Then, you’re working on a costume photoshoot?” – Tom asked sarcastically with a smile, trying to figure it out why she was wearing her pajamas.

“No. Thanks to you, I don’t have a job anymore” – She said smiling.

“What?” – He felt terrible and Abby could see it in his face.

She knew she hadn’t been fired because of him, but at the moment she felt like taking all her frustration on him.

“Yeah” – She paid for her things before the girl put them on the counter. – “And now that I have nothing to do, I don’t see the need to wear  _clothes_ ” – She continued grabbing her things.

“Do you need help?” – He asked when he saw her struggling with the cups. 

His tone implied that his question was more profound than just about the cups.

“No. I’m fine” – Abby said defensively. – “You’ve done enough” – Abby continued, giving him a mean look.

“I’ll help you” – He said running to the door, opening it to her. Then he was about to say something but Abby interrupted him.

“Thank you” – She said sarcastically. – “I hope I’ll never see you again”

She smiled and left, dragging her claws slippers. Tom stood at the door looking at her and feeling guilty for this pour girl.

****

Abby got home and sat on her couch. Turned on her television and watched one of those morning programs as she ate her food. She was on the middle of her  _breakfast_  when she stared at her computer.

For the past week she hadn’t turned it on. She had avoided every contact with her online world, for the simple reason that she didn’t need to be reminded that she was unemployed, and because she really didn’t feel like see anything related with Tom.

She had developed an allergic reaction to anything that was related to him. But, her encounter with Tom at the coffee shop changed this a little. She knew that being mad at him wouldn’t solve anything and she didn’t have any reasons to. So after she finished the sandwich, she grabbed  _Mackie_  and turned it on. 

It hadn’t been so bad. She had lost like seven followers but who cared. She reblogged everything she hadn’t reblogged in the past week. She read everything she hadn’t read and immediately was like she hadn’t gone for a second. Her level of hate for him vanished very quickly and she began to continue her fanfictions right away.

After seven hours of writing, she decided it was time to move on. She looked around and felt sorry for herself; she desperately needed a job, any job. So after cleaning herself and the house, she began looking on newspapers and publicity agencies pages if there were any vacancies.

She had found some place where she could send her résumé and she was excited to drop them the next day, when she remembered she hadn’t update it for a while. She needed to change her picture, her information and change the things she wasn’t proud of.

When she was finished with everything it was around 2 and she was exhausted. She went to bed and for the first time in a week, she set her alarm at 7.

****

Three days had passed since Abby had started looking for a job and so far, without any luck. The interviews where all pretty much the same and they were over when they noticed she was young and didn’t had much experience in the field.

She got home somewhere around 9 that day and was tired. Wearing high heels and running around London for an entire day wasn’t the best thing in the world. Her feet were killing her and she desperately needed a bath.

She filled the tub with salts and bubbles and got in with a glass of wine, while she listened to Sting. Her parents had called her but she didn’t felt like talking to them, they had no idea she got fired and she wasn’t feeling like lying to them that night. Instead, she had messaged them the only thing that would avoided other calls:  _I’m fine, alive and sleeping. I love you._

Then, when she was starting to relax, her phone rang again. This time she picked it up, only because the music didn’t sound like her parents ringtone.

“Hello?” – She said softly.

“ _Friend, you need to come to the pub, right now!”_  – Ivy sounded exited. There was loud music in the back.

“Not tonight. My feet hurts and my back” – Abby said with pain.

“ _Oh, please_ ” – She begged dramatically. Next, she started whispering. – “ _Come on, I have three very gorgeous French guys sitting here who are very welling to pay drinks for us”_

“I’m not in the mood. I’m physically destroyed” – Abby said whispering too. – “Call someone else”

“ _But you’re my only friend_ ” – Ivy said in a sad tone. Abby knew she did it to make her feel bad.

“Then call an enemy” – Abby said sarcastically.

“ _Oh, come on. I got a brunette for you, he has abs like…”_  – But Abby didn’t let her finished.

“I’m hanging up now. Bye” – Abby said putting her phone on the floor and closing her eyes. Her phone rang again and Abby answered it in an angry tone. – “I’m not going!”

“ _Uhmm…Abby?”_  – A male voice sounded from the other end.

“Yes, this is she” – Her heart skipped a beat. She thought it could be someone from the interviews and, yelling, wasn’t exactly a good impression.

“ _Hi, I’m Tom…Hiddleston_ ” – He sounded awkward.

Abby didn’t believe him; for her it was all a prank that Ivy had made to punish her. So she hung up and put her phone on the floor and closed her eyes again, until she realized that Ivy wouldn’t prank her with Tom. She had no idea of her affections for him and she knew he wasn’t the reason she got fired. So there was no point for her to do it.

Her phone rang again and Abby grabbed it. It was a blocked number, which made it more suspicious. At that moment Abby’s heart began beating really fast and she didn’t wanted to answer the phone, she was too scared.

She put her phone over the toilet and then she grabbed her knees with her arms waiting and staring. A blocked number would prove that it was Tom, also the voice. He did sound familiar.

The phone rang a couple of times after that, but Abby didn’t pick it up. Instead, she got out of the shower and put her phone on her nightstand drawer in silence mode.

****

She woke up at dawn, only because she had trouble sleeping. She was thinking that if it had been Tom calling her, she wondered what he could possibly want from her. By morning, she was sure he had tracked her down and founded her blog and every dirty secret from her.

When she got in the shower she convinced herself that if she was right, he had spied on her and that was against the law and if he ever said anything to her, she’ll play the victim card.

****

She didn’t have any interview that day, so she decided to make it her relax day and just use it to write. She didn’t feel like staying at home so she packed Mackie and went to her coffee shop.

She had just finished one of the chapters of one of her stories when for the first time she contemplated writing as a full time job. Not that she was good at it, but maybe she had a secret talent that she didn’t knew about, and who knows, maybe she could be publish for her stories one day. Not for the Tom’s stories, of course.

“Hi” – She saw Tom standing in front of her with a cup of coffee. – “Can I sit?” – He smiled at her. Abby didn’t answered but he sat anyway.

“Hi” – Abby said staring at him with suspicion, as she closed the windows on her computer with her peripheral vision with panic.

“I called you last night” – He said right away. He didn’t sound angry. – “You hung up”

“I wasn’t sure it was you” – Abby said closing her computer.

“I introduced myself” – He said with a laugh.

“Why?” – Abby asked half-closing her eyes.

“Because is what you do when you call someone” – He said obviously joking with her.

“Why did you call me?” – She rolled her eyes. Tom put his longs arms over the table as he leaned on it.

He looked so sexy that Abby could feel her soul leaving her body and watching both of them from above. He also smelled incredibly good, but because she was acting offended, she needed to control her impulse to hug him.

“Right” – He said passing his fingers through his blond curls and Abby could swear her heart had stopped beating. – “I want to offer you a job”

“A job?” – Abby said surprised. Definitely not what she was expecting.

“Yes” – Tom smiled at her and Abby laughed. Then stopped when she saw he was being serious about it. – “My personal assistant is moving from London and I need a replacement”

“You want me to help you find an assistant?” – Abby asked in disbelief.

“No” – Tom laughed. – “I want _you_  to be  _my_  assistant. You were working as an assistant, right?” – He asked and Abby nodded. – “Alright, then” – He smiled. He was incredibly charming.

“What? Are you crazy?” – Abby said astonished. Tom was a little confused. – “Haven’t your parents taught you not to offer jobs to estrangers?” – Abby unconsciously grabbed her computer and pulled it close to her.

“No. Only  _talking_  to estrangers” – Tom said mocking.

“I mean, I could be a crazy person” – Abby said opening her eyes and acting all hysterical

“I…I can see that” – He laughed at her again as he crossed his arms on his chest, enjoying the show.

“Think about” – She said pointing at him. – “Two weeks ago you were convinced I was a fangirl stalking you” –  _I am._ She thought to her insides, even though she wasn’t really stalking him. – “How can you offer me a job to assist your…life” – Abby said composing herself.

“So, that is a yes? – He asked with a smirk. He was definitely charming.


	5. Just say yes

Abby got out of the coffee shop with her bag on her shoulder and her computer on her arms. She walked to her left in a state of shock staring to the floor.

“What do you think, then?” – She heard Tom said behind her back as she walked away.

“I have to think about it” – She yelled. Then suddenly she stopped and returned to the coffee shop, to where Tom was.

“Is this a _yes_?” – He asked smiling.

“No. I walked in the opposite way” – Abby said embarrassed. – “I’ll think about it” – She repeated as she walked away, this time on the right direction.

“Okay, I’ll call you then” – He yelled at her and she knew he was still smiling.

She waved at him before disappearing at the corner.

****

Abby got home and return to her writing, but she couldn’t concentrate. She stared at her screen without knowing what to write. Not because she had no idea how to continue her story, but because she had forgot all about it.

All she could think about was Tom. Tom and his perfect hair, his perfect smile, his perfect everything. Then she began looking at his pictures and convinced herself, he was better looking in person than in the photos.

She was smiling at her screen like an idiot when her phone rang.

“Hello?” – She asked softly, remembering it could be Tom.

“ _Hi, traitor_ ” – Ivy said with her mouth full.

“Oh, hi” – Abby said relieved.

“ _Oh, hi? What? Were you expecting someone else?”_  – She continued sarcastically.

“Well, yes. Job interviews” – Abby wasn’t really lying.

“ _Right, how is that going?”_  – Ivy said, taking a loudly bite.

“Awful” – At that point Abby was walking around her apartment. Then she stood and looked at her computer screen, there was a picture of Tom. – “Maybe not that awful. I got a job offer”

“ _That’s great! It means you’re staying here!”_  – She said excited.

“Uhmm…not much. It’s not really in the  _advertising field_ ” – Abby was playing with her posture like a ballet dancer.

“ _Who cares. Take it!”_  – At that moment Abby could hear people talking in the back. –  _“Oh, I have to go. Lets have lunch_ ” – Ivy said whispering.

“Sure. Call me later” – Abby said grabbing a soda from her fridge.

“ _Okay. Bye”_  

Abby stood in front of her fridge drinking her soda and turning to her right, every once in a while to look at her computer screen. Tom was staring at her, pressuring her.

She considered her options. There was a pretty good chance she won’t receive any job offers in advertising anytime soon and she needed a job. Besides she knew how to be an assistant, even though it was in a different kind of way, it couldn’t be that complicated.

She needed to keep her mind busy in something, otherwise she’ll be staring at her computer or the phone, and both options weren’t good.

She put some music, loud music and cleaned the apartment, profoundly. It had worked and kept her mind busy but, when she finished, she took a shower before having lunch with Ivy and in the shower she couldn’t stop thinking about the job offer. A shower doesn't keep you busy.

While she washed her hair she kept imagine how wrong it was to take the job, ethically speaking. This was literally a fangirls dream come true, but she was concerned about the limits between her reality and the virtual aspects of her life.

The truth was, she wasn’t too worried about she being practically  _undercover_  and being discovered at any minute. What worried her the most was one question: what if he didn’t turned out to be what she thought he was? If there was anything that hurt her more than anything in the world, was disappointment. And because she had spent her entire life daydreaming, her hopes on things and people were impossible high.

So, as she got out of the shower, she worried that Tom turned out to be much worse than she had ever pictured him. Maybe he was someone who drowned puppies for fun on his spare time; and the worst part was, if she accepted the job, she’d be the one in charge to hide the corpses of the unfortunate animals.

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea” – She said looking at herself in the mirror.

She got dressed and refused to over think about Tom. She grabbed her bag and her keys and looked at herself on the mirror next to the door. She tried to fix her long curls, but it was impossible; she took a deep breath in sign of giving up and left the apartment.

****

She got to the restaurant around two. Ivy was sitting on a table in the corner reading a fashion magazine.

“Well, hello traitor” – Ivy said putting the magazine on the side. – You made it on time. I’m impressed”

“Hi” – Abby said kissing her on the cheek before sitting down. – “The cab dropped me at the door, so that was an advantage” – They laughed.

“Can I take your orders?” – A very handsome guy stood next to them.

“Yeah, I would love to have  _you_  on a plate” – Ivy said smiling making the guy blushed and Abby laughed.

“And I want a Caesar salad and a diet coke, please” – Abby said fast trying to save the poor man.

“Actually, I’ll have the same” – The guy nodded without making eye contact, missing all the _Ivy flirty show._

“Do you have to do that?” – Abby asked once the guy left.

“What? He was hot, he deserved the compliment” – Ivy defended herself.

“I think everyone is here to compliment him” – Abby laughed, noticing there were a lot of women over forties on his tables.

“Yeah, I came here because I was told there was a hot waiter” – Ivy said looking around as well. – “I have to get rid of a lot of women if I want to shag that” – She said pointing at the waiter with her head and Abby covered her face laughing.

“Okay, how was work? Someone miss me?” – Abby wanted to change the subject.

“Well, I miss you terribly” – Ivy grabbed her hands. – “And I hope Ryan does too. The new kid is awful”

“What new kid? I thought he’d put Cam in my position” – Abby said before drinking her water.

“No, he got a new one. He’s worse than you” – Ivy said ironically.

“Well, thanks. I’m glad you’re my friend” – Abby rolled her eyes.

“Two Caesar salads and two diet cokes” – The waiter put the plates on the table and the sodas. 

He avoided any contact with Ivy, even thought she was staring at him like a prey.

“Thanks” – Ivy said softly.

“Thank you” – Abby tried to make eye contact with the guy but it was impossible. – “That’s enough, poor guy” – Abby laughed.

“What? He can take it” – Ivy smiled naughtily at her. – “So, tell me about the new job” – She continued dressing the salad.

“I haven’t taken it yet. Is just an offer for now” – Abby took a bite.

“What was it?” – Ivy asked intrigued.

“To be a personal assistant” – Abby looked at her debating whether or not she should give her details.

“But you know how to do that. It’s great!” – Ivy seemed happy.

“I don’t know” – Abby said playing with her fork. Ivy looked at her confused. – “I mean, I have experience as an assistant but not a  _personal assistant_ ”

“Personal assistant is way more interesting. Who is it? Someone famous?” – Ivy asked with a big smile, full of hope.

“Uhmm…Tom…Hiddleston” – Abby took a sip and looked away. Ivy almost shocked with her food.

“Tom?” – She looked surprised, but excited. Abby nodded. – “Oh, you have to say yes!”

“I’m not sure” – Abby said shyly.

“Oh, come on! Imagine all the possibilities, the parties, the people you’ll meet, and the money. The money, Abby” – Ivy looked at her with a funny face making Abby smile. - “Oh, imagine all the fun we’ll have” - Abby laughed.

“I don’t know. I’ll think about it” – Abby said scratching her elbow.

“And he just asked you? Just like that?” – Ivy was curious and Abby nodded. – “That’s odd. They’re usually very careful when it comes to find an assistant”

“I know, but I think he felt bad about the whole _photoshoot_ thing” – Abby made a pained face.

“Right. The pajama incident” – Ivy mocked Abby. – “Well, if you’re not getting any lucky with the advertising agencies, you should take it. After all, you said you needed a job, any job. This is  _any_  job”

“We'll see” – She smiled at Ivy.

****

Abby slept like a baby. She was starting to get used to her  _vacation_  time, it was a weekday and she hadn’t even bother to check the clock.

She did everything slowly. She made herself a cup of coffee, picked the newspaper and read it on the small balcony of her small apartment with music playing on her computer.

She was trying to catch some sunlight when her phone buzzed. It was a message from Tom, at least she assumed it was him. It was the only blocked number that tried to contact her.

_What’s your answer?_  Abby didn’t want to answer yet, even thought she had been seriously considered to say yes, she wasn’t 100% sure. She wanted to think about it more profoundly.

Her relaxing  _I don’t have to go to work today_  shower, was abruptly interrupted by a phone call. Abby got out as fast as she could to get her phone from her bed, wetting the floor.

“Hello?” – Abby grabbed her long hair trying not to wet the bed.

“ _Abigail Gibson?_ ” – A girl with a soft voice answered.

“Yes, this is she” – Abby said a little disappointed. She was waiting for someone else.

“ _Hello, I’m Charlotte, Mr. Edwards assistant. I’m calling for the account planner position_ ” – The girl said in a nice tone.

“Uhmm…yes” – Abby didn’t know what else to say.

“ _We liked your interview and we want you to join our team”_ – Abby knew she was smiling. – “ _Can you started next Monday?_ ” – Abby was speechless.

_Account planner_  was a good position; at least it was a start to what she wanted to do eventually, but it didn’t felt right. She wanted to say yes, but the words wouldn’t come out, mostly because she felt she had made an agreement with someone else, with Tom.

Abby sat on the bed forgetting she was all wet. She thought about her future and debated with the decision. Neither of them would wait for an answer so she needed to be quick. Then suddenly, the girl interrupted her thoughts, by asking if she was still there. Abby was afraid she had spaced out too long.

“Yeah…yes, I’m here” – Abby said swallowing.

“ _We need an answer_ ” – The girl said firmly.

“I’m sorry. I already took another job” – Abby’s words came out before she could stop them.

“ _Oh, I see. I guess we were late_ ” – The girls said nicely. – “ _Have a good day”_

“You too. Thanks for calling. Bye” – Abby said hanging up.

“I guess I took the job” – Abby said to herself staring at her feet and noticing she was naked and freezing.

****

Tom had called her later that day and Abby had told him to meet her at the coffee shop around the corner the next morning.

She had straightened her hair and tried to look her best. Not in a sexy way, but in a professional way, because if she screwed it up, she would be jobless and without any prospect for the future.

She sat on one of the tables in the back with her coffee, trying to contain her nervousness. She hadn’t noticed Tom was standing at the door; she was focused on removing the static from her hair. She tried to fix it with her hand but it seemed to get worse.

“Hello, Abby” – Tom said smiling at her. She jumped like she had been caught doing something bad.

“Hi” – She whispered. 

She wanted to say it firmly, but her nerves betrayed her.

“How are you?” – Abby was convinced he had become more handsome than the last time she saw him.

“I’m good” – She answered, nodding like an idiot. – “You?”

“Fine, thanks” – He said taking a sip from his cup. Abby did the same. – “So, I’m guessing you have an answer for me” – He said with a tender smiled making Abby’s heart melt.

“Yes” – She said smiling back. – “My answer is yes. I take the job”

“Great!” – Tom said with a big smile. – “Lets celebrate, then” – He continued raising his cup. Abby did the same.

She knew she was being awfully quiet, but she couldn’t help it. She didn’t know how to contain her excitement, so all she could do was giggle shyly. She was a little embarrassed because of this, but honestly, she didn’t cared. She had the dream job she didn’t knew she wanted. 

 


	6. To get to know each other a little more. Part 1

Abby woke up scared. She had a nightmare where she was Alice in wonderland, except it was a very gothic version of the movie and everyone was trying to kill her. She had never seen the movie, but she always thought it was scary. Tom was the fat cat who, particularly wanted to eat her, she had woken up just in time.

For a moment she was certain everything had been a dream and she hadn’t lost her job and she hadn’t met Tom, and all that had happened was a product of her imagination as part of one of her stories.

She was disorientated and in desperate need of proves. Even though she was convinced everything that had happened was real, she still needed a physic confirmation of it, just in case she had finally lost her mind.

She walked to the kitchen and grabbed her bottler of diet coke and drank it, trying to figure it out where she could find a reliable source at 3 a.m. She grabbed her phone a called the last number she had spoken to without looking. If her assumptions where right, Tom would pick the phone, if not, then Ivy or her parents would pick up.

She waited by her fridge stretching like a ballerina and convinced that she was, in fact, crazy.

“ _Hello_ ” – A husky voice answered from the other end. It was a man voice making Abby smile.

“Hello?” – Abby said uncertain. It could have been her father after all.

“ _Abby?”_ – She heard it away, like he was checking the screen for the number. Still, for her, there was no doubt it was Tom. She giggled.

“Hi, sorry for calling you at this time” – She said smiling.

“ _Is something wrong?”_ – He seemed worried.

“No, I just wanted to make sure that everything that happened, did in fact happen and you did hire me” – Abby said very inarticulate.

“ _You called me to asked me if, me hiring you, was real?”_ – He seemed confused, but he could also be sleepy.

“Yes. I had a nightmare and wasn’t sure what was real or not, and I just dial the last number I had a conversation with and you picked up” – Abby hit her head with the fridge at the moment she realized how stupid her story sounded. Not to mention unprofessional.

“ _How can you tell this is not a dream?”_  – He said calmly and Abby doubted.

“Oh, my God. You’re right, I could still be dreaming” – Abby was being honest. She usually had very real and vivid dreams.

“ _Don’t worry. This is real, I did hired you and you start tomorrow_ ” – Abby could almost see his sleepy face smiling. – “ _Now go to bed, and don’t call me until there’s light outside”_

“Sure” – She smiled. – “See you later boss”

“ _Sleep well”_  – He said softly before hanging up.

Abby couldn’t help but smiling like idiot. She lay on her bed felling safe; she didn’t needed to worry about it anymore she was working for Tom.

****

“Okay, so if you are aware that these girls wait for you in the coffee shop, why you keep going there?” – Abby said walking by Tom side. 

She was legitimately curious. In fact, that question had been in her head for a long time.

“I like the coffee” – He said innocently. She laughed.

“That makes sense” – At that moment Tom’s phone rang, they were close to the coffee shop. – “Pick up, I’ll get the coffees” – She said continuing on her own.

She entered and took a look around. There weren’t as many girls as the first time she went there, but she assumed it was because it was early. Then, _Marc_ saw her.

“You’re back” – He recognized her.

“Hello, Marc” – She said smiling at him.

“You really liked the coffee, didn’t you?” – Abby sensed his question had a second intention.

“Uhmm, yeah” – She smiled just because it was polite. – “I want a latte and espresso, please”

“You have company” – Marc said preparing the beverages. Abby just ignored him. – “Oh, look who’s here” – He said pointing at Tom who was outside.

“Yeah, he’s coming _with_ me” – She said checking her messages like it wasn’t a big deal, but that saying that sentence meant a lot for her.

“Oh, I see. You did liked the coffee then!” – He said excitedly and Abby fulminated with her eyes.

“Is not like that” – She said in an offended tone. – “ I work for him”

“Right” – He said with a smirk implying something else. Abby knew exactly what it was.

“Thank you Marc. Goodbye Marc” – She said faking a smile as she handed him the money.

“Have a nice day!” – Even though, with all the sarcasm she threw at him, he was still nice to her.

“You too” – She said before leaving the shop.

She walked to where Tom was and handed his cup, he was still on the phone when they drank their coffees at the same time. They both made a disgusted expression.

“What is this?” – He said whispering to Abby.

“My latte” – She said with nauseate face and then she looked at him with disapproval. – “Who drinks a espresso? Is too strong” – Tom looked at her surprised by her remark.

Then she took his cup from his hand and changed the coffee lid. Tom stared at her confused, as he finished his phone call.

“You didn’t need to change them” – He said pointing at the cups after he hanging up. He sounded offended.

“Yes, I needed to. I put lipstick all over this one” – Abby said naturally, making Tom laughed.

“Are you always like this?” – He said amused. Abby just stared at him with big shock eyes.

“Li…like what?” – She stuttered, imagining it would be something terrible.

“Like, trying to control everything” – He said laughing. She handed his cup.

“If you mean it in an  _always being alert mode,_ then yes” – She laughed shyly. – “It’s a problem”

“No, it makes you adequate for the position” – He said as they walked.

“Yeah, I guess so” – She was trying to keep his pace. – “Where are we going?”

“My house” – He said casually. Abby’s heart stopped. – “I’ll show you everything”

“Okay” – She tried to sound as cool as she could.

For the first time in her life, she was grateful she was short. He was a foot taller than her; it helped her hide her expressions from him. She couldn’t believe she would be inside his home.

It fell so surreal, that before getting inside she fought the urged to run away from there as fast as she could.

“Here we are. My humble home” – As a gentleman, he did let her come in first.

“Very  _humble”_  – She joked pointing how expensive the property probably was. He just laughed. – “I can work in this” – She pointed at the air as she looked at the ceiling.

“Come, I’ll show it to you” – He said making a sign indicating her to follow him.

****

They toured the house, Tom showed her everything: the messy things were he kept his important stuff, his bedroom, his clothes, the kitchen, the laundry room, the rooms he usually used and the ones he never used.

At the end they sat at a table in the back yard to discuss work. It was a nice day to waste inside. Abby’s idea.

“Okay, so next week” – Abby said opening her planner. At the moment she had divided her personal planner in two.

“Why so many post-its?” – He asked somehow fascinating, pointing at the yellow and oranges little papers.

“Oh, uhmm…because, for now, you are yellows and I’m oranges” – She said smiling at him and continue writing on her planner.

“You’re busier than me!” – He said surprised, making his puppy face. Abby was beginning to hate that face, mostly for what provoked on her.

“It’s all about quality and not quantity” – She said sarcastically. Then she picked one orange paper and showed to him. – “See,  _buy nail polish remover”_  – She read it and then put it back.

“Is that mine?” – Tom joked showing her his hands. – “I don’t think I need it”

“You are yellows” – She said serious. – “Oranges and yellows never mix” – She said proudly about her system. He laughed noisily, surprising Abby. – “What was that?

“My laugh” – He said innocently.

Abby laughed hard. She knew his laugh, she had memorized it from all the interviews she had seen, but that laugh was definitely new for her. It was like the evolution of the one she knew, more nerdy than she’d expected.

“That was classy” – She said mocking, Tom rolled her eyes. – “Okay, so next week” – She began reading again. – “You have two meetings, one on Tuesday and the other on Wednesday” – Tom nodded. – “Thursday photoshoot and on Friday…oh, I sign the contract, we have to meet your lawyer” – She continued as she wrote something.

“Did you read the contract?” – He asked and Abby nodded. – “Is there anything you’d like to change?” – Tom asked nicely.

“No, it’s fine. It’s pretty standard except for the confidentiality clause, that’s new for me” – She said without looking.

“You can have your lawyer check it for you” – He said concerned, but for Abby that was scarier than worrying.

Her lawyer was her father. He was the only one she trusted with her contracts but this was out of the question. He had never liked the idea of his daughter choosing a career in advertising; he wanted her to become a lawyer as well. So telling that her daughter wasn’t working on her field and was working, as he would put it, as a _servant_ wasn’t a smart move.

“No, that’s fine” – She said hiding her nervousness caused by the thought of her father angry. – “Beside, if you sued me, what will you take from me? My clothes?” – She said laughing and then she got serious. – “Wait a minute, maybe I should think about this more” – Tom knew she was joking. – “You don’t need to worry, I’m not planning on suing you. Are _you_ sure about the contract?” – He looked confused.

“If you mean if I’m sure about hiring you? Yes, you don’t need to call at three a.m.” – He said joking making Abby smile.

“No, I meant like in a  _have you dug all my dirt_  way” – She said looking at him nervously. 

Even though she was heavily breathing, she knew that he hadn’t found her  _dirt,_ otherwise she wouldn’t be sitting in front of him at the moment.

“I have” – At that point, Abby’s blood had abandoned the building. – “You seem acceptable” – He said with a smirk.

“That was a little offensive” – Abby said more relaxed, knowing her secret was safe for now. -“Who cleans the house?” – Abby asked like she had just remembered something important.

“Uhmm…in the current moment, no one” – He said gracefully.  _Damn he is cute_ , that’s all she could think of. – “Ella, she quit a couple of weeks ago and we were looking a replacement but then Ollie quit too and I don’t know what happened after”

“Yeah, he mentioned something” – Abby said moving yellow papers. – “I’ll find someone soon” – Then, she looked at him curious. – “Who wash your clothes?”

“For now?” – He laughed. – “Uhmm, my mom or my sister” – He said with the cutest smile Abby had seen so far.

“You’re so cliché” – Abby sat back and examined him with a smirk.

“Why cliché?” – He asked puzzled.

“Because that’s what is expected from a spoiled thirty-something man” – She said laughing and Tom rolled his eyes.

“I’m not spoiled” – He defended himself.

“Yes, you are!” – Abby said with a huge smile. – “Don’t worry, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, is pretty common” – She said playing with her pen.

“I can see you know a lot about it?” – If it wasn’t because the relationship between them was purely professional, Abby could’ve sworn he was flirting with her.

“I have a brother, around your age” – She smiled as she remembered him. – “I think he has never wash a dish in his life”

“I wash my dishes!” – He screamed like he had found gold or something, then drank his water. – “What he does for a living?” – He asked interested.

“He is a surgeon” – Tom opened his eyes, surprised. – “I’m the black sheep of the family” – Abby smiled proudly.

“I think I know that feeling” – They laughed as Tom crashed her glass with hers in a cheery sign.

“Oh, I almost forgot” – Abby looked at her planner. – “The flight to New York it had to be changed for the 24th, right?”

“Yes and you need to book your ticket too” – He said playing with his phone.

“Mine?” – Abby stared at him surprised.

“Yes” – He said amused. – “You did know you have to travel with me, right?” - Abby nodded, still in shock.

She knew that. Part of being a personal assistant, meant she had to travel with him, especially when he was on tour. But if it were up to her she wouldn’t leave London in any occasion. Not because she hated be in other places, but because her biggest fear in life, was flying. Not a proper trait for her job at the current moment.


	7. To get to know each other a little more. Part 2

“Why you bought this house? Is kind of big for one” – Abby said sipping her wine and then taking a bite of her food.

“As an investment and also for the security” – He said looking at the ceiling.

“Right, the _crazy fans_ ” – She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, although deep inside she was hurt. She was, in a way a _crazy fan_ , sitting in front of him having dinner.

“Right” – He said goofily. – “No, but also because I liked the backyard” – He continued seriously.

“Is nice” – She said turning to look through the window.

“How long have you been living in London” – He asked as he ate.

“Uhmm…like four months” – Se said playing with her food. She was full.

“What do you think of it so far?” – He asked with anticipation.

“I don’t know” – Abby made an unconvinced face. She wanted to say she didn’t like it but was afraid Tom would feel offended, which probably was truth.

“You don’t know?” – He was surprised, more by her face than her answer.

 

 

“Is the rain” – She said like she had been caught.

“How can you not like rain?” – Tom asked loudly with a smile. – “Is one of the best things in the world!”

“Not my thing, sorry” – Abby lifted her hands. – “Is just…” – Abby accommodate on her chair before continued. – “I know it sounds stupid but, is too wet”

“Well, it is water” – He mocked her as he drank from his cup.

“The feeling of walking around like a wet dog and smelling like a wet dog!” – Abby was raising her voice and Tom laughed on how passionate she was about not liking the rain. – “And then my hair gets all messy…ugh, I hate it. I’m sorry I’m a desert person, I’ll never be comfortable in the rain” – She said looking at him once she finished her speech.

“We are you from?” – He got curious.

“See, you are hiring me to run your personal things and you have no idea who I am” – She said joking and Tom rolled his eyes.

“I’m asking you now, besides if my lawyer had found dirt on you” – He said remarking  _dirt_. – “He’d told me already”

“Okay” – Abby took a deep breath relieved his lawyer hadn’t found anything. – “I’m from Phoenix” – Abby said giving up.

“It doesn’t rain in Phoenix?” – He asked getting serious now, from an unknown reason for Abby.

“Scantily. Most of the year has sunshine” – She said proudly.

“Okay, I can see why you have a problem with London” – He said crossing his arms.

“I need my sunshine” – Abby said softly very seriously, but this made Tom laughed.

“What’s that on your hair?” – He asked as he noticed something behind her ear.

“What?” – Abby open her eyes confused as she moved her hair with her fingers, then she knew exactly what he was talking about. – “Oh, this?” – She showed him one of hair lock from the back. – “Colored hair” – She continued proudly as she drank her cup.

“Let me see” – He was fascinating by the colors.

“I wanted a color cascade” – She said looking at it smiling. – “It starts with blue and finish in pink and has all the colors in between”

“I like it” – He said complimenting her.

“Thanks, I like it too” – Abby loved that part of her hair. – “When I was fifteen, every girl in my class was dying her hair, you know blonde, black, ginger” – Tom was concentrated in the story. – “I dyed it pink”

“Pink?” – He was surprised.

“Yeah. I found out that it was possible to dye my hair in any color of the rainbow and I was like,  _why not_ ” – She continued and Tom smiled like he was pleased. – “In collage I did the same but I never fully dyed though, just some sections of it. Then I started working and going to work with purple stripes on the hair was a big  _no no_ ” – She said making a dramatic movement with her hands. – “So I dyed in the back and hide it when I went to work”

“You don’t need to hide it now” – He said with a warm smile.

“Yeah, that’s kind of cool” – Abby said happily, realizing for the first time about that.

“So, all the way from Phoenix with color hair to a city you hate” – He said smiling.

“I don’t hate London” – She said rolling her eyes. How she could hate it, she was having dinner with her crush. – “And no, I made a stop in New York before coming here. I was two years there, then I got a job offer and moved here”

“New York has rain” – Abby felt the tenderness accumulating inside of her. Tom trying to make her like the rain, was way to cute to handle.

“Yeah, but still has more sunshine” – She said with a mean laugh.

“Okay” – He said giving up, Abby laughed. – “I have another question for you” – Tom said sitting straight.

“Shoot” – Abby said checking on her phone. Her mom had messaged her about her new curtains. She ignored her.

“Why you turned pale when I mentioned that you have to flight with me” – Abby wasn’t looking at him but she could tell he thought there was a deeper meaning behind it.

“Uhmm…” – Then she put her phone on her side and looked at him. – “Because I’m scared of flying” – Abby said naturally, at this point she wasn’t ashamed anymore.

“You realize that you have to flight with me a lot?” –  _Is worth it_ , she thought. The  _with me_  part was enough for Abby, after that she’ll do anything to get on those planes. The way he planted the question thought, made her noticed he seemed relieved somehow. – “Maybe I should get another assistant” – Tom said very seriously, but Abby knew he was joking.

“I made it from new York to London. I’ll be okay” – Abby said with certainty. – “The important thing here, is not getting me on an airplane sober” – She was serious but Tom couldn’t help laughing at this.

“Alright, I’ll get you drunk before each flight” – He said sarcastically. 

“Please, I’m beyond that” – Abby said like if alcohol was something for children. – “I got my valium prescription. I’ll be fine” – Abby said like everything had been taken cared. Tom was surprised, in a good way.

“How can you not like flying?” – He was amazed. – “Flying is one of the best thing someone can experience”

“Airplanes don’t make sense to me” – She considered for a moment saying the opposite of everything Tom said forever, just to see him tried to convince her otherwise. He was too cute when tried.

“Flying is the safeties way of travelling” – He wasn’t giving up, but to Abby this sounded too familiar.

“Okay, stop” – She said freaking out. – “You sound just like my dad. Stop it” – She warned him and he laughed.

“He sound like a smart man” – He said with a smirk. Abby had to contain herself or she would jump across the table and kiss him.

“Okay, smart man” – She said rolling her eyes and trying to keep it cool. - “I should go. Is getting late” – Abby said standing up and grabbing her phone. He stood right away like a gentleman in the 1800s.

“I’ll take you home” – He said looking for something.

“No, is okay. I’ll take a cab” – Abby said as she put her coat on.

“What? No. I’ll drive you” – He said making an angry face that Abby could not resist. She couldn’t say no to that.

“Okay, your gas and your time” – She said like it wasn’t a big deal, keeping her  _whatever_  face. Then she turned and walked to the door. Tom followed her.

They walked together to the car. It was a black jaguar and of course Abby knew all about it, but she felt the need to tease him, mostly because that was what she did when she liked a guy, annoyed him. So once she saw the car she whistled pointing how expensive it was.

“You’re doing well” – She said opening her eyes, Tom rolled his.

“Do you drive?” – He asked pressing a bottom that made the lights of the car blinked.

“Yes, but I don’t have a car here” – She said walking to the copilot door.

“Why not?” – Tom asked as he noticed she was on the wrong side. – “This door” – He pointed the other side as he smiled at her.

“This is why” – She said with a terrified expression. – “I still don’t get used to the whole  _left side of the road_  thing” – She said as she sat in the copilot seat.

“You’ll get used to it” – He said turning the engine on. – “Is not that hard”

“I’m just scared that I’d loose it in the middle of the street and just sit in the for hours stopping the traffic” – Tom laughed thinking she was joking.

Abby felt bad, because she wasn’t joking, in fact that had happened to her once when she was learning to drive.

“I can teach you if you want to try” – He threw it like it wasn’t a big deal, but Abby’s heart had stopped for a moment.

“This is so weird” – She said nervously looking through the window as they started the ride. Tom smiled, she looked so innocent.

****

She was glad she got to her apartment on her own. For a moment it had crossed her mind that he might wanted to companied her to the door, she was grateful he didn’t because her apartment was a mess. She hadn’t clean in a while so the living room floor was full of old newspapers, old use tissues, an old pizza box and other food packages.

Once she entered she left the keys at the table next to the door and looked around.  _I can’t live like this_ , she said to herself, but instead of start cleaning she took a deep breath and went straight to her desk.

She hadn’t checked her blog all day and had to fight the urge to check it on her phone the entire day. She was afraid that if she did, Tom could see her and then everything would be ruin. She didn’t want to tempt faith.

She grabbed her hair in a ponytail as she scrolled down her dashboard, when she saw it. It was a picture of her with Tom outside the coffee shop. Apparently the photographer was convinced they were  _together_ , as in a couple.

For a millisecond she liked the idea, but then her brain began to think of all the hate she could receive, in fact she read it a little after. Besides the mean things other fan said about her there were a bunch of lies, planted probably by trolls.

She had to fight the urge to right an open message about the whole thing and come clean in order to clean her name. But she couldn’t do it, her conscience forbidden her. She couldn’t do that to Tom, she had to remain like nothing had happened and to do that she had to reblog and be mean to herself.

She didn’t feel like writing that night, she was tired and she had to admit, that the messages did a damage inside of her. She turned _Mackie_ off and dragged her feet to the bathroom. She had never learnt to deal with rejection, not even when she was bullied at school when she was a teenager. She felt funny; it was like going back to that again.

She had learnt from life that she wasn’t an easy person, she lost her temper very quickly and most people could easily not be fond with her; but she hated when people attacked her just because, without a substantial reason.

It wasn’t like she felt the need to cry, she just felt sorry for herself. But not for the Abby who was being bullied on tumblr by complete strangers, but for the fifteen-year-old Abby who had horrible hair, wore braces and weighted twenty pounds more. This whole thing had made her relive a moment of her life she had buried.

She put some music on and filled the bathtub. Once everything was set she just sink in feeling the effects of the bath salts. She hadn’t walk much but her feet were sore. She was massaging them when her phone rang; she wasn’t going to answer but it was her mother.

“Hi, mom” – She said laying back.

“ _How do you know it was me?”_  – Abby rolled her eyes.

“The phone is more persistent when you call” – Abby laughed in the inside knowing her mom wouldn’t appreciate her humor.

“ _Why are you so angry?”_  – She was being overbearing. – “ _Don’t you want to talk to us? Did you have a bad day?”_ – Abby took a deep breath and then sank her head under the water for a second with the phone lifted. She did feel like talking to her mother.

“No, mother. I’m just tired” – She said once she was out.

“ _Fine, if you don’t want to talk to us I’ll hang up_ ” – She was clearly offended. Abby just placed her hand over her face.

“Okay, goodnight” – Abby said bluntly and hung up without waiting for an answer.

She hated when her mom imagined the worst based on the sound of her voice, without even asking first how she was. She resented this, for her it was sign that she had no idea who her daughter was. She knew that her mom had a psychic connection with her brother, but she assumed she had the same with Abby, but it had never worked. Abby got pissed every time she said she was tired and her mom thought she was angry about something.

Abby looked around and the bath seemed pointless, she wanted to relax but her mother had made it impossible, she was in a bad mood now.

She was about to get out of the tub when she received a message. It was a bunch of links explaining how flying was the safest way of traveling and other about how to overcome fear of flying. Then, at the end there was a message from Tom:  _This will help you. Sleep well._

Abby’s anger disappeared in the instant. She knew he was probably trying to win the argument and convinced her flying was cool; but she liked to think as he being legitimate concerned for her and that made her smile.  _Thank you, this reading would definitely help me sleep_. She wrote him back putting a scare emoticon at the end of the message, just to make him feel bad.

She couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot and then, before she felt asleep, he wrote her back:  _Sorry, ignore my message!_  He put a sorry face at the end of it, making it cleared he regretted it; her plan had worked.  _I will. Goodnight_. She said before putting her phone on the nightstand.

That night, she fell asleep happy.


	8. Some fanmail...

Two weeks had past since Abby had started to work with Tom and she couldn’t be happier. Not precisely because she was working for him, but because she was good at it. This job fit her perfectly and, somehow, she loved to be in control.

Tom was another thing. He wasn’t a difficult client, but he did reminded her a lot of her brother, which made her patronized him and treat him like a kid. He usually noticed this and, even though he laughed at it, he had to remind her sometimes he wasn’t her brother.

“Okay, everything is ready for New York!” – Abby said hanging up her phone.

She was sitting at the kitchen table and Tom was in the other room reading some scripts. She had arrived early with the breakfast.

She moved to the other room and sat next to him on the couch and picked the newspaper.

“Are you ready for New York?” – Tom asked without taking his eyes from the script he was reading.

“Yeah, I guess” – Abby said without taking her eyes from the paper.

“You guess?” – He looked at her from the corner of his eye smirking.

“Holy shit! Top Shop has a sale” – Abby said opening her eyes and Tom laughed.

“Focus” – He said snapping his finger in her face. Abby looked at him upset. – “Are you sure you’ll be okay”

“Yes!” – She looked at him like it was obvious she’d be fine. – “Now, excuse me. This is more important” – She returned to her reading.

“Don’t spend all your paycheck in one place” – He said smiling but Abby didn’t seemed to be listening. – “You should get a car”

“But clothes make me feel pretty” – Abby said in a childish tone, still looking at the ads. Tom covered his eyes like she was crazy.

The truth was that her paycheck was big enough to buy her a car. It turns out that confidentiality was very good paid by public figures. But for now, Abby only could thing in all the clothes and shoes she could buy with it.

“Hey, don’t you have work to do?” – He said jokily.  – “If you keep like this you won’t get another paycheck to spend”

“I’m waiting for your mail to arrive” – Abby said softly. – “Beside, you need me. You can’t fire me” – She winked at him and Tom rolled his eyes. – “Hey! How did it go last night?” – She said with a smirk.

The night before there had been a party to promote some kind of drink and Abby went there with Tom, at least for the beginning of the party. She, as the party animal she wasn’t, founded it terribly boring and left early, but not before seeing Tom flirting with a brunette.

She had to admit it was bittersweet, but at this point she had develop a different kind of love for Tom know that she was closer to him. She liked to think they had become friends and that had affected the way she used to see him, but sometimes he still acted all cute and she had to contain her urges to kiss him. 

But besides all the personal grow she had experienced in the past weeks, it was still hard on her to see him with other women, specially the day after when she had to act like she didn’t cared.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” – He said covering his face with the papers.

“Yeah, play dumb all you want” – She said pinching softly in his arm. – “You say a lot when you don’t talk”

Abby found the strength to smile naturally, even though he had clearly confirmed he had slept with the girl. Her heart broke a little, but she had to keep going.

Then at that moment the doorbell rang, it was the mail. Abby stood up quickly; she was desperately to get out of there.

“Go and do your job” – Tom said mocking her, making it clear he didn’t want to talk about last night. She just rolled her eyes.

Abby went outside, there was a skinny man next to the deliver car, and he was taking out a big bag full of letters.

“Wow” – He said as he handed to Abby.

“Yeah” – She said grabbing the bag. It wasn’t as heavy as she thought it was and, to be honest, she thought the bag would be bigger.

“Sign here” – He handed a piece of wood with a paper on in. – “Thank you, have a nice day”

“You too” – She smiled at him nicely. Abby grabbed the bag and turned to the door once the car left the property. – “Look, I stole Santa’s bag” – She gave Tom an evil look. She placed it next to the couch and opened it.

“That’s a lot” – He said looking surprised and rubbing his face.

Abby wasn’t very surprised; she thought the bag was as full as she imagined it would be for being the week mail. Maybe she had pictured the situation much worse than one bag.

“Do you read it all?” – Abby said as she examined the bag, she was afraid he would say something like  _no, I throw them all to the trashcan_.

“I try” – He said looking at the script.

“Oh, a teddy bear!” – She said picking the blue stuff animal. – “It’s cute, please keep it”

“Okay” – He continued reading without looking at her or what she was holding. – “You can read them, that would help” – He looked at her like it was a brilliant idea.

For Abby wasn’t. She knew those letter were personal, and as a fan herself, she would hate if someone else read her feelings.

“No. This are for you, I can’t read them” – She said picking some from the pile.

“Just classify them for me, it be easier to read them later” – He said returning to his reading.

“Fine” – She gave up, after all she it was her job.

****

She had installed herself in the kitchen table with some music from her computer. She had no idea what time it was; she was too absorbed in the reading. She tried to avoid reading the whole letters but it was impossible; she needed to read them to classify them.

Some were cute, others a little odd and another bunch were just playing insane, but Abby couldn’t take them seriously. She laughed at those, more nervously than judgmental, she had always been amazed by the nerve some people had. She could never, in a million years, send a letter like those to Tom.

She was reading one that was way too sweet for her to handle. It was from a fifteen-year-old form Chicago, making Abby feel nostalgic. She tried to remember how she was at that age and what she loved. It seemed like it had been decades since that.

She hadn’t noticed Tom had entered the room. He had stood in front of her drinking a glass of water.

“What are you thinking?” – He asked curiously and Abby stared at him like she didn’t know what he was talking about. – “You looked pleased” – Abby smiled.

“Nothing” – She said putting the letter on the right pile. – “I just tried to remember me as a fifteen-old-fan” – She said giggling.

“And?” – He asked taking a sip, observing her expressions.

“I think I was very much like them” – She smiled looking at the piles.

“Who was the special person you sent letters to?” – He asked with a smirk.

“No, I’m not going to tell you” – Abby denied with her head but was giggling embarrassed. She wasn’t thinking about Tom, there was someone else who had occupied her heart for many years.

When she was eleven she was a huge fan of N’sync and had develop a instant love for Justin Timberlake every since. But her love for Justin was different than for Tom. Somehow her love for Tom seemed real even thought it was a platonic one, and the one she felt for JT was more like a human adoring a God, he was the unreachable one.

She could see Tom being on the same level as her, but Justin, he was up there and she liked it there, over the clouds. And unlike with Tom, every friend she had and every family member knew about her affection for Justin; she was sure she fangirled more about him than Tom.

“Why not?” – He asked surprised. Then he walked to the table and sat in front of her. – “Come on, how bad can it be?”

“Uh, uh” – She denied with her head again, and then she looked at him. – “Is private” – Tom opened his blue eyes and looked at her with a please tell me face. – “But I’ll tell you this. I was more into singers than actors”

“Really?” – He said nodding slowly.

“Yeah” – She said looking at the floor blushing. Then she violently turned to him and continued seriously. – “And I never sent letters”

“Oh, come on. You look like someone who would send crazy letters…and often!” – He said laughing.

“What? I’m not that kind of fan” – She said with an angry expression.

“What kind of fan are you, then?” – He asked intrigued.

“The kind of fan who waits patiently behind the rest of the fans, only to take a picture from really far away. Not the kind of fan who’s dying to meet the person” – She denied with her head repeatedly.

“I thought you were like that” – He laughed harder. – “What would you do if you meet this person?”

“What! NO! I…I…I wouldn’t” – She knew she was blushing making the whole situation more fun for Tom. – “I would probably disintegrate on the floor” – Then she turned to him remembering something. – “And be nice with this girls! Don’t call them crazy” – She had felt a little offended by that.

“I know, sorry. But you have to agree with me that some of these letters are…” – He opened his eyes and took a noise breath.

“Yeah, but that’s because they love you” – She tried to help the girls. Then she felt her stomach move. – “What time it is?”

“Around one” – He said looking at his watch.

“I’m hungry” – She said rubbing her belly.

“Lets grab launch” – He said standing up and making her following him.

****

“Is there something wrong?” – Tom said as he noticed Abby was staring at her plate without doing anything.

“No, I was deciding what clothes should I take to New York” – She looked very concerned. Tom thought she was joking.

“You’re serious?” – He asked laughing. – “Just some jeans and shirts” – Now Abby thought he was joking.

“That’s not the way I do things, Thomas” – She said angry. – “Besides, I’m not you. I have more than two suits and four shirts” – Remarking on his questionable fashion choices.

“Wow! Do you always treat your bosses like this” – He laughed and Abby nodded shyly. – “Thomas?” – Then he looked at her confused.

“That’s your name, right?” – She said focusing on her salad.

“Tom is fine” – He said with a kind of pained expression, like he didn’t liked Thomas.

“Everybody calls you Tom” – Abby said with a disgusting face. – “I like Thomas more”

“All right Abigail, you can call me Thomas” – Tom rolled his eyes.

“Thank you” – She said all smiling making him laugh.

At that moment Abby saw from the other side of the room, outside the window, two girls looking at their table. One was, pretty obviously, trying to hide the fact that she was taking a picture of them, while the other girl whispered something in her ear. Abby didn’t cared about it anymore, it had been two weeks and lately she seemed to appear on the dash of a lot of tumblr blogs.

To be fair, she had to be grateful that now, she wasn’t a  _possible lover_ , but only  _the assistant_. When the news reached one of the gossip blogs she wondered who had leaked that information, not because she thought her privacy had been compromised, but because she was curious on whom, closed to Tom, read those blogs.

What annoyed her the most was the way the pictures were taken. She knew for fact she wasn’t photogenic when she wasn’t posing, but these girls seemed to wait for her to be eating or yawning, while Tom was her perfect self as usual. She wanted to yell at them that she was one of them and that please be nice to her when they took the pictures, all of them would like a nice one if they were in her position.

So far her double life didn’t seemed to be affected and was working like a perfectly oiled machine, but still, there was something inside of her that felt this won’t last long, for some reason. Her number of followers had grew exponentially since she had started working for Tom, and her fanfictions also got more likes, making her considered that someone could know who she really was, even thought she had made everything to hide her real identity on the web.

“Hey! Did you heard me?” – Tom said looking at her with a wide smile.

“No, sorry” – Abby was embarrassed. Sometimes she did spaced out.

“I was asking you if you got the cars?” – He said taking a bite.

“Yes, I told you everything was ready for New York” – Abby mocked him. She was proud of herself to have arranged everything.

Thinking about the flight made her palms sweat right away, but she didn’t feel too nervous. She knew her panic would begin later at night, but for now, she was glad that, in case the plane crashed, she’d be with Tom. 


	9. The Flight

When Abby saw Tom, he was at the departure lounge waiting to board, the PR team and his make-up artist weren’t there yet. She approached him making the effort to walk straight, but it was hard.

“You’re early” – Abby said letting herself dropped on the chair.

“Hey, the cab…Are you drunk?” – Tom said surprised, as he noticed she was behaving strangely and was wearing dark sunglasses.

“I told you I’m beyond that” – Abby said with difficulty. It was like her tongue was numb. – “I’m supposed to be high right now and feel sleepy but so far, nothing” – She said whispering at Tom.

“Okay, even though this is funny, you can not get on the plane like this” – Tom whispered back.

“Relax, I’ve done it this before. I have a prescriptions and stewardess know that this happens when people are afraid of flying. They have Valium on the airplanes, you know?” – Abby said hugging her bag strongly.

“How many pills did _you_ take?” – Tom asked her concerned.

“Well, the prescription said half a tablet, but I usually take three” – Abby said calmly.

“Three? Christ” – Tom was concern now. – “Are you alright?”

“Relax. Is not the first time I’ve done it. I am in alert mode right now, which means not even three Valiums would make me sleep” – Abby said smiling as she padded Tom’s hand to comfort him.

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. You clearly don’t have a good time while flying” – Tom said with a look that made Abby think he might have been reconsidering hired her.

“I’ve told you, I’ve done this like a million of times” – She said staring at him, even though he couldn’t see her eyes through the sunglasses. – “My advice is that you seat and enjoy the ride. Apparently, is fun to flight with me” – She continued, but this time looking away ashamed.

“Apparently?” – Tom looked at her with disapproval.

“Do you think I remember things after three Valiums?” – Abby said serious making Tom laughed.

****

Once they were all on board Abby noticed that her seat was next to Tom, which meant share a reduce space with him for the next eight and a half hours. She was embarrassed from herself in advance; she knew it wasn’t very pleasant flying with her. At least that was what she was told.

“You can breathe now, we took off” – Tom said grabbing her arm, which wasn’t very helpful. – “See? The seat belt sign is off. We are safe!” – Abby wondered if he was trying to cheer her up with his enthusiasm or just making fun of her.

“I’ll feel safe when my feet are on the ground” – She said pressing insistently to the flight attendant call button.

“You only need to press it once” – Tom said grabbing her arms and putting on her side. She let him.

“Is everything okay? Do you need anything?” – A ginger girl around Abby’s age asked very nicely, she had a pretty smile.

“Yes. I would like an extra pillow, please” – Abby faked a smile. – “Thank you” – She said as the girl left.

“Trying to sleep will help you”- Tom said accommodating himself on his seat.

“Is not for sleeping” – Abby said searching for something in the front seat pocket.

“I can see you get erratic” – Tom looked at her thinking she might be crazy. But still, there was something inside of him that told him she was just scared.

“Here you go” – The girl said smiling nicely.

“Thanks” – She said again when the girl left.

Then Abby accommodated herself on her seat, but not for sleep. She put her feet over the chair, still with her shoes on and hugged her pillow and did anything. It was like she was waiting for something.

“What are you doing?” – Tom asked intrigued.

“Being alert” – Abby said, staring at the screen in front of her but without really looking at it.

“Okay” – Tom said sitting back and grabbing Abby’s back seat with one hand and with the other pressing the button that unlocked the seat. He accommodated to make Abby more comfortable. – “Now, try to sleep. Is an order” – Abby was surprised about how severe he sounded without elevating his voice.

“Okay” – There was nothing else she could say. When he talked, she surrendered; she did hope it wasn’t so obvious to him.

He returned to his sleeping position and Abby just stood there, right where Tom had left her. She was still hugging her pillow tight and continued being alert.

After a while everyone seemed to be sleeping and the only thing Abby had done during that time was staring at the map at the screen in front of her that showed where they where and the remain hours of flight, making the trip even longer for her.

She needed to do something, keep her mind busy in something else. Then she noticed her touch screen had music on it and when she started looking at the lists of songs, it had practically everything she loved, and after a moment playing with the device, she realized she could make her own playlists.

By the time she finished she had skipped the entire flight and two meals, and the effect of the Valiums weren’t so strong anymore, so she looked normal again.

“I finished! – She said opening her hands like she was showing the screen to everyone on board. – “My master piece”

“Congratulations” – Tom had just woken up and was staring at her who looked very focus on the task. – “What is that? A playlist?” – Tom said getting closer to her.

“Yes. Every song that has a meaning for me put in order in autobiographic order” – Abby said softly and with a tone that reflect how exhausted her body was.

“What does that mean?” – Tom drank the coffee the flight attendant had handed him.

“You've never watch  _High Fidelity_?” – Abby said turning to face him for the first time.

He had messy hair and his puppy eyes looked tired and puffy, and with the sunlight that came in from the window making his hair look more golden, he looked disgustingly beautiful. Abby tried hard to control all her emotions.

“I think I did, once” – He said sipping his coffee.

“Okay” – Abby said swallowing loudly and returning to the screen. – “It means that each song remind me of an specific moment in my life, and I order them first chronologically and after that was set, I ordered the new list in a relevance order, just to keep the real level of importance of each song” – Tom smiled, she looked more calm and that was a good sign.

“Did you heard it?” – He asked touching his messy curls.

“Uhmm…no” – Abby looked at him with her puppy eyes, embarrassed.

“Why not?” – Tom asked laughing.

“Because I just finished” – Abby tried not to look stupid.

“You have like…” – Tom said getting close to the screen, and closed to Abby. She could almost here the butterflies on her stomach. – “574 songs” – Then Tom turned to face her and she stopped breathing. She didn’t want him to listen to her butterflies.

“Well…I was about to start” – Abby said proudly.

“574 songs in…” – He said looking at his watch. – “We’ll land in thirty minutes. I want to see that happening” – He smiled. No one could look that good at that moment.

“We’re about to land?” – Abby asked surprised.

“Yeah” – Tom said smiling proudly. – “You did good! You made it!”

“Don’t say that. We haven’t landed yet!” – Abby whispered getting nervous again.

“Okay, relax. You’re doing it great” – Then he grabbed her headphones and putting on her head. – “Here listen to…uhmm” – He searched on the screen. – “Uh, the  _Spice Girls. Too much_ ” – That was one of favorite songs of all time. – “Relax, have fun. I’m going to the loo” – He said as he stood up and Abby smiled softly. She thought for a moment he was too kind with her.

****

As they waited for their bags, Abby could hear everyone chatting amicably as she feel asleep on one of the baggage carts.

“Hey” – Tom said grabbing her shoulder.

“What?” – She woke up scared. She still felt she was on the airplane.

“Which one is your bag?” – Tom asked and she felt bad because he was practically doing her job with her.

“ _Bags_. Plural” – Abby stood up and walk to where the bags where delivered.

She felt her legs like jelly. It was like the Valium was making an effect at that moment instead of the flight. She knew it was because the adrenaline had left the building.

“Bags?” – Tom asked surprised.

“I need my shoes and clothes” – Abby said pouting, which was less dramatic with her sunglasses on.

There was two big red bags that tom helped her put on the cart. She was the one who had the most baggage from the entire team. She was proud; fashion was her motive in life.

When they came out, she had forgot about paparazzi completely, but this time her problem wasn’t how good she would look in the pictures. The problem was being in the pictures.

Her mom liked gossip blogs and reading about famous people, and even though she wasn’t the one who found the pictures, someone else could making the secret about her job came out. She could let her parents to know.

So, of course, she did the only natural thing. She hid in the multitude and behind the luggage, after all she was only 5’2’’, it would be easy to slip away from the crowd. She only needed to stay away from Tom.

She got in charge of all the bags and went directly to the car to get them in and once she finished, she immediately got in. Hiding her face during the whole process.

Once she was comfortable sitting waiting for the rest of them, it amazed her how quick the pills seemed to work, a little too late for her.

****

When they arrived to the Hotel she and Luke made the arrangements to get their rooms. It hadn’t much to do with her; Ollie had done most of the job so she only had to give names. Still she couldn’t believe she was standing next to the  _Luke_.

Once they were finished they went back to the group and She handed Tom’s card to his door.

“We are roomies!” – Abby said noticing for the first time she was at the room next to Tom.

“Yeah” – Tom said looking at both cards.

Abby tried to look excited but the truth was, she wasn’t really interesting on being next door from Tom. She worried that the walls could be too thin, and she wasn’t ready to hear anything of what he did privately.

“We’re going that way” – She said looking at the bellhop who was waiting for the room number. – “506 and 507” – She smiled at him.

“Remember tomorrow we leave at 9 sharp” – Luke said before walking away. Abby and Tom just nodded. She was too tired to answer.

“Thank God there’s time to sleep” – They followed the bellhop.

“How are you feeling?” – Tom asked as he put his phone on his pocket.

“Numb, groggy” – Abby said pouting. – “I think the Valium is working now”

“You better rest” – Tom said grabbing her shoulder.

The truth was, she probably would never get used to see him touching her.

“You too. You have to get up at 7” – Abby said typing something on her phone. –“I’ll call the reception to set the alarm”

“What happened to the yellow post-its?” – Tom smirked.

“They are gone” – He looked disappointed. – “You live in my phone and my computer now” – She said showing her Iphone.

“And the orange post-its?” – they got into the elevator.

“They are still there. I live in my planner” – Abby said putting her head back against the cold mirror.

“You have to keep us apart” – He sounded like he was flirty but Abby assumed it was a natural thing to do. Flirt. Still, it didn’t prevent her from blushing.

“Like it supposed to be” – She said trying to sound cool.

They waited outside for the bellhop until he finished with the bags. Once he was gone, they said goodbye.

“Okay, tomorrow. Seven” – She said pointing at him.

“Sleep, kid. You need to rest” – Somehow, she loved that he called her kid.

“I totally will” – She smiled. – “You too, I heard you had a crappy flight partner”

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought” – They laughed before getting into their rooms.


	10. The Press Conference And The Club

“Rise and shine, Thomas!” – Abby said as she got into his room, then she stopped behind the door after closing it. – “Are you decent?” – She yelled to the bedroom.

Even though she could deal with seeing Tom naked, she considered inappropriate, as she would be taking advantage of her position.

“Yeah, come in” – Tom said from far away, apparently the bathroom.

“Good morning!” – Abby said in a very unusual enthusiasm as she got into the bedroom.

“You’re in a good mood!” – Tom said with more enthusiasm than her and with a big smile that made Abby’s legs tremble, especially after she noticed the unmade bed.

“I am” – She smiled back. – “Is one of the side effects of drugs” – She joked, even though she was sure it was the medication.

Every time she flew, the next day she was really happy and in good spirit.

“Breakfast?” – Tom said pointing the table next to the bed full of food.

“No, thanks. I already ate” – Abby looked away from her phone to the table. – “You got French toasts! – She said as she walked almost as hypnotized for the food. She grabbed one and started to eat it. – “May I?” – She asked with her mouth full.

“You already are” – He said laughing at her.

“Pardon my manners” – She said sarcastically. – “Oh, these are so good!”

“I’m so amazed on the amount of food that you can eat” – He said looking her eat as she drank his coffee.

“This” – She said pointing her stomach. – “Doesn’t have an end. And even when it decides to have an end, I never respected. Food is too good to say no”

“That’s healthy” – He laughed with irony.

“Okay, smart ass, lets drop my eating habits for a moment. So today” – Abby said checking her phone again. – “First, you got the meeting with the cast and the publicists, the do’s and don’ts, bla bla bla”

“ _Bla bla bla_?” – He asked faking a shocked expression, Abby just ignored him.

“Then, the press conference at 10” – Then she put her phone away and looked at him. – “After that, which probably ends at 11:30 there’s a break and then interviews at midday”

“Woohoo!” – Tom yelled with his mouth full.

“Yay!” – Abby imitated him. – “Hurry, we are late”

“We’re fine” – He said looking at his watch.

“Don’t you know is always better to arrive early?” – Abby was letting out her neurotic side.

“We’ll be on time. Have another toast” – He smiled handed her the plate.

Abby rolled her eyes, but received the toast anyway.

****

Abby was standing next to Amanda, the make up artist than came with them as part of the team. They were right next to the stage where the conference was happening.

It was  _question time_ , and most of them were for Tom. At some point someone asked about the singing scene that was on the movie and, if he had done all the singing.

"I bet he sings" - Amanda said with a smile to Abby.

"Totally" - Abby said rolling her eyes. - "He loves the attention" 

They both laughed and they laughed harder when he started to sing and the crowd got all excited and start screaming.

At that moment Abby looked around. She wonder if some of her followers or someone she followed was probably on the crowd when, all of the sudden, someone caught her eye.

"So, what do you think?" - Amanda said to Abby who was looking to the other side.

"Sorry, what?" - Abby turned to face her.

"I said he was getting better, on the singing" - She said laughing; she had noticed she was distracted. 

"Uhmm...I supposed. I've never heard him singing live" - Abby knew exactly how he sang and had memorized every tone and every song he had ever sang in public. But a lie was in order.

"Right, right" - Then Amanda looked at Abby who was looking away again. - "You seem distracted. Who are you looking for?" - She said curiously.

"Uhmm...nothing is just" - Abby said as she struggled to focus with her eyes to see more clearly a guy who was standing in the back talking with another guy. - "I think I know that guy, but I don't know where from"

"Go and introduce yourself" - Amanda said naughtily, hitting Abby softly with her elbow on her side.

"Nah, I'm probably confusing him with someone else" - Abby smirk, but indeed, the guy looked way too familiar.

Abby had lived in New York two years, so she had friends there and knew people from there, so there was a chance he had seen him before at a party or somewhere.

At that moment the conference ended and the audience applauded, bringing Abby back to the reality.

"Lets go" - Abby said to Amanda as she point were the back door of the hall.

****

"Interviews, now" - Luke said checking his phone. - "Here" - He continued, handing a piece of paper to Abby. Then he turned to talk to someone else.

"Thank you" - She said, reading it. It was the itinerary for the media interviews. - "You got room 6" - Abby said to Tom writing some notes on her phone. 

"Okay" - He said fixing his shirt, looking incredibly irresistible. Abby just took a deep breath.

"Do you want something?" - Abby asked looking at him.  _He is so cute,_  she thought to herself.

"A coffee, please" - He said as he turned into room 6’s direction.

"A coffee it is" - Abby said turning around.

She went back to the hall looking for the food table or somewhere she could get Tom's coffee, until she got to the table held for the press. She was serving the cup when someone called for her. 

"Abby Gibson" - Abby turned around, half scared and half surprised.

It was the same guy she had been looking from the stage. Now that he was closer she could get an idea of who he was.

"Timmy? Timmy Johnson?" - Abby asked surprised, looking him from head to toes.

"How are you?" - He hugged her excited.

"I...I'm good" - Abby said when they broke apart. - "You...look great!"

"Yeah, forty pounds less" - He said opening his coat - " I dropped them right after graduation. Gosh, I haven't seen you since...wow, graduation"

"Yeah, I went to Boston...you went to...California, right?" - She said with smile, happy to see him.

Abby didn't have many friends during her school days, just a couple. Timmy wasn't exactly her friend, but he was pretty close to her group. In fact, he was close to every group on her class without being popular, mostly because he was a nice guy.

"Yes, California. What are you doing here?" - He asked noticeably surprised for found her there.

Abby didn't know what to say. She really didn't wanted to say the truth, not for embarrassment, but because Timmy's mom was really into spreading gossips all over Phoenix, so of course there was a risk their encounter would reach her mom's ears.

In fact, it was a  certain thing she'll know she was back in America, but there was nothing Abby could do about that.

"Uhmm...I'm here for the press conference" - It was the most vague and obvious answer she could give. - "I work in advertising" - That was truth, and that was the last information she would give. - "And you?"

"I'm a journalist. I work as a movie critic" - He said proudly showing her his pass. She smiled at him.

Then some people move on the back and Abby remembered the coffee. 

"Oh, I got to go now" - She said grabbing the cup. - "It was really nice to see you"

"Yeah, you too" - Then he grabbed her shoulder. - "Hey, listen. Tonight a bunch of guys from class who live her will gather at a bar, we do that every once in a while. You should come" - Abby knew he was behind that plan, he always had been the glue to their class.

"Well, uhmm...I'm not sure if I had the time" - Abby didn't mean to sound rude, the truth was that her job depended on Tom and his requirements, so if he got food poisoned she had to be up all night taking care of him. Not that she was complaining about that.

“Okay, here” – He wrote something on his presentation card. – “We’ll be at the Venice Club, Jim works there”

“Oh, my God! Jim” – Abby said surprised, remembering him and every time he injured himself playing sports.

“Yeah” – He smiled as he handed her the card. – “I wrote you the club’s address and there’s my phone number”

“Timothy Johnson, journalist” – Abby said reading it. – “Fancy” – They laughed. – “I’ll call you”

“I’ll wait for you call. Come here” – He said grabbing her for a hug. He had lost the weigh, but he was still the big bear who gave everyone hugs. – “It was awesome seen you”

“Yeah, you too” – She was genuinely happy. – “Take care, bye” – She said before turning around.

“See you tonight!” – He yelled as she left.

****

“Wow, that excruciatingly painful” – Abby said as she stretched herself while she walked next to Tom around the hotel, after the interviews where finished.

“All you did was sit there, waiting” – Tom said making obvious the entire job he had done.

“I know” – She said loudly agreeing with him. – “If it was excruciatingly painful for me, I can’t imagine what it was for you”

“It’s very exhausting” – Tom said making a painful face that weaken Abby’s knees. “Mostly, cause you repeat yourself a lot”

“You should put more effort on it, then” – She said messing with him.

“That’s easy for you to say” – He said rolling his eyes. – “After the third time someone ask you the same you loose the will to keep answering”

“Oh, come on! You love it!” – She said laughing and Tom looking at her confused. – “You’re an actor. You like the attention”

“I love acting” – He said pointing she was wrong.

“Well, yeah. But, still there’s have to be a…I don’t know…attention seeker component. Or something like that” – She said crossing her arms over her chest.

“I just love acting” – He made a vow and Abby rolled her eyes.

They got into the elevator and Abby checked her phone. Probably the worst time to check it.

“You have the dinner with the cast and then you’re free or you’re going partying?” – She asked, still staring at the phone.

“Yeah, I think so” – He said with a small smile, that made Abby knew he was so excited about the plans. – “And you? You have the night free or you can come with me” – He said casually. Still managed to make Abby’s heart accelerate.

“Uhmm…no, I don’t know” – She contemplate the chance on sharing an evening with famous people, but she felt she had already commit with Timmy, even thought she hadn’t say yes. – “I ran into an old high school friend earlier and he invited me to this  _dinner party_ ” –  _Going clubbing_  didn’t sound elegant to her.

“You run into and old classmate?” – He said surprised. – “Is a small world”

“Yeah. He is the guy with the red glasses that interviewed you” – She said moving her hands.

“Oh, right. You should go” – He said touching her shoulder gently. – “I won’t need you tonight” – He said with a warm smile, but his comment still hurt a little.

“I don’t know” – Abby said with a pained expression. – “I haven’t seen them since centuries and…” – She stopped and thought about it for a moment and the people who probably was there. She knew Carly, her BFF who wasn’t really a good friend, would definitely be there. But still, she did not have a good time in school and going back to that wasn’t good choice. – “Maybe I should stay, I’m tired anyway”

“No, go. Have fun!” – He was so pro partying that his enthusiasm was contagious. – “And if you have a bad time, call me and you come were we’ll be”

“Okay” – She smirked. It was impossible saying no to him.

****

Abby had made all her efforts to look spectacular. If she was going to see these people, she needed to be gorgeous.

“Wow” – She heard Tom’s voice next to her. They came out from their rooms accidentally on the same time.

“Thanks” – She said awkwardly. She knew her red dress was too tight. – “This is practically a high school reunion, I need to look awesome”

And by awesome, she meant straighten her hair, fake eyelashes, lots of corrector and eyeliner and spandex, killer dress and high heals that made her tall enough to stand up proudly next to Tom, without being embarrass about her height. If the gossip was going to reach Phoenix, she’ll look fabulous making it.

“Well, mission accomplished” – He said stopping the elevator door for her.

“Thank you” – She said hesitating. – “I shouldn’t go” – She said, trying to get out from the elevator, but Tom stopped her.

“You’ll do fine” – He said laughing; she was too worry to pay attention on him though. – “Beside, I told you if doesn’t turn out okay, you can come with us”

“Okay” – Again it was impossible to say no.

“And looking like that, you definitely need to be seen” – He smirked and Abby knew he was being flirty unintentionally, but she was too nervous to care.

****

When she arrived Timmy told her that Carly and Samantha where the only ones who hadn’t arrive. She was glad, Samantha was her nemesis and if she had known she’d be there, she wouldn’t even try to get out of the hotel.

It was a small group, there were seven of them including her and she was glad that most of them were the one who were the closest to her.

By midnight they were all chatting amicably as the drinks had started to circulate more often around the table. Everyone was surprised with her and how much she had changed since her high school days, including Samantha whom, form Abby perspective, was still the same blonde bitch.

“I can’t believe you work in media” – Carly said to her as she drank her martini.

She had never said that, but she assumed that Timmy had assumed that from her vague answer, from their brief encounter. She didn’t clear things up because, just like she kept her online life separate from her real life, she also separate her private life from her public one; and her job and Tom, were definitely private.

“Yeah, and you’re a pediatric nurse” – She said drinking her vodka orange.

“Is not like working on media, but you know, I save children’s lives” – Carly hadn’t change a bit, she’d always make her life more impressive than Abby’s. – “I thought you worked in advertising”

“I do. I just work in media. They relate with each other, communication department” – Abby said laughing, almost imitating Carly’s way of talking, not to make fun of her, but because it was what she did every since they were kids.

“The shots are here!” – Jimmy left a tray with shot glasses and two bottles of tequila.

“Oh, no! Last time this did not end up well” – Carly said and everyone laughed.

“Okay, here we go” – Timmy said standing up and handing everyone a glass. – “For old friends and old friends found” – He said pointing at Abby, who nodded embarrassed. – “Cheers!”

They all drank their shots and then, Carly asked Abby to go with her to the bathroom, and that is the last thing she remembered. 

 


	11. The Hangover

Abby heard a buzz closer to her before opening her eyes. _Get up bitch! You’re late!_ It was her unfriendly phone alarm. She turned it off as she sat on the bed and took a look around. She had no idea were she was.

It took her a moment to realize she was in a hotel room, in New York where she was doing her job as Tom's assistant. After that she only could scratch her head and try to remember what had happened last night.

She rested her back on the pillow and examined the room. The bed was all messed up and most of her belongings were on the floor. For a moment she worried about how she had got there and if she had come with _someone_. She panicked.

Then she checked herself. After noticing she was still wearing her red dress and her panties, she took a breath relieved, it seemed like she had tried to take it off when she got to her room, but she couldn’t. Her zipper was only about one third down.

Her head wasn’t killing her as much as her stomach. She was thirsty as hell, but thinking about water made her sick. So, for her own good she just lay there for a moment as she tried to relive her last night steps.

“My phone!” – Abby said loudly. The sharp pain in her head, made her regret this.

She had 55 notifications of her Instagram account, 62 notifications from Twitter and 12 missed calls from unknown numbers. After that she was really worry.

She unlocked her phone and went straight to Tumblr, for one specific reason. Every time she got drunk, at some point of the night she decided to profess her love for Tom on her blog, just because. But last time that that happened, she wasn’t working for him.

She started to sweat after the realization she might have said some inappropriate things; or worst, that she had for once and for all, divulge her real identity.

She stood up as fast as her stomach and her head allowed her and then she walked around as she struggled to get a signal to connect.

Once she was in, her blood began to pump all over her body again. She hadn’t done much damage beside the usual  _I love you post_ , but still, she wondered if she had done more. Her latest addiction, encouraged by her job, was checking on Tom’s gossip blogs constantly, so she wondered if she had post there with her real blog user name.

She was certain she had a lucky star that was constantly taking care of her or that someone from above really loved her because she didn’t found anything under her user name, or her real name. There was one anonymous that rang her bell about possibly being her: _I ust want 2 say that I reallyknow tom n hes not what u say heis. Hes better! Sorry 4 thetyiping i’m a litttlee drunk._

“Oh, Abigail. Why? Why?” – She whispered to herself as she covered her eyes.

But knowing that her  _online world_  was resting safe for another day calmed her but she still needed to check the damages on her  _real world_.

First she checked her Instagram, after all, her Twitter account was connected with it so the damages on one, would be the same on the other. The 55 messages were from people who followed her, people who had liked the pictures and some other that were friends of the people  _in_  the pictures with her.

There were a total of 14, that had her: dancing with Carly; she laughing with Timmy’s glasses on; she giving a fake political speech with Timmy’s glasses on; Timmy on the floor after tripping with a table because he wasn’t wearing his glasses; she pouting because her drink fell over her dress; Samantha flirting with the bartender, a picture that was classically hashtagged with #bitch #blondebitch #ihatethatbitch; Carly sitting on the floor after falling down, Abby dancing on the table with Jim; Abby pole dancing on the street luminaire; a selfie with Timmy and Jim; a selfie with Carly; a selfie with the bartender; a selfie with the taxi driver and finally, a selfie with the bellhop who apparently helped her to open her hotel room door because she had forgot how to open it with the card.

She had to admit that apparently, she had a great time and had returned safe to her room alone, which was also a positive thing. But she felt ashamed, she hated when she had a good time with people who were circumstantial friends for a moment; because then they would think they are real friends and she knew Timmy would think that, and she’d eventually get Christmas cards, wedding invitations and baby showers invitations.

After that she thought it was pointless to check on the other messages and missed calls, after all, yesterday was on the past and if any of those had been important, people should have reached for her by now.

It was getting late and she needed to start her day. Tom had interviews in two morning shows – like a cruel joke – so everyone needed to be ready and out by 7:30.

She managed to get in the shower, put some jeans on, a black t-shirt that was way too big for her and, of course, her dark sunglasses. She put some mascara and lipstick just to look a little more presentable, let her long wet hair down and went to Tom’s room.

“Hello?” – She said softly with a husky voice.

“Hey” – A still sleepy and also, hung-over Tom said as he saw her coming in.

“Your not ready yet” – She reprehended him as firmly as her head allowed it.

“Yeah. I woke up late, but I’ll be ready in a minute” – He said walking to the bathroom. She wondered how he managed to look that handsome, even hung-over. – “I can see you had fun last night” – He said from the bathroom.

“I’m regretting that know” – Abby said sitting on the chair in front of the bed.

“You can lay on the bed if you want” – Tom said clumsily while he brushed his teeth.

“No, it's okay” – Abby said staring at the unmade bed. It was tempting, but she couldn’t lay down where he had been sleeping, it was too much for her fangirl side to deal with. – “I don’t think I should be horizontal”

“Drink that” – Tom said pointing at a glass of something greenish over the table. – “It’ll help you”

Abby grabbed the glass and smelled it, untrusting of the beverage.

“It smell like my uncle George after he comes back from a fishing trip” – Abby put the glass over the table again and felt the nausea that the memory of his uncle had caused.

“You uncle George?” – Tom said as he got out of the bathroom and put his jacket on and pass his hands over his wet hair.

Even though her stomach was feeling funny, Tom’s smell made her nausea disappear.

“Yes, a horrible man” – Abby stood up and grabbed her bag. – “My favorite person in the entire world” – Tom laughed and walked behind her.

“No tight dress and high heels today?” – Tom said walking by her side, noticing she was many inches shorter than she was the night before.

“No, the carriage becomes a pumpkin after midnight” – Abby said as they got into the elevator. – “And stays a pumpkin for the rest of the day”

“Until the carriage has another party?” – Tom said goofily making Abby laugh.

“No, no more parties. The pumpkin is happy being a pumpkin now” – Abby said  _no_  with her hands energetically. – “How about you? You don’t look any better” – She said with an ironic smile.

“I had a  _great_  time last night” – He said emphasizing the  _great_.

“I bet you did. I saw you on Instagram earlier” – She said laughing. She had found some pictures on Tumblr and Instagram as she tried to find some clues about her night.

“How many pictures?” – He seemed worried now.

“Don’t worry, it was one or two pictures from the beginning of the dinner” – Abby said smiling just to make him relax. – “Nothing too compromising”

“Good” – He said, putting his sunglasses on.

“At least for now. We have to wait for the rest of the day. Somebody might post something” – Abby said with an evil smirk and Tom just looked at her worried. – “What  _did_ you do last night?” – She asked laughing curiously.

“Probably the same as you?” – He said sarcastically.

“Well” – Abby said rolling her eyes. – “Then you’re screwed” – She laughed and now Tom was the one staring with curiosity.

“What did  _you_  do last night?” – He said as they came out of the elevator.

At that moment Luke appeared outside of the elevator. He, unlike them, looked fresh and ready to do his job.

“The cars are waiting” – He said as he continued with his call.

“Ugh!” – Abby said covering her eyes. – “Why New York is so bright!” – Abby dragged her feet as she stared to the floor avoiding the light.

****

Abby was on the phone, alone on the  _green room_  waiting for Tom’s interview to be over. Thank God for the food table which had a lot of bottles of water that kept Abby from dehydration.

“No, it has to be on the 12th. He start shooting on the 14th” – The call was giving her a migraine. – “Yes, he travels on the 13th, it has to be the day before” – She opened the third bottle. She had never drank so much water in her life, she worried she could died from water overdose. – “Okay. Yeah, yeah, lunch is fine. Yes. Nice talking to you too. Have a good day” – Abby let herself fell over the couch and watched the rest of the interview. – “My God he is cute” – She said softly, afraid there could be hidden cameras and microphones in there.

Now that she was more relaxed she checked on her blog. She was happy that her last chapter of her latest fanfiction got 11 likes. There was something gratifying about it that made her day brighter. She was amazed though that there were already bunches of gifs from Tom’s interview.

She was wondering how people could make gifs so fast, when her phone rang.

“Hello, Helen” – Abby said in an unfriendly voice.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back home!” – A loud voice said from the other end, making Abby wish she were dead.

“Because…I’m…not…home?” – She said sarcastically.

“I run into Iris, Marlene sister in law, and she told me Tim had seen you in New York” – Abby rolled her eyes.

“God, news flight fast in Phoenix” – Then she made a confused face. – “Who the hell is Marlene?” – Abby really didn’t had any intention to find out.

“Marlene is Tim’s mom’s sister” – Her mom said like it was so obvious.

“I worry about the  _degrees of separations_  we all have in there” – Abby said opening a box of orange  _tic tacs_.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in New York? Why are you in New York? Why aren’t you at your job? Did you get fired? What…” – Abby put the phone away from her ear as her mother kept talking.

She knew she’d have a lot of questions, she just assumed that by the time she found out she was back in America, she’d know what lies to tell.

At that moment she was save by the bell. Tom and Luke were returning and that was her open door to run away from there.

“Listen, mother I have to go. I’ll call you tonight” – A bad promise. – “I love you. Bye” – She faked enthusiasm and hung up before she could listen her bark. – “Hey” – She said to them.

“Hey” – Tom said sitting on the chair in front of her.

“You did good” – Abby said drinking her water. She swallowed slowly remembering the water overdose.

Tom smiled at her like saying  _thanks_.

“Okay, now that the three of us are alone, I need to talk to you” – Luke said all serious surprising Abby and Tom. She had the suspicious it was about the night before. – “This is about last night”

_Damn it_. That’s all Abby could think at the moment; she knew a storm was coming so she sat back to get comfortable and enjoy the ride.

“What about it?” – Tom said calm even though Abby could see he was worry.

“Not much about you, but  _you_ ” – Luke said pointing at her with his phone. Abby just looked at him admitting defeat. – “More specifically, this” – He continued showing her his screen where it was all the infamous photos of her _fun_  night.

Tom got closed and watch the screen and Abby could see he left his eyebrows, more surprised in a good way than horrified, she felt relieved.

“Oops” – Abby said shrugging.


	12. Fight For Your Right...To Party

"Oops?" - Luke said half-closing his eyes.

Abby could tell he was pissed. She also notices Tom was looking at her with a _oh, you’re so screwed_ smile.  
  
“I don’t see the problem” - She said shyly. - “Well, I see one problem but it doesn’t affect you”  
  
“It doesn’t?” - He said firmly.  
  
“Well, I don’t think those pictures, where I look horrible by the way, would affected you in _any_ way” - Abby hadn’t noticed she had moved to the other end of the couch, as far away from Luke as she could.  
  
“How about Tom?” - He said pointing at him and Tom lifted his eyebrows, surprised.   
  
“Uhmm…I don’t think he cares if I look bad in my pictures” - Abby said confused.  
  
She understood he was worried for Tom’s sake and all, but she believed that had nothing to do with her barely existing private life. And by private she meant her real life.  
  
“Funny” - Luke said faking a smile that made Abby giggle nervously. - “Don’t you think it’ll affect Tom’s image?” - She knew the best answer was saying _yes_.  
  
“Why? He wasn’t with me last night” - Abby’s head was hurting again.  
  
“You work for him and that means you need to consider how you behave in public and what do you publish on social media” - Abby was getting angry, only because someone was telling her what to do. - “Maybe you need to consider closing your accounts, at least for a while”  
  
Tom wasn’t saying anything just looking at them discuss.  
  
“No way” - Even considering going through life without a connection with the _world,_ gave her chills. - “That wasn’t on the contract”  
  
Luke looked at Tom and he seemed uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
“That wasn’t on the contract” - He said looking away. Abby smiled convince she had won the battle.  
  
“Is common sense” - Luke continued looking at Abby this time.  
  
“Show me the damages” - Abby said lifting one eyebrow defiant, making Tom laugh.  
  
“Your pictures are all over the internet, in no time there’ll be on gossip blogs” - Luke was starting to loose his temper.

It annoyed her he thought fangirls were that stupid, actually she was offended by it.  It was true, someone would believe everything, but they were always some people that would put two and two together and bring some sense to the fandom.  
  
“Part of my job is checking those places” - _And lurking in them;_ she thought to herself. Abby bit her tongue before continued. - “And look” - She showed her phone and her fake Tumblr account she had created when she started working for Tom. - ” There is no picture of me on Tumblr…except the one where I’m…giving a speech” - She made a disgusted face. - “And it has been point out on those gossip blog that we weren’t together. So relax, the universe is safe for another day; there are a bunch of _spies_ out there who were in both parties who are setting the record straight. Oh, and for the record, my Instagram account is private” - Abby finished her speech by making the last part as a burn and then, laid back in victory. Tom laughed harder.

The truth was none of her social media accounts were private, she didn’t know how to do that. Apparently, the fact that she had a very pour social life had safe her from a lot. The only way she could explain why the rest of the pictures hadn’t gone into Tumblr and gossip blogs was because of her unpopular Instantgram account, and she was certain _the fandom_ hadn’t found it yet.

"Then, how that picture managed to get on Tumblr?" - Luke use the tone that her mother used when she was pissed at her. This pleased her.  
  
“I didn’t take that picture. It wasn’t on my account, I was only mention in it” - She closed her eyes, the bright light was starting to bother her.  
  
“Fine” - Luke said moving his hand as he turned to the door. - “Talk to her” - He said to Tom before leaving.  
  
He accommodated on his seat and started applauding her.  
  
“Nice” - He was looking at her when she opened her eyes.  
  
“Oh, I talked to the production company and they agreed on changing the meeting to the 14th” - Abby said with a smile.  
  
“Be nice to him” - He said in a serious tone that it was almost like a father lecturing his child. Abby felt dirty for feeling arouse by this.  
  
“I was being nice” - She said giggling. She had too many dirty thoughts on her head at the moment to take the conversation seriously.  
  
“He is right, you have to be careful” - She stopped laughing. After all, it was his career and even though she had nothing to do with him, everything counted in the popularity contest that showbiz was.  
  
“I will” - Then she pointed at him. - “But I’m not closing my accounts”  
  
“Your accounts are not even private!” - He said with a sarcastic laugh.  
  
“They will be” - Abby said embarrassed as she picked her phone and tried to find a way to make her accounts private. - “But I’m only making Instagram private. I never tweet when I’m drunk” - She said focusing on her task. Then she looked at him from the corner of her eye, hiding behind her phone. - “How did you know my Instagram account wasn’t private? Were you spying on me?”  
  
“I was” - He said checking his phone without making eye contact.  
  
Abby worried. Maybe he had found her real Tumblr page and was hiding this fact because he was embarrassed and also, to embarrassed her. Like her parents did when they found her chocolate stash hidden in her room, confiscated them and never talked about the subject, knowing what she had done and she knowing what they had done and found; waiting for the right moment to embarrassed her, which was during her graduation dinner party.  
  
“I didn’t know I was such a danger to you” - It sounded like a joke but she was being defensive.  
  
“You’re not, I was looking for evidence” - Abby put her phone down and stared at him, examining his movements. - “I wanted to know if you had a soul”

Then he laughed without taking his eyes away from his screen until he showed his phone to her. - “I’m glad I found something”  
  
It was she with Max, the English sheepdog she had when she was younger. It was an old pic she had put on her Instagram. She was dressed as Eric from the _The_ _Little Mermaid,_ back when she was in school.

“Ugh…I’m totally making my account private” – Abby said putting her disgusted face as Tom laughed his ass off.

“Why did you dressed as Eric instead of Ariel?” – He said more composed.

“Uhmm…I went to a girls school and when we made sketched for some classes, someone had to be the guy” – Then she scratched her head. – “And I was the only one of my group who had dark hair and a dog like Eric’s”

“Who is called Max too” – Tom said with a smile.

“A man who knows about Disney movies” – She said more relaxed now. – “You’re not going to sing _Part of Your World_ , right?” – She continued making a pained expression.

“No. Maybe one day, if you’re lucky, you’ll hear my version of _Under the Sea_ ” – He said, almost too flirty.

“Okay, the cars are here” – Abby said looking at her phone as it buzzed. – “You have to lunch and then get ready for the premier” – She said grabbing her bag and Tom’s clothes.

“Do you need help?” – Abby denied with her head, but he was still gentleman enough to open the door for her.

“Thank you” – She said putting her sunglasses on. The light was brighter on the hallway.

“Can I take a nap?” – He said in a _mommy, please_ tone that made Abby’s heart beat faster.

“Only if I can take a nap too” – Tom made an enthusiastic sound. – “Let me rephrase that. Only if Luke let us take a nap” – Tom laughed making her giggle, despite her headache.

“So, tonight. First premier, are you excited?” – He asked with the same enthusiasm than before. For a moment she reconsidered drank the strange beverage he had offered her that morning.

“Why? I’m not in the movie” – She said in her flat _whatever_ tone. She laughed after she noticed the disappointment in Tom’s face. – “Yes, I’m excited” – She smirked. – “I can’t wait to see your movie” – She knew he had noticed she had pushed the enthusiastic face too far and the sarcasm was evident.

“I meant it in the sense of, VIP passes, meeting people, after parties…” – He said moving his hands.

“Please, don’t use the _p_ word. Too soon” – She made a sick face.

“They were all _p_ words” – He said too formal for Abby.

“No parties until the next decade” – Abby accommodate her sunglasses as they walked through a hallway with that had natural light.

“Oh, come on. Your first red carpet! You have to party” – He said excited again.

She remembered the paparazzis and photographers. Her mother was aware she was in NYC under suspicious circumstances and she wouldn’t waste any time trying to find out why. She had a bunch of friends, other nosy mothers that had way too much free time to use it for her espionage assignment.

She needed to hide from cameras and people. After the night before she had realized anyone could be there.

“No, I’ll do my work tonight and go to bed. I don’t do well with _firsts_ ” – She said moving her hands and Tom smirked. –

“I doubt you don’t do well on _firsts_ ” – Abby stared at him shocked. It was a dirty joke and he knew it, he was almost flirty whit her. She laughed, mostly because she could believe his nerve.

“Believe me, I do” – She said more serious, trying to make the whole moment pass fast. – “Besides, Luke is your _nanny_ tonight, so I don’t have much to do in the party” – He rolled his eyes, a little piss too.

She had always wanted to use the word _nanny_ in front of Tom.

“Well, I could make you work after the premier. Make you carry my drinks and my phone” – He was joking but sounded too serious.

At that moment, they were about to leave the studio to get on the cars, and Abby didn’t have time to replay. The screaming fans were making a hole inside her scull and she needed to get out from there fast. Also, the cameras weren’t too appealing to her for the moment.

Luke was waiting outside and he would take care of Tom now that he was supposed to sign some autographs and take pictures with some of the fans. She wasn’t needed, so she cover her face with her hair and accommodate the clothes she was carrying to use it as a shield, it a subtle way; and just like that she made through the flashes and got save and undercover to the SUV.

****

Unfortunately, Abby didn’t have time to take a nap. After lunch, she had to run all over Manhattan to get the suit she had request, in exchange of the mistaken Prada tuxedo they had delivered to the hotel.

And after she had safely made it on time, it was pointless to sleep. If one thing was for sure, she needed a solid 4-hour nap to pass the hangover. So she picked on what she had left from her fanfictions since she had abandoned her blog for the past couple of days, an eternity for her.  
  
There were a couple of messages that made her happy. They were all kind words from anonymous followers who were fan of her stories and edits who were missing her.  
  
“Close my social accounts” - She said out loud with a snort. - “That kid is crazy” - She continued making a southern accent as she referred to Luke. - “I would never close you. You’re my dearest and most beloved account” - She said caressing Mack’s screen.  
  
She stopped for a moment and picked her phone. She had told Tom she would wake him up an hour before Amanda got there to do his hair and make up.  
  
“What?” - A very sexy husky voice said from the other end.  
  
“You have an hour to shower a put your clothes on. I left the suit in your room, there’s two shirt and two bow ties, you pick” - Abby said firmly, she refused to repeat it.  
  
“Okay” - He said hanging up.  
  
Abby didn’t worried, he was on his own and she had a solid hour to write. Well, 40 minutes, she needed to get herself ready and pretty.  
  
****  
  
She struggled with her wardrobe options. She had packed tons of clothes but didn’t know what to wear. She needed an outfit that made her look cute, but professional and also, made her look invisible to any one with a camera.  
  
She was dying to wear a yellow trench coat she had never worn before, but looking like _Big Bird_ in a place were most people would wear black, wasn’t the wisest choice. That would have made her grandfather, who she assumed was in hell, notice her.  
  
She picked, her black silk high waist pants with her black high heels boots and a dark cherry boat neck shirt that made her looked both elegant and invisible. She wanted to let her hair loose in case she needed to cover her face from the flashes but it was a frizzy mess with all her curls running wild and they needed to be tide down. So she did a side braid and grabbed the rest of her hair in a side bound. Then, some lipstick matching her shirt, some mascara and she was ready to go.  
  
She grabbed her black jacket, her flower pattern envelope purse, her phone and her _VIP_ credential. That item made her feel special; she wished she could put a photo of in on Instagram.

She got out of her room and walked to Tom’s door.

"Hi" - She said not paying attention; she was putting her things on her purse. – “Wow, you look…” – He didn’t finish the sentence.   
  
“Hi. Thanks I was…” - Abby looked up and saw what she never thought she would see in a million years.  
  
There was Tom, standing in front of her, all wet wearing only a towel on his waist covering his private parts.


	13. Everyone fails the first time, right?

"Oh, my God!" - Abby said covering her eyes and moving her head to the opposite side.

"I'm wearing a towel" - Tom said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Still, this is totally...inappropriate" - Abby said angry, mostly because she didn’t like to be surprised but also, because it was very unexpected. - "Why aren't you ready?" - Abby grabbed the suit from the chair and handed to him still covering her face to not look at him. - "Amanda will arrive at any minute" - She said anxiously.  
  
"Calm down, we are on time and Amanda had seen me in a towel before" - Abby rolled her eyes; she really didn’t need to think how many women had seen him wearing only a towel. She was too stressed for that. – “You look beautiful, by the way” - He said with a goofy laughed.

"Just get dressed" - She said begging him.

She kept covering her face because she was sure the levels of redness on it were probably maxed out after the last comment. 

"Which shirt?" - He asked grabbing both of them. But Abby wasn’t looking

"You fell asleep again after you hung up on me, didn’t you?" - She said half closing her eyes as she turned to face him again, avoiding to look anything under his neck. Tom nodded and it was impossible not to smile at him with his _good boy_ face. - "That one with this bow tie" - She handed him everything quickly. - "Hurry!"  
  
“Yes, boss” – He winked at her and then turned to the bathroom.

Abby just stood there contemplating her whole existence; it was a very surreal moment for her. She had just seen him all wet with just a towel covering the specific area, which had made Abby spend lots of nights speculating about. And not to mention the unintentional flirtation that created a more tempestuous atmosphere for Abby.

She had just gone to her personal fantasyland when someone knocked on the door, making Abby go back to reality. She walked to the door noticing her legs felt like jelly. 

"Hi" - Amanda said with enthusiasm when she got in.

"Hi" - Abby closed the door behind her.  
  
"Where is Tom?" - Amanda asked as she put her things over the table.  
  
"He is getting dress" - Abby said as she let herself fell over the chair, dramatically.  
  
"You look tired" - She said with a smile and Abby gave her a sweet tired smile back - "Well, for the moment I can put some make up on you, if you want. I love the braid!"  
  
"Thanks" - Abby didn’t know if she should have felt offended by the make up remark or not. For her, she was wearing enough for the night. - "I'm not a good candidate for make up, I'm too lazy to remove it before going to bed"  
  
"You always have to remove it before bed, that’s very important" - Amanda said as she sat down in front of Abby.  
  
"I never do it. That’s why I always wake up like _Robert Smith_ after a concert and I only use mascara" - She was so seriously talking that Amanda couldn’t help laughing out loud. – “But, I don’t know, can you make me look all blue like an _avatar_?” – She continued as serious as before.   
  
"What’s so funny?" - Tom said as he got out from the bathroom all dressed up fixing his tie.  
  
"Here, I'll help you" - Amanda said and Abby hated herself for not running to help him first. Being her father’s daughter had given her a PhD on fixing bow ties; she also wanted an excuse to be close to Tom. - "She is hilarious" - Tom smiled at Abby and was about to say something to her, but Abby’s phone buzzed.

“The cars are here” – Abby stood up without looking at them. – “I’ll go deal with them” – She said before turning to Tom. – “Hurry” – She said whispering and with a pained expression. Tom winked at her as Amanda fixed the tie.

Something between the hangover, his smell and the wink made her stupid enough to trip on the carpet and almost break her neck with the doorframe.

“Careful!” – Tom said with panic in his eyes as he stretched his long arm instinctively to reach for her, which was impossible because she was too far away from him.

“New boots” – Abby said with a nervous laugh as she composed herself before leaving the room. The laugh however, wasn’t enough to make Tom’s panic to go away, which hurt her already damage ego even more. – “Hurry”

****

When they arrived to the premier, the whole red carpet experience was more surreal for Abby than seeing Tom wet wearing only a towel.

It was very nerve-racking; there were lots of people, in and out the red carpet. It was full of lights and camera flashes everywhere she looked, which made her instinctively hide from the tumult behind some big security guys.

She didn’t have much work to do, just carry Tom’s bag and being Amanda’s date, but still, she needed to cross the entire carpet in order to get into the theater on the other end.

She wished for a moment she had worn a hoodie instead of her jacket so she could hide her face completely. The only way out she found was looking at the carpet like a video game that needed to be cross by passing obstacles. She needed to hide her face from the cameras and in order to do it she needed to hide without making anyone suspicious she was hiding. Her best plan: crossing it by standing next to Amanda’s right side looking down at the carpet and walking behind the security guys.

“Are you okay?” – Amanda asked as they landed _safe_ to the other end.

“What? Yeah, yeah” – Abby said faking confidence as she moved her head from one side to the other hiding from cameras. – “Is just…I’ve never been on this side of a premier and is…extremely uncomfortable”

“Yeah, it is. I don’t know how Tom can be so cool about it, is horrible” – Amanda said looking at him as he gave an interview at the beginning of the carpet.

“Yeah, it’s horrible!” – Abby said very seriously making Amanda laugh.

“Aww, you’re sweet” – She caressed Abby’s face. – “Is your first time, you’ll get use to it. Eventually, it’ll become an everyday thing for you”

For some reason that scared her. She didn’t want to get use to it, there was something about that whole situation that seemed unnatural to her and she really didn’t wanted to be part of it. Which was completely out of proportion considering she worked in advertising and part of that industry had a lot to do with flashed and people screaming for a product. But in this case Tom was the very handsome _product_ , and she was in the field instead of behind the scene.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she hadn’t noticed she had turned to see Tom and was now facing the cameras, until a very close camera flashed right on her face.

“I guess will be in front page tomorrow” – Amanda joked as Abby violently turned around.

“I’m going inside” – She laughed as she was having a blast, she only hoped Amanda would believe her. – “I have to pee” – She continued as she handed her Tom’s bag.

“Okay, see you inside” – Amanda said as Abby walked away.

****

She was inside for a while. She knew there weren’t any cameras inside, but she needed time to feel fully safe. She sat on the toilet and played with her phone until it was time for the movie, but she got so comfortable in the privacy of her bathroom and so hooked on the game that she hadn’t noticed time had pass, and fast.

When she got out everyone was in. Only the security people, other assistants and people who were late were getting into the theater.

She walked fast but tried to look calm. When she got in, the whole room was dark, the speeches had ended and the movie was about to start. She had no idea if she had to sit somewhere or Amanda was waiting for her, the only thing she did as she tried to not call anyone’s attention was sitting in one of the two empty seats in the corner of the room next to the exit.

She looked around trying to find a familiar face in the crowd, when the movie started. It was a very dark scene, which made her harder to identify the people’s faces. She gave up and sat back and watched the movie, after all that was the point of being there.

After the first dark scene it came another dark scene with a very gloomy music sounding in the background, but for Abby it was a lullaby. She was struggling with keeping her eyes open when she heard Tom’s voice, but didn’t understand what he was saying and his words weren’t strong enough to keep her awake. She felt a wave of cold on her legs and that is the last thing she remembered until a round of vigorous applauses woke her up.

She woke up scared, with her heart on her throat, with no idea where she was and with a strong need to cry. She sat correctly and began clapping like everyone else noticing where she really was. Then, the director took the stage and thank the audience making Abby finally realized what had happened. She checked her phone and confirmed that she had slept the two hours that the film had lasted.

She noticed she had drooled her jacket sleeve making her wonder how much terrible she could possible look. She grabbed her purse form the floor and sneaked out of the room before everyone stood up.

She got to the bathroom and took her jacket off that clearly had an evidence of how much she had enjoyed the movie; then she looked at herself, her mascara had made lovely dark circles under her eyes, it wasn’t exactly _Robert Smith_ after a concert but it was pretty close. The only thing almost intact was her hairdo, even though it was a little messy, she liked it.

She fixed herself and tried to look presentable, but still she didn’t have the strength to face Tom. She knew that when she saw him, he’d look at her with his disgusting proud puppy eyes and then she’d have to lie about how much she had enjoyed his performance. She was embarrassed, she had one job, just one and she had blown it.

She was thinking about how inadequate she probably was for the job and the best was to quit, when she spotted Tom standing in front of her where a crowd was chatting. He looked at her and smiled, Abby did the same. How she could quit on that smile?

After all, the universe had gave her the opportunity that she never knew she wanted, besides it was a job that had no career potential for her, because to be honest she didn’t give a shit on working in the industry. For her, it was a great job that paid very well and gave her the opportunity to smell Tom on a daily basis and that was something a true fan would never quit. She would have time to worry about her career prospects anyways.

“Oh, no” – She whispered to herself with her smile still on her lips when she saw Tom approaching her. –“Congratulations!” – She faked an enthusiasm that made her really proud on how believable it sounded.

She also was aware that the proper thing to do was hug him, but she didn’t know how. Not only because hugging him making her uncomfortably nervous, but also because she had never been good on hugging people, at least not sober. So she just patted his arm making him do the same. She was grateful he didn’t try to hug her.

“Thank you” – He was indeed looking at her with his proud puppy eyes. – “Did you enjoy it?” - Abby felt terrible, he was really expecting a positive answer, the truth would have killed him.

“Yes! It was amazing” – Abby couldn’t believe how truthful her lie sounded. Although she did considered that maybe the movie was in fact good and she had just missed it. – “Oh, uhmm…the cars will be waiting outside so they’ll be ready to take you back after the party” – The best thing she had was to change the subject quickly.

“You’re already thinking in the end of the party when it hasn’t even started yet?” – He asked examining her but he seemed amused.

“Well, yes. Because I’m not staying and I was giving you a piece of information” – Abby with a sarcastic smile.

“You’re not staying?” – He looked disappointed, which confused Abby because they had already had that conversation before.

“What? I told you I’m not” – She said laughing but Tom looked serious.

“Is mandatory that you stay” – He tried to sounded firm.

“No, is not” – Abby said more firmed than him. Stayed and discussed the movie hadn’t seen with a bunch of estrangers wasn’t attractive at all. – “Look, I would like to stay but I’m still a little hung-over and I haven’t slept since this morning. It has been a long day, I really need to lay down” – If she had lied once she could do it again, and if she could make him pity her, the better.

“Yeah, you must be tired” – He agreed with her and then he grabbed her shoulder making her whole body feel his touch. – “Go back to the hotel”

“Thank you, boss” – She said winking at him as he returned the wink to her. – “Have fun” – She said before turning around.

****

The ride didn’t last long, the hotel was close to the theater but she was still anxious to get to her room.

“Goodnight, miss Gibson” – Her driver said as he helped her get out of the car.

“Goodnight, Jeff. See you tomorrow” – She smiled at him as she walked to the door.

She ran to the elevator and after the ride, she ran to her room. Turned _Mackie_ on and searched for the closet movie theater that shown Tom’s movie in the morning. She found one two blocks away that was perfect, it opened at ten and the movie started at ten fifteen, giving her plenty of time before they headed to L.A.

“Number of tickets. One” – Abby said pushing her computer bottoms.

After she bought it, she laid back with a proud smile, convinced she had planned the  _perfect crime_.


	14. California, here we come

Abby opened her door just to take her head out. The coast seemed to be clear; it was the perfect moment to escape.

She came out and of her room and, before closing the door she put her hoodie and her dark sunglasses. When she got to the elevator, after she walked in circles along the hallway in case someone was following her, she realized the sunglasses were a bad idea. She looked like a delinquent, a terrible idea considering she wanted to be invisible to everyone else.

She removed her glasses once she had made it to the first floor, and just with the hoodie on; she got out of the hotel successfully.

The cinema wasn’t that far away from the hotel, but Abby, with her congenital disorientation, took a wrong turn that made her lose more time than average to find the place.

She had missed the first five minutes of the movie, which had been the same five minutes she had seen the night before. She got confortable on her sit, put the food she had taken from her minibar over her lap and threw a blanket, covering herself like a caterpillar. This was a ritual she did every time she went to the movies.

****

Two hours later, Abby was out. Her lies hadn’t been that wrong after all; she really had enjoyed the movie and Tom’s performance, to her, had been perfect. One particular scene, the love scene, was the one that had Abby giggling all the way back to the hotel.

When she checked her phone once she was out on the street, she noticed no one seemed to be missing her. She assumed Tom had party a lot and was probably still sleeping.

The way back to the hotel was the perfect moment to fangirl over her _Tumblr_ account. Even though she had posted a couple of fanficiton chapters, she hadn’t had time to keep up with her blog. The night before she had fall asleep around 5 a.m., reblogging and reading any type of gossip she had missed.

She still felt the need to keep herself informed about every step Tom made by looking at _Tumblr._ She didn’t understand this, especially because it was really stupid considering she spent with him most part of her day.

 

 

She assumed her _addiction_ would calm down a bit now that she worked for him, but sometimes it got worse. She was in charge of Tom’s schedule but that was it, most of the time she didn’t need to be with him, which also annoyed her because she didn’t knew whom he talked to or what he was saying.

One night she question herself this, it was the day Tom had a friend birthday party and she was so annoyed by the fact that she wasn’t with him, she had to hit herself repeatedly in the head with her bedroom door to convince herself that she was acting like a crazy lady, more like a jealous girlfriend; what may or may not had happened at the party was none of her business, she was only an employee.

She had to sit down and talk to herself, and explained to herself, that she was only there to do her job and that was it, she had no part on his personal life, and for that reason, her life hadn’t change much. It was definitely better because she was abled to smell him everyday, but she still needed to rely on the people she followed and the gossip to found out what he did when she wasn’t there, which embarrassed her.

She was getting into the hotel when Tom texted her. _Where are you?_ She assumed she would be in trouble; she wasn’t exactly late, they still had plenty of time before their flight, but if Tom had an emergency, she supposed to be available.

_I’m on my way_. Abby texted him back as she still giggled while getting to the elevator. While knocking on his door, she wondered if that love scene would make a difference in the way she looked at him from now on. She had seen him in other passionate moments in other movies, but those where nothing compare to the new one.

“Where were you?” – Tom opened the door all clean and fresh. It definitely had changed the way she saw him.

“I went for coffee” – Abby said with a giggle. He looked serious.

“Come in” – He said stepping aside.

“Are you okay? Did you had breakfast?” – Abby said as she put her bag over the table and took her sweatshirt off.

“No, I over slept because _someone_ didn’t wake me and I didn’t had time to pack the bag. And now Luke wants to talk to me” – He seemed very stressed and pissed with Abby, but since she was in a terrific mood, she just smiled back.

“I imagined you’d need time to sleep. You came back around four” – Abby said with a laugh as she grabbed Tom’s suitcase.

“You’re in a good mood” – He looked at her with suspicious. – “You know we are going to get on a airplane today, right?” – He asked with a smirk. He knew Abby was too calm for boarding a plane. – “And, how do you know I arrived around four?”

“I know everything” – She whispered making Tom rolled his eyes. – “And, yes. I know we are getting on an airplane soon”

“Did you already took your _drugs_?” – He asked with suspicious as he noticed that a piece of paper had fallen off Alice’s sweatshirt.

“No” – Abby said, rolling her eyes. – “Aren’t I allow to smile just because I feel like it?” – She said with her hands over her waist.

“Yes, you are” – Tom said trying to read the paper. Then he turned to Abby with a big smile, demanding an explanation. – “What is this?”

“What’s that?” – Abby said confused. She had no idea what he was talking about.

“You tell me” – He seemed pleased. – “It fell out of your pocket”

At that moment she realized the terrible mistake she had made. She was about to throw the evidence at the trash can but forgot since she had been stuck on her phone all the way back to the hotel.

“I…I don’t know what that is” – Abby tried to remained cool. – “I found that on the floor” – Tom lifted and eyebrow not believing a word she said.

“You’re a terrible liar” – Tom said whispering to her. She knew that wasn’t the moment to feel arouse by that, but it was impossible not to. – “You went to see my movie!” – He looked at the ticket.

“No, I didn’t…I…I went for coffee” – Abby said nervously as she tried to take the paper.

“Lying would only make everything worse” – He said with a smirk, while she still tried to take the paper off his hand.

“Okay, fine!” – Abby said as she stood in front of him, surrendered. – “I did”

“If you like it that much, you know you can watch it in L.A. You didn’t need to pay” – He said with a laugh. She knew he was joking. – “So, what is the story behind this, then?” – He showed her the ticket.

“I…I fell asleep last night” – He looked disappointed. – “I slept during the entire movie”

“Oh” – He said putting the ticket down.

“It wasn’t the movie” – She said quickly, trying to explain him that it hasn’t been his fault. – “I was hung over and I didn’t took a nap. I was in a dark room, of course I was going to fall asleep” – Abby crossed her arms; convinced that her argument was valid.

“And you woke up early and went to see it? And you didn’t want me to find out?” – He half closed his eyes examining her.

“Uhmm…pretty much” – She said looking around, like she was reliving her steps.

“Well, you didn’t had to” – Tom handed her the ticket and Abby took it.

“Yes, I had” – Abby received the ticket with a pained expression. – “I already had told you I had enjoyed it”

“You keep lying to me!” – Tom said dramatically like it was the worst thing in the world. Abby laughed.

“In my defense, it was a white lie. If I hadn’t make a tiny mistake, you’d have never found out” – Abby put the ticket on her jeans front pockets just to remember they were fake one. – “Agh, fucking fake pockets” – Abby said with anger.

“Okay, just don’t lie to me again” – He didn’t seemed that pissed. – “You can tell me the truth, about anything. Even if is _this_ embarrassing” – He said with a smile.

“Okay boss” – Abby returned the smile shyly.

“Okay, I’ll go meet Luke. You’ll be fine?” – Tom said walking to the door.

“Yeah, don’t worry” – Abby said as she grabbed some of his clothes from the bed.

“Alright, see you later” – He said leaving the room.

Then Abby turned to fixed his clothes. The first thing she took was one of Tom’s boxer brief.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine” - She just looked at them in her hands as she felt her face turned all red.

****

“How are you doing?” – Tom asked Abby with a smile.

“I’m okay. Good, good” – Abby said in a flat tone. She was wearing her sunglasses and her hoodie, and was grabbing her _Toblerone_ bar strongly like a sword.

“Well, you look great” – Abby rolled her eyes.

Abby was surprised how much he enjoyed traveling with her, instead of complaining for her childish behavior. She wondered why, after all she always considered him not be the kind of guy who would stand her shenanigans.

“I feel awesome” – Abby said, as she stood up walked to the boarding door.

“But seriously, are you okay?” – Tom asked touching her shoulder making her more nervous.

“Yeah” – She said with a fake laugh as she stepped away from Tom’s hand. – “I got everything I need” – She shook the chocolate bar in the air.

“Good after noon” – The flight attendant said to her when she got in the airplane.

“Help me” – Abby whispered to her like a child that was being kidnapped. Then she walked to her seat, noticing Tom was next to her. – “We’re flying together?”

“You booked the tickets” – Now he was really concerned for her mental health.

“Yeah, but not the seats” – Abby placed her bag under her seat and then she whispered to herself. – “I think”

She didn’t remembered if she had picked the seat numbers or not. She could imagine taking advantage from her position in order to be sitting next to Tom for many hours; but considering how complicated flights were to her, that wasn’t something she would have delivered decide.

“If you don’t want to sit with, you can say it” – Tom sat down. Abby could notice he was a little offended; she bit her tongue.

“It’s okay” – At that moment other flight attendant passed next to her; Abby stopped her. – “Hi, can I have a glass of white wine, please?” – She said as she accommodated herself on her seat.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I can’t serve any beverage before we take off” – The blond girl said with a smile.

“This is first class” – Abby said surprised. – “Isn’t this place plagued with drunk old men who take scotch like is water during the entire flight?” – She asked in a sarcastic way that confused the girl, she thought Abby was being serious.

“I think you’re confusing airbuses with private jets” – Tom said, clearly a bit pissed. – “If she can’t give you anything before we take off, you’ll have to relax with something else. Eat your chocolate” – He whispered to her firmly, it was like he was patronizing her.

She knew it was wrong in every way, but she liked to be treated like that by him. Even thought it went against every belief she had about how men should treat women.

“Listen, I don’t like flying. I even have a doctor’s note about it” – She smile at the confused girl and then she said in a seductive voice. – “Your glasses are small, I’ll finish it before we take off”

“I’ll see what I can do” – The girl said after a while, before turning around and walking away.

“Was that necessary? No means no” – Tom was very close to lose his shit with Abby. She found this excited.

“I got what I wanted. So, yes, it was necessary” – Abby said with a smirk.

****

Twenty minutes after they took off, Abby was enjoyed her third glass of wine, and some chocolate, whose pieces she meticulously had arranged over her table like it was Egypt’s pyramids.

“What movie we should watch?” – She wasn’t exactly drunk or high, she was in a complete different state of mind that Tom couldn’t explain.

“ _We_?” – He asked lifting an eyebrow, but Abby didn’t noticed since she was checking her screen for movies.

“Ugh! _Pretty Woman_ ” – Abby said with a disgusted face.

“You don’t like _Pretty Woman_? I assumed you were the kind of woman who loved romantic comedies” – He was sitting like he was ready to sleep.

“I am, but not _this_ kind of chick flicks” – Abby was angrier than before. – “Did _Richard Gere_ really needed to save poor and uneducated _Julia Roberts_ with an expensive hotel room and clothes?” – Abby pointed the screen.

“Well, they did saved each other” – He seemed to have a very strong opinion about the movie.

“I mean; she was a hooker. She had the money to buy nice outfits on her own” – Abby said moving her hand on the air. – “And, why she needed to save _Richard Gere_? He was rich; he had it all” – She sipped her glass to drink the rest of her wine.

“Well, money can’t buy you love” – He explained sweetly and Abby laughed.

“Well, It sure pays you a hooker” – She kept laughing until she stopped to face him, like she had an idea all of the sudden. – “Oh, my God. You’re _Richard Gere_!” – She said covering her mouth. Then her face turned sad. – “But you don’t have a prostitute” – She said pouting.

“Shh! Okay, that’s it” – Tom said with a smile as he took the glass away from her hands. – “Why don’t you try to sleep?”

“But… _Pretty Woman_ …” – Abby pointed at the screen as Tom pulled her sit back.

“Do you need anything else?” – The stewardess said with a smile.

“Who are you?” – Abby said defensively using a firm tone, as she looked at her with violence. The girl was surprised.

“She is the flight attendant” – Tom wasn’t’ sure if he was amused by Abby’s behavior or angry.

“Oh, hi!” – Abby said with a smile changing her expression completely. – “You have the alcohol. Can I have another glass, please?” – Abby said sweetly moving her empty glass.

“No, no more” – Then, he turned to the girl. – “We are fine, thank you”

“But I need another one. We are going to die” – Abby pouted again as the stewardess left.

“We are not going to die and no more wine, is nap time” – Tom said as he helped her lay down.

Then Abby looked at him and out of nowhere she violently lifted her head, almost hitting Tom with her head.

“You’re going to die alone” – Abby whispered to him as she touched his face, with tears running down her cheeks. Tom was tried to remain serious, but it was too hard; he was containing a big laugh. – “But is okay, I’ll find you a hooker” – She said with a confident smile.

“Okay, but you need to sleep first” – He whispered as he put her sit down.

“Okay” – Abby said drying her tears. – “And if I can’t find you a hooker, I’ll buy you a bunch of cats” – Abby said as she hold her extra pillow and put her hoodie on. – “And if I can’t find that either, there’s always Taylor Swift” – She said reaching for his hand.

“Okay, shh! Sleep” – Tom said laughing.

“I’m cold” – Abby said as she tried to reach for the _help_ button.

“No, here” – Then tom put his sweatshirt over her. – “Have my jacket” – Then he took a loudly deep breath and said. – “I’ll see you in L.A.”

“If we make it” – Abby said, closing her eyes.

Tom waited until she was fully slept, which was around two minutes, to let the laugh he was holding out. Then, he ate all the chocolate that were left over Abby’s table and watched _Pretty Woman._


	15. Dinner for two

Abby heard some laughs very far away from where she was, but they were getting closer. There were people talking too, but couldn’t recognize the voices. Then, a sudden movement woke her up.

“Oh, my God! We’re falling down!” – Abby said all of the sudden grabbing herself from the seat.

“It was a pothole, we are not in the plain anymore” – Tom said to Abby as she noticed they were in a van.

“How we got here?” – Abby said disorientated. She didn’t remember a thing.

“She’s still sleeping” – Amanda said with a laugh as she turned to Luke.

“Did you really forgot how we got here?” – Tom asked her softly, touching her shoulder.

“No, of course I remember! I’m still kind of sleepy” – Abby said with a smile. – “Where’s my chocolate?”

“Oh, God” – Tom laugh nervously. – “You really blacked out”

“What?” – Abby looked at him like he was crazy. – “I did not blacked out, I just…forgot some things” – She looked for her chocolate inside of her bag. – “Where is it?”

“You ate your chocolate during the flight” – This time Tom was concerned.

“I did?” – She couldn’t believe she had lost so much information from the past six hours.

“Half of it. I ate the other half” – He said with the cutest proud smile Abby had ever seen. – “You don’t remember how you got to the van?” – Abby denied with her head. - “You talked to all of us, picked your suitcases and got in the van. You don’t remember any of it?” – He continued, surprised.

 

 

“Now that you mention it, I kind of do” – Abby turned to watch through her window. Tom knew she was lying.

“Look, relax now. We made it in one piece and we are about to get to the hotel. You’ll have time to get some sleep” – Abby returned the smile shyly.

****

“Where is everyone?” – Abby said as she got to Tom’s table at the hotel’s restaurant.

“Luke said he needed to do some phone calls for tomorrow and was going to eat in his room” – Tom made a gesture to indicate Abby to sit down. – “And Amanda, I think she’s sleeping” – Abby sat down. – “It’s just us”

Abby knew his smile didn’t mean anything but she couldn’t help feeling nervous. She had eaten alone with Tom before, but never had dinner with him in a restaurant with that much romantic ambiance.

It was practically a date, where she was wearing her old blue dress with daisies on it and her favorite red sweatshirt over her, and her curls where all messy and frizzy by the California weather. It definitely qualified as one of her worst nightmares.

“Great” – She fake a smile. She was worried about something and Tom noticed. – “I’m actually glad is just us two” – She knew she had made a mistake in choosing those words, especially since Tom smirked pleased by her comment. – “Yeah, uhmm…I wanted to ask you, what exactly happened during the flight?”

She was really concerned and dying to know what had happened. Tom took a sip form his glass of wine and smiled at her, almost like he was enjoying his position.

“You really blacked out, didn’t you?” – He was definitely enjoying it.

“Here you go” – The waiter said leaving a plate by Tom’s side. It looked like a risotto. – “Hello, do you want to order something”

“Oh, uhmm…” – Abby picked the menu and jumped directly to the desserts sections. – “I’m not that hungry…mmm…I’ll have the tiramisu, no. The chocolate fudge and lemon pie…oh and a crème brulee” – She smiled at the waiter, handed him the menu.

“Great choice” – He said with sarcasm as he turned away.

“He’s not getting a tip” – Abby said rolling her eyes.

“So you’re not _that_ hungry, then?” – Tom said with sarcasm too.

“People have three course meals, I want mine to be all desserts” – Abby crossed her arms – “So, what happened during the flight?”

“I’m warning you, you’re not drinking during flights anymore. You can’t mix alcohol with pills, you could die” – He looked serious but Abby was confused.

“I drank? What did I drink?” – Tom laughed with his head thrown back, making Abby more nervous. – “Are you lying to me?” – She asked pointing at him.

“No, no” – He said giggling denying with his head. – “Seriously, you don’t remember? What is the last thing you remember?” – He took another sip from his glass.

“I went to buy the chocolate, then I went to the bathroom and sat down at the boarding lounge” – She said playing with her fingers. – “Then I woke up in the van”

“That’s it?” – He was more shocked than her. – “You’re definitely not drinking again”  

“What did I drank?” – Abby half closed her eyes; different drinks usually had different effects in her. Tom moved his glass, showing her the answer. – “Red wine? I don’t like red wine” – She was confused.

“White” – He said eating.

Abby could have sat there watching him eat her entire life. She wondered how he could look so sexy while eating risotto; she assumed it had to do with the lighting.

She had to shake her head to continued with the conversation and not lose track of her thoughts, thinking how sexy he looked it only made the situation more humiliating.

“Okay, so I drank wine…and then what?” – Abby said moving her hands. – “How much wine?”

“Alright” – Tom said adjusting the sleeves of his shirt. – “This is what happened”.

“Here’s your chocolate fudge” – The waiter said with a voice that was a little too loud for Abby. For her, it was like he was trying to let everyone in the restaurant know what she was about to eat. – “Your lemon pie and your crème brulee”

“Thank you” – Abby fulminated the guy with her eyes.

“You’re welcome” – She knew he was making fun of her. Then, he turned to Tom. – “Is there anything else you need?”

_Right, all because he is famous you treat him better._ Abby thought to her insides.

“No, we’re good. Thank you” – Tom said as the man left. – “The flight” – He said with a smirk turning to Abby making her smile. – “You got in, asked for a glass of wine. Drank three of them and the you got…” – He stopped trying to find the right word to describe it.

“Drunk?” – Abby tried to help him, she needed to know the rest fast.

“No. You weren’t exactly drunk or high for the medication” – Tom touched his lips with his finger distracting Abby for a moment. – “It was like you were a whole knew person”

“What _did_ I do?” – Now she was worry.

“Well, then you found _Pretty Woman_ on the movie’s library on the screen and began explaining everything that was wrong with that movie” – She could see in his eyes that, whatever she had said, he didn’t agree with her. – “Then you compare me with Richard Gere’s character and how I’ll die alone because I didn’t had a prostitute in my life” – Abby covered her face with her hands and listen. – “Then you touch my face and cried and promised me that you’d find me a hooker. That was it” – He sat back relaxing, like he had done with the dinner and the story.

“That was it?” – Abby stared embarrassed, she needed to know that that was the end of it.

“Oh, no. Wait” – He moved his finger as he sat straight again. – “In the middle of the discussion you forgot what a flight attendant was and got violent with the girl”

Abby was more shocked than before, but the last piece of information had just proved the veracity of the story.

“Yeah, then I was a little drunk” – She has been told in the past that she gets violent sometimes when she drank.

“You’re not drinking again during a flight. That’s not healthy for you and for what it seems, no one else” – His tone was so protective that Abby couldn’t help blushing a little bit, even though she knew he was probably worried for his image.

“No, this is good” – Abby said moving her finger like she had the best idea ever. – “Now, on the next flight, we could try other drink, like beer. In each flight we can try something different and you can write down the effects they had on me” – She said with a big smile and Tom looked at her like a crazy person.

“Are you crazy?  What if you die?” – He wasn’t amused anymore, part of it because he knew she wasn’t joking.

“I won’t. You’ll take care of me” – She said excited typing something on her phone.

“No, I hired you to take care of me. Not the other way around” – He said trying the chocolate fudge.

“Hey, hey!” – Abby tried to stopped him but she couldn’t. – “You already ate my chocolate bar” – She said with anger making him laugh. When it was about food, she never joked. – “Look, I know my job is to take care of you and your needs, but you can return the hand with this. There’s a reason why I had this idea, is not just for fun. Is science!” – She said laughing like a child.

“You were a science nerd at school, weren’t you?” – Tom said with sarcasm.

“No” – Abby said offended, even thought she was more embarrassed inside, because he was right. – “Look, if I can find the drink that makes the perfect combination with the pills, I could spend an entire flight unconscious like I supposed to be with only the medication” – Then she looked at her phone. – “Just the right amount of alcohol that make me low my levels of adrenaline”

“No, I won’t be part of your experiment” – Tom said as he took her phone out of her hands. – “Now, stop and eat your desserts”

“You can’t take the phone away from me. Is illegal” – She said with a laugh as she struggled with Tom.

Then a message appeared on the screen, it was form her mother. _What are you doing in LA?_ Abby stopped fighting and put the phone voluntarily down.

“What?” – Tom looked at her wondering what had happened. – “What is it?”

“What? Oh, nothing, just stupid spam message” – She said trying to laugh as she picked the phone again and erased the message. She wondered how that woman had so much information on her.

Abby knew Tom didn’t believed her so in order to avoid his judging look she played with her phone, the problem was, she did the exact thing she always did when she played with her phone to avoid something: go to her Tumblr app.

It was an unconscious respond, so by the time she had noticed her mistake her face had turned purple and the app got stuck so she couldn’t get out of it. Then, she panicked when Tom reached for her phone.

“Uhhmm…wha…” – Abby babbled as Tom took her phone away.

“No more phone on the ta…” – He stopped talking when he looked at the screen.

_Okay, this is the end. How fast can I run to Arizona?_ Abby said to herself as she looked at the restaurant exit. She knew this was the end of her job, but most terrifying, it was the moment when the truth comes out and she was definitely not ready for it.  

Tom looked at her without saying anything; his face was inexpressive so she didn’t know what he thoughts were.

She knew she had passed for purple to white, because she could feel the cold on her hands and feet. She contemplated running away from there, but that would only confirmed what Tom was thinking and, since she had no idea what that was, the best way to get out of there alive was acting natural.

“Put the phone down” – She said faking a smile. Then she continued picking the fork – “Let’s have dessert!”

“What…” – He said looking at the screen. He didn’t look angry. – “You have a tumblr page about me?” – Tom said with confusion.

“Uhmm…” – Abby was trying to find the words. She didn’t want to lie but didn’t want to say the whole embarrassing truth, either.

“ _Loki’s Bistro_. You made a Loki page about me?” – His confusion face looked slightly terrified now.

“What?” – Abby began laughing. The color of her face had return to normal again and she didn’t felt cold anymore.

The truth was she had made another account just for work, that way she would be able to scroll down the dash getting information without letting anyone know the truth about her and her private account. It was an account that she had made just to check into Tom’s gossip blogs in front of him without compromising her real blog safeness.

“ _Loki’s Bistro_ …” – Tom pointed at her screen as Abby took the phone from his hand.

“Yeah, I made it so I get and insight of you fandom” – She said with a smile. She was so happy she had logged in with that account and not the real one. – “I can get to all the gossip sites. Do you want me to put a good word on you?” – She said jokingly.

“Why you didn’t tell me?” – He asked more relaxed now.

“Because I made it like two days ago, I’m still trying to find a good page design” – She said checking the settings. – “Any suggestions?”

“Why _Loki’s Bistro_?” – Tom asked after a while intrigued.

“Oh, uhmm…” – Abby said putting her phone down. – “Because I wanted something _Loki_ related and I was hungry at the time” – She said naturally making Tom laugh out loud.

From that moment on Abby knew she was safe; her secret was safe and the order on the universe remain the same. But she did felt she was running out of time and wondered how long it would be until someone found out the truth.

“You, hungry? That’s hard to believe” – He giggled, taking a bite from the chocolate fudge.

“Hey! Hey!” – Abby said with anger again as she took a piece with her fork. – “Get your own chocolate fudge”

The fork fight continued for a moment, it was definitely _romantic date_ material.


	16. Home sweet home?

“You know, I’m actually glad to be back” – Abby said with a smile full of satisfaction as she looked through the window.

“Yes, is nice to be back at home” – Tom said carelessly drinking his coffee.

Abby thought of Tom’s words. Even though she wasn’t very fond with London, she was glad she was there but still, it was overwhelming to call it _home_. She liked it there, but never actually planed to stay forever and now, the feeling of being at _home_ scared her, mostly because she was certain that Tom had a lot to do with this change and she could not allow herself to make decision based on an absurd crush.

“I would have kissed the floor when we landed but I was too groggy to do it” – She drank her coffee and Tom laughed.

“This is your home now. I guess you don’t hate it anymore” – He said with a winner smirk, like he had just won a battle.

“Wow, _home_ are big words” – Abby said firmly with a hand movement. – “I’ve only have one home and is far away from here” – She said with a little melancholia.

“Do you miss Phoenix?” – Tom had noticed her expression.

“How could I not?” – She said with a small laugh. – “If I was there my mom would be complaining all day about how I always seemed to make bad choices. I’d never see my dad because he’d be busy with work and during dinner I’d have to chat with Teresa, my insufferable sister in law” – She was elevating her voice a little bit but she hadn’t notice. – “Well, not yet. Thank God, they’re just dating” – Then she looked through the window. – “Yeah, I guess I miss home”

“Seriously, that’s what you remember when you think of your family?” – Tom seemed horrified, making Abby considered that it might be time to stop being herself. – “Usually, when you’re homesick you tend to remember the good”

 

 

“True” – Abby tried to looked relax, forgetting Tom was judging her. – “I do miss my grandma’s food. It’s amazing” – She closed her eyes, almost feeling the smell of the food.

“You are capable of see the good!” – He said with excitement, but Abby knew it was all sarcasm. – “I thought you weren’t human”

“Ah, ah” – Abby rolled her eyes. – “Look, the reason I keep the bad is because I don’t think I’m that homesick. Yes, it would be nice to be in the sunny Phoenix, but I can’t help thinking of my family too; and the reason why I have such of terrible memories is because I’m in constant contact with them”

“You are?” – Tom didn’t seemed convinced.

It was like he thought Abby didn’t have a heart and didn’t care for her love ones. This hurt her a little.

“Yes” – She said showing her phone, carefully protected this time. – “See. Everyday I talk to my parents. My mom text me at least five times a day” – She said with an annoyed frame. – “And I also Skype with my brother and we text each other a lot. Although to be fair, he calls me. I don’t care about his life” – She said putting his phone on the side.

“How can you say that about your brother!” – Tom said with a nervous laugh in sign of disbelief.

“Look, the fact that you have a great relationship with your sisters, doesn’t mean that everyone else must have a good relationship with their siblings” – She said with confidence. – “We are astrologically incompatible. Is a fact”

“Are you serious? You don’t get along with your brother because of astrology?” – Tom seemed incredulous.

“Astrology is a powerful force Thomas. You can’t deny it” – She said firmly, like she was protecting something that was very important to her. – “The thing with my brother is that, I will always resent the fact that he is the favorite one and he will always resent the fact that I was born”

“I don’t believe that!” – He looked at her like she was crazy, but then he stopped and said surprised. – “Wait. You two are like Thor and Loki” – He said with a proud smile.

“Well” – Abby stopped for a moment to think about what Tom had said. – “He is blond and I have dark hair” – She said touching her lips with her index finger. – “And, when we were kids, he used to say I was adopted”

“Aw, you used to dress as them for Halloween too?” – Tom mocked her.

“No, I went through a skelet _on phase_ that lasted four years and my brother’s favorite superhero is Wolverine” – Abby drank her coffee looking around the coffee shop.

She noticed that ever since they had arrived there, more _suspiciou_ s _girls_ had arrived to the place.

“Skeleton phase?” – Tom seemed intrigued now.

“Yeah, I had this jumpsuit that made me looked like a skeleton. I wore it every Halloween since I was seven. I wore it until I was ten, after that it didn’t fit. I got fat” – Then she got closed to him and whispered. – “I think you have a crowd this morning” – She smirked as she saw girls texting on their phone energetically.

“I counted three” – Tom whispered back, faking a worrying face.

“Really, I counted six” – Seven, if she counted herself.

“Six?” – He didn’t looked worried; he just looked like he was sick of it. Abby felt sorry for him.

“Yeah, maybe we should go back to your place” – Abby tried to make it him feel better.

“Yeah, let’s go” – He grabbed his coffee and his phone and stood up quickly. Abby followed him. – “So, why is Teresa so insufferable? Why you hate her so much?” – He seemed to have forgotten about the _suspicious girls_.

“I don’t hate her” – Abby said avoiding the line on the floor as a game. – “I just think she…I don’t know” – She moved her hands like she was trying to find the words. – “Is like, she lacks…character”

“Character?” – Tom half closed his eyes when he looked at her.

“Yeah. There’s something about her that makes me not trust in her” – She said very serious. – “Well, she is a Cancer, just like Eddie so that explains why I don’t like her” – She was looking at the floor and then turned to face Tom with a smile. – “Eddie is my brother by the way”

“See? You light up when you talk about your brother” – He pointed at Abby. She was so surprised she had lost the game. – “You can’t hate him that much”

“I didn’t say I hate him” – She crossed her arms over her chest. – “I said that we didn’t get along”

“Because of astrology” – It wasn’t a question.

“No” – She said in a very childish tone that made her blush. Then, she composed herself before continued. – “Also, because I’m a girl and he is a boy; and we have a pretty big age difference”

“Really? How big?” – He crossed his arms two, imitating her.

“Seven years” – She suddenly remembered that that age difference was the same between her and Tom. – “He has your age. Well, almost”

“So, according to your argument, we shouldn’t get along either” – Tom said faking confusion as he opened the gate.

“Well…” – Abby was blushing. She knew they were astrologically compatible, she had checked a thousand times. – “I gave you other reasons, age wasn’t the only one. They are many factors that should be consider” – They stepped in and Abby closed the door behind her. – “Besides, I don’t like you that much” – She said with a smirk, trying to play cool.

She walked to the kitchen and sat on the table, where she had left _Mackie_.

“That’s too bad, because I kind of like you” – Tom said sitting in front of her, on the other side of the table.

“Why?” – She legitimately wanted to know the answer every since he hired her.

“Why I like you?” – He laughed with confusion as he drank what was left of his coffee.

“Yes” – She said very serious making him more confused. – “I mean…I talk nonsense most of the time, 60% of what I say is sarcasm, I’m always complaining about everything, and even though I think I’m an optimist person sometimes, I’m very dark and negative. I’m like, everything you hate”

“I don’t hate that” – Tom said with disapproval. For Abby, every since she knew about Tom’s existence, she was sure if he ever meet her he would hate her. Based on the interviews she had seen of him, of course. – “I hate liars and people that fake something that they are not. Clingy people”

“Well, I am clingy sometime” – Abby said with sadness.

“Trust me, you’re anything but clingy” – He said with a pain laughed, like he had just remembered someone that annoyed him. This pleased her. – “And yes, you tend to be loud and pessimist and incredibly vile sometime, but you’re honest”

“I have lie to you twice” – _Well, there’s a lot more lies_. She thought to herself.

“I’m not talking about those lies. You haven’t lie about yourself, you’re very open with me, and I’m grateful for that. You don’t find somebody like that everyday. I trust you”

For the first time since she started working for him, she felt they were friends, making her feel incredibly guilty and disgusted.

There it was, the man of her dreams telling her how wonderful she was, _friendzoning_ her, while she was sitting there behind her computer updating her Tumblr page of lies. She was practically lying to his face.

She closed the windows and focus on his schedule. She promised herself never go to Tumblr with her personal account when she was working on his house. She owned him the minimum of respect, at least inside his property.

“Thank you” – She said with a warm smile. – “Yeah, I still don’t like you that much” – Tom rolled his eyes.

“I think you should call London home” – He laid back. – “We went to New York, L.A., Paris, Rome and I only saw you this happy in here” – He said pointing to the floor.

“What?” – Abby took the last sip of her coffee. – “I was like, super happy and bubbly in New York” – She said with sufficiency.

“Because you were drunk” – Tom laughed at her.

“You didn’t saw me drunk” – Abby reminded him. – “I was referring to the rest of the New York trip”

“You were hung-over” – Tom said whispering to her.

“Fine! You win, I’m more happy here” – She said laughing. – “Still, you haven’t see me in Phoenix”

“For what you told me at the coffee shop, I still think you’re happier her” – She was. Especially when he smiled at her in the way he was doing it.

Abby knew he was right. She had been inexplicably more happy every since they had arrived in London. She had assumed it was because she was back at her apartment. Her personal life had been very uneventful.

Then, suddenly she came to a terrible realization.

“Oh, my God. You’re right” – Abby said grabbing her hair. – “I am happy” – She said with panic.

“That’s a good thing” – Tom said surprised by her reaction.

“No, no, no…that’s not good” – She laid back, biting her nails. – “When I’m inexplicably this happy it means something bad is going to happen”

“Okay, now you’re being the annoyed version of you” – Tom rolled his eyes.

“Is true” – Abby fulminated Tom with her brown eyes. – “I have 26 years to prove that I’m right” – Then she looked at the space over her head. – “I can feel it now. A storm is coming”

“If there’s a storm coming, wear an umbrella” – Abby looked at him confused. – “You’re happy now. Enjoy it! Use that tiny optimistic part of your heart” – He said with a wide smile. – “Come on! Smile!”

“Like this?” - Abby looked at him and showed him her teeth, more like an angry dog than a genuine smile.

“Perfect!” – He said clapping.

“You have more sarcasm in you than me” – Abby half closed her eyes. – “Classic Aquarius” – She looked at her computer.

“Are you going to insist with the whole astrology shit?” – Tom said laughing.

“Astrology is a powerful force, Thomas” – Abby said without looking at him. – “Hey, now that you made your point and I probably should consider plant myself definitely in the cold and windy London dirt, I should get a car. What do you think?” – She turned to face him.

“I think is about time. You need a car” – Tom sat down closer to her.

“What is the most British car I could get? An Aston Martin?” – She said searching on the computer.

“Probably. Maybe a Jaguar” – She rolled her eyes. He was clearly referring to himself.

“Gibson, Abigail Gibson” – She made her James Bond voice. – “Nah, too spy. And Jaguars are for wealthy man in their thirties that are trying to compensate something with their car” – She said with a goofy smile looking at him; he faked an angry look. – What about a Mini Cooper?” – She looked at him with a big smile.

“I think that’s proper for you. It’s small” – He mocked her, returning the service.

“Funny” – She said before turning to the screen. – “Do you think I could get one in a bright lime color? Like fluorescent green, so I could be seen from the moon” – She was talking so serious, Tom doubted she was joking.

“How about black? Like your soul” – He was also too serious, but Abby laughed any way.

“No! Red!” – Abby click on the image. – “Say hello to my little ride” – Abby said in a Tony Montana voice as she showed the picture to Tom.

“Congratulation, you found your car Tony” – Tom said with a small smile.

“I…” - Abby was about to start her Tony Montana routine when her phone buzzed. – “Hang on, is _Thor_ ” – It was a message from her brother. _We are engaged!_ With a picture of the two of them smiling. – “Oh my God” – Abby said shocked. – “My brother is engaged”


	17. Baby, you can drive my car

“Cheer up!” – Tom said walking around her.

“You didn’t need to come, by the way” – Abby was wearing her dark sunglasses and was standing next to a mini cooper with her head placed over the ceiling. – “I told you I had a _car guy_ ”

“You don’t need to do the paperwork on your own” – He said standing next to her.

“Are you protecting me because I’m a woman and I’m supposed to not know anything about cars?” – She smirked, even though she didn’t feel like doing any facial expression. – “I do pretty well on my own, thank you very much”

“Just…take it as moral support” – Tom rolled his eyes.

“I don’t have morals anymore” – She said in a depressed tone.

“You know, engagements are good news in…probably all around the world” – He said with a smile moving his finger. – “You’re definitely overreacting”  - He continued with disapproval.

“Do not give me any more advices” – Abby walked away, crossing her arms. – “Last time I listened to you, I faked so much enthusiasm than now I’m the made of honor of that…” – She moved her hands in the air energetically. – “Joke!”

“He is your brother. This is important to him, just be supportive” – He rubbed his face like he was getting tired of convince her what was the right behavior in that situation. – “Do not steal his thunder because you’re a spoiled child. This isn’t about you”

Abby stared at him and smile. She could not believe he had the nerved to call her a _spoiled child_. She was, but there was nothing worse for her that Tom had seen that side of her.

“Spoiled?” – She left her eyebrow while waiting for an explanation, but the salesman interrupted them.

 

 

“Everything is ready miss Gibson” – He had a file on his hands. – “If you walked with me, we can sign the contracts and we’ll give you your car” – He said with a smiled. – “This way”

Abby followed him as she took her sunglasses off. Tom waited for her in the other room with the cars.

“Sign here and here” – Abby did it and gave him back the pen. – “Now everything is ready. Outside, we’ll give you the keys and you can take your new car home” – He said to her with a nice smile.

“Thank you” – Abby couldn’t help returning the smile.

She followed him outside of the dealership and Tom followed them.

“There you go miss Gibson, your new car and the keys” – He handed her the keys. They felt strange in her hand. – “Congratulations”

“Thank you” – She was about to get into the car but she didn’t felt ready to drive on the left side of the road. – “ Maybe you should drive” – Abby turned to Tom and handed him the keys. He smiled like he was pleased.

“Thank you very much” – He smiled all charming to the salesman and gave him and handshake. – “Hop on” – He said with an enthusiastic smile as he got behind the wheel.

They got in the car and Tom turned the engine on.

“Be gentle. I still have like twelve more payments to make it fully mine” – Abby said with a smile putting her sunglasses on ad her sit belt.

“Are you going to admit that was a good thing having me here?” – Tom smirked without taking his eyes from the road.

“I would have drove it myself if you haven’t been here. But it would had taken me a lot more time to get to your place” – Abby smiled as she checked her phone. She got a message from the Teresa showing her the bridesmaid’s dresses options. – “It has started” – She put her phone down.

“What?” – Tom tried to look at her phone but he didn’t saw anything. – “This is a great car, by the way”

“Of course it is, I picked it!” – Abby wasn’t looking at Tom. – “She is choosing the bridesmaid dresses, I mean, they don’t even have a date yet” – She said with a mocking laugh. – “And how am I supposed to help with the wedding as the made of honor if I live in another continent?”

“You’ll find a way” – He smiled. He hated when he got optimistic.

“Hey, I forgot. I changed the meeting with John to next week, you’ll have exactly 47 hours to visit your mom” – Abby put her thumbs up.

“How you did it?” – He said with a pleased smile.

“With my bubbling charisma, of course” – She seemed so sad making that remark that Tom couldn’t help laughing out loud. – “Your laugh is so weird” – She said laughing too.

“You’ll have to change it again” – Tom made a pained face before looking at her.

“Your laugh, why?” – She left an eyebrow.

“The meeting” – Tom rolled his eyes.

“What happened?” – In her face he could noticed how hard it had been on her to schedule things.

“Remember the scripts that arrived last week?” – Tom said parking outside his gate as it opened.

“Yes…” – Abby really didn’t want to hear anything else. She had worked really hard to make his schedule work perfectly.

“Well, I’m very interested in a role and Jeff, the director called me yesterday” – He seemed very sorry. Abby assumed her face was full of anger.

He parked the car next to his.

“And?” – Abby crossed her arms as they got into the house.

“And…I need to be in L.A. by next Friday” – He said softly, clearly apologetic.

“Do you realized you can’t be in different places at the same time?” - Abby laughed as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

“I know, but I got you” – He said seductively, pointing at Abby as he sat on the chair.

“I’m good, but I can’t do magic” – Abby handed him one bottle as she sat in front of her computer.

“Try” – Tom grabbed a script that was over the table.

“This is impossible!” – Abby laughed as she stared at her screen. – “Do you know you have to flight to Paris before you headed to Toronto?” – She asked with her eyes wide open.

“You can do it. I know you can” – Tom looked at her with his irresistible puppy eyes.

If she wasn’t sure she could do it, she was sure now, even though she understood his _puppy eyes_ were a manipulative strategy to get things from people. And it definitely worked with her.

She looked to the screen and tried to fix the puzzle with her head, finding a tiny window of opportunity.

“I might” – She laid back and placed her arms over her head, like she was resting. – “But it’ll cost you” – She said thinking of last hour plane tickets.

“I’ll sell you car and then we’ll be okay” – He winked at her and Abby rolled her eyes.

“Be nice with _Cherry Bomb_. She has been good to you so far” – Abby said with disapproval.

“ _Cherry Bomb_? Your car is red” – Tom mocked her.

“There are cherries that are colored like _her_. Beside, _she_ is a rocker” – Abby pushed play on her computer and _Cherry Bomb_ began to play.

“ _She_?” – Tom left his eyebrow.

“A _he_ wasn’t enough to describe _her_ perfection” – She said pointing to Cherry Bomb’s direction with a smirk. Tom laughed and she stood up picking her things. – “Look, I’ll go home and see what I can do”

“You can do it here” – He looked surprised because she was leaving. – “Besides, can you drive home on your own?” – He seemed concerned.

“Uhmm, I think so” – She wasn’t sure though. – “Maybe _Cherry_ could sleep here and I can take a cab”

“It wouldn’t be the first time a _Cherry_ sleeps here” – He said with a charming smile. Abby instinctively hit him in the shoulder. – “Hey!” – He continued laughing.

“ _Cherry Bomb_ is not slutty like other _Cherrys_ ” – Abby said with indignation.

“Put _Driving Classes_ in there” – Tom pointed at her computer. He was still laughing. – “Do you need a ride? I can drove you home”

“Nah, I’ll just take a cab. You need to study” – She pointed at the pile of paper over the table with her sunglasses before putting them on. – “I might check wedding magazines on the way there, I might find inspiration” – She made a disgusted face. – “See you later, boss”

“Bye, grumpy” – He said when they got to the door.

****

“Where is the car?” – Ivy said when Abby opened the door.

“It’s in Tom’s garage” – Abby said letting her in. – “How was last night date?” – She asked with a smirk.

“Awful. He was a complete prick” – Ivy let herself down on the couch.

“Oh, I’m sorry” – Abby grabbed a soda can and handed it to Ivy.

“Don’t be. Why you left your new car at Tom’s?” – She seemed confused.

“Because he drove it there and I didn’t feel ready to drive, you know, on the left side of the road” – Abby sat next to her.

“Then why you brought a car?” – It was a legit question.

“Cause, I needed one” – She took a sip from her soda. – “I just need some classes and then, I’ll go party with _Cherry Bomb_ ”

“ _Cherry Bomb_?” – Ivy smiled. – “At least yours is a girl, _Louie_ never had a choice. He is too manly” – Ivy had a blue sport car. – “Alright, go and get ready. We’ll be late”

“I’m not going out. I need to finish a _puzzle_ ” –Abby rubbed her eyes.

“No, you promised me we’d go out tonight. Now get that arse of yours out of this couch and go and dress all slutty” – Ivy grabbed her by the arm.

“I really need to fix Tom schedule and I have no idea how” – Abby struggled.

“Maybe with a few drinks and flirts you’ll illuminate” – Ivy pushed her to her closet. – “The green dress with the black _Louboutins_. Now get dress and then I’ll fix your hair and make up. Go!”

Abby did what Ivy had told her. She really didn’t feel like going out, but she didn’t have much of a choice, after all she had committed to her.

“I’m serious though, just two drinks and I’m out” – She said getting out of the bathroom.

“Oh, come on! You need to have fun and meet new guys. The only guy you talk about is Tom or your brother, and those are just complains” – She made her sat down over the toilet and she started fixing her hair.

She did talked about Tom a lot. She had been used to not talking about him in public as a fangirl, and now that she was allowed to do it, she had the need to let out everything she had kept inside for more than two years.

“Alright. I’ll chat with a guy and take two drinks and that’s it” – She said, looking for the right eye shadow from her make up bag.

“I’ll accept that” – Ivy was making soft waves on Abby’s long dark hair. She felt the need to cut it short, it was too much hair. – “Although, I think you should get laid too. How long has been?”

Abby didn’t have a clue. She had a boyfriend back in New York before she had moved to London, but broke up with him because they didn’t seemed to have anything in common. She usually had long-term relationships, even though she lost interest in them after three month of dating.

She had been in love just once and that seemed like centuries. She tried to make the calculus on her head and got to the conclusion she hadn’t had sex in at least seven months. She got scared for a moment thinking that now that she worked for Tom, she was saving herself for him, but she just laughed at that ridiculous idea.

She had to accept Tom would never fuck her and he had plenty of _Cherrys_ that spent the night at his place. Why she couldn’t be like that? It was because she was a girl and had a reputation to maintain? Still, she could become a _Cherry_ , at least for one night.

“Uhmm, like four months?” – She didn’t want to tell Ivy the truth, it was embarrassing.

“Oh, sister. You need the _D_ ” – She made a pained expression that made Abby laugh hard.

****

Abby was on her third cosmopolitan, but she had decided it would be the last drink of the night. She and Ivy had met two very funny men that work as financial managers at a bank.  

“Let’s go” – Ivy said grabbing his date by the hand. – “Let’s dance!” – She was clearly drunk.

“And you work as an assistant then?” – He asked playing with Abby’s hair.

“Yes, I do schedule arrangements. You know, meetings and stuff” – She talked superficially about her job and hadn’t said who her boss was; she found it unprofessional giving too much details.

“I love your name” – He said getting closer to her. – “I found it very American” – He kissed her in the lips and Abby giggles. – “Cherry” – He whispered to her hear before kissing her again.

She had assumed the relationship wouldn’t prosper in time, so she let herself lie and be a _Cherry_ for once in her life. She didn’t believe in finding true love drunk at a bar at midnight.

Then, while her hand was wildly moving around the guy’s - whose name she didn’t remember – hair, she had an epiphany.

“Oh, My God! That’s it!” – She said pushing him away as she laughed alone. – “I got it!” – She grabbed his head with both hands and kissed him deeply. – “Thank you, this was fun” – She said picking her bag and standing up. – “I had a lovely time”

She ran to the door and stopped the first cab that passed by. She finally had the answer for the puzzle and, as the maniac she was, she needed to finish it right away.  Nothing else matter at the moment, she had work to do.


	18. One sappy invitation

“Good morning!” – Abby said with a big smile as she entered Tom’s bedroom.

It wasn’t the first time she has been on his room or in any room where he had slept, but it was the first time she had seen him _in bed_.

If this had been any other day and she had been obligated to be there, she would have freaked out, but since she was focus in other things, she couldn’t care less.

“What are you doing here?” – Tom asked still asleep as he reached for his phone. – “Am I dreaming?” – He asked to himself with confusion as he notices it was seven a.m. on a Saturday.

“No, you’re not” – Abby said as she walked to the window to open the curtains. – “Rise and shine, Thomas!” – She said with joy until she noticed the weather. – “Unlike the London sky” - She continued with disappointment.

“What on earth are you doing here this early?” – Tom said with a husky tone as he rubbed his eyes.

“You’ll change that tone once you hear what I have to say” – Abby said with a big smile. – “Put some decent clothes and I’ll meet you in the kitchen” – She said in a vibrant tone that surprised Tom.

She went to the kitchen jumping like a kid in Disneyland as she grabbed the two cups of coffee she had brought.

“You look…happy” – He yawned as he tried to adjust to the morning light.

 

 

He was wearing grey sweat pants with a black shirt, and with his messy hair, it was a breathtaking view. But Abby was so excited; she was abled to ignore the feelings that particular image caused on her.

“I would say the correct world is _enthusiastic_ ” – She said with a smile as she handed him his coffee.

“Thank you” – He smiled softly, looking even more adorable than before. Abby wondered for a moment if his _adorableness_ had a limit. – “I think _hyperactive_ is the correct word” – He sat down on the table and then looked at her like he was noticing her for the first time. – “Did you went to your flat last night?” – He pointed at her.

“What?” – She looked confused.

“Did you sleep in someone else’s bed?” – He whispered to her in his husky voice, like it was something prohibited. He still managed to smile, of course.

“What? No!” – Abby said with indignation. – “I slept in my place” – Then she doubt for a moment before continue. – “Well…”

“A fun night, then” – Tom rested his back on the chair as he smirked with his cup on his lips.

“What?” – She giggled at the foolishness of his words. – “Listen, I have…solved… _the puzzle_ ” – She said whispering proudly as she pointed at him.

Then she sat down in front of him, handed him a smaller version of her planner, made by her.

“What puzzle?” – He wasn’t sure what she was talking about but he seemed amused by the object she had handed him. – “Did you made this?” – He was surprised of her talents.

“Yes” – She crossed her arms with sufficiency before continued. – “Your _schedule puzzle_ ”. – She indicated to open the planner with her hand.

“Oh” – Tom opened his eyes as he checked the planner. – “You…you even calculate the time on the loo” – He smiled, but it was an awkward one. – “I’m impressed”

“Me too. That’s my masterpiece” – Abby said with pride. – “After I make some phone calls to change your flight to Toronto and Paris, you’ll be all set” – She said with a wide smile.

“Did you sleep last night?” – Tom asked half-closing his eyes examining her. She seemed sleep-deprived.

“Yes I did” – Abby laughed awkwardly and moved her hair to his side. Tom immediately knew she was lying. – “Ok, I slept an hour. I was really excited, I needed to let you know”

“I thought so. Your mascara is all over your face” – Tom smile softly looking more gorgeous than before.

“What?” – Abby panicked. She reached for her purse to take her mirror. – “Oh, my God. I look like a raccoon” – She said embarrassed. – “That’s why Mr. Smith looked at me as a crazy person when I said _good morning_ ” – She whispered to herself as she placed the mirror by her side.

“Mr. Smith?” – Tom seemed amused by her misfortune. Not because he took joy from it, but because of the way she tended to handle her misfortune.

“My neighbor” – She said with a deep breath as she drank her coffee.

“You can use the bathroom if you want to clean your face, you know” – Tom leaned over her before pointing to the kitchen door.

“Nah, you already saw me like this” – She said defeated. – “Besides, I have to go home and shower anyways”

Abby stood up and put her jacket on.

“What? You won’t even finish your coffee with me? You woke me up already” –Tom said with puppy eyes and Abby, was helpless after that. – “And you can’t possibly look worse than a _raccoon_ ” – He said with a laugh.

“Find, I’ll finish my coffee here” – She rolled her eyes, but the truth was he really didn’t need to beg.

“You even calculate how much water I have to drink and how much urine I would produce” – He stared at her like he was waiting for answers.

“You wanted me to planned your life, well there you go” – Abby said proudly. – “I never half-ass two things, I whole-ass one thing” – She winked at him as she took a sip from her cup.

“What?” – He said with a laugh.

“The teachings of Ron Swanson” – She said imitating his voice.

“Who is Ron Swanson?” – He asked with confusion.

“Oh, my God!” – Abby opened her eyes, offended. – “You have never seen _Parks and Recreation_?” – She dropped her jaw dramatically as Tom denied with his head. – “You have to watch it. It’s genius and is full of words of wisdom” – Then she stared at her phone to calculate the time. – “Once I’m back, we’ll watch it”

Tom laughed like it was a joke, but she wasn’t joking. She stood up and grabbed her things from the table

“Tell me how, and why did you calculate my urine?” – He said giggling as he noticed she was leaving no matter what.

“You can calculate it according to your high and weight…you know, Internet!” – She opened her hands in the air like it was gospel.

“I didn’t know you knew me so well” – He said with an irresistible smirk.

“Is an approximation, but…” – She got close to him and search for a page on the planner. – “…If you miss lunch or not go to the bathroom when I suggested you to, you’ll miss everything” – Abby finished the sentence with an apocalyptic voice.

“Everything?” – He seemed skeptic.

“Everything” – She did the voice again and then smiled. – “It’s a very specific plan. It was the only way, so if you want it all…” – She handed the planner back. – “You’ll have to do it all” – Then she turned to the door. – “I’ll let you alone with the planner” – She winked before leaving.

“Hey!” – He called her as he took another look to the book. – “You have to call Luke and let him know about your _brilliant masterpiece_ ” – He lifted the planner to show it to her.

“Oh, yeah about that…” – Abby returned, but stood in the doorframe. – “You have to do that call” – She smiled like a kid who had done a bad thing.

“Why?” – Tom took a deep breath, he knew she had done something.

“Yeah, he hates me now” – She smiled again, like she was sorry. – “I _accidentally_ called him last night when I finished”

“Accidentally?” – Tom lifted and eyebrow. – “What time was that?”

“It wasn’t that late…actually it was…kind of early, like…” – Abby scratched her head; she didn’t wanted to look like a crazy control freak. – “I think it was around 5 a.m.”

“I’ll call him” – Tom laughed, because he knew that Abby meant well.

“Thanks! See you later” – Abby turned as she left the room.

“Bye!” – Tom yelled as he took another look on the planner. – “ _Bathroom time: 3 minutes 26 seconds_...Wow”

****

“Hi” – Abby said once she got in.

“Where were you? I opened the gate twenty minutes ago” – Tom stood up in front of her, worried.

“I was chatting with Cherry” – He stared at her waiting for an explanation but she didn’t seemed to pay attention, she was looking for something. – “I have here, every season of Parks and Rec. Enjoy, my friend” – She handed a memory stick in a very solemn move.

“Thank you” – He said with a smile. – “And how was your conversation with Cherry? Was it lovely? Did she complained?” – He took a sip from his coffee mug.

“Laugh all you want, but saying nice thing to them would improve their chances to reach their full potential in life” – Abby returned to her search.

“I think that is for plants” – Tom said with sarcasm. – “I don’t think Cherry would become a full _grown-up_ ”

“Of, course not. But spiritually, she needs to be surrounded by a positive environment” – Tom laughed and rolled his eyes. – “Hey, did the mail arrive?”

“In the kitchen” – Tom pointed to the kitchen with his mug.

“Sorry for not being here early” - Abby said walking to the kitchen. – “I laid on my couch to rest for a moment and I fell asleep”

“I figured” – Tom said from the other room. He was on his couch in front of his TV checking something on his computer. – “You were right, Luke is not very fond with you at the moment” – He said with a smirk without looking at her as she entered the room.

“Told you” – Abby sat next to him checking the mail. – “Uhh, credit card bills” – She said looking at one of the envelopes. – “What was his thoughts on the planner?” – She asked with enthusiasm.

“He was impressed. Very impressed” – Tom looked at her. – “Is that your credit card bill or mine?” – He pointed at the envelope confused.

“Mine” – Abby was lying on the couch like she was exhausted.

“Why your mail arrive here?” – Tom looked more confused now.

“Well, I’m never home and my mailman hates everyone so he never delivers my mail unless I’m there. If I’m not, he takes them back and I have to pick them at the office” – She made a pained expression as she looked another envelope.

“Yes, of course you can send your mail to my address! You have my permission” – He said with irony, surprised she hadn’t asked for his permission before.

“Thank you” – She smiled softly as she opened one of the envelopes. – “Ugh!” – Abby said making a disgusting face. – “Oh, this is gross, right?”  - She said with an evil smile as she handed Tom the card.

“What is it?” – He took it and read what it said. – “ _We were lucky to find each other and our love grows everyday. This is the start of a big adventure_ ” – He handed the card to Abby. – “Is not gross, is love”

“It’s not love! It’s…ugh, it’s sappy” – Abby said with a pained expression as she saw the card again. – “And the picture…well, never really expected much form Eddie. He is this overemotional” – She placed the card next to the others. – “I bet he sent the invitation just to make me uncomfortable. It doesn’t make sense, I can’t go to the engagement party next Saturday” – Abby laughed.

“You’re part of their wedding and you are in their thoughts, even thought you’re far away from them” – Tom smiled softly to her, but Abby didn’t looked pleased.

“Stop it!” – She hit him with one of the couch pillow. – “You’re making me feel embarrassed! Do not say emotional things like that to me” – She crossed his arms like a kid with a tantrum.

“You’re red!” – Tom hit her with the same pillow, more softly of course, making fun her.

“Shut up!” – She tried to hid her laugh, after all she knew she was blushed, it happened to her when she was overly embarrassed. – “Just, play _Parks and Recreation”_

“I can’t wait to see your engagement invitation, with all the romantic shit you hate in it” – Tom laughed as he arranged everything on the TV.

“Never! I’m allergic to love” – Abby said serious. – “Besides, there’s no man strong enough to wed me” – She lifted an eyebrow with sufficiency, even though, deep inside she wanted Tom to be that strong man. She felt embarrassed at that thought and covered her face. – “Just push play” – She said pouting and sinking deeper in the couch.

“Ehehehehe…” – Tom laughed as he lay down next to her.


	19. The forehead and the door

"Hi! How was the trip?" - Abby said as she said stepped into Tom's place.  
  
"Lets just said your plan was perfect" - He said with a smile.  
  
She didn't know she could miss that smile so much. In fact, she didn’t know she could miss Tom that much.  
  
"Well, of course it was. I made it" - Abby said checking her phone. - "Did you have some rest?"  
  
"Yes. Well your _plan_ after the plan helped a lot" - Tom said with smile.  
  
At that moment, Abby noticed a shadow over her making her look up.  
  
"Hello" - Abby said shyly. Part confused and part scared.  
  
"Hi, how are you?" - The blonde woman said to her with a smile she could swear it was an incredible cynic one.

"Uhmm, awsome" - Abby said returning the smile, with more sarcasm that cynicism.  


She had blonde straight hair with highlights, she was a couple of inches taller than Abby, but with her high heels it made Abby feel like she was living in a giant’s world. She looked like a lawyer who worked at a very important firm, by the look of her clothes and she was definitely older than Abby, at least a good seven years gap, very different from the types of girls she had seen around so far.

Abby had no idea who she was, but there was something about her, she didn't liked.  
  
"This is Julia Andrews" - Tom said, half excited, half nervous. - "This is Abby, my assistant"  
  
_Abby? I'm just...Abby? Like a stripper?_ She thought to herself as her eyes moved from the blonde to Tom. Then she got closer to him and whispered as the woman checked her phone.  
  
"Her name is _Julie Andrews_?" - She said with irony almost inaudibly, avoiding moving her lips like a ventriloquist.  
  
" _Julia,_ not Julie" - Tom whispered back, right before she turned away from her phone to face Abby.  
  
"The famous _Abby_ " - She extended her hand.  
  
Abby could feel a chill running through her spine, she did not enjoyed the way she said her name.  
  
"I'm famous?" - She said with an awkward giggle as she extended her hand.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower" - Tom said like he was nervous by the situation, without noticing that what he had just said was making Abby uncomfortable. - "You can stay and work here"  
  
The woman had turned to her phone again, but she was clearly hearing everything with a lot of attention.  
  
"Thanks, but I can't. I have to go downtown, remember?" - She didn't want to give much details in front of the stranger - "I came to pick a letter I forgot the other day" - She yelled as Tom walked away.  
  
She turned to the table next to the door ignoring _Julia_ but being very conscious of her presence.  
  
"Sure, take it" - Tom screamed from the bathroom.  
  
Abby was checking the mail as she noticed Julia walking towards her.  
  
"Hi, can you make me a coffee, please" - She said with her cynic smile again.  
  
Abby laughed, mostly because she could believe it. She knew she was trying to test her or something but Abby just took a deep breath tried not to lose it. That kind of behavior from _other women_ made her lose her temper.   
  
"I'm not a maid" - She faked sweetness with her smile.  
  
"Is part of your job" - Julia said with a snappish tone that made Abby feel her blood accumulating in her head.  
  
"Yes, it is" - Abby said imitating her smile. - "But, his coffee" - Abby said softly but firm as she pointed to where Tom was. - "It was very nice to met you Jessica" - Abby said grabbing the envelope she needed.  
  
"Is Julia" - The woman said with a sour face.  
  
"Right" - Abby smile and turned away. - "I'll call him later, you don’t need to tell him anything" - She said with a smile before getting out of the house, just to annoy her. - "Bitch" - She whispered to herself once she was out, then she noticed _Cherry_. - "Hi, baby" - She said hugging the car. - "Don't worry honey, I'll take you away from here very soon" - Then she kissed the ceiling. - "Bye, baby. I'll see you later" - Abby walked to the gate and as she got out, she remembered her encounter with Julia. - " _Can you make me a coffee?_ " - Abby imitated her voice. - "Bitch!"  
  
****  


“Hi…uhmm, hey! Hello!” – Abby said as she struggled to catch the attention of someone behind the counter. – “Hello!”

It was ten a.m. on a Monday, the exact time everyone in London had decided to go for a coffee.

“Yes?” – A young man, who was clearly in a hurry, asked Abby.

“Oh, hi! Can I have a latte to go, please” – Abby said quickly with a smile.

“I want a cappuccino to go, please” – A man’s voice said behind Abby at the same time she spoke.

“Right away” – The young man said, turning fast to the machines, without looking at them.

“Hey. Hey!” – She yelled at the guy as she grabbed the counter. The people pushing her, made her lose balance. – “Which order did you took?” – Since she didn’t get an answer, she turned to the man behind her. – “Excuse me! I was here first” – She said with anger, the conversation with _the blonde_ had made her cranky.

She was stunned once she noticed him. He was really tall, at least two inches taller than Tom, but she wasn’t intimidating about it, mostly because of her accumulated anger.

“Sorry, but I think he took _my_ order” – He said with a warm smile that made Abby think he didn’t had the fault. It was a nice smile.

“Well…I…I said latte first” – Abby stuttered as she turned in a dramatic move.

“Maybe he took both orders” – The man whispered from the back, making Abby feel a shiver.

“Maybe” – She whispered to herself, as she played with her fingers over the counter.

"There you go" - The young man said placing two cups over the counter.  
  
"Uhmm...thanks" - Abby said as she grabbed one and the man grabbed the other and walked away.  
  
"Okay, two coffees to go. That'll be..." - The cashier said to Abby.  
  
"No, wait. I only asked for _one_ latte" - She said as she took the money from her bag.  
  
"Oh, but you also ask for the cappuccino and..." - The young girl said confused.  
  
"Do you see me with another cup?" - Abby said violently as she tried her coffee, noticing she had scared the girl. She felt terrible. - "And this is not a latte" - She smiled sarcastically. - "Listen, the other guy took my coffee and didn't pay. The cappuccino wasn't mine. Here is for the latte..." - Abby said handed her the money. - "I'll go and find the guy"  
  
"But..." - Abby turned quickly, without letting the girl finish her sentence.  
  
"Hey! HEY!" - Abby yelled street down as she ran trying to catch the guy.  
  
"Oh, hello again" - He said surprised.  
  
"Well, hello again, _coffee thief_ " - Abby said with an ironic smile.  
  
"Excuse me" - He looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Yes, you stole that coffee from _me_ , and the coffee shop. You need to go and pay for it" - She put a hand on her waist waiting to sound more firm.  
  
"Uhmm, I did pay for this coffee" - He said offended.  
  
"I don't think so. The lady was making me pay for it" - Then se grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back to the coffee shop.  
  
"What are yo...Are you crazy?" - He said following her, without resisting her move.  
  
"Here is your guy. Charge him the cappuccino" - Abby cross her arms and the girl looked at her afraid.  
  
"Uhmm..." - The girl stuttered.  
  
"I already paid for my coffee" - He said bending over to speak to Abby closely.  
  
"That's what I was about to say. He paid for it" - The young girl said softly, like she felt terrible for causing that kind of commotion. – “I…I just thought you had ordered two coffees to go”  
  
"Oh, oops" – That’s all what Abby could said, as her face turned red.  
  
"See, I'm not a _coffee thief_ " - He whispered her again and turned to the door.  
  
"Actually..." - Abby said with sufficiency turning to catch him. - "You still are" - She said as she grabbed his cup and exchanged it with hers. - "This is my coffee" - She whispered to him the same way he had done with her.  
  
Then Abby turned and left, without noticing he had stood at the door smiling at her. And even if she had noticed, that would have only made her angrier. Her day hadn’t had started in a good way and he had made it worse.  
  
****  
  
"So, I paid your bills, paid my bills, paid Cherry’s bill and now that I'm done, lets see how your week is looking" - Abby said drinking her PowerAde bottle.  
  
"Right" - Tom said as he sat in front of her with their computers in the between. - "You shouldn't drink that, you know? You're not a high-performance athlete" - Tom said serious.  
  
"I have an addiction, Thomas. Let me be" - He laughed, but Abby continued serious. - "Don't laugh. I mean it, I have drank so much blue PowerAde that at this point, my blood is, you know..." - She was moving her hands dramatically.  
  
"Blue?" - He said in a scared tone, mocking her.  
  
"Purple" - She had missed their stupid conversations. - "And that's a problem. If a have an accident, who will donate me blood?" - They laughed and then Tom put his serious face.  
  
"How about that purple teletubbie? What was his name? Dixie?" - He was so serious that Abby laughed loudly.  
  
"Tinky Winky" - She laughed. And once she stopped she got serious. - "So... _Julia_ , whose name is not the same as _Julie_..." - Abby said, looking at Tom with the corner of her eyes. Tom was ignoring her. - "Is she a... _friend_?"

She knew what she was, but she needed a confirmation, almost like she needed to feel her heart break, just to be sure about what was happening. But, even if they were serious, the heartbreak wouldn’t be as much as she thought it could be, basically because Julia seemed like horrible human being and completely different from Abby so, besides her hair and Tom, she got nothing Abby could possibly want.  
  
"Yes. She is a _friend_ " - He said like it wasn't a big deal, making Abby believe that who she thought she was, wasn't the correct answer after all.  
  
"Okay, a friend then" - Tom stood up and went to one of the kitchen’s cupboard to get a glass. - "Will she be around a lot?" - Abby asked innocently as she turned on her chair to face him.  
  
"Why do you care so much?" - He didn't seem angry, he looked rather amused by her question.  
  
"I'm not" - She said like it wasn't a big deal as she turned around, but then change her mind and turned around again, violently. - "Well, is just..."  
  
At that moment she noticed Tom was struggling with the cupboard door.  
  
"Fuck" - He whispered when he couldn't opened it.  
  
"Oh, that door has a trick" - She smiled as she stood up.  
  
"Why does it has a trick?" - Tom asked firmly, sure that Abby had done something in his absence, like a wild party.  
  
"I forced it once and stopped cooperating" - He fulminated her with his blue eyes and she laughed. - "Relax, is very easy. All you need to do is grab a fork and placed it in the space" - She said demonstrating. - "And then you push it a little and then...you...pull" - Abby said as she struggled.  
  
"Okay, let me" - He said grabbing the fork but Abby didn't let go. - "Let me. Let me do it"  
  
The force they were applying together made the door jump and opened violently until it stopped in Abby's head.  
  
"Ouch!" - Abby covered her head, as she fell on the floor  
  
"Oh, my God! Are you alright?" - Tom said worried as bent down next to her.  
  
"Pain!" - She said. Then, she noticed blood on the floor and continued dramatically. - "Oh, my God. Am I dead?"

"No" - Tom said as he grabbed a kitchen cloth from the counter to put it on her forehead. - "Let me see it" – He after a while as he left the cloth a little to see the wound, but it kept bleeding, so he covered it again. – “Okay, we need to go to the hospital. You need stitches”

“What!” – Abby said hysterical. – “No! My beautiful forehead”

“Do you want to bleed to death?” – Tom said serious. Abby noticed he was nervous and felt bad, so she denied with her head slowly. – “Okay, then. Be a big girl and lets go!”

She knew he was scared and was being mean to her because he was worried. This made her smile, in spite of the pain.


	20. Little Abby got a date

“Oh, my God! Why is it taking so long?” – Abby said walking for one placed to another with the cloth pressing her wound. – “This people hadn’t noticed I’m dying here?” – She continued looking around the halls.

“No, because there are people who are _actually_ dying right now” – Tom said in a fathering tone, like he was tired of her tantrums. Abby smiled and sat next to him. – “Blood type?” – He was righting her chart. She couldn’t complain, after all he was being nice to her, maybe for guilt.

“AB. Universal recipient” – Abby said as she nervously looked around the room. 

“Of course you are universal recipient!” – Tom said dramatically and Abby looked at him confused. – “You have to suck the blood out of everyone” – Then he smirked and looked at her. – “I wouldn’t expect nothing less from Abigail Gibson”

“Shut up or I’ll asked them to take all your blood out to donated to me” – She said with half-closed eyes.

“I should call Luke, maybe he has Tinky Winkie’s number, you may need his purple blood” – Tom smiled like a kid.

“Ha, ha” – Abby faked a laugh. – “Do I have to reminded you I’m here because of you?”

“No, we are here because of _you_ ” – He pointed at her with pen. – “You broke that door, first”

“You should have let me do it, but no, you had to take the fork away” – She said like she had accepted her faith and the situation and let herself sink on the chair.

“I’m sorry” – He said to her, honestly.

“Yeah, yeah” – Abby pouted.

“On the bright side” – Tom said examining the cloth. – “I don’t think you’ll need Tinky Winkie after all. The red blood of a newborn would be enough” – He said with an ironic laugh. – “Or is the sacrifice of a virgin? What works for demons?”

Abby fulminated with her eyes.

“You couldn’t go calmly through life with your forehead scar. No, you just have to give one to everyone you know, right?” – Abby said dramatically making Tom laugh even more. – “Stop laughing, I’m in pain” – Abby made a pained expression.

“I am sorry. I’ll pay for everything” – He said with a warm smile, trying to make her feel better.

“Yeah, you will” – Abby tried to sound firm so she didn’t even looked at him.

“Middle name?” – Tom asked, looking at the chart. – “Is the last thing is missing”

“I don’t have one” – Abby looked uncomfortable.

“You don’t have a middle name?” – Tom tried to make eye contact but he couldn’t. – “It can’t be that bad”

“They don’t need to know. Why they needed for?” – Abby stared at Tom, he was giggling.

“Because, maybe there is another Abigail Gibson in the emergency room” – He said with a smile. – “Do you want to have an open heart surgery by mistake?”

Abby looked at him and sighed.

“ _Georgia_ ” – She said almost inaudible.

“What?” – Tom got closer to her.

“Georgia. My middle name is Georgia” – Abby said reluctantly.

“Abigail Georgia Gibson” – Tom said with sufficiency. – “It’s not an ugly name”

“I don’t like them” – Abby said with a very paused tone. – “They are my grandmothers names”

“They are pretty names” – Tom smiled and Abby rolled her eyes. – “I’ll give them your chart”

Tom stood up and walked to the nurse station and handed them her chart.

“Okay, they say they are busy, but the doctor will be here any minute” – Tom said sitting next to her. – “How are you feeling?”

“I’m weak!”  - She faked a voice, like she was dying. – “I have lost so much blood!”

“You’re fine” – Tom rolled his eyes and looked away.

“Abigail Georgia Gibson” – A woman’s voice said through the speakers. – “Box 7”

Tom laughed and Abby sighed.

“Can this get any worse?” – Abby stood up and handed her jacket to Tom.

“Do you want me to come with you?” – He said sarcastically.

“No, mom” – She said with panic, for some reason she thought the doctor would have to check her while being naked and the thought of Tom being there for the exam, was unbearable.

Abby walked to the long cold hall, until she found the box 7. When she entered, there was only a nurse inside.

“Hello, miss Gibson” – She seemed nice. – “Please, sit”

“Thanks” – Abby said awkwardly.

“Let me see” – The nurse took the cloth from her hands and examined the wound. – “Okay, wait here. The doctor will be here in a moment” – She said before leaving the room.

Abby looked around. The room had nothing special; it didn’t even looked like a hospital box. Then, she noticed the instruments on the table next to her; there were bandages, a syringe and everything to do stitches. She felt scared for a moment.

“Goodnight, miss Gibson. I’m doctor…” – He stopped talking once he saw Abby.

“You got to be kidding me” – Abby couldn’t believed it. – “ _Coffee thief_?”

“Doctor Coffee Thief. Miss…” – He said with a warm smile as he looked at her chart. – “Abigail…Georgia”

“Abby is fine” – She closed her eyes making a pained expression..

“I can see you had a minor incident” – He said seriously as he put the gloves on and looked at the wound.

“Yeah, minor” – Abby stared at him with suspicion. She wished she had never run into him.

“Okay, Abby” – He said after a moment. – “Is not a very deep wound, but I still have to suture it”  - He said grabbing a bottle and the syringe. – “It’ll probably take four or five stitches”

“Awesome” – Abby said moving her legs, she was nervous, but didn’t know why. Usually, medical procedures didn’t scare her.

“I need you to lay back” – He said as he accommodated the light, as Abby did what she was told to. – “This will numb the area. You won’t feel a thing” – He said as he got the syringe closer to her forehead. Abby, instinctively moved her head. – “I didn’t expect you to be afraid of needles” – He said surprised with a laughed, obviously referring to the first time they meet.

“I’m not afraid of needles, I’m afraid of the unnecessary amount of pressure you might use while you anesthetize me” – She said seriously, regretting how rude she had been with him before.

“Relax, you won’t feel a thing” – He said with a laugh.

“Is that what you say to all the girls?” – She regret it the moment the sentence came out of her mouth and she really didn’t wanted to make it sound as dirty as it did. Abby bit her tongue until she felt pain.

“Just to the pretty ones” – He said with a smile. Abby blushed but he didn’t noticed since he had his eyes fixed on her forehead.

Abby in fact didn’t felt a thing. It took less than what she was expecting and he even cleaned the dry blood from her head.

“I’m ready to go?” – she asked once he helped her to sit back.

“Yes” – He said checking the bandage one last time. – “Don’t wash the area for the next 48 hours and check for redness or any other sign of infection” – He said as he wrote some things on a paper. – “Take one of this every eight hours, for a week” – She handed her a piece of paper. – “And come in five days to remove the stitches” – He said with a smile as he still write something.

“Do I need something else?” – She said staring at the paper.

“Yeah, I might check on you in a couple of days” – He handed her the last piece of paper. It was a restaurant address, a date and his phone number. Abby laughed. – “If you want”

“Smooth” – She said with irony. – “I thought doctors ethics didn’t allow them to date patients” – She faked a confused look.

“You’re right” – He took the paper from her hands and she regretted immediately, opening her mouth. But he just grabbed it to change the date. – “Then, I’ll check on you in six more days”

“Okay” – Abby nodded.

“I’ll pay for the coffee” – He said as he walked to the door.

“Bye, Doctor Coffee Thief” – Abby said staring at the paper.

“Bye, Abigail Georgia” – He smiled and Abby rolled her eyes.

She got out of the box and walked to where Tom was. She had forgot completely about him for a moment.

“How did it go?” – He said as he stood up and handed her the coat, then he took a look on the bandage.

“It was awesome” – She said with a huge smile. – “Five stitches” – Tom stared at her like she was crazy.

“Are you high on anesthesia?” – He asked confused, she was too happy.

“No” – She smiled again. – “Thank you for hitting me with the door”

“What?” – He laughed.

“Yeah, if you hadn’t hit me, I wouldn’t got a date” – She handed him the paper as they got out of the hospital.

“You have a date with your doctor?” – Tom seemed to not approve. – “That’s inappropriate”

“It wasn’t like that” – Abby laughed as she reached for the copilot door. – “I had met him earlier. He stole my coffee”

“Oh” – Tom looked more relaxed, like everything made sense. – “I guess love _is_ all around us” – He said with a laugh as they got into the car.

“Yeah, who knew it only takes one trip to the hospital and five stitches” – Abby said with a big smile that made Tom laughed harder.

****

“Tom!” – Abby said as she ran desperately around the house trying to find Tom. – “TOM!”

“What?” – He said surprised as he drank his coffee and read the paper not looking at her.

“I lost it!” – She pouted as she walked for one place to another.

“Hey! You got your stitches removed. It looks good” – He said with a smile.

“Are you listening to me?” – She said with anger. – “I lost it!”

“You lost what?” – He looked incredible confused.

“The paper! The paper with the restaurant address and his phone, everything!” – Abby kept pouting as she sat down in front of Tom. – “You saw it. You read it” – She said pointing at him. – “What was the address?”

“I don’t remember” – He said without caring much about it.

“Oh, no” – Abby rested her head over the table.

“Can’t you just call him?” – He tried to comfort her.

“The number was in the paper” – She pouted again.

“Didn’t he remove the stitches? Why you didn’t asked him then?” – He took another sip of his coffee.

“No, he wasn’t on call and I didn’t noticed I had lost it until I got to your gate” – She pointed at Tom’s front door. – “What can I do?” – She stared the space.

“Call the hospital” – He looked back to paper.

“Yes. Yes!” – Abby got excited. She stood up violently and started to look around the room. – “I need a phone, Where’s a phone!”

“You have yours in your hand” – Tom sighed and pointed at her hand.

“Right, right” – The she stared at it but didn’t know what to dial. – “How do you call an hospital? 911? No. What’s the _911_ in the UK?” – She looked at Tom confused, he just laughed.

“Hello” – A sudden voice appeared on the back of Abby.

“Ahhhh!” – She screamed scared, only to noticed _Julia_ standing next to her. – “Oh, my God. I’m having a heart attack” – She said rubbing her chest as she sat down. – “Quick! Call an ambulance! And tell the to take me to the same emergency room” – She said handing her phone to Tom, who put it down as he rolled his eyes.

“You’re leaving?” – Tom asked her, but _Julia_ didn’t respond.

Abby seemed to have noticed she had pointed the other room. Maybe she needed to say something to him in private.

“I’ll be right back” – Tom stood up and walked to the other room, not before _Julia_ looked at Abby with disdain before leaving.

“Bye Jessica!” – Abby yelled to the other room so she could hear her and then, she whispered to herself– “Bitch” – She grabbed her computer and opened a new tab. – “Okay, _London hospitals. Emergency rooms phone numbers_. Lets see what we can find” - When she found a couple that sounded promising, she picked her phone from the table and dial; a woman answer. – “Uhmm…yes, hello”

“ _What can I do for you_?” – She seemed nice.

“Hi, uhmm. I need the phone number of a doctor…” – She suddenly forgot his name. – “ I remember his name is Gregory…I think”

“ _Do you have a surname or a specialty_ ” – The woman asked.

“No. He was working on the emergency room on the night of the 13 th . His name is Gregory and…he is…like really tall” – Tom returned to the room and sat down.

“ _Miss, I can’t really help you without a surname or specialty”_ – Abby scratched her head.

“Can you checked who worked at the emergency room that day, that is call Greg? Is kind of urgent” – Abby tried not to sound desperate but she failed. Tom was laughing.

“ _If is an emergency you can come here and we can take care of it, but…”_ – She didn’t seem to be very helpful”

“Can you look for him, please?” – Abby was getting anxious.

“ _Alright, I’ll see what I can do_ ” – The phone played the annoying elevator music as she waited. – “ _Okay, I only have a Gregory Ellis who was on call that day”_

“Great! Can you give me his phone number?” – Abby asked excited.

“ _I can only give you the number of his consult, I can’t give you his personal information_ ” – The woman said.

“Fine” – Abby said reluctantly. Then she wrote the number on her hand. – “Thank you for the help.Yeah, you too. Bye” – Abby said before hanging up. – “Things are looking good” – Abby got up, ready to leave but Tom stopped her.

“Wait, I need to talk to you” – He said turning to her, because she seemed not want to sit down.

“About?” – She was intrigue.

“Julia…”- He seems to be struggling with the words. – “She is not comfortable with the way you treat her”

Abby opened her eyes wide and fight the urge to laugh.

“I have only seen her twice” – She said with an ironic smile.

“I know, but…” – Tom scratched his head; like he knew it was a complicated thing to say.

“Twice” – Abby smile got bigger.

“She doesn’t feel…” – He tried to make it sound correct.

“TWICE!” - Abby opened her hands to be more dramatic. – “I have barely talked to her”

“That’s the thing. You don’t seem interested in her. You change her name constantly!” – Abby wanted to strangle him.

“I’m not” – She had to be honest, though. – “She didn’t seem interested in me neither, but I’m not complaining” – Tom sighed.

“Fine, whatever. Just be nicer the next time you see her” – Abby rolled her eyes. – “And stop calling her _Jessica_!” – He seemed annoying and Abby laughed.

“I’ll try” – She said with a sorry look. – “But, I can’t make promises”

“You have to make that promise. I’m your boss and I’m asking you to behave” – Abby was surprised how he was lecturing her; maybe he did cared for that horrible woman after all.

“Okay, okay” – But before leaving she made one statement. – “But I’m letting you know, if she turns out to be everything I don’t want to be surround with, I will quit like _this_ ” – She said snapping her fingers. – “See you later _boss_ ” – She said with an evil smile as she left the house.


	21. Catching up

The past two weeks had been amazing for Abby, she couldn’t ask for a better time in her life.

Her relationship with Greg was moving fast and she loved every second she spent with him. He was smart, adorable, perfect with no sense of humor what so ever, but Abby didn’t see this as a problem. She liked that she had to explain jokes to him sometimes, because she could see that naïve element and shyness he had, which tendered her heart.

Work had been smooth too. Tom was rehearsing his latest project for the past two weeks, which fortunately was a play in London, which meant she would spend more time with Greg and less time crying on airplanes.

She didn’t even had to deal with Julia that much. She had the feeling they were still going strong, mostly by reading all the gossip blogs about Tom she could find on Tumblr. But still, for a reason she didn’t saw her around that much and she was extremely uninterested in asking the reason why.

Tom had been preparing himself a lot for the play, so he would be rehearsing at the theater or alone at home, which let her enough time to be working quietly alone and also gave her plenty of time to continue writing her fanfictions. She had come with a new idea for one, so she had started a new story, full of love and rainbows, which her followers kind of accepted right away.

Most of the plot of her story came from what she was actually experiencing with Greg, not in a way that she would have wished that it would be Tom instead of Greg, but since she could basically see only love and rainbows, writing fluff was easy at the moment for her.

It wasn’t like the love she felt for Tom had disappeared. She had that conversation in her head with herself one night and came to the conclusion that her platonic love for her computer Tom would always be there, but the real Tom was another thing.

Even thought she felt an obvious attraction for him, she saw him more like a friend, a really good friend. And the reason why it was that way, and her feelings for Tom had change, was Greg. She really liked him and he made her feel something she hadn’t felt in a while, and it felt good moving on. She knew it wasn’t healthy to wait for the moment she would have that with Tom, knowing it would probably never happen, and she really wanted someone to share her time and fight every once in a while with, because it was starting to feel lonely.

Abby was at the kitchen table writing on her computer. She had just finished writing one chapter of her latest fanfiction and was answering some messages her followers had sent her. She had arrived earlier and decided to update her blog as she waited for Tom to wake up.

She was so immerse in the task that when Tom finally appeared in the kitchen, Abby didn’t realize it was almost noon.

“Good morning” – He said as he kissed her on her cheek.

He usually did that sometimes, but at that moment Abby felt unprepared for it.

“It’s almost noon” – She said with a smile as she looked at the clock on the screen and closed the tabs.

He looked tired; she assumed he was practicing until very late last night. At least she hoped so, that way it wouldn’t be _a surprised guest_ coming from his room.

“I went to bed late last night” – He said grabbing the newspaper and taking a quick look at it. – “Breakfast?” – He asked her with a smile.

“I already eat, but I’m always open for a second breakfast” – Abby said with a laugh as she closed her computer and put her coat on. – “So…are you freaking out about tomorrow?” – She intentionally said it to scared him.

“That’s not the best thing to say right now” – Tom said with pained expression making it obvious to Abby he was nervous.

“Relax! You’ll do it great” – She said with a smile as she padded his shoulder on the way out. – “I mean, you have worked nonstop, I’m sure it all be worth it in the end”

Tom looked at her surprised. Somehow he had trouble to believe this was the same Abby from two weeks ago. Being this happy and optimistic seemed like out of her character.

“I’ll assume you and Greg are doing great” – Tom said as they got out of the house.

“We are” – She smiled like a kid. – “Thank you for noticing” – He smiled like he was pleased to see her that way. Then Abby looked at her car and stopped walking. – “Hey, my landlord told me there was a free parking space that no one use, so I’ll be taking _Cherry_ home pretty soon and you’ll have your space back” – She winked at him.

“I don’t use the space, you don’t need to take _her_ right away. Besides, I still own you the driving lessons” – He said pointing at the car.

“Oh, that’s fine. Greg has been teaching me with his car” – She smiled and then continued proudly. – “I have to say, I’m pretty good on the other side of the road”

“Really?” – Tom mocked her, but she nodded anyway. – “Okay, then. Lets take a ride and have breakfast in a new place” – He challenged her.

“Fine” – She said nervously. She had only drive through London at night and without that many witnesses. – “Lets go, then” – She indicated him the car with one hand movement.

****

She had to admit London streets looked very different in the daylight and they were much dangerous than at night. Mostly because of the number of pedestrian that tried to die under _Cherry Bomb_ ’s wheels.  

“You know you could accelerate, grandma?” – Tom said seriously, as he got annoyed by how slow she was driving.

“We are downtown!” – Abby said nervously. – “Look at all the people that wants to die today”

“They’re just walking. And they are walking very far way from your path” – Tom explained to her in a firm tone.

Then, she heard a rumble coming from her side, and she started laughing loudly.

“Oh, my God! Was that your stomach?” – She said between laughs.

“Yes! And if you don’t hurry the one who will die, will be me!” – He was more angry because Abby made fun of him, more than for the starvation.

“Okay, okay” – Abby said as she stopped laughing. – “Oh, look a parking spot. I’m sure we will find something around here” – She parked like a pro and Tom was amazed.

“That was really good” – He said once they got out of the car.

“You offend me” – She faked anger. – “I already knew how to drive. I just needed to change everything I knew to the other side” – She said moving her hands. – “Oh, look! A Starbucks, lets eat there” – She wasn’t hiding her love for that place.

“Really? There?” – Tom made a disgusted face and Abby rolled her eyes.

“Or somewhere else. You are the one who is hungry” – She said reluctantly as she waved goodbye to the coffee shop. Literally.

“You really love that place, don’t you?” – Tom said as he waited for her to finish her dramatic bow.

“Of course” – She caught up with him and walked by his side. – “I took the best food pictures for my _Instagram_ there and the place has taken most of my money through the years” – The she made a peaceful expression, like she was remembering great moments. – “It’s like home to me” – Tom laughed.

“How about this place?” – He said pointing a small restaurant.

“Sure” - It looked cozy.

****

They talked during the entire meal, mostly catching up. Even though they had seen each other a lot, it had been mostly all work and no fun.

“I guess is pretty serious then?” – He said opening his big blue eyes. Abby had spent the past forty minutes talking about Greg.

“I don’t know” – She said giggling. – “It’s definitely a _maybe_ ” – Then, she continued, moving her hands in the air. – “A _big_ maybe”

“A big maybe?” – He imitated her, mocking her a little bit.

“A big boyfriend maybe” – She continued giggling. Tom was happy for her, he enjoyed seeing this side of her, which was basically the same Abby but less negative and more optimistic. – “And what about you?” - She asked as she drank her juice. – “ How are things with miss _Jessica_?” –

She avoided the question as much as she could, but it seemed like the polite thing to do since he heard all her monologue about Greg.

“ _Julia_ ” – He said rolling his eyes. Then, took a deep breath before continuing with a soft smile. – “Things are okay. We are having fun”

“ _Fun_ ” – Abby nodded. – “Fun”

She didn’t know what else to say, she really didn’t wanted to encourage him to go deeper on the subject.

“We are keeping it casual” – He winked at her and Abby felt uncomfortable.

“Oh, I get it” – She said with a force laugh that she hoped it looked natural.

It wasn’t that she was upset with him having _fun_ and _keeping it casual_ with women, it was the fact he was doing it to someone Abby had grown to despise very deeply. And the problem with _casual_ was that she had no idea when will be the end of _Jessica_ as part of _her_ life.

At least she had the conviction that if they were a couple, an official real one, _Jessica_ would have been long gone by now. She was certain he would have eventually get tired of her, and now, she didn’t know when would that day come.

She let herself repeat the questions inside her head she had been repeating ever since she had met her. What are the things that Tom finds attractive in women? And what on earth he saw in her? Not that she wasn’t a good catch, but her attitude ruined everything else she had going.

Or maybe was the fact that she had been so wrong about him. Maybe it was that everything she assumed Tom was, was completely wrong and that, in the end, he probably was just another man that thinks with his pants.

“What happened? You kind of spaced out” – Tom asked with a laugh.

“Nothing” – Abby smiled. – “I was thinking about tomorrow. You know, if everything was ready”

Abby took her planner from her bag, pretending to check things. She knew everything was fine, but it was a good way out without explanation.

“Is there a problem?” – He looked worried.

Abby felt bad, she wished she had come out with a better lie that didn’t worry him.

“Uhmm, no” - She said looking at the planner. – “I already made all the calls. Everyone you invited confirmed their assistance, so everything is set” – She looked at him and smiled. – “All you have to do it’s not to forget your lines” – She smirked and Tom laughed as he licked his lips, a sexy and moving scene for Abby. – “Relax, everything will be perfect” – She tried to comfort him, he looked concerned.

“Thank you” – The man never forget his manners, even if he was upset or worried. – “Are you coming?” – He did invite her to the play and the release party, but he thought she might have plans with his new _maybe_.

“Yes” – She smiled. Maybe that wasn’t the right moment to tell him she didn’t enjoy theater at all. – “I’m going with Greg” – Then she remembered she hadn’t ask about that. – “It’s that okay?”

“Yeah, sure. As long everyone on the list I gave you have a sit, it’ll be fine” – He said scratching his head.

“All of them have their sits ready, don’t worry about it” – She said with satisfaction in her face, for accomplish that task.

“Good” – Then, he grabbed the menu that was aside. – “Pudding?”

“We were having breakfast” – Abby looked at him with a disgusted face.

“So? Any moment is the perfect moment for pudding” – Abby laughed.

“Alright” – She shrugged. – “Since you are buying” – She smirked as she looked at her menu. – “I’ll order the expensive one, then” - Tom laughed.

****

“Oh, I think I ate too much” – Abby laid over the couch.

“Did you check the mail?” – Tom asked looking at the table next to the front door.

“Yeah, your _fanmail_ is in the kitchen. Classified and all” – Abby said as she rubbed her belly. - “The regular mail, I haven’t check it yet”

“There’s an envelope for you” – He walked to where Abby was and she sat up quickly.

“For me?” – She said all excited. – “I got my own _fanmail_?” – She mocked him.

“Yes” – He faked a smiled and handed her the envelope.

“This is big” – It was a heavy and large envelope. She worried for a moment that it got to do with immigration.

“What is it?” – Tom said curiously.

“Oh, my God” – Abby said with revulsion. – “They could have texted me” – She took the content out. It was some sketches and paper and fabric samples. – “ _We didn’t wanted to tell you over the phone, but congratulation! You are the made of…honor!”_ – Abby read the note out loud, but then her face expression changed when she understood the words. She looked at Tom in shock. – “What?”

“Let me see that” – He said in between laughs, before reading the rest of the note. – “ _And as part as your new job, you can help us make major decisions. We sent you the invitation samples and the bridesmaid dresses ideas as well as the fabric samples. Call us when you get everything. We love you and miss you. Ed and T_ ” – Tom handed her the note. – “Aw, that was nice”

“ _Ed and T_? Ugh!” – She said disgusted. – “I can’t be the maid of honor!” – Abby said with terror, but Tom didn’t pay attention to her and walked to the kitchen, but she followed him anyway. – “I hate the bride and I barely like the groom!” – She continued, pouting.

“He is your brother!” – Tom said like he couldn’t believed what she was saying _._ – “He is your family” – He continued, as he took a look to his _fanmail_

“Ugh, you sound like my mom” – Abby made another disgusted face. – “I need to call them” – She said with urgency as she grabbed her phone and walked to the backyard.

“Okay. I’ll be here” – Tom yelled, completely ignoring her freak-out. – “Reading letters” – He thought they would be helpful at the moment, to give him strength to the big opening day.


	22. Opening night

“ _Hi, sis!”_ – Eddie said overly excited once he answered his phone.

“Hey” – Abby said without any enthusiasm. – “What’s the deal with the package that I just got?”

“ _Oh, you got it. Great!”_ – Eddie sounded relieved. – “ _We weren’t sure that was the correct address, because is not your apartment address…”_

“Uhmm…no. It’s the office address” – Abby lied. She still hadn’t told anyone that she had change jobs or any more details about her life. – “So, what about it” – She wasn’t going to explain it to his brother either.

“ _Did you read the card?”_ – He said with a laugh.

“Yes” – Abby said with anger as she walked from one place to another.

“ _Everything is in there, dummy_ ” – Eddie laughed louder. – _“You are our made of honor!”_ – He said with enthusiasm again.

“I can’t be you made of honor. I’m no there” – She said it like it was an irrefutable fact. – “And…doesn’t Terry has any other friends for that job?”

“ _It’s a family thing. Her brother is the best man_ ” – Abby could hear a crowd making noise.

“Oh” - Somehow Abby felt insulted. Like she didn’t earned anything, just got the position because she was born. - “So…this is just because I’m your sister?”

“ _Look, why relied on friends? Family is stronger. They’ll never failed you_ ” – Abby smirked at his naïveté.

“Eddie, I’m miles away, I can’t make decisions for you. I have my own job. I have a life” – _And it doesn’t involved any of you_. She thought to herself.

“ _Look, you work for a publishing company. You have an eye for design and editorial. Help us with those things and that’s it. You don’t have to show until the wedding_ ” – He knew her sister was complicated to deal with.

“Don’t you have a wedding planner like everyone?” – She said with irony.

“ _Yes, and she tried to talk us out of the idea of involving you”_ – He laughed but Abby knew what he was saying was true. – “ _We trust you”_ – _Funny, I don’t_. Abby thought to herself again. – _“So, what do you think? Did you took a look at the things?”_ – He was excited.

“Uhmm…yeah” – Abby sat on the chair that was outside. –  “They look good” – She didn’t want to say anything about it.

“ _Great!”_ – She heard people laughing in the back. – “ _Okay, I have to come back. Everybody says hi”_ – He said with a laugh.

“Everybody? Where are you?” – She was confused.

“ _Home. Terry’s parents are here and we came to have breakfast with mom and dad_ ” – _Mom must be thrill_. Abby thought as she rolled her eyes.

“Tell them I say hi” – She was trying to be nice, but she really didn’t cared.

“ _Okay. Mom says she’ll call you tonight_ ” – He said kindly and Abby took a deep breath, she wondered what that would be about. – “ _Any petition as a made of honor?”_

“No” – Then she remembered something. – “Don’t make me wear olive green. I don’t look good in green” – She said firmly.

_“Alright_ ” – He laughed and then he stopped as he remembered something. – “ _Why were you at work on a Sunday?”_ – _Damn it!_ She thought as she bit her tongue.

“Uhmm…I came to pick up something. I saw the envelope over my desk” – It was the most believable lie.

“ _Don’t work too hard. We need you in one piece by September”_ – Abby knew he was smiling. – “ _Ok, I have to go. Take care, little sis_ ” – Abby rolled her eyes.

“Bye, big brother!” – She faked enthusiasm.

“ _Don’t be so bitter or you’ll end up alone”_ – He knew she was being insincere and Abby gave him the finger to her screen. She hated when everyone said that to her. – “ _Love you”_

“Bye” – She said right before hanging up. She didn’t wait for him to say anything else.

Abby grabbed her phone and placed it in her lips as she stared at the immensity. She took a deep breath and wondered how long she could keep up with all the lies.

She knew that eventually she’ll have to tell her parents what she did for a living, but then she assumed that this job wouldn’t last long and maybe it wasn’t worth it. Especially since his father wasn’t happy about her career decisions. She could spare the anger by keeping the lie.

Tom was another thing. She would never admit that she had a blog where she fantasized about him and where she once in a while participated in gossip blogs. That secret will go to the grave with her.

To be honest, she had tried to keep herself objective and managed to become into two Abbys, the one that worked with Tom, and the one that owned a blog and kept thinking she didn’t knew Tom. But still, it was hard to be her. Especially when they speculated about his lady friends.

So far she had only spoke poorly about Julia and that was twice, and nobody had believed her so she was convinced no damaged had been done but still, the guilt of being unprofessional hunted her and now she fought the urge to set things straight, after all, that wasn’t her job, that was Luke’s.

She kept thinking on how easy would be to stop being her and live a calm quiet life, but that wasn’t exactly what she wanted. She liked how things worked at the moment and she wanted to keep it that way. So far, lying hadn’t caused major problems and the lies hadn’t become a big snowball that would eventually bury her. Not yet, at least.

The only person she had been honest was Greg, although, that wasn’t completely truth. She hadn’t admitted to him her love for Tom, or what the other Abby did. In fact, no one knew, not even Ivy, which made her a big liar to everyone around her.

The thought of it was so heavy, her head begun to hurt. She contemplated the possibility of flying to a desert island and moved there forever, but she couldn’t. The show must go on; if she had made her bed, she surly had to lay in it.

Abby stood up and got inside the house, it was getting cold.

“How was it?” – Tom referred to the call, without taking his eyes away from the letter he was reading.

“It was…educational” – Abby stopped walking, placed one hand on her waist and looked around, like she was trying to think what to do.

“Are you okay?” – Tom looked up; she seemed distracted.

“Yeah, I was just…thinking” – She looked at him and felt bad. There he was, reading letters from people he thought were crazy for believing he was perfect, totally oblivious about the fact he had one of them standing right in front of him. – “I’ll go home and work there. You need time to prepare for tomorrow” – She laughed as she pointed at the table and the letters.

“I don’t mind if you stay” – She felt worst. He was too nice to her.

“No, it’s fine. Besides, I have to check on the samples” – She rolled her eyes dramatically. – “And you really don’t want to hear me yell and curse” – She put her jacket on and grabbed her computer. – “Oh, I’ll take _Cherry_ ”

“Okay” – He smiled with sadness. Almost like he would miss _Cherry_. That made Abby smile.

“Do you need anything for tomorrow?” – She asked before leaving the kitchen.

“Just be early” – He smiled at her softly.

“Alright! I’ll bring breakfast” – Abby winked at him. – “Try to sleep”

“Okay” – Abby heard from very far away as she got out of the house.

****

“You are nervous” – Abby said surprised as she walked into his bathroom where he was staring to the mirror.

She never thought it would come a day where he looked this nervous. She never thought he was capable of it.

“And you’re late” – He said as he combed his hair.

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t thought of the traffic when I got out” – She handed him his coffee. – “Do you need to be this early? I mean the show doesn’t start until six” – Abby sat on the border of the tub.

“We’re going to rehears, then launch, then the show, then the party” – He said with an ironic smile. – “You have it on your planner” – He turned to look at her.

“I know” – She looked down at his feet. - Is just…is it necessary? It’s like prolonging an agony” – She moved her hands dramatically. – “I mean, is too much nervousness to handle”

“That’s why I do this for” – He winked at her and Abby frowned in disbelief, while she smiled.

“Oh, all of this is for the adrenaline rush? Jump off a cliff, then” - She continued with a laugh.

“It’s about the intimacy with the audience, the fact that they hear you and you entertain them. And the adrenaline rush that goes with all of that”  - Somehow, it was so pleasant to heard him talk like that.

She had heard that speech many times in interviews before, but hear it from first hand inside his bathroom, made it more important and had more meaning.

“I would still pick the cliff” – She said like it wasn’t a big deal. Tom laughed.

She wanted to keep the moment light and not make it uncomfortably awkward and deep.

“That is because you are not passionate about it” – He said after he stopped laughing. Then he turned and looked at her confused – “What are you passionate about?” – _Writing fanfictions about you_ ; that was her first thought.

“Uhmm…” – Abby looked away for a moment. – “I don’t know. Planning, maybe?” – She said with an awkward laugh.

“Really? You don’t even want to pick a dress for your brother’s wedding” – He mocked her. This didn’t annoy her, because the conversation was relaxing him.

“That’s different. I’m being obligated to” – She said with a pained expression. – “I guess there’s nothing that makes me feel like jumping off a cliff” – She took a moment. – “Maybe I should jump off a cliff and see what that is like”

“It would be like dying” – He finished fixing his hair and turned to her. – “I’ll give you that assignment. Find your passion”

“Don’t say it like that” – Abby stood up and walked to the hall.

“Like what?”- Tom followed her.

“Like…” – She giggled as she turned to face him. – “My life hasn’t have a meaning so far”

“That wasn’t my intention. I’m sorry” – He grabbed her from his shoulders. – “I’m certain you have a passion, you just haven’t embraced it yet” – He looked at her in a way that weakened Abby’s knees. That hadn’t happened in a while.  

“Fine, smarts ass. I’ll look up for my lost passion, then” – She grabbed a suit cover that was over the couch and Tom’s bag. – “I’ll drop this before the show”

“Okay” – Tom said checking his phone.

“See you later boss” – she wave at him as she walked to the door. – “Break a leg!” – She yelled before leaving.

****

“That was really good” – Greg said with a smile as they got out to the lobby.

“Did you enjoyed it?” – Abby asked surprised. She was sure he would be bored and hated their _date night._

“Not as much as you did, though” – Greg laughed as he hugged her.

She knew he was referring to the moment she fell asleep on his shoulders.

“I was tired” – She pouted. – “If anyone asked, I saw the whole thing” – She buried her head in Greg’s chest as he hugged her, kissing her head.

“We are leaving now?” – He asked as people walked to another room.  

“No, I have to stay to the after party just in case Tom needs something and I have to take his clothes and things home” – She touched his chest. - “Do you want to leave?”

“No, this looks fun” – He said with a soft smile.

Abby still couldn’t tell whenever he was trying to be nice or he really meant something.

“I’ll tell you what, let me finish here and then we can grab some dinner” – He smiled at her.

“Sounds like a plan” – He kissed her softly on her lips.

“Don’t you supposed to be doing your job?” – Abby heard a familiar voice coming from her right and something inside of her clenched.

“This is like…my day off” – Abby turned and faked a nice smiled to Julia.

“You are not a guest, you are here to do your job” – With those high heels and the way she stood in front of Abby, Julia looked like a giant.

“Really? I didn’t…I didn’t know you were also my employer?” – Abby asked with irony.

Greg looked away, the conversation made him uncomfortable.

“Just behaved the way you supposed to and you won’t have any problems” – It sounded like a threat, but Abby could help but giggled.

“Wow, who died and made you queen?” – She laughed as she rolled her eyes. Julia was about to continue but Abby interrupted her. – “I’ll be right back. Go inside and have a drink” – She said sweetly as she turned to Greg before letting go his hands and turning to the hall. – “Oh, and be careful” – She said turning to him right behind Julia, pointing at her. – “She bites and spread her poison all over the place” – She whispered but it was clear she wanted Julia to hear it.

Julia turned and smiled at her sarcastically. Their relationship will never improve.

“Yes?” – Tom said once he heard the knock on the door.

“Hey” – Abby said as she entered slowly to Tom’s dressing room, just in case he was _indecent_. – “Congratulations!” – Abby said once she noticed he was tying his shoes and was already dressed.

“Thank you” – Tom stood up and hugged her, she wasn’t really ready for a hug, but returned it anyway. Then he stopped and looked at her. - “Wow, you look…”

“Human?” – She looked to herself once she broke the hug. – “Thanks, it’s nice to dress up sometimes” – She said appreciating her dark blue cocktail dress. – “You did great!” – She smiled, changing the subject.

“Oh, thanks” – He seemed embarrassed by the compliment.

“Did you enjoyed your adrenaline rush?” – Abby asked as she sat on one of the chairs.

“I did” – He smiled pleased. – “It was amazing” – He said as he grabbed his bag.

“I’ll take it” – Abby stood up and tried t take the bag from him.

“No, it’s fine” – He said stepping away. – “You’re not working tonight”

“Well” – Abby took a deep breath. – “Actually, I am” – She looked at the bag. – “I can take it home”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll put it on the car” – Then, he touched her shoulder. – “Seriously, this is your night off. Go to the party and have a drink” – Abby smiled.

“Actually…Greg made plans and we were supposed to grab dinner” – More lies, but if they prevented her to spending a night with the lovely Julia, it was worth it. – “But if you want me to stay, we’ll stay”

“No, go” – Tom said like it wasn’t a big deal. But there was disappointment in his eyes. – “Have fun”

“Okay” – Abby smiled. – “Thank you” – She turned to walked away but as she opened the door, she stopped and turned to face him. – “Uhmm…one thing”

“Yes?” – “Tom was walking behind her and stopped.

“Does miss _Jessica_ knows you two are having _fun_?” – She said with irony.

Abby was going to forget all about it, but she had crossed her.

“Why?” – Tom looked intrigued.

“Because she certainly was acting as _the queen of the castle_ ” – She noticed Tom looked confused. – “You know…your _girlfriend_ ”

If Julia wasn’t going to play fair, she wasn’t going to do it either. She didn’t wanted to create a war, she just wanted to set the record straight so she could prepared herself to what was coming. But, by the way he looked, Tom was more confused than her.


	23. The disappointment

“Good morning!” – Abby yelled with enthusiasms as she entered Tom’s place.

She closed the door with her right foot; the amount of things she was carrying didn’t allow her to do it with her hand.

“Hey, good morning” – Tom was at the table having breakfast.

He looked at the pile of things Abby was carrying with anticipation.

“What?” – Abby stopped and stared at him like she didn’t understand why he looked at her like that. – “Do you need something?”

“Come on” – Tom stretched out his hand and moved his fingers, indicating her to give him something. – “Give it to me”

“What?” – Abby made the best confusion face she could, but Tom’s expression let her know he wasn’t in the mood for her jokes. She laughed. – “You want this?” – She showed two papers that she took form her pile.

“Please, give it to me” – Even firmly and pissed he was polite.

Abby just laughed and gave in. She handed him the papers reluctantly.

“If you were wondering, you got great reviews” – She winked at him as she sat in the chair in front of him.

Tom looked at her with disapproval like she had ruined the surprised. He looked more pissed than before.

“You read it?” – He didn’t yelled, but it was sharp.

“Of course I did!” – She smirked as she sat back and crossed her arms. – “I wasn’t going to wait. They said great things about you”

“You like to ruined things to people, don’t you?” – Tom said wryly, but Abby knew he was burning on the inside. – “What’s the point of reading it now” – He put the papers aside and Abby started laughing, because he was being ridiculous.

“Ok” – Abby nodded as she stared at the papers. – “But what if I’m lying? You’d live in the shadows and you’d never find out the truth” – She said in a flat tone.

Tom looked at her with his eyes half-closed, like he was about to murder at any moment.

“Did you really read them?” – He mirrored her posture on the chair.

“Maybe. Maybe not” – She was having too much fun, but she could see he wasn’t. – “I didn’t” – She rolled her eyes and stood up to organize the rest of the pile. – “You should check it. Maybe there’s a bad review” – Tom ignored her and after a moment of reading, she saw a smile. – “Is it good?” – She looked at him all excited as he nodded. – “Let me see!”

Abby took the paper away from Tom’s hand, as he just stood there, surprised at the sudden movement.

“You could have asked for it” – He said as he grabbed the other one.

“Okay…Here we go” – Abby cleared her throat. – “… _Furthermore, Hiddleston fascinatingly makes him a man who chooses not to listen rather than someone shouting too loud to hear. With his thought processes so legible, his arrogance becomes less of a foregone conclusion and, therefore, properly tragic…_ ” – Abby smiled pleased. – “You did good kid!” – she winked at him as she threw him the paper.

“Thanks” – He smiled shyly.

“Oh, now you are happy!” – She rolled her eyes as she picked something form the pile.

“You were playing with my feelings” – He smirked, still reading the other paper.

“And I enjoyed it!” – She said with an evil laugh. – “Here” – She continued as she placed three different packages on his side. – “I got scripts for you”

“How many?” – Tom took a quick look at the packages.

“Three. But there’s one more that they want you to read, but it arrives tomorrow” – Abby said inadvertently as she checked her phone.

_Are you going to be available on September 6_ _ th _ _?_ Her mother had just texted her. _No_. She answered just to piss her off.

“And what is that one about?” – Tom asked her intrigued, but Abby wasn’t listening to him.

She had put her phone over the table and was staring at it.

“Three, two…o” – She didn’t finish her sentence when the phone rang. – “Just in time” – She picked up as Tom looked at her with curiosity. – “Helen” – Abby answered with bitterness, half-closing her eyes, like she was talking with an enemy.

“ _What did mean with no?”_ – She sounded angry, making Abby smile.

“I meant no. Who knows, maybe my summer will be like super busy and I’ll be on a yacht in Spain”  - She made an evil smirk.

Tom stared at her fascinated; he had never heard her talk like that before. She was using a tone and a volume that was much high that her usual one. It was like she had turned into a teenager, a very American teenager.

“ _It’s the day of your brother’s wedding. How can you not be interested in it?”_ – If there was something that annoyed her about her mother, was her lack of sense of humor.

“So?” – Abby sighted.

“ _Don’t you think he’d be delighted to be at your wedding? Don’t you think he would support you? He has always cared for you and you treat him like that?”_ – Her voice was raising with each question. – “ _You can’t be this selfish, Abigail!”_

She screamed so loud, Abby had to take the phone away for a moment.

“No. No. And, does _always_ means _never_ on you dictionary?” – Abby mocked. She knew her mother would say something right away, but Abby sighed and continued. – “Helen, I understand it is important to him. He has being planning this day ever since he was a _young woman_. But, I’m pretty sure that if I’m not there he would still party like there’s no tomorrow” – Abby laughed. – “With the amount of alcohol he’ll drink, I’m pretty sure that by the end of the night he’ll be convince I was there”

She sat down in front of Tom again, who was entertained by the conversation she was having.

“ _Listen, this is mandatory. I don’t have time to listen to your spoiled and childish needs_ ” – She was infuriated. – “ _You’re 26 years old! Grow up, for God’s sake!”_ – Abby smirked, pleased. It was mission accomplish. – “ _And, one more thing. You’re going to help, you’re the made of honor and you won’t back up. That it’s an order and if you are planning to run away from your responsibilities, guess what your dad would do?_ ” – Abby stopped smiling and got serious.

She hated when she blackmailed her, because she knew that was the way to win, especially if she involved her father.

He had the ability of getting disappointed very easily and giving the ice treatment to people. There was nothing that made her feel worse that not having a father for a while; the guilt was too much to bear.

“Okay, miss Morgan” – She said solemnly. – “I will be there, I’ll behave and I’ll be the young woman my brother already is” – She could heard her mother sighed. – “But, I am warning you…” – She continued firmly. – “If he pranks me or annoys me in any way, forget everything I said before”

“ _Why would he do such a thing?”_ – Her mother would always be on his side.

“Uhmm…since I was born?” – She asked sarcastically.

“ _Okay, you’re getting annoying. You’re wasting my time. Don’t make them lose theirs!”_ – She finished screaming at the phone. – “ _A wedding involves a lot of planning. You’ll know it when you’ll plan your own wedding_ ”

“Yeah, that won’t happen” – She said with a pained expression as she looked at Tom in the eyes.

“ _I know it’ll be a hard task, but I have faith you’ll eventually find a good lobotomized man who understands you and loves you_ ” – Her mother said with a sharp laughed. It sounded evil.

“Thanks” – Abby said with a disgusted face. – “Do you need anything else?”

“ _No, honey. That’s it_ ” – She was happy. She had just won a battle. – “ _Have a nice day. And good luck finding a man or you’ll end up like your aunt Shirley_ ”

“Yeah” – Abby said with sadness as she looked at Tom, who had return to his reading. – “Bye” – She said hanging up without noticing her mother was about to say something.

She put the phone down dramatically, like it was infected with a terrible disease.

“Who is _Helen Morgan_?” – Tom asked curiously. It had to be someone important to cause that reaction on her.

“An evil creature. Part demon, part witch” – She sighed as she leaned over the table and placed her elbows over it. – “Oh, and also my mother”

“You talk to your mother like that?” – He was stunned.

“The fact that you have a good relationship with your mother it doesn’t mean everybody does” – Abby stood up and walked to the fridge to get something to drink.

“It’s not about that, it’s about you acting like a spoilt kid” – Tom said turning around to look at her.

“I can’t help it” – Abby sighed. – “It’s the way I get around her. We are too different”

“She is still your mother. You have to love your mother no matter what” – Tom patronized her.

“You don’t know Helen Morgan. She is…difficult” – Abby made a panicked face as she returned to the table. – “And we’ve been in war ever since I was born”

“I know that you love her more than anything” – Tom smirked.

“Haven’t decided yet” – She smiled. – “But, probably that ship has already sailed” – She said nodding.

“I’m sure you love her terrible” – He laughed and Abby rolled her eyes.

“Just…read your things” – She moved her hand erratically, pointing at the papers spread over the table.  

Suddenly, she heard a buzz. Tom’s phone was vibrating, but he just stared at the screen and turned it off, not before Abby could take a look of who was calling. It was _Jessica_.

“So, how are things with Greg?” – He asked with a smile reading his paper again, erasing every trade of the subtle grimace he had just made.

“Trouble in paradise?” – Abby asked serious but with an ironic accent, as she pointed at his phone.

Tom looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He was convinced the paper covered his face, but Abby could see him anyway.

“Everything it’s fine” – He answer covering more with it.

“Really?” – Abby felt bad. Maybe it had to do with the comments she had made to Tom. – “Look, if it is because of what I said about her being your girlf…”

“That’s not it” – He look at her like that was water under the bridge.

“Did I missed something?” – Abby laughed. She wasn’t planning on sound disrespectful, but she couldn’t help laugh.

“Nothing” – He put the paper aside, like he didn’t wanted to talk about, but he really wanted to. – “It was a stupid thing” – He sighed. – “It was about her twitter account”

“Because she followed some of your fans?” – Abby laughed in disbelief; and also because the subject was _delicate_ to her.

The only twitter account she managed was Tom’s, but she could get all the other scoops from her tumblr account.

“Yes, but…” – Tom rubbed his eyes, like he didn’t wanted to fight the problem. – “Luke thinks it’s a bad PR move and I had to tell her to close her account but she works with it. Also, she had to delete what she posted and unfollow who she followed and then we had a…disagreement and now I have a migraine” – He touched his temples with his eyes closed. – “It’s too early for this”

“But, you just said she use it for work” – Abby looked at him with disapproval. – “You can’t ask somebody to give up on her life for you” – She said with anger pointing at his phone.

She couldn’t believe she was defending _Jessica_ , but the truth was she really wasn’t. This was more profound than that; deep inside she was putting herself in the position of _official girlfriend_ and came to the realization that there were tons of things she wouldn’t give up on because Luke said so. She wouldn’t even quit them, even if Tom asks on his knees.

This was very disappointed to her; she thought he would have more balls than the ones he pretended to have and stand up for what he believed and not because someone told him it was the right thing to do.

“Are you really defending her?” – Tom asked surprised between giggles.

“Okay, I just…I don’t know” – Abby stuttered as she sat back. – “You are making a big deal about this. And by _you_ I mean you and your PR team” – She moved her hand loosely like she was pointing at the air around Tom. – “I think you should check your priorities better and make up your mind. See what’s really important to you”

“Why are you so angry?” – Tom laughed again, because her reaction seemed excessive. – “I didn’t know you cared so much about Julia”

“I don’t. And I’m not angry” – She stood up and picked her bag from the other chair. – “I have to go”

“Where?” – The way Tom said it, it made her life look very insignificant.

“Well, unlike you, I still have a healthy relationship I want to maintain” – She smiled sweetly, but her heart wasn’t on it. – “I’ll step at the agency later and I’ll call you when I get the schedules”

Abby turned away and walked to the door without saying goodbye.

“Try not to be so grumpy! Or your healthy relationship won’t last!” – Tom yelled. Abby heard a laugh while she closed the front door.

She drove to Greg’s office mad. She was angry, and sad, and disappointed. In fact, she had no idea what she was feeling; she just wanted to slap Tom in the face.

She understood that his reaction was natural. He worked in a business were appearances were important and he trusted people who worked on the field, but still, the disappointment was big.

He was a smart man, or at least she thought he was. For her, he should know better and he shouldn’t underestimate his fans. Yes, she knew some were more _passionate_ than others; but there were others, like her, who can only dare to dream, and those needed to be protected.

She needed to let it all out, but there was no one to talk to. She literally had accomplished to make both sides of her life so apart that she had no chances to relieve any tension. Her only option was to release it on her tumblr.

Abby didn’t want to trash _Jessica_ , because it felt like a _jealous ex-girlfriend_ technique but also, because surprisingly she wasn’t angry with her. She was a _troll_ who could probably be the ultimate fangirl, but that was her personality and there was nothing she could do about it. But she needed to let out what she truly felt about Tom at the moment, even though it would be considered as another _crazy-delusional-jealous fangirl_ that vent her exaggerated opinions.

She wrote her post while she patiently waited for Greg at the parking lot. She knew she’d lose some followers, but she needed to vent what was eating her inside.


	24. The Big Fight

“Hello?” – Abby asked as she entered Tom’s place.

“Kitchen!” – She heard coming from the back.

“Hey…oh!” – Abby turned. – “You are naked!” – She screamed in panic covering her eyes.

“I’m wearing shorts and a t-shirt” – He said as he looked to himself.

He was wearing a very tight white shirt and old black shorts that were pretty obvious he used them as a pajama.

“But, still…inappropriate, dude!” – Abby turned slowly as she got used to the view, like she was staring at the sun. – “Why aren’t you dress already?” – She walked to the kitchen counter to place her coffee cup and his.

“I overslept” – He looked nervous for some reason. -  “But, I’ll be ready in a minute” – He said with a smirk.

“It’s okay. Since I knew you’ll be parting last night I told you to be ready an hour early” – She smiled maliciously. – “You have time”

“How wicked of you” – He said with a smirk that, with that outfit, looked more sexy and inappropriate than what it should. – “New look?” – He asked as he pointed her hair and her clothes.

She had cut her hair to her shoulders and now her wild dark curls were soft dark waves. And even though her fashion taste hadn’t changed, her skinny black jeans, and her cream shirt with her red jacket, were new items.

“He noticed!” – Abby moved her hair like a model, proud of her new look. – “Wait” – She stopped and then put her worry face. – “How come you noticed and Greg didn’t. You never notice anything”

“He didn’t noticed your _new look_?” – He looked amused. – “I’m offended but what you said, by the way. I have the ability to notice things sometimes” – Abby half-closed her eyes examining him. She didn’t believe him – “Alright, I saw your picture on your instagram” – He said drinking his coffee.

“You don’t have an Instagram account” – Abby said with curiosity as she grabbed her cup.

“I saw you from Julia’s account” – Abby couldn’t helped clenched her teeth. – “Did you know she followed you?”

Did she know? She usually never paid attention to her Instagram account unless if it had to do with people liking her pictures, which ever since she had been working with Tom, had grown exponentially thanks to his fans that were her fans too.

But, she had found out on tumblr and some gossip blogs she followed that Tom’s _allegedly girlfriend_ was following his assistant, a.k.a her, on Instagram.

“No, I didn’t” – She took a sip from her coffee pretending she didn’t cared. – “I guess I’m famous too” – She winked at Tom and he smiled.

“I can’t believe Greg didn’t noticed your new look, you’re usually look like your old disheveled self” – Abby rolled her eyes and threw him a cloth that was over the counter.

“You’re right. I’m always my fabulous self” – Tom rolled his eyes this time. – “And this is clearly something different. How come he didn’t noticed?” – She looked away like she was trying to find some clues.

“Maybe he sees you with the eyes of love” – He made his puppy eyes that made Abby want to kiss him and slap him at the same time.

“Oh, my God. This is the end of my relationship” – She said worried and Tom laughed.

“Why? Because he didn’t noticed your hair?” – Tom looked skeptic.

“No, just the general idea of it. He doesn’t notice me anymore” – She put both of her hands over her chest. – “I mean, I’m not an expert but I’m pretty sure that in two months of relationship, I would expect my boyfriend to be caring and not…distracted”

She whispered the last word remembering that he had being paying too much attention to his phone lately and she had to repeat herself a lot.

“What happened?” – Tom turned to look at the wall she was staring.

“He has another woman” – She said with sadness as she placed her coffee over the counter without taking her eyes away from the wall.

“What? No!” – Tom said like it was impossible. – “You’re crazy. I’ve seen the way he looks at you” – He said kindly.

“He is. He is going to leave” – She pouted and her eyes looked watery. – “I mean, he spends all of his time over the phone, he doesn’t listen, he…” – She walked to the counter and stood next to Tom. - “…He’s going to leave”

“You’re overreacting” – Tom grabbed her hand and she looked at him. – “He doesn’t seems like _that_ kind of guy” – Abby wondered what _kind of guy_ he was referring to.

“What do you…” – She was going to ask but someone interrupted her.

“Oh, hi” – Abby turned to look to the direction of the sound.

It was a beautiful tall brunette with a perfect white smile, standing with a dress that clearly was worn the night before. She had her shoes and her purse on her left hand and with the other one was fixing her hair.

“Oh, hi” – Abby said in shock without taking her eyes away from her.

Tom looked to one placed to another until he quickly walked to where the girl was. Abby just stood there smiling, surprised as she looked down to the floor.

“Hi” – Tom said grabbing the girl’s arms with his hands, softly. – “Again” – He whispered the last word but Abby heard it anyway.

“I’m leaving” – She said pointing at the door.

Her English had an accent but Abby couldn’t tell where she came from. She didn’t sound British nor American.

“Right, right” – Tom said nervously. – “I’ll walk you to the door” – He whispered to her as he placed one hand on her back to show her the way.

“Bye. Have a nice day” – She said with a smile to Abby.

“Bye” – Abby laughed awkwardly. – “You too” – She yelled as they walked to the other room.

Abby felt sick, it was like her head was spinning. She also felt a void on her stomach, like she couldn’t believe what had just happened.

She felt incredible disappointed, but she didn’t want to cry or say anything. She was just in shock. And thank God for that, making the jealous _girlfriend scene_ would have been incredibly inappropriate, and she was aware of that.

She just stood there and waited for him to come back. She was still confused about the whole Greg’s epiphany and this was definitely too much to take.

When Tom returned to the kitchen Abby was her normal self, drinking her coffee next to the kitchen counter.

“That was…” – Abby just stared at him, as he didn’t seem to know what to say. – “What are you thinking?” – He asked with an embarrassed expression.

“I’m not thinking anything” – She took another sip from her coffee. – “She was clearly the maid” – She said with sarcasm.

“Look, that was…” – He stood in front of Abby and pointed to the door. – “We met last night, we talk for a while, had a few drinks and then…”

“Wait” – Abby closed her eyes, like she had just remembered something. – “Wasn’t _Jessica_ with you last night?”

She knew she had been there, by her twitter account, her Instagram account and a couple of pictures that some fangirls had posted on tumblr.

“She showed up, I don’t know how” – He said like he didn’t wanted her there.

At that point the whole situation was bigger than what Abby could take. There was so much drama and she wasn’t ready for it. She just wanted to get out of there otherwise she’ll end up yelling at Tom.

“Well, you had an eventful evening, then” – She faked the best smile she could as she grabbed her purse and her coffee. – “See you at the studio”

“Wait, you’re not waiting for me?” – He asked confused. – “Your job is to take me to places” – He reminded her. He knew she was holding her thoughts and she was struggling to keep them inside. – “I know you have an opinion about this. You’re turning purple by holding it” – He said seriously as he pointed her face.

“My job is to manage your schedule and make sure you’ll be on time and get your coffee and run your errands” – She reminded him this time. – “And I got you a nice driver that’ll take you everywhere” – She said pointing at the door. – “So, I’ll see you there boss” – She walked by his side to the door, but then she stopped and turned. – “You have fifteen minutes to get ready or you’ll be late”

“Come on. I know you’re dying inside” – He provoked her. For some reason he needed his sins to be washed away by her anger.

“I’m not saying a word” – Abby laughed. – “That’s not my job. Besides, you don’t need my opinion, you are a grown man and you know what’s good for you”

“Ah, there it is!” – He said with a smile as he pointed at her making her furious. – “ _What’s good for you_ ” – He imitated her voice. – “Come on, by now you are more that just my assistant you are my friend”

“Just go and get ready” – She said with disappointment. – “I’ll wait here” – She sighed and Tom smiled pleased. – “Don’t smile. I’m not doing it to help you, I’m doing it because my job is to get you to places on time”

“Okay” – He smiled pleased. He turned around but then he turned again like he had forgot something. – “Please, let’s not talk about this again” – He said with a pained expression like the whole thing was a mistake.

“Oh, my God!” – Abby laughed and looked around like she was trying to find Tom’s sanity. – “Are you kidding me!” – She wasn’t going to hold it anymore.

“Uhmm, no. I…” – Tom said surprised.

“You have a girlfriend!” – She yelled at him with a laughed like she was about to go crazy.

“My relationship with Julia it’s different of what you think it is, she…” – He tried to explained to her but Abby couldn’t stop laughing.

“Oh, no, no .no” – She laughed louder. – “It’s only different for you! You’re the only one who doesn’t accept she is your girlfriend!” – She took a deep breath before continuing. – “And, as your girlfriend, she deserves your respect” – Then she moved her head like she was trying to get rid of some thoughts. – “And even if she’s not your girlfriend, she still deserves better than _I don’t know how she appeared at the party_!”

“Are you defending her after everything you had said about her?” – Tom laughed.

“I’m not defending her. I’m just teaching you how to be a proper man!” – She yelled at him loudly, like she really wanted for him to understand those words.

“You think because you have a certain type of relationship with someone, everybody has to have the same!” – He said with anger. – “Just because I’m not like Greg, it doesn’t mean I’m not a proper man!” – He was screaming too.

“Oh, so when you said that Greg wasn’t _that kind of guy_ , you were talking about guys like _you_?” – Abby opened her mouth in a wide smile.

“You said it, I’m a grown man, I made my decisions and I’m not hurting anyone. Julia knows the terms of our relationship” – He said dramatically moving his hands. – “And I’m not going to do the _right thing_ because I haven’t done anything wrong!”

For Tom the subject was settled and he wasn’t going to go deeper into it. He turned and walked away.

“Then why you wanted my opinion?” – Abby asked calmer. – “I mean, you are a grown man, who clearly doesn’t care what others think of you” – She said with sarcasm.

“Because you looked like you were chocking” – He smiled with irony. – “And you are my friend, I wanted to know your opinion” – Abby laughed.

“You’re a pig” – She pointed at him and when he looked shocked. She repeated herself but with a much sour face. – “You’re a pig!” – Then she walked to the door and opened it. – “And we are not friends! I’ll see you at the studio” - She said quickly as she turned to close the door behind her, violently.

Tom just stood there, surprised by her reaction.

****

Abby and Tom barely spoke to each other during the photoshoot and barely talk after it. Abby was still mad about Tom’s _situation_ and even thought she tried to look composed, her anger showed.

Tom on the other hand, had decided to ignore her. He knew she was overreacting and her anger would be gone after a while, but he couldn’t deny he was still offended by her words. He ignored her too, because he also needed the time to decompressed.

Abby left the studio and drove home, she needed to be away from Tom for a while. She knew that whatever she felt at the moment it’ll go away as long she focused on something else.

Once she got to her place she didn’t even bother to turn her computer on. The last thing she wanted to do was to see Tom’s face. She didn’t felt like writing her fanficitons or updating his twitter account, he was a _grown man_ and he could deal with his own accounts for the night.

She opened her fridge and thought that the best way to let everything out of her system was to cook a nice meal for Greg, who would end his shift in a couple of hours. She decided to call him while she cut some vegetables.

“ _Hey_ ” – He sounded surprised.

“Hey” – Abby said with a smile. – “I had a rough day at work so I was thinking about cooking dinner, to relax a little” – She said as she placed the vegetables inside a pot filled with boiled water.

“ _Oh, I can’t see you tonight_ ” – He said seriously.

“What? Why not?” – Abby laughed nervously as she stopped cooking. She needed to see him at the moment. – “I thought your shift ended in about an hour”

“ _Yes_ ” – He said like it wasn’t a big deal. – “ _I just…I already made plans_ ”

“Oh” – Abby said with disappointment as she turned her kitchen off.

_“Look, I’m sorry, but I thought you’ll be busy at work and I have a commitment with someone else_ ” – He sounded sorry, but Abby didn’t cared.

“Okay” – She sighed. – “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“ _Uhmm, I’m not sure_ ” – He said confused. – “ _I’ll call you_ ”

“Okay” – He was definitely acting odd and hiding something.

“ _Listen, I have to go now_ ” – It sounded like there was an emergency.

“Okay, call me when you finish your shift” – But Greg hung up before he listened to Abby.

Abby placed her phone next to the kitchen counter and grabbed the pot and threw the content on the sink and then threw the pot over it with violence.

Then, she grabbed her phone again and walked to her room; on the way there it buzzed, it was one of the three messages Tom had sent her. _Are you still mad?_

Abby gave the finger to her phone screen and then threw it over her bed with anger and walked to the bathroom. She needed to take a shower to wash away her awful day.

“You fucking prick!” – She yelled once the door was closed.

And as she removed her clothes, the tears started to run down her cheeks.


	25. Back to normal

Abby was sitting in front of Tom while checking his planner, trying to arrange some dates. He was reading the newspaper and even though they were both ignoring each other, they were aware of the other’s presence.

Tom would look at her from the corner of his eyes every once in a while and Abby knew he was doing that, but she didn’t felt like breaking the ice.

“Are you never going to speak to me again?” – Tom said as he folded the paper and placed it over the table.

He decided to talk first, after all they were at the coffee shop, and he knew she wouldn’t make a scene in public.

“I did” – Abby said surprised once she looked up to him. – “Like thirty minutes ago, when I arrived at your place. I said _good morning_ ”

“But, then you didn’t say much” – Tom said with a smirk.

_Bastard._ Abby thought to herself; he couldn’t help to look hot under the morning light, making so hard for anyone to hate him. But Abby would try her best.

“Then I asked you how you were” – She said with astonishment. – “Wow, you are getting old fast!” – She made a shocked expression making Tom looked at her with disdain. – “I mean, first the glasses” – She pointed at his reading glasses. – “Now the memory…you should see an old people’s doctor”

“You are not funny” – He said with anger on his voice making her smile. – “Are you still mad?”

Abby sighted.

“Look, I thought about it…a lot” – She opened her eyes like it had been a huge struggle for her. – “And I apologize”

“You...apologized?” – Tom looked at her in shock, debating whether or not to laugh.

“Yes. I was out of line” – She said with a solemn tone. – “You are my boss after all and our relationship is asymmetric and it was wrong for me to yell at you. I’m also aware that your personal life is yours, and the decisions you make are none of my business” – She continued, making very little eye contact with him.

“That’s…that’s very considerate of you” – Tom smiled pleased.

“But…” – Tom sip from his cup waiting for the _Abby meltdown_. – “If you haven’t noticed, I am a woman” – She said proudly.

“I have” – Tom nodded, putting his cup down.

“And as a woman, I do have this impulse to protect _my sisters_ from man that…mistreat them” – She said firmly. – “And I would probably defend them every time I witness…things.” – But then, she changed her tone like she had come to her senses and remembered she wasn’t going to star another fight. – “Still, whatever happens in the future, I promise I won’t get involve and I won’t give my opinion. Not even if is requested” - She drank from her cup and waited.

Tom waited for a while, examining her as she checked her phone like she didn’t care him staring at her.

“You practice that speech all night in front of the mirror, didn’t you?” – Tom said after a while.

“No” – _Not all night._ She thought.

“You did” – Tom laughed. She looked at him with fire in her eyes, but before she could respond, he continued. – “Well, I have to say that I do appreciate your speech” – He said with kindness, but then he turned serious. – “But, I do not mistreat women”

Abby sighted again, as she passed her fingers through her soft waves of hair.

“I was talking in a general way” – She smirked and then she murmured, covering her lips with her cup. – “But, if the shoe fits…”

Tom listened anyway and stared at her like it was an unnecessary comment. Abby giggled as she looked to the side.

“Hey” – Tom said confused as he pointed Abby’s hair. – “Where all the color went?

“What?” – It took her a while to understand what he was saying. – “Oh, uhmm…I got bored of the _rainbow hair_ ” – She continued like it wasn’t a big deal.

“You loved that hair lock. You said it defined you” – Tom seemed to disagree with her decision to remove it.

“I never said it defined me!” – Abby said with a laugh. – “I needed a full hair change. I’m not in college anymore, I’m a grown-up now”

Even thought her answer sounded convincing, Tom didn’t buy it. Mostly because Abby herself didn’t seem to buy it either, he could see that in her eyes.

“There are grown-ups that have colored hair” – He said with a soft smile. – “What are you hiding?”

“What? I’m not hiding anything” – She looked at him like he was crazy. – “I just wanted to change my look and part of it was getting rid of the lock” – She said it like it wasn’t a big deal but her smile broke a little.

She needed a change of look, that was true, but Tom was right too. She loved having hair in a fun color, it represented her and it made her happy.

But the thing was that her relationship with Greg, who was nothing like the last relationship she had, was a very serious one, not in terms of the future but in the context that it was more mature. 

She felt she was maturing or at least she had to and wanted to, and she realized that having a blog and fangirling about her boss wasn’t a healthy thing and was making her not moving forward with her life and stopping her from growing up.

And even thought she had made her decision before they had their big fight the day before, she was starting to accept that was the right call. She needed to move on, and while she knew it’d be a hard process to move on from the image she had of Tom and her blog; her hair and new look was a start. She might not be content with it yet, but she’d eventually get there.

“I don’t know, I liked the old hair” – Tom said with disapproval. – “It was more _you_. Now you look like any other girl” – He continued as he drank his coffee.

Abby knew he meant well, but his words hurt. Part of it was that he would see her like any other boring woman out there and part of it because she was the one who wasn’t buying her new look too. She knew deep inside that this new Abby wasn’t her, but she would never admitted it. She truly thought that, eve though it was just hair, it would be the beginning of substantial change.

“Maybe I am just like any other girl” – She didn’t wanted to make it sound like a burn, but it did.

“You are nothing like other girls Abigail Gibson” – Tom smiled seductively.

Abby would had cared for his precious face and seductive smile while he pronounced her name in perfect English accent, but what he had said before had hurt her too much for her to care.

****

“Okay, uhmm…” – Abby said staring at her computer. – “So, two weeks from now, Toronto and then…” – She was staring at the planner as Tom sat in front of her. – “Meetings. Not sure, yet. Have you made any decisions? They’ll start calling” – She looked up to him.

“I don’t know. What do you think I should do?” – He said with pain in his face as he handed Abby the scripts.

“Do what you want” – Abby opened her eyes like it was the obvious thing to do and laughed at him. Abby stood up and got a bottle of water from the fridge. – “Do you want something?” – She asked without making eye contact.

“No, thanks” – Tom said as he stared at the pile of papers. – “Come on, enlighten me”

“Me?” – Abby laughed louder on her way back to her sit.

“I want both, but if I pick the first one…” – Tom gave her the specific script. – “It means I would have to spend five month in America and if a I pick the other one, it means I have to gain weight in a month” – He looked smitten.

“Wow, first world problems” – Abby smirked as she cheered with her bottle of water, making Tom roll his eyes. – “Uhmm, the first one” – She continue throwing the script at him.

“Really?” – He was genuinely asking until he remembered something. – “You don’t even now what it’s about”

“I know, but if you choose that one, it’ll mean I be home. And when I say home, I mean my nation” – She winked at him.

That would be an incredible pro for her to be back home, but at the same time it was a major con.

If she landed back in America, she wouldn’t be able to tell anybody about it because then her parents would find out and they’ll make question about her job and she didn’t want that to happen; beside, she didn’t want to be away from Greg for that long. 

On the other hand, she would have the chance to go to _Denny’s_ every night if she went back to America for a while.

“So you are basing your decision on what is best for you?” – Tom looked at her with skepticism.

“Yes” – Abby laughed. – “What do I know? I can’t make career choices for you; it’s pretty obvious I can’t make proper career choices for me” – She said with irony.

“You are not being very helpful” – He said disappointed.

“You know what is best for you. I mean we have already discussed that” – Abby smirked and Tom looked at her like it wasn’t a good moment for that joke. – “Beside, don’t you trust your gut?”

“Yes” – Then he closed one eye in pain. – “It’s not working very well right now”

“Well, remember that I’m just here to run errands and not choosing for you” – Abby laughed.

Even thought. Making choices for him at the current time would give her more peace of mind. If she could control him she wouldn’t wonder what he’d be doing at night.

“You are a friend and I’m asking you as a friend and as somebody who watch movies” – Then he turned to face her, once he remembered their fight. – “Even thought you say we are not friends, I consider you as mine”

There was something about the word _mine_ that made Abby’s heart stop beating for a moment. She wondered if she’d ever stop being a fangirl.

“Fine” – She sighted loudly. – “We are friends…bla, bla, bla”

“That tells me you truly mean it” – He said with sadness, but Abby couldn’t tell if it was real or not.

“You want my opinion? Even though I promised I would never give an opinion to you again” – Tom smiled softly, like a child, and nodded. – “Fine” – Abby sighted again and accommodate on her chair, like she was preparing the speech. – “Be selfish”

“Selfish?” – He looked confused, although it probably had to do because he didn’t like the word very much.

“Yes, selfish” – Abby moved her hands like she was cutting the air. – “Don’t think about anyone or anything. Be ruthless. Forget you have family, friends and…whatever” – She didn’t wanted mention _relationships_ , after all it was a delicate subject between them. – “And then ask yourself what do you want and listen to your gut. Ask yourself this: _if this movie fails, would I be okay with it?”_

“Why would I be okay with it?” – He seemed stunned. – “The whole point of making them is for the audiences to enjoy it”

“True. But, what did I just said?” – Abby elevate her voce pissed. – “Be ruthless, don’t think about anyone but you. So, when you ask yourself that question think about all the experience you’ll gain and the things you’ll learn. _Would I be okay with a failure even thought I learned so much during the experience?_ – Then, she smiled and returned to her computer screen. – “If the answer is yes, go for it. That’s my advice to you”

“That is a good advice” – He smile pleased. – “I won’t follow it” – Abby smirked.

“See? You are capable of being ruthless. I had my doubts before but not anymore” – She smiled like she had won a battle. Tom grabbed his stuff and walked away. – “Choose quick and wisely, they’ll need an answer soon and I need to make plans!” – She yelled at him as he walked away to his office.

****

Abby took a deep loud breath. She was tired, but not from exhaustion, but because she had been sitting for too long and her butt was starting to hurt. She regretted doing the calls sitting on the chair instead of walking around.

Abby had stood up and was stretching when her phone rang.

“Hello?” – She said as she bent down trying to touch the floor with her free hand.

“ _Hey! How’s work?”_ – Greg sounded excited.

“Hi!” – Abby said with a smile as she straightened up. – “Good. I’m a little tired though” – She continued as she massaged her neck.

“ _Hope not too tired_ ” – He said in a seductive tone. – “ _I made reservation, I’ll pick you up in…_ ” – He took a pause, Abby assumed he was checking his watch. – “ _Fifteen minutes_ ”

“Fifteen minutes?” – Abby fake getting hysterical because she didn’t had time to get ready, but couldn’t hide her happiness. – “Okay, see you then”

“ _Alright, see you in a moment_ ” – He continued with the sexy voice making Abby swoon.

Greg was the romantic kind, but he never took the initiative. He was too shy to invite her on a romantic dinner; he usually did it like it was an unexpected thing, and so she wanted to know where all the confidence and sexiness was coming from. The night was looking promising.

She happily packed her things and got out of the kitchen to Tom’s office.

“Hey, I’m leaving” – She said after knocking the open door.

“Okay” – He turned around surprised.

He was wearing his reading glasses and with the light form the lamp next to him and his puppy face, he looked unbearably cute.

“Did you made a decision?” – Abby asked while she accommodated _Mackie_ on her arms.

“Not yet” – He wrinkled his nose like a kid that had done something bad. Abby laughed.

“Fine, call me when you make up your mind” – She was about to turn around but then she stopped. – “Hey, Greg is picking me up, so _Cherry_ is going to stay here. Is that okay? I can pick _her_ up later if it bothers you, though”

“No, it’s fine. Let _her_ stay” – He said amused like _she_ was a person and he enjoyed having her there.

“Okay, thanks. See you tomorrow, then” – She said as she walked away.

“See you!” – She heard before reaching the door.

On the way out from Tom’s place, she bumped into Julia. She was trying to get out of the gate when she caught her trying to press the doorbell.

“Oh, hi!” – Abby said surprised. She didn’t expected to see her there and for some reason she felt scared, like she was doing something wrong and _Jessica_ had caught her. – “How are you _Jessica_?” – She said in a worry tone.

“It’s Julia” – She pronounced her name carefully and she was clearly not happy of seen Abby in there.

“Right, right. Sorry, Julia” – Abby said in a merely whisper. The sorry had a deeper meaning.

“It’s fine” – She half closed her eyes trying to figure it out why she was being nice to her, unlike the other times.

“How are you been? Is everything okay?” – She asked concerned touching _Jessica’s_ shoulder. – “How…how are things with Tom?” – She continued stuttering.

“I’m okay and the rest is none of your business. You’re just his assistant” – She said with a bitchy tone, but Abby didn’t cared.

“Right” – She smiled like she had done something stupid. At that point she noticed the bottle of wine she was carrying and figured that things between them were perfect, as usual. – “Well, I hope everything turns out okay” – She wanted to console her in some way, even though _Jessica_ had no idea why.

Abby let her shoulder go and got out of the gate while Julia stepped in.

“Thanks” – She said with confusion. – “Is he inside?”

“Yes, yes he is” – Abby said with a wide smile as she nodded making Julia uncomfortable.

“You’re acting weird” – She said with disdain as she turned around.

“Okay, have a pleasant night” – Probably not the proper choice of words at the moment considering what they’d probably _do_ later, but Abby felt bad for her.

She felt bad because even thought they despised each other, she was one of her _sisters_ and had to be on her side. Even if Tom was saying the truth and their relationship rules had been established between them, she still felt bad for _Jessica_ , because she was trying so hard to be the girlfriend, or at least that was the way she saw it.

She stood there staring at the gate wondering why people would complicate their relationships with others so much, specially Tom, if it was so easy to be with someone who wanted to be with you too.

But, in the end, she wasn’t any better. She had problems having relationships too so she guessed that, in the end, everyone did the best they could with what they had.

She was immersed on her thoughts when her phone buzzed. It was Greg. _I’m around the corner._ At that moment Abby only could think about him and how lucky she was of not having a relationship like Tom and _Jessica_ had…or probably the one she and Tom _would_ have.

She shook her head trying to get rid of that thought, turned around and walked to Greg’s car. After all, and even thought things looked bad at times, she was in a good relationship, and that was definitely _moving on_ in a healthy way, and she was grateful for it.


	26. They aren't racists

“You don’t mind if I spend the day here, right?” – Greg said as he kissed Abby’s neck from behind.

“Yes, I do! Get out of my territory!” – She yelled as she moved her blush brush in the air.

“Okay, I’ll go then” – He let her go and turned around but Abby grabbed his hand.

“No, you can stay” – He hugged her and she brushed his nose. – “Now you look pretty” – She smiled.

“Thank you, I wasn’t feeling pretty today” – He looked up like he was doing a pose.

Abby couldn’t believe how tall he was; he was a couple of inches taller than Tom. She was sure than on the street they probably made a very uneven pair.

“Don’t you want to spend the day outside in the wild? I mean you are working at the hospital all week” – She said touching his white shirt.

“Yes, but you won’t be around” – He gave her an eskimo kiss. – “Beside, I have some _calls_ to make and want to lay down and not do anything” – He smiled.

There it was again, _the calls_ , the secret calls he receive and made and that he hadn’t mention.

She hadn’t mention to him either, but because she didn’t wanted to act like a jealous girlfriend and scare him away. So she repeated herself that the fact he mentioned the calls at all it meant it wasn’t something that important or something that he needed to hide.

“If I don’t leave in fifteen minutes, I’ll be late” – She let herself go from Greg’s arms and finished her make-up.

He went to the living room where he read the newspaper as he drank his coffee, while Abby danced around the apartment trying to find her things.

She was checking her bag when her phone rang. It was her mother.

“Hi, Helen” – She said without looking at the screen, the sound told her who it was. – “What can I do for you this lovely morning?” – Abby faked a British accent that made Greg laugh.

“ _You are in a good mood_ ” – She pointed it out like it was a rarity. Abby rolled her eyes.

“I was” – She said like her mother had just ruined her mood.

“ _Honey, I’m calling you because your father and I are going to London_ ” – Abby’s heart stopped and she stood there petrified. – “ _It’ll be just for a couple of days. The wedding had been so stressful that your father decided we take a break from work and family, and visit Europe for a couple of weeks_ ”

“You know I’m family, right?” – She said it to convince her not to come to London.

_“Oh, we are aware of it_ ” – She laughed. Her mother rarely laughed unless if it was at her expenses. – “ _We’ll be there on Thursday and stay there for five days_ ”

“That’s in four days mom” – She said in shocked. At that point Greg looked a there paying attention on the conversation. – “I need at least a month to prepare myself psychologically”

“ _Well, too bad. You only have four days_ ” – Abby scratched her head.

“Are you planning to stay in here, because…” – Abby looked around and there was definitely no room for them.

“ _Oh, my God. Do you really hate us that much to close the doors of your home to us!”_ – She sounded offended and Abby rolled her head like she was stretching or something.

“It’s no that, mom. It’s just…there’s no room in here. My apartment is very tiny” – She said in a sorry tone.

“Tiny like you” – Greg said out loud with a laugh.

Abby ran to the other side of the room to cover his mouth.

“Who was that?”- Her mother asked with curiosity.

“That was…uhmm the TV” – Abby’s hand were sweating.

“ _Okay_ ” – She didn’t sound convinced. – “ _Well, for your information you father made reservations on a lovely five star hotel, so there’s nothing you need to worry about_ ”

“Five star hotel” – She whistled pointing that it was a very expensive vacation. – “You two are doing well. Who is paying for the wedding?” – She said with sarcasm.

“ _Your brother is_ ” – Abby rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, right” – At that moment Greg tried to remove her hand from his mouth, she was suffocating him.

Once she did it she put her index finger in her mouth indicating him to not say a word. He laughed.

“ _We are helping him a bit_ ” – She end up admitting.

“A bet is a huge _bit_ ” – Abby laughed.

“ _Don’t be like that Gail, we would do the same for you_ ” – She sounded angry. – “ _Thank God that day is very far away in the future and we can still afford vacations_ ” – She laughed nosily making Abby cringed.

“Listen mother, I have to go. I’m late for work” – Abby said as she grabbed her bag.  

“ _Alright. Your father will call you tonight with the details_ ” – She said after she stopped laughing. – “ _And be nice to him, he is very excited to see you and about the trip_ ”

“Dad hates vacations” – She said confused.

“ _He does, but since he gets to see you, he can wait to be in Europe_ ” – She sighed like she was tired of it. Abby laughed, her mother’s annoyance amused her.

“Okay, I’ll be nice to Mr. Gibson” – Abby said solemnly. –“Bye, Helen”

“ _Bye, Gail_ ” – She copied Abby’s tone before hanging up.

“Okay, I’m leaving now. That took my extra fifteen minutes” – She smiled as she got closer to Greg and kissed him on the mouth.

“Your parents are coming?” – _Oh, oh_. That was Abby’s first thought that she was in trouble.

“Yeah, for vacations. They’ll stay five days here” – She said as she walked to the door.

“How excited. Should I make reservations? That way I could meet them” – Abby turned right before opening the door.

“Do you want to meet them?” – She hoped he would say _not really_ , but his eyes said otherwise.

“Yeah, of course” – He said so sweetly that Abby’s heart melt.

“Okay” – Abby nodded as she smiled. – “You know, don’t make reservations yet. I’ll figure their itinerary first and make plans after that, okay?” – He nodded.

Abby turned to open the front door.

“Have a nice day” – He screamed as she got out of the apartment.

“You too. Don’t read to much” – She winked before closing the door.

She stood there for a moment letting her panic sank in.

****

“Alright!” – Abby said with a smile as she wrote some mails. – “You made up your mind, then”

“Yes, I did” – Tom said as he read some fanmail.

“So, where are we going?” – Abby hit the table with the pencil as a drumroll.

“You’ll be happy” – He winked at her and her smile got wider. – “We are going to America” – At that moment Abby’s face froze with that smile

“Yay! America” – She said without energy.

“I thought you’d be happier” – Tom looked at her puzzled.

“No, no. I am” – She smiled again, but wasn’t a very happy one.

The truth was that being home at the moment looked more like a problem than a solution. Her parents were about to visit her and she would probably have to lie about her job and Greg, but that lie has to be coherent with the fact of her being in America for weeks. Just in case they found out she was there.

She sighed loudly at the amount of work the task would require.

“Why did you sigh?” – Tom laughed. – “You don’t want to come with me?” – He made his puppy eyes and Abby hated him for that.

Of course she wanted to go. She would go wherever he would go, that was her job, and the reason why she accepted it.

And because she didn’t felt like making him feel bad or reveal too much about her life she chose not to tell him she actually hadn’t told anyone what she was doing in London, and that Ivy was the only one who knew.

“It’s nothing. Just, my mom called today and told me she and my father are coming to London” – She decided to reveal a little bit of her life in order to save a whole more of it.

“And that’s a bad thing?” – Tom asked surprised as he noticed her pained expression.

“Well, no…” – She made a sorry face. – “I haven’t seen them in a while, is just…” – She looked at Tom wonder if she should mention Greg or not.

“What?” – He asked intrigued.

“Greg wants to meet them” – She said softly like she had problems with saying it out loud.

“Meeting the parents” – Tom nodded pleased. – “It’s getting serious! And you were worried that he was cheating on you”

“That doesn’t prove anything!” – She said with anger making it clear she still believed he was cheating on her, making Tom laugh. – “Anyway…” - She composed herself. – “The problem is…my parents doesn’t know I have a boyfriend”

“Okay” – He was amused. Abby was sitting in front of him acting like a teenager that was hiding his boyfriend from her strict parents. – “Are you afraid you parents wouldn’t approve?” – He mocked her.

“No?” – She made a scared face that made Tom realized he wasn’t wrong.

“Really? You are a grown woman!” – He pointed at her as he yelled in disbelief.

“Well…my parents are over-protective and conservatives so…” – She moved her hands like it was obvious.

“So, they think you have never had a boyfriend?” – He asked shocked.

“Of course not” - She said it like it was ridiculous, only to confuse Tom even more. – “They’re not stupid, they know how the world works, but…I just like that they don’t get involve in my… _personal affairs_ ” – She said the last part whispering. – “And I think that in a way, they appreciate it. The problem is that, it has been a great plan so far that if I show up with someone they’ll assume it’s serious”

“So you and Greg are not serious?” – He was still having problems understanding.

“No, we are…I don’t know, is too soon” – She said conflicted. – “But we are getting there!” – She continued with a smile. – “But, meeting my parents is so much pressure for me and he has no idea what he is getting into”

“Why don’t you have this conversation with him? I think he would like to know what he is getting into” – The last remark was a sarcastic one, but Abby ignored it.

“I can’t, he’d be heart broken. He was so excited” – She felt bad for him. – “Now I have to lie and say something like the trip was cancel” – The she stopped and smile. – “That’s a great idea!”

“He knows they are coming, right?” – Tom asked to make things clear.

“Yes, he heard me over the phone” – Abby nodded as she answered.

“Then be a big girl and do what you have to do” – He said with a smirk.

“Come on! Help me. You are good at keeping lies” – She smirked too, returning the burn. He just rolled his eyes. – “There’s something else, though” – he said closing her eye with pain as she played with her fingers over the table.

“I have a feeling this is worst” – Tom said with an ironic smile.

Abby got closer to Tom like she didn’t want anyone else to hear them, even though they were alone.

“Have you noticed that Greg is…well, you know… more tan than us?” – She said very serious making Tom laugh.

“Are you serious? Are you asking me if I have notice your boyfriend is black?” – He covered his face like he couldn’t believe what she was saying.

“So you have noticed” – Tom denied with his head, he thought it was unbelievable. Then Abby indicated with her had to get closer before she continued whispering. – “I’m not saying my parent are racist…but…”

“Oh, my God” – Tom sat back with disapproval.

“I said…” – She continued whispering. – “I wasn’t saying they were…it’s just…if they meet Greg, my mom would be a little shocked and my dad…” – She stopped a moment trying to imagine it. – “He wouldn’t say much about it, but I think he’d have a bigger problem with it” – She rubbed her eyes.

“You are aware there is something very wrong with your parents, right?” – Tom said serious, trying to see the real answer on Abby’s face.

“Yes, I know. I have been discussing it with them my entire life. Particularly, how close-minded they are” - Then he noticed he looked horrified. – “See, this is why I keep my personal affairs away form them. Because they have opinions and, as you and me have discussed before, giving opinions about someone’s personal life, it’s not a good thing”

“I have to say that I’m surprise who you turned out to be considering where you came from” – He examined her.

“It’s that a good thing or bad?” – She asked confused and slightly offended.

“Good, even thought it explains why you are so…peculiar” – He smirked.

“Look, my parents are not bad people. They just have different believes and you know, they are very respectful with their opinions. They’d never make a scene but they’d definitely have a private conversation with me” – She cringed at the thought of it. – “I’m sorry that I’m not as well adapted as you are” – She said with sarcasm.

At that moment the doorbell rang.

“I guess not everyone can be as lucky as me and have the amazing parents I had” – He winked at her as he left the room to open the door.

“If they meet Greg I’d definitely be the black sheep of the family” - She yelled to Tom who was already at the door. – “Was that a pun?” – She said to herself.

She was still thinking about the last question when she saw Tom and _Jessica_ standing at the doorframe. She had to admit they didn’t’ look bad together.

“Sit” – Tom said offering the chair to her.

“No, I’m good. I just stopped by to give Abby something” – Julia said in a nice tone, too nice for Abby.

“Something for me? What?” – She said cautiously.

Form some reason she pictured _Jessica_ handing her an ACME’s box of dynamite.

“Yes, here!” - She said with a big smile that made everything more suspicious. Tom looked surprised, but he didn’t catch the same vibe that Abby caught.

She handed her a box that Abby examined it for a moment before rapping the paper out.

“Chocolates!” – She noticed it was one of her favorite brand, a very expensive one. She wonder if that was pure coincidence or Tom had mentioned it at some point. – “Thanks! These are one of my favorites. But, why did you gave me this?” – She asked confused.

“You have been so nice to me lately that I wanted to make peace with you” – She said with a white smile as she grabbed Abby’s shoulder.

Tom looked so proud of Julia, like he was glad they had finally stop saying mean things at each other.

“Uhmm…thanks” – Abby was about to put the box away but Julia interrupted her.

“But, come one! Try one” – She looked so excited than an alarm rang inside of Abby.

The suspicious level went straight to heaven and high-five with God on the way there. Abby half-closed her eyes and at that moment she knew there was something wrong with the chocolates.

She needed to be smart. She just couldn’t say _no_ to her request, she would insist and Tom would make her eat it. There was just one way of doing it.

“It’s okay I have a big lunch” – She said. – “But do you guys want one?” – She opened the box and offered the chocolates to them.

If Abby’s theory was right, _Jessica_ would say no but Tom would say yes and if the chocolates were spoiled, _Jessica_ would stop Tom from eating them. I mean, if she was _in love_ with him, she would protect him.

“I’m good thank you. But try them, they are for you” – Her framed had changed a bit and Abby knew she was right.

“I’ll take one” – Abby turned violently to Tom who was picking one.

She was going to stop him but she wanted to wait for _Jessica_ ’s reaction.

Abby turned to look at her and she looked worried and pale but she didn’t do anything to stop him. Then he ate it.

The two of them just stared at him.

“What?” – Tom didn’t understand why they were looking at him like that.

“Did you like it?” – Abby said after a moment.

“They’re good” – He said with a laugh. – “Can I have another?”

“NO!” – They both screamed at the same time, then they immediately turned to fulminated each others with her eyes.

“They are Abby’s chocolates” – _Jessica_ said once she turned to Tom.

“Yes, and Greg loves them. I need to save them for him” – Tom looked at them confused and also a little embarrassed from his gluttony. Abby grabbed her computer and the box of chocolates. – “Well, I have to go now. I have to go to the agency and plan the schedule”

“Okay, good luck!” – Tom said with a smile.

“Yeah, uhmm…” She looked at _Jessica_ and then at Tom. – “If you need anything, food, water…a doctor” – She said the last part fast. –“Let me know, okay”

“Sure” – He looked confused by her behavior.

“Okay, good” – Then she turned to _Jessica_. – “Bye, _Julia_ ” – She called her by the real name as a way of saying _I know, bitch_.

Abby got out of the house and took _Cherry_ to Tom’s agency. Once she got out of the car she threw the chocolate’s box on the garbage can on the street, not before placing a paper on it that read: _do not eat, poisoned. Might lead to death_.


	27. My night at Tom's

“ _Did you talked to your parents?”_ – Greg asked excited, making Abby feel bad.

“Not, yet. My dad is going to call later, which means very late. Which means at 3 a.m. with the time delay” – Abby laughed. – “He always forgets about time delay, he’ll suffer when he gets here”

_“You are so evil_ ” – Greg said with disapproval, but Abby knew he was joking.

“Are you still at my place?” – She asked as she got out of her car.

“ _No, I had to meet up with somebody and I came to my place to check some papers”_ – Abby stop walking and couldn’t help but feeling she was being shamelessly lied to.

She couldn’t take away from her mind Greg was cheating on her, or he had a secret wife, or whatever. There was definitely something but she didn’t know how to find out.

Abby would have gladly play spy with him, but lately she barely had any time to see him at all and because of that, the short time they had spent together didn’t seem to give her enough right to act like a crazy girlfriend.

“Oh” – Abby started walking again. – “Are you going to cook dinner for me later? I’m going to the supermarket now” – Abby said innocently.

_“I can’t. I made plans tonight”_ – He said it like that bothered him.

“With whom?” – Abby asked instantly, forgetting her decision of not opening her mouth.

“ _It’s a work dinner_ ” – That made Abby cringe even more.

If it was a work dinner she guessed it was a fancy one with a bunch of doctors in tuxedos and why she wasn’t invited as a plus one.

But that thought, one that was full of anger, was conflicted by the fact she couldn’t ask much about it; after all, she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to introduce him to her parents in the first place, so she had no right to demand anything from him. Or was she wrong?

“Oh” - Abby scratched her head nervously, noticing how bad she had reacted before. – “And was is it about?” – She asked sweetly, changing the tone she had used before.

She wasn’t going to hang up without having some information first.

“ _Oh, just boring things. You know, new studies, budgets…boring stuff like that_ ” – _Yeah, yeah, that_. Abby thought to herself rolling her eyes.

“Oh, have fun, then!” – She faked a laugh. – “I’ll call Ivy, maybe she wants to cook dinner for me”

“ _Ivy cooking? I would like to see that_ ” – Greg laughed, but that only raised Abby’s anger.

“Well, we working girls don’t have time to cook” – She faked another laugh and when Greg was about to say something, she continued. – “Well, maybe we just order pizza and watch a movie”

Abby stopped walking once Greg started laughing loudly.

“ _That sounds better”_ – He said once he stopped. – “ _Look, I really have to go now or I’ll be late”_

“Okay” – She faked a giggled.

“ _I’ll see you tomorrow and I promise you I’ll cook_ ” – He said all sweet and charming.

“Okay” – She faked another giggle as she returned to _Cherry_. If he wasn’t available then, there was no reason to shop for groceries. – “See you tomorrow”

“ _Alright, take care. Bye_ ” – He said before hanging up

“Bye” – She faked enthusiasm. – “Liar!” – She said as she put her phone on her pocket, but then she took it out again and called Ivy. – “Where are you?”

_“Home_ ” – Abby was expecting something more exciting from her.

“Do you have plans tonight?” – Abby asked as she turned the engine on.

“ _What do you have in mind?”_ – Ivy asked anxiously.

“I don’t know. Movie and pizza, maybe?” – She made a shyly gesture of pain with her face, imagining what Ivy’s answer could be.

“ _I thought you had real plans on mind”_ – She said with disappointment.

“Do you have real plans?” – Abby laughed as she put the speaker on the phone and placed it on the side.

“ _Always”_ – She answer mysteriously. – “ _Come to my place and forget the pizza!_ ” – Then she took a moment before continued. – “ _Did you break up with Greg?”_

“What? No. That came out of nowhere” – Abby wondered if she had the ability to see the future.

“ _I’m just asking because between Tom and him you have forget about me and if you had been sacked, you would have told me already_ ” – She made a sad voice.

“I’m sure you have miss me very much” – Abby said with irony.

_“I have!”_ – She said offended. – “ _So, why have you decided to hang up with me?_ ”

“You are my friend and I need to relax” – Abby smiled.

“ _Greg was busy, then?”_ – Ivy said with sarcasm.

“Yes” – Abby admitted it. – “But this got nothing to do with it, I was going to call you anyway” – She lied. She didn’t want to make her feel bad.

“ _It’s okay. I understand that having hot sex with that man is preferable than getting_ a _hangover with me_ ” – Abby laughed.

Even though Ivy was tough and mean with everyone and very capable of tell people to fuck off, she was always understandable with Abby. She was almost human with her, which made Abby feel bad, considering she hadn’t been a good friend lately.

“I tell you what, I’ll go to your place and take you out for dinner and then to get wasted. My treat” – She said as she took a quick turned to Ivy’s place.

_“Oh, a date! A decent date, finally!”_  - They both laughed out loud. – “ _But, no sex. I’m a lady_ ”

“Alright. No sex, then” – Abby faked disappointment. – “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes”

“ _Alright. See you!”_ – Ivy faked an American accent. Abby laughed.

****

“Oh, I shouldn’t have eaten this much” – Abby placed the napkin over the tables and lay back like she was exhausted.

“You eat like my stepmother after a week of liquid diet” – Ivy laughed out loud. Abby wanted to do the same, but she was too full to do it. – “So, what do we do next?”

“Uhmm…I think I’ll roll back home” – Abby rubbed her stomach.

“No, no” – Ivy frowned. – “You promised me drinks! We are going out” – She demanded as she pointed to Abby’s face.

“Fine” – Abby laughed and then made a pained expression. – “But can we at least take a walk first”

“Alright, I’ll get the check, but you’re paying” – Abby nodded as Ivy turned to call the waiter.

At that moment Abby’s phone rang.

“Hello” – Abby answered in an agonizing voice.

“ _You are sick too?”_ – Another agonizing voice came from the other end.

“Uhmm…no. I just ate too much” – Abby sat up straight immediately. – “Wha…what are you…you are sick?” – Abby covered her face with her free hand.

With Greg and Ivy, she had completely forgot about Tom, _Jessica_ and the chocolates. It did sounded pretty badly.

“ _Yes, I am. You said if I need anything that I should call you. Get me a doctor!”_ – Tom’s agonizing voice increased.

“I’m on my way” – Abby grabbed her bag quick from the chair.

“Is everything okay?” – Ivy said once she turned around. Abby nodded.

“ _You are not a doctor_ ” – He sounded like he was complaining. – “Hang on” – He stepped away from the phone for a moment.

Abby couldn’t recognize the sounds that came from far away, but it didn’t sounded good.

“Okay, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes” – The ride would probably take her longer but the guilt made her promise more than what she could deliver.

“Where are you going?” – Ivy asked confused.

“Tom’s” – Abby hung up without waiting for his reply.

“We are not partying?” – Ivy looked at her hurt.

“Sorry, but he is sick which means that I have to be the _nanny slash nurse_ ” – Abby rolled her eyes like it was a problem, although if she had the time to let that sentences sink in, she would have being glad to be Tom’s _nanny slash nurse_.

“Do you want me to come with you? I would love to see his place” – Ivy smirked.

“No” – Abby looked at her with disapproval. – “He is sick. But when I convince him to have a party at his place, I’ll bring you as my plus one”

“Fine!” – Ivy gave up. – “”Can you at least drop me at a bar?” – Ivy stood up

“Okay. Maybe if the emergency is controlled early, I’ could stop by later” – She really meant it; she needed a drink with her friend.

“Okay, I’ll try to find a guy for you, then” – Ivy hugged Abby as she paid the check.

“I have Greg!” – She yelled with a laughed.

“But you need a back up plan” – Even though it was hurtful, Abby couldn’t help laughing at the fact that even as a joke, that sounded about right.

“Thanks. I don’t think I’ll find a back up at a bar” – Abby said as the stepped out of the restaurant.

“Why not? I found them all the time” – Ivy giggled as she pinched Abby’s butt. – “You only need to have faith”

“Alright, believer. Get in the car” – She laughed as she unlocked the doors.

****

Abby had called Greg on the way to Tom’s house. He had voice mail, but still left a message asking for help, but she did wanted to evaluate the situation first, maybe it was worst than she thought it was and it could require an ambulance more than a home doctor.

“Please, don’t be too bad” – She whispered to herself with guilt as she entered the house. – “I’m here” – She left the emergency keys over the table next to the door. – “Where are you?” – Nobody responded and she got more scared. – “Sick boy! Where are you?” – She walked to the stairs and still no answer. – “Come on! I don’t want to play _Marco-Polo_ ”

“Bed…bedroom” – She heard the same agonizing voice coming from his bedroom.

“Finally, I thought you…” - She stopped once she entered the room. Tom was over the bed in fetal position as he grabbed his stomach. – “What happened?” – Abby opened her arms, as she got closer to him.

“I don’t know” – He sounded pissed, which gave Abby a hint that he might had an idea about what had happened.

“Do you have fever?” – Abby knew it was food poisoning but she wasn’t sure how that worked and he was sweating. – “Uhmm…I’m not sure. Do you have a thermometer?” – Abby asked as she looked around after she touched his forehead.

“Where is the doctor?” – He asked anxiously.

“The bastard is in a fancy dinner without me” – Abby gave in to her emotions and let it all out. – “He didn’t pick up the phone. Do you want me to take you to the emergency room?”

“No, I can’t even move” – Abby bit her tongue, somehow the way he say it and the situation made her wanted to laugh.

“I could call an ambulance too” – She said in a cheery tone.

“No, just get me a doctor” – He said, again in agony.

“Are you vomiting or pooping…or both?”- Abby giggled and Tom made a more pained expression.

“Just get me a doctor!” – He repeated as he grabbed his stomach tighter.

“I’m guessing the second one” – Abby laughed. – “Look, you need to be honest with me, so far I’m the only one that can help you” – Then she looked at the bathroom. – “Did you use your bathroom too much?” – She asked pointing at it.

“Don’t enter there” – He said with embarrassment that made her laugh louder.

“You are sick, you need to be in a clean environment” – She walked to the bathroom ignoring how bad it could be. – “I’m you assistant, this is part of my job. Take care of you” – She laughed again but once she entered the room she came out right away. – “Okay, I admit I did not think this through”

“Don’t do it” – He begged again with embarrassed.

“No, no. This is my job” – She said taking a deep breath. The responsibility of his pain made her brave enough for the task. – “Besides, the worst had already happened, after seeing that bathroom there are no secrets between us anymore” -  Abby grabbed some gloves she found on the bathroom and grabbed a towel to cover her face.

“Don’t…” – Tom said between heavy breaths, he sounded like he didn’t had the energy to say anything.

“Ahh…” – Abby screamed and then laughed as she cleaned the toilet as far away from it as she could with the toilet brush. – “Tom? I want a raise!” – She yelled and Tom started laughing. She was glad he could at least find the humor of the situation. – “Don’t laugh too hard or you’ll poop all over you expensive _twenty-five thousand threads Egyptian cotton_ sheets” – But Tom laughed harder.

“Oh…just, keep cleaning” – He said once he stopped.

At that moment Abby’s phone rang.

“Oh, that’s Greg! Greg!” – She drop the brush and the gloves and ran to where her bag and phone were. – “Hello?”

“ _Hey, is everything okay?”_ – Abby could hear people talking in the back. Suddenly she forgot why she was there.

“Uhmm, yeah, yeah” – At that moment Tom looked at her and she remembered why she was there. – “Oh, uhmm no. I need your help”

_“What happened?”_ – He asked concerned.

“I’ll be right back” – She said to Tom with a smile as she went downstairs to the living room and then proceed to explain everything that had happened to Greg. – “And now he is sick, and I’m pretty sure it was the chocolates”

“ _You do know that was very dangerous, right?_ ” – He sounded more concerned.

“Yes! At least he just ate one” – She scratched her forehead. – “What can I do?”

“ _Well, first, make him take lots of water_ ” – He said quickly. Abby had the impression he needed to come back to his dinner party.

“Any medications?” – He named her one. – “And that would help him to stop…well, everything” – She laughed.

“ _Yeah. Look, I have to go back, but call me if he gets worst. I’ll help you take him to the hospital_ ” – He said kindly, at than moment Abby’s anger went away.

“Okay, thanks for calling” – She said sweetly.

“ _Of course. I have to go. Call me_ ” – He said before hanging up.

“Okay, bye” - Abby hung up and returned to the bedroom. – “Good news! You’ll live!”

“What?” – Tom asked confused.

“Greg called, you need to hydrate and take a pill that I have to go and get now” – Abby said as she grabbed her bag. – “You need to drink water” – She grabbed a glass of water from the bathroom and placed it on the nightstand. – “And I’ll get back with the meds. Try to drink it. When I get back I’ll finish cleaning the toilet”

“Okay” – Tom made the effort to grab the glass and drank the water.

“Good boy, I’ll be right back” – She said with a smile, hoping he’d improve with the medication.

****

“How are you feeling?” – Abby asked once she finished cleaning the bathroom.

“Better” – He said as he lay on his side.

“Try to take as much water as you can and try to rest” – Abby said placing a clean glass next to the water bottle.

“You are leaving?” – He looked at her worried.

“No” – She smiled softly. – “Who will clean the bathroom in the middle of the night?” – She laughed. – “And I need you to take your pills on time”

“I’m glad. Considering this might have been your fault” – Abby stared at him but her had his eyes closed.

“Wh…why you say that?” – Abby asked like she didn’t understand the questions as she poured water on the glass.

“I know you know this is the chocolates fault” – He continued but this time he had his eyes open.

“Wha…that wasn’t my fault! I was a victim too!” – She said nervously between giggles. – “It was _Jessica_! And…” – But then stopped. – “You know what, doesn’t matter. We’ll discuss it when you’re all vertical again”

“Yeah, we will.” – Then he took a deep breath before rubbing his forehead. – “You are grown women! Stop annoying her!”

“It was her fault! She was the one fighting, I was starting to be nice to her” – Abby answered like a child. – “Besides, if she is that good person, why isn’t _she_ cleaning your bathroom, then?” – Tom stared at her waiting for the rest of the speech. – “Never mind, you need to rest” – She grabbed a blanket and violently covered Tom with it” – Sleep, now!” – She demanded him, pissed.

“Okay” – Tom said with a smirk. Somehow her anger amused him.

“I’ll be here” – Abby said as she sat on the chair in front of the bed.

“You can lay here” – He said pointing the empty side of his bed. – “That chair is uncomfortable”

“Uhmm, no” – Abby was sure she was blushing. She couldn’t picture herself and Tom sharing a bed. – “I’ll stay here, I might catch something there” – She said with sarcasm making Tom rolled his eyes. – “Sleep, now”


	28. Plans

Abby heard a familiar sound coming from very far away that intensify with each note until it became unbearable, making her sit up violently.

“Ouch!” – She said as she carefully opened her eyes trying to get use to the light that came from the windows. She looked around remembering why she had woken up there, she was surprise she was alone. Abby grabbed her phone and picked up without noticing who was calling her. – “Hello?” – She asked in a husky voice.

_“You were still sleeping_?” – A voice asked from the other end.

“Uhmm…yeah” – Abby accommodated herself on the chair but with a bad movement she realized how bad her neck pain was. – “Damn it!! – She whispered to herself.

_“What?”_ – The woman said with disapproval. – _“Why are you not at work? It’s almost midday over there? Did you get fired? Are you…”_ – Abby put the phone away without listening.

She took a deep breath before returning to the call.

“It’s my free day today, Helen” – Abby yawned as she scratched her head.

“ _What if I don’t believe you?”_ – She continued with the disapproval tone.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that’s not why you called” – Abby smirked as she stood up.

_“Your father didn’t call you last night, he forgot_ ” – Helen sounded more enthusiastic now. – _“We’ll arrive Thursday at 4 p.m. Pick us up_ ” – Abby knew she hasn’t finished so she waited. – _“Or, if you are too busy, have dinner with us at the hotel”_ – Abby laughed.

“I knew you will use the bad daughter card” – She laughed again.

_“I do not use any card”_ – She said with annoyance. – _“We are staying at the Ritz. I don’t know where that is, but you can figure it out”_

“Wow, you two are really going to throw money away this time, uh?” – Abby said with and evil laugh.

_“Well, it is our second honeymoon_ ” – Her mother said with a seductive voice.

“Yuk, mother. Yuk” – Abby continued disgusted as her mother laughed. – “Hey, didn’t you had already a second honeymoon? After the whole _we are getting a divorce_ debacle of 2008?” – Abby grabbed her purse and then she folded the blanket she didn’t remembered using.

_“Fine, third honeymoon. We are older people with no grandkids, we can afford it”_ – She used the seductive tone once again, making Abby cringed.

“Yuk, again” – Abby put the blanket next to the pillow over the chair before leaving Tom’s room. – “Is there something important you wanted to said to me or you just called to embarrass me?”

_“I just told you, we will arrive at four on Thursday and we will be staying at the Ritz”_ – He mother took a deep breath after that.

“That’s it?” – Abby asked suspiciously; she had the feeling there was more.

“ _Yes, that would be it_ ” – She could hear her smiling. – _“If you want to invite anyone to dinner with us, you know you can, right?”_

That sentence and the pleased tone her mother was using made her more suspicious. Abby was going down the stairs and stopped in the middle of it trying to think if there was any prove of she dating Greg out there.

“You know what mom, I think I can pick you up” – It was a great way to forget everything else, if there was something to forget. She would a: divert the attention to her new car and b: avoid the dinner.

_“Great! I’ll call you later then_ ” – Abby wonder what else she could possibly need.

“Alright” – Abby kept walking down the stairs.

_“Oh, by the way, the kids need the dresses choices and the invitations”_ – Abby hit her forehead with her right palm forgetting completely about her neck pain. – _“We are running out of time_ ”

“Yeah, which make this the perfect time for a trip” – She said with sarcasms as she walked to the kitchen. The house seemed to be empty.

“ _Not our wedding_ ” – Her mother laughed.

“Funny, not mine either” – She imitated her voice. – “I have to go, mother. I’ll call you later”

“ _They need a decision soon”_ – She reminded her before hanging up.

“Then, make them call me” – Abby said with anger, she hated when Eddie didn’t tell her anything and then blame her for everything.

“ _Fine, grumpy made of honor. I will_ ” – Her mother said amused.

“Tell dad I say _hi_ ” – She smiled as she sat down on the kitchen chair.

"I will. Bye, honey” – Helen said before hanging up.

“Bye” – Abby placed her phone next to her jacket over the table and looked around. There was no trace of Tom.

She picked her phone again and looked at the time, it was noon. Then, she checked for missed calls, but there wasn’t any. She worried.

Greg had told her to call him if something was wrong with Tom, but since she didn’t call she assumed he would be worried. She started thinking of different possibilities about how his night had ended, until she started fantasizing in a bad way.

She was in the middle of a thought that involved Greg with seven different women in the middle of the Sahara dessert when Tom came in.

“Good morning! Or should I say good afternoon” – He said with a smile as he looked at his watch.

Abby turned to look at him and she stared him like she wasn’t expecting seeing him there at all.

“H…hi” – She said with inaudible voice.

“Are you okay?” – Tom said when he looked at her.

“Yeah” – She prolonged the sound of the word as she looked away. – “How are you feeling?” – She turned to faced him once she remembered why she was there.

“Better” – He said we sarcasm. – “We need to talk” – He continued with disapproval as he boiled water. – “Coffee”

“You shouldn’t be drinking coffee” – Abby stood up and walk to where he was. – “Where were you?” – She tried to remembered if he had errands to do.

“I went out for breakfast and stayed there reading and making some phone calls” – He said it like he was trying to explained a kid. – “And the coffee is for you”

“Uhmm, tea will be fine” – Abby grabbed her hair in a tiny ponytail; she noticed her hair had grown a bit. – “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

She said as she returned to the table and picked up the paper.

“I thought you needed a rest. You checked me up a lot last night” – He said with a laughed as he served Abby her tea.

“I was checking if you were still breathing” – She knew she was blushing so she avoided facing him. – “And you were right, that chair is not comfortable at all” – Abby made a pained expression as she touched her neck.

“I told you” – Tom placed the cup in front of her. – “See, I worry for you too” – Tom continued with a smirk as she sat in front of her.

“I know, you covered me with a blanket” – She said with a small smile a Tom nodded proudly. – “You could have placed a pillow under my neck too”

“Sorry” – He lifted his hands like he was innocent and the rubbed her palms on his legs. – “Now, about last night…”

“Mmm…this is really good tea” – Abby said as she drank from the cup.

“I know. Look, what happened last night…” – He got serious but Abby didn’t seem to be paying attention.

“Really good tea” – She said again as she cheered with her cup.

“Abigail?” – He got firm and Abby opened her brown eyes and stifled a laugh.

“Thomas?” – She imitated his accent and then laughed. She stopped when Tom looked like he was about to lose it. – “Okay, look. When she came with the present and the chocolates I…” – She moved her hands around. – “…I assumed something was wrong. I mean, why she’d be nice with me?” – Tom sat back, crossed his arms and half-closed his eyes, examining at Abby. – “Anyway, I offer you the chocolates because if there was something wrong with them, she’d stop you from eating it” – Abby stop talking and looked around. – “But…she didn’t and well, you were there for the rest of the story”

“I was really sick” – Tom said serious as he scratched the growing hair in his chin making Abby swoon on the inside.

“I know” – Abby said with pain. – “I cleaned your bathroom” – She continued as she held Tom’s hand in sympathy, which he removed right away making her laugh. – “Look, in her defense I think it was a prank that got out of hands”

“On her defense?” – Tom said surprised.

“Yeah” – Abby nodded. – “Come on! She hates me, I’ve done bad things to people I hate in the past. I understand the feeling”

“This can’t happen again” – He said with anger.

“Sure. Now…in my defense, I was a victim too, so you really need to remind that to the _brain_ of the operation” – She said with a devilish smile as she drank her tea.

“I will” – He said all serious as Abby smiled pleased.

She knew _Jessica_ would play the victim card and Tom probably wouldn’t confront her, but if he eventually does, she would find her way back to _him_.

The thought of it made her a little bitter, but since she had refused to act as the jealous scorned fangirl, she took the whole situation lightly. But, it didn’t last.

She tried to put her bitterness behind, but she couldn’t stop thinking that there were women out there that behaved like _Jessica_ and get guys like Tom or Greg, and there she was, miss _do the right thing_ not getting one the guys and losing the other one to…something.

She put the cup down so hard that for a moment she thought she had broken it.

“Sorry” – She said checking the cup.

“Now, you are the offended one?” – Tom looked at her with disapproval.

“No, I…” – She looked up at him with anger. – “I was thinking something that made me angry; and it got nothing to do with you!” – She hated when Tom turned everything about him, or at least that was how Abby perceived it.

“Sorry, but we were talking about something related to _me”_ – Tom frowned and Abby sighed.

“Greg hasn’t called” – She made a pained expression.

“Then, call him” – Tom laughed.

“He said that if you were still sick I should call him, but then you got better and I forgot” – Abby said softly as she played with her cup.

“You didn’t need to call him; he probably thinks everything is fine” – He smiled at her.

“But, still. He should be worried about me” – Abby’s voice elevated.

“You’re being childish” – Tom rolled her eyes.

“No, I’m not. I’m just tired of being the grown up who is the only one investing in this relationship” – Abby stared at Tom as she regained her senses.

“Maybe you should tell him exactly that” – Tom stretched his arm and touched Abby’s nose softly, making her sneeze.

“Agh, don’t do that” – She rubbed her nose.

“I’m sorry” – Tom laughed as he stood up and picked her cup. – “I didn’t know you were so sensitive” – He walked to the kitchen sink. – “Who knows what would have happened if you have eaten that chocolate” – Then Tom burst in laughter, in the weird one that made Abby laugh.

“How do you succeed with women with _that_ laugh” – She said with irony as she turned to face him.

“I have other things to show” – He laughed innocently probably because he was referring to something else, but for Abby, _those other things_ meant in fact just one and she had fantasized with it a lot. – “Ready for Toronto?”

“What? Why?” – Abby said confused as she took some gum from her purse.

“We are leaving on Friday. Remember?” – He grabbed a glass of water and stood next to the counter in a very sexy way.

“It’s not this Friday” – Abby smiled trying to think about the calendar.

“Yes, it is. You changed it, remember?” – He said as he took a sip.

“Oh, no” – Abby hit her head. – “I forgot”

“I thought you wrote everything down” – He continued with sarcasm.

“I do, but I forget I wrote it anyway. Oh, this is bad” – She covered her face. This meant more lies and more strategy to deal with her parents and Greg.

“Why? You had plans?” – Tom made fun of her.

“Sort of” – She looked at him debating whether or not telling him about her parents. – “Can I take my vacations now? It’ll be a week and then I’ll go to Toronto, you won’t even notice I’m not there” – Abby said with a nervous laugh.

“What’s going on?” – Tom asked intrigued.

“Nothing, is personal” – Abby turned to the table and picked her things. – “It’ll be fine” – She took a deep breath and scratched her head. – “I’ll fix everything. Everything will be fine” – She said with optimism.

“Seriously, what is going on?” – Now Tom was worried.

“Don’t worry, believe it or not this is about me and not you” – She said with a smile. – “I think I’ll go home and shower and then come back to settle everything” – She turned to say goodbye and Tom was examining her with his arms crossed.

At that moment the front door closed.

“ _Hello?”_ – She heard _Jessica_ ’s voice coming from her back.

“She has a key?” – She whispered to herself, but Tom could listen her. He just stood without answering. – “And that would be my queue” – She grabbed her jacket and turned. – “Bye” – She whispered, before leaving the room. Tom kept his mouth shut.

“Oh, you are here” – _Jessica_ said with disdain when she saw Abby approaching her.

“He is in the kitchen” – Abby said with kindness.

Jessica suddenly stopped and looked her up and down.

“Did you spent the night here?” – She turned as Abby passed her side.

“Oh, yeah” – Abby said with a smiled. – “It was a hard night. I’m really exhausted” – She continued with a smirk. – “But, don’t worry, he’ll tell you all about it” – She walked to the door and left not before saying goodbye to her with the excitement of a won battle. – “Ciao!”


	29. (Glass shattering)

It all happened in the course of 48 hours. Everything changed so abruptly that Abby didn’t had time to process anything.

She had been very busy trying to make all the arrangements for their trip to Toronto and also trying to find a good excuse to tell her parents about her absence during the upcoming week.

When she reached Wednesday afternoon she had barely talked to Greg and the only time she could find for her _made of honor_ duties was while she went home to shower before having dinner with Greg.

“I like the blue one with the chiffon in the bottom and with the _illusion collar_ ” – She said after checking her notes. – “I think that’s what is call” – There was just silence on the other end. – “Are you there?”

_“Yes_ ” – She heard her brother laughing. He seemed busy with other things.

“Are you paying attention?” – She yelled. – “Listen, I don’t have time to repeat everything I’ve been saying, so write everything down”

“ _Yes, mom_ ” – He giggled, making Abby more furious.

“Those are the dresses and the fabric I like best” – She continued after a sigh.

“ _The ones you like or the ones that fit you?”_ – He said with sarcasm.

“Look, if you are going to make me stand behind the bride at least I want to look good” – Abby smirked. – “Okay, about the invitations…”

“ _Hey, Jackson…how are…”_ – Eddie got distracted.

“Listen, idiot! I have five seconds to finish this call so you better take note or I won’t answer your phone calls again, do you understand?” – Abby said firmly as she struggled with the straightener wire.

“ _Why you are always so melodramatic?_ ” – He said after a deep breath.

“I’m not being melodramatic!” – Abby screamed, overreacting to the whole situation making her brother laugh in victory. – “It just happens that some of us have other things to take care of and planning someone else’s wedding is not a priority”

“ _You are not planning anything!”_ – Eddie screamed with amusement. – “ _We just needed your opinion and…”_ – He giggled. – _“I’m sorry, but with that job of yours, are you really expecting us to believe you are busy_ ” – He continued laughing.

Abby was livid. If there was something that annoyed her more than anything was the fact that no one in her family took her career seriously, or her in fact. Of course her parents expected her to headed to law school, but she had other plans, and even though she wasn’t exactly working on this other plans, she felt more useful, busy and important that in her past job.

But since she would never find herself admitting to her family she had become someone’s assistant she has to be stuck with the laughs and the embarrassment and keep taking every bullet and accept to be treating like a ten-year-old for a little longer.

“I like the option two for the invitation and the typography number 7” – She said serious. – “I have to go now”

“ _Oh, come on Gigi!”_ – Eddie giggled. – “ _I’m just messing with you”_

“I really have to go, Edward” – She continued firmly.

_“Edward?”_ – He sounded surprised. – “ _Fine, I’ll tell Terry what you told me and we called you later, okay?”_

“Whatever” – Abby started making angry doodles over her notes.

“ _Come on! Smile! I’m getting married!”_ – He sounded over the moon, but Abby just rolled her eyes as she started straightening her hair.

To be fair, she wasn’t very fond with the wedding at all. Not the actual event, but the action of Eddie getting married to someone.

She had never liked Teresa and the reason didn’t make her prouder as a concerned sister. She was convinced that, even though they seemed very compatible, they were too similar. Dangerously similar.

They both were extremely relaxed, they didn’t have any consideration for other people’s time; they were always late, mostly because they had partied the night before or they overslept. They dreamed big but never get the things done, and if something didn’t turn the way they had planned, it was okay as long there is food and drinks and everyone is having a good time.

She couldn’t picture that wedding. Abby got anxious every time she thought about it, because if they were sloppy, Terry’s family was worse and her parents were the complete opposite of it and she could feel the tension at thousands of miles away from Arizona. She could smell her father’s stress.

She wondered many times how come she was joked about being the adopted kid when Eddie was clearly the only different between them; and even though for Abby her brother had many defect she always would have liked to be a little bit like him. Carefree, not worrying about the consequences, optimist and just…sloppy. She knew her overthinking and her constant inner tension and worry would cause major damage at long term. And the fact she didn’t approved her brother’s decisions also made her an intolerant person, which she hated.

“I know” – Abby said with a bored tone. – “Shit!”

“ _Well, thanks”_ – He sounded pissed.

“Is not you. I burned my finger!” – Abby sucked her index finger.

“ _Are you cooking?”_ – He sounded surprised.

“No! I’m straightening my hair” – She opened the water tap and put her finger under the stream as she continued fixing her hair with the other hand. – “Eddie, I really have to go or I’ll burn every finger”

“ _Do you have a date?”_ – Abby assumed he was going to mock.

“What if I do?” – There was a silence on the other end. – “Hello?”

“ _Careful. I read British men are perverts who lie to women trying to murder them”_ – He was so serious that Abby burst into laugh.

“Fine, _granddad”_ – Abby said when she could catch her breath. – “I’ll be careful. Okay, I really have to go now”

“ _Okay_ ” – Eddie said reluctantly. – “ _Wait_ ” – Abby stopped before pressing ending call. – _“I forgot to tell you, you need to write a speech_ ” – Abby blinked. – _“As a made of honor you have to say a speech. Is tradition”_

“Shit!” – Abby said as she stared at her mirror.

_“Did you burn again? Hello?”_ – Eddie asked confused.

****

“Sorry, I’m late” – Abby said as she sat on the beautiful round table at the Terrence with the most fabulous view to the Thames. – “I couldn’t park _Cherry_ ”

“It’s okay” – Greg said with a smile. – “I ordered wine”

“Oh, cool” – Abby smiled as she sipped her glass. – “How are you?”

“I’m good” – He sounded distant.

They haven’t spent quality time in a while and they hadn’t had date night since many nights ago, but his tone made all the optimism Abby had gathered to go away in a second.

“You don’t sound very good” – She gave her a concerned look.

“So, when are you heading to Toronto?” – His subject change was odd. – “How long are you going to be there” – He continued, but he didn’t sound interested in the answer.

“Uhmm…you know I leave Friday” – She stared at him with a fake smile trying to make him say something. – “Uhmm…well, I don’t know yet. Tom could need me there for a while or in here so I could come and go when he’ll require to” – She sipped again.

Something was off, but Abby could know what it was. He hadn’t even asked for the parents he was dying to meet.

“There’s something I need to tell you” – U _h, uh._ Abby could have said as she noticed he was rubbing his hands on his legs. – “I got a scholarship in Stanford”

“California?” – Abby’s face screamed confusion.

“Yes” – Greg looked embarrassed now. – “It’s a three-year scholarship. I have to move there” – He continued moving his hand in the air.

“You never mention it before” – Abby whispered as she poured more wine.

“I was in meetings and dinners…it wasn’t a sure thing” – He nodded and looked down.

That finally explained his mysterious behavior from before and all the dinners and late nights away.

“So, now what?” – Abby asked defensively knowing to were he was going.

“We never see each other now and we live in the same town” – He stopped but Abby waited. – “I’ll barely have time and you’ll be flying between here and the east coast” – He looked like he didn’t want to say what he wanted to say, but Abby just waited. – “If you move to California…”

“What?” – Abby giggled.

“I’m not sa…” – Greg closed his eyes.

“You just said in a sentence that we never see each other and on the next one proved that we will be too apart pointing that we don’t work together, and now you’re asking me if I can change my life for you?” – She sounded more hurtful than she’d have liked.

“I love you Abby…” – He took a loud deep breath and got lost on the view.

It was the first time he ever mentioned it.

“But…” – Abby encouraged him.

“I think I’d really like to be with you” – Abby half closed her eyes examining him. – “I just don’t believe in long distance relationships”

“So, your solution is for me to move?” – She continued examining his expressions.

“No, I mean…if you want…” – He moved his hands again. – “You don’t even work in advertising or editing”

Abby wasn’t sure what look she had given him, because she could see him getting pale.

“I’m not quitting my job for yo…us” – She was surprised how quick her reaction came out. – “I…” – Abby gathered strength to let out months of feelings. – “I really like you Greg and…yes, I can say that I love you too, but…” – She denied with her head. – “You don’t talk to me. You never talk to me” – Her eyes were watery. – “You never mention any of the things you just said to me now…I…I…” – Abby started to laughed. – “At some point I thought you were involved with drug dealers”

“How can you…” – He laughed but then covered his mouth. – “I’m a very private person. I’m sorry if you think…”

“Well, you could tell me the minimum” – Abby complained. They looked at each other in silence trying to figure it out what else they wanted to say. Abby intuited Greg wouldn’t say much from that moment on. – “Do you really think this would improve in California?”

“No” – It was soft but definitive.

“Did you really loved me?” – Abby said as her voice broke.

“I d _o_ love you” – Greg said shyly.

But even though she believed he meant it, he seemed to be far away to reach her. For all she knew, he was already in California and she was still sitting in that table.

“So this is it?” – Abby whispered.

“I’m sorry” – Greg nodded as he rubbed his hands on his legs again.

****

Abby slept all morning and spent part of the afternoon checking her blog and updating it.

Tom had two meetings and since he knew she was busy on Thursday, even though she hadn’t exactly told him why, she had promised she’d do the last arrangement for the trip from home.

She needed to clear her head and the best thing she could find was visiting Tom’s gossip blogs. There was the usually complains of _I know, someone who knows Tom and she heard…_ stories that made her laugh. Those were a good way to bury her sorrows.

There were the ones that tell stories about Tom and how he was in private that, to be fair, not even Abby could corroborate those considering she didn’t spend that much time with him. These ones made her especially anxious.

And there were her favorites: the ones that trashed _Jessica_. Half of them were fanfictions spread like gospel but others were incredibly accurate. She was surprised that real people, not just Tom’s fans, would sit and write to this blogs about someone’s private life. But in their defense, _Jessica_ had made very clear her private life was something that everyone should be talking about and Abby wasn’t surprised about that statement. She knew the woman.

She had just finished updating Tom’s twitter when she got into her car to pick up her parents. She wasn’t happy, but the distractions of the afternoon had made her not think about Greg at all.

When she arrived she couldn’t find them anywhere and their plane had landed a while back.

Abby ran around the airport until she found them on the taxi’s area trying to get into one.

“Dad!” – Abby said without breath as she reached them.

“Honey!” – Her dad turned and hugged her. – “How are your _bumblebee_?”

“I’m good!” – Abby smiled with happiness.

“Why did you cut your hair?” – Her mother looked uncomfortable. – “And why take you so long to get here? You could have called”

“My God, Helen. Can you say anything good to her?” – He denied with his head. – “She just got here”

“It’s okay dad” – Abby smiled. – “I was tired of the long hair”

“You look older” – Her and her dad stared at Helen with disapproval. – “At least those horrific colored locks are gone”

“I think you look beautiful” – Her father kissed her on the cheek.

“Thanks, dad” – Then she grabbed one of her mother’s bag. – “I’m glad to see you too, Helen” – She smiled at her. – “This way, my car is over there”

“You have a car?” – They both say at unison as they followed her.

“Yeah, I didn’t tell you?” – She knew she hadn’t but faked confusion. – “Well, this is my girl” – She showed her red mini.

“Girl?” – Her mother asked with disapproval.

“Her name is _Cherry_ ” – Abby said proudly.

“It’s…it’s a beautiful car, honey” – Her father said with a small smiled. He was holding something.

They all stood there without moving. Her parents just stared at the car.

“Well, get in! I’m hungry. Take me for dinner” – She said as she got on the wheel.

****

“That was a lot of food” – Abby said as she rubbed her belly.

“You shouldn’t have eaten that. Are you doing a diet?” – Her mother could never relax.

“Leave her alone, woman” – He dad said firmly. – “She looks fine!”

“I feel fine too” – She wasn’t but being with familiar faces alleviate her pain.

“Are you sure?” – Her father asked concerned. Abby nodded. – “Abby, if you need money…”

“God! DAD!” – Abby laughed. – “I’m fine. I have a job and I do pretty well” - There was a silence and they stared at each other. – “What? You don’t believe me”

“That car is expensive, Gail” – He mother said firmly. – “You can’t afford it”

“I actually can” – Deep inside she wanted to disappear. They were right, she couldn’t afford that car with her old salary. – “I got a raised, now I’m…the editor’s assistant” – They stared at her confused, it was a good lie. – “And I’m sorry I can’t spend time with you these days but my boss asked me to go with her to a…a meeting in…Boston”

There was another silence and her parents shared a look again.

“You got fired, didn’t you?” – Her mother said with scrutiny.

“No” – Abby laughed. She would never know were this woman got her super powers from. – “Look, I’m fine. I’m doing well at my job and I don’t have money problems, so…breath” – She smiled but they didn’t seem calmer.

“And…did you find a boyfriend yet?” – Her mother asked with malice.

“She is too young for that” – Her father said.

“She is twenty-six!” – Her mother laughed. – “Eddie was one when I was her age”

“Those were other times” – Abby looked at them and tried to count how many times they had had that exact conversation. – “Honey, they are not taking advantage of you at work, right?”

“No, dad. I’m good” – She smiled softly.

“Well, since you won’t spend time with us” – Her mother said offended and Abby rolled her eyes. – “We brought you something you might like”

“What is this?” – She said when her mother took the content away from the bag she was carrying.

“You don’t remember?” – Her father laughed.

“Why did you brought her?” – Abby got confused as she grabbed the big brown teddy bear.

“We found her cleaning the house and we thought you would like to have her” – They smiled.

“Are you kicking me out of the house?” – Abby freaked out.

“Oh, don’t be dramatic!” – Eddie was more like her mother in a way. – “We just cleaned your room. We are working on the house”

“I have no room anymore?” – Abby stared and no one said anything. She hated that her parents still think she was ten and hide every piece of important information for her own good. – “Seriously, I’m homeless?”

“You live here now. Why do you worry?” – Her mother said naturally.

“What if I want to visit?” – Abby raised her voice.

“We are making guest bedrooms” – Her father didn’t seem amused about the new house project. – “It was your mother’s idea”

“Great! Blame me” – She got angry. – “You were the one who said yes” – Then she turned to Abby. – “Gail, grow up! You left already, your brother left, we can change our house. We really thought you’d like having her back” – She smiled as she pointed at the teddy bear.

“But…still” – Abby pouted and hugged her bear. – “Would have been nice to tell me first”

****

Abby had two options: going home or go to Ivy. Ivy would have liked to party and she didn’t felt like dancing on tables, and home…wasn’t safe anymore. She was in a vulnerable state, so she went to the plan c, an option that Abby wasn’t sure how it could go.

She got into Tom’s house with her set of keys and sat on the couch, next to her bear. He wasn’t home, so she sat there waiting staring to the space.

About twenty minutes later, Tom arrived and was surprised to see her there.

“Hey” – He smiled surprised as he walked to her. – “What are you doing here?” – He said standing in front of her.

“I’m sorry” – She said deadpan. – “We didn’t have anywhere else to go”

“We?” – Tom looked around and then he returned to Abby.

“Me and Rose” – She pointed at her bear and Tom laughed. – “Rosemary Morgan. Tom” – Then she turned to look at Tom. – “Tom. Rosemary Morgan”

“Hello, there” – Tom giggled, but he stopped when he noticed she looked affected. – “Why you two don’t have where to go?” – Tom crossed his arms.

“Bec…I” – Abby couldn’t find the words, mostly because she was finding it hard to described what had happened in the past hours.

“Hey, are you okay? – Tom grabbed her shoulder concerned and Abby looked up to him and denied with her head.


	30. Letting all out

“What happened?” – Tom asked as he placed two cups of tea over the table.

“Everything!” – Abby lamented as she rubbed her face. She was walking from one place to another ignoring the tea over the table.

“Be specific” – Tom smiled as he sat in front of her.

“Greg broke up with me” – She said all serious as she looked up to Tom.

“Oh, no…I’m so sorry” – He looked really sorry.

“Well…I think he did” – She looked confused. – “And then my parents arrived and they started complaining about every decision I have made and they got suspicious…” – She stopped and put one hand on her hip as she stares into the space. – “I think at some level my mom thinks I’m a drug dealer and my dad thinks I’m a prostitute!” – She giggled like the thought of it was stupid. – “And then, little _Gigi_ has to give a speech!” – She yelled and started laughing like a crazy person.

“Who is _Gigi_?” – Tom whispered confused.

“Me! I’m _Gigi_ ” – Abby said loudly before sitting down and putting her head over the table. – “I don’t know what happened”

“Okay” – Tom tried to figure it out where to go with the conversation. She had said too much and he understood so little. – “Calm down a bit. Breath” – He moved his hands as he tried to show her how the act of breathing worked. – “And…start from the beginning”

“I had everything under control and now…” – She lifted her head up and started denied with her head. – “I don’t know. I just don’t know” – Then she turned to Tom for the first time. – “Don’t look at me like that” – She said ashamed.

“I…I’m…not looking you in any way” – Tom giggled.

“Yes, you are! You are judging me” – She looked down at her hands.

“I’m not” – He said kindly as he sat back. – “I’m just trying to figure it out what happened to you. Two days ago you were fine” – He pressed his lips trying to hold back a laugh.

“I know! I was fine!” – She yelled, not particularly at Tom, just the universe. – “What happened!” – She yelled even louder looking at the sky before taking a sip.

“That’s good, it’ll make you feel better” – Tom said pointing at her cup.

“What is it with British people? Everyone in here turns into a grandma and think that tea is the solution for everything” – She stared at him frowning. – “Alcohol would be nice too”

“It’s a warm beverage” – Tom smiled softly making Abby hated him because her situation didn’t require him to be that damn cute. Abby looked at her cup and took another sip, she had rant enough. – “Okay, now…” – Tom accommodated in his sit before continuing with a welcoming smile. – “Start from the beginning”

“Okay…” – Abby played with her mug trying to remember how it had started. – “The speech”

“ _Gigi_ ’s big speech” – Tom laughed and Abby looked at him half closing her eyes.

“Are you going to interrupt me a lot?” – She said with anger.

“I’m sorry” – Tom giggled as he touched his lower lip. – “I just wanted to now where _Gigi_ came from” – Abby sighed as she rolled her eyes.

“It’s the way my brother calls me” – Tom nodded but he didn’t look pleased.

“I sensed there’s a story behind…” – He continued.

“Which is completely irrelevant for the main story!” – Abby yelled like a crazy person making Tom swallowed another laugh. – “Okay” – She composed herself before continuing. – “After a painful and meaningless conversation with my brother, because he certainly did not care what my opinions were about the wedding which he had made clear before _were very important_ , he informs me that I have to give a speech as the made of honor”

“Well…of course” – Tom looked at her like it was pretty obvious. – “When my sis…” – Abby fulminated him with her eyes letting him know not to interrupt again. – “Sorry, continue please” – He faked a solemn bow as he let her know he was getting annoyed by her childish behavior.

“Well, I assumed he wouldn’t ask me since he have plenty people invited to the wedding that knows the bride and groom better than me and because he knows I hate speaking in public” – She took another sip before continued. – “I guess he made it on purpose”

“Can I interrupt?” – He asked sarcastically and Abby nodded. – “Writing a speech is not so hard. You just have to speak from the heart. I think you’re drowning in a glass of…”

“It’s a big glass” – Abby whispered. – “Well, is easy for you to say, I mean…” – She moved her hands in the air pointing at him. – “You are full of emotions” – Tom looked away slightly offended. – “I…barely have a heart” – She touched her chest when she made her remarks making Tom giggled.

“Well, you are right” – He said ironically. – “But, don’t worry. Me and all my emotions will help you” – He reached to grabbed Abby’s hand and noticed a burn on her hand. – “What’s that?”

“I burned myself with my straightener while I was talking to Eddie” – She said with anger in her eyes. – “Still...not the worst part of the story”

“Ok, continue” – Tom sat back and waited.

“Alright, then…Greg happened” – She continued telling every detail of her dinner with Greg and what had finally happened. – “Then, I just left” – Abby said nodding as she stared at the wall.

“I’m sorry. How are you?” – Tom asked in a very compassionate way.

“I’m not sure” – Abby half closed her eyes. – “But, hey! At least he wasn’t cheating on me!” – She laughed but her happy expression quickly faded away. – “Idiot”

“Well, maybe he…” – Tom interrupted her, trying to give her some friendly perspective.

“No, no, no, no” – Abby’s voice was elevated by now. – “He hid everything from me for long time!” – She stood up and started walking from one place to another. – “I never hid anything from him! But I still accepted it and kept carrying this relationship because I was sure it was heading to a nice place” – She put both of her hands on her chest. – “I thought _well, this is what adults’ relationship looks like, he is a good guy I should stick to it_!” – Then, she started laughing. – “I’m a fucking idiot!” – Tom was going to interrupt her but she didn’t let him. – “Why? Why he hid everything from me? I would have understood…Hell, I might have move out with him to California, but no he had to ruin it and you know why?” – She turned to Tom and put both hands on her hips.

“Uhmm…no” – Tom said nervously, she was raising her voice too much.

“Because he is selfish! He only thought of him and never thought of me” – She pouted for a moment as she regrouped her thoughts. – “I don’t think he ever loved me” – She sat down as she stared to the floor”

“He said he loved you?” – Tom sounded surprised.

“After he broke up with me! Which means it doesn’t count” – Abby said energetically as she turned to Tom.

“Then, if it doesn’t count, why do you care?” – Tom smirked and Abby looked at him confused.

“I do care! Because if someone says that they love you that’s not something that happens overnight. It must come from a place were it had grown like a plant. You nurture your love…you water it every once in a while. It doesn’t bloom over night!” – She stopped for air. When she had the need to let everything it out, she always forgot to breath. – “Which means he wasn’t only a selfish man, but also a liar! If he would have had the tiniest consideration for my person, I think he would at least never have hidden those meetings and what were they all about” - Tom waited just in case she needed to say something else. – “Why I couldn’t think of all of this when he was sitting in front of me! I just kept my mouth shut and letting him talk” – She lamented herself as she placed her head over the table and covered it with he hands.

“Well, maybe you should talk to him” – Tom said innocently but Abby lifted her head in shock.

“What?” – She said furiously.

“Well, according to your story he did sounded like he had a lot to say. Maybe things are not over yet and you do need to talk things out” – Abby started giggling.

“What?” – She said between laughs, her giggles had grown. – “Why am I even asking for advices from you! In fact, I haven’t” – Abby laughed and Tom looked at her offended. – “Look, I understand you like women who…well, I can’t even explain what _these_ women are like” – She giggled again. – “And maybe they are very open to come back for more and being treated like shit over and over again but I’m not. When it’s over it’s over and I would not lower to his level just to ask for explanations that he most certainly won’t give to me or to say things to him that I’d probably forget tomorrow. He made it very clear that since he couldn’t take me to California it was over, so there’s nothing to talk about. Besides, why? Why on earth would I be welling to come back for more? He betrayed my trust and _our_ relationship. He is a traitor!” – She sat back and crossed her arms. – “Why are you looking at me all mad?” – Abby asked ignoring intentionally how much she had offended him.

“Well, since you have all figure it out with Greg, I don’t see why you need to complain that much” – Tom continued with a low but firm voice. – “You behave childish, that’s why your relationships are childish” – Tom said as he picked his and her mugs and took them to the sink.

“Wha…? For your information I’m not childish on my relationship and I behaved pretty grown-up in this one and…” – She turned from her chair to look Tom better. – “Why are you so offended? I didn’t rant on your taste in women, I just get angry when people compare me with one of _those_ ”

“ _Those._ That’s very _grown-up_ of you” – He said as he washed the mugs.

“You know what? I’m dropping the subject” – Abby turned crossed her arms again.

“Why? Because a while back you promised you would keep your opinions about my personal life to yourself? Or you just so afraid to say something wrong in front of me?” – Tom said with sarcasm as he walked back to the table.

“No, because you always find a way to make everything about you” – She said firmly and serious, making him look at her confused. – “And this is my moment to shine, I’m the one having a hard time, so don’t rain on my parade with your line of women” – Tom looked surprised by her reaction.

“Is that what you th…” – Abby giggled.

“Oh, my God! I just said that I don’t want to talk about _you_ ” – Abby moved her hands dramatically. – “I’m too miserable right now to do it”

“Well, you brought me to the equation” – He said pissed.

“I didn’t, I was just pissed because you compared me with the _70%_ of women out there; women that I had nothing in common with since pre-school” – Abby rubbed her forehead and took a deep breath before continuing. – “And I just came here because I had no place to go” – Abby grabbed Rose and placed her over her lap. – “Ivy would had been a good option but she would have make me drink my sorrows away and I needed to rant, otherwise drunkenness would had made me keep everything inside and you know…so much hate inside can cause cancer in the long term” - She played with Rosemary’s ears.

“You already have too much hate inside” – He meant it in a sarcastic way but he was to serious to be funny.

“And I couldn’t go home because…well, there’re scissors in there” – Abby lamented.

“Oh, my God! Are you seriously telling me could have cut your wrist while…” – Tom yelled shocked.

“What? No! I meant scissors because when these things happen to me I tend to get a new look and I impulsively cut my hair” – Tom wanted to laugh but he was still angry at her. – “You were the best next thing”

“Thanks” – He said with the same flat tone but Abby didn’t care if he was getting more offended at this point. – “Didn’t you say your parents were here?”

“Right, talking to my conservative parents about the boyfriend they never knew I had sounds like a great idea” – Abby thumbed up.

“Why didn’t you tell them about Greg?” – Tom sounded genuinely confused.

“I never talked to them about my life and…well, they had never met any of my boyfriends so…I figured a while back that if I ever show up with someone it would be because is serious” – Abby said calmly as she looked at the ceiling.

“That sounded just like Greg. I mean he’s also private” – Tom looked at her kindlier like his anger was disappearing.

“It’s different because I’m only private with my parents, but with my…I’m not like Greg” – She didn’t felt like explaining.

Most of it because she hadn’t even thought about it before. Tom was right, she was as private as Greg was. She hid every love interested she had from her parents and some other things, but that was probably expected from a child; but now that she really considered it, in terms of her really private life and things she really loved to do – like her blog and fanfictions and Tom in particular – no one had ever known about it. Her fantasy world was her whole world and she wasn’t welling to share it with anyone, it was that important and at the same time exhausting.

Keeping things away from the ones she loved wasn’t easy, but she had never realized it turned her into someone she hated: a hypocrite.

“Well, you may not talk to Greg ever again but maybe you should talk to your parents” – Tom giggled and then stopped. – “Didn’t you say they think you are a prostitute?” – Abby had to admit that with his voice and accent, the word _prostitute_ sounded damn good.

“I’m not sure, it’s just…they think is weird that I win so much money at my old job” – She hugged Rosemary.

“You haven’t told them you have a new job?” – Tom said surprised. – “Why not?”

“Let’s just say they hate my field but they would hate more to see me cleaning someone’s dishes” – She said deadpanned.

“You don’t clean my dishes. I just did that myself” – Tom said confused as he pointed to the sink.

“It’s not that. The word _assistant_ for them is the same as _maid_ and for the Gibson family, that’s not a proper job” – She denied with her head.

“That’s very insulting” – Tom looked disgusted.

“Well, my family is very insulting” – Abby agreed with him.

“Weren’t you an assistant in your old job?” – He asked after a moment.

“Yes, but at least I had an office and worked office hours” – For Tom both jobs were the same. – “And I had more power over there”

“Then, why you took this job if you feel insignificant” – He sounded offended again.

“I really needed a job. Magazines and publicity companies weren’t hiring and the pay was good” – _And I love you_. Abby thought to herself. – “The thing is, even though I like my job and you and my parents won’t believe me…and even though I thinks is not comparable to working as a maid; my parent will never think of it like I do. Being a celebrity’s assistant, for them, is as low as prostitution” – She smiled at Tom’s priceless face expression. – “They are highly educated people; their expectations were for me to work at least at NASA” – Tom laughed.

“So, you are actually hiding here from them?” – Tom said as he touched rosemary coat.

“I think we have stablished I’m hiding here from myself” – Abby smiled.

“So what is the deal with… _Rosemary Morgan_ ” – Tom took a moment to remember her name. – “It’s a very elaborated name for a stuffed bear with a coat and a hat”

“It was a birthday present from when I turned four” – Abby fixed the hat over the bear’s head. – “And she is a detective, that’s why she has the hat and the raincoat”

“And the name?” – Tom asked curious.

“Uhmm…the legend says no one knows where I got Rosemary from, but it probably comes from a _Rosemary’s baby_ copy my brother had hidden in his room; and _Morgan_ is my mom’s surname” – Abby nodded.

“Well, you and Rosemary are welcome to staying in here, if you want” – Tom smiled. He didn’t seem angry anymore. – “Maybe you might solve a crime around here”

“Are you planning on killing someone?” – Abby said as she placed the stuffed bear over the table.

“No, but I would like to see your _Sherlock_ skills work” – Tom sat back and crossed his arms.

“Well, she was more Sherlock” – Abby moved her head to point at Rosemary. – “I was more like her Watson”

“See?” – Tom opened her arms and pointing at Abby as he laughed. – “You complain about your job and you were born to become an assistant!”

He continued laughing with the supernatural laugh Tom had and Abby hated, as she sat back in annoyance, rolling her eyes.


	31. Taking out the trash

“You are awfully quiet today” – Tom smirked as he laid back on his seat.

“I’m always quiet when I flight” – Abby put a pillow behind her head.

“Not, you are _high_ when you flight” – Tom giggled.

“Well…everybody is when their flight” – She smiled as she pointed to the roof with her index finger making Tom laugh. – “Luckily for you, I’m not high this time” – She continued in a serious voice.

“You finally overcome you fear of flying! Congratulations” – He said with too much enthusiasm.

“Uhmm…not quite” – Abby made a pained face. – “I just didn’t take the medication”

“Why not?” – He sounded concerned now, most for him than for Abby.

“Well, after everything that had happened these past few days, if I die it would be kind of a relief” – She smirked to him. – “Lets just say I don’t give a fuck anymore” – She continued with a whisper and a wink.

“That’s exactly how people overcome their problems. They just give up” – Tom nodded to make his sarcasm more effective.

“Laugh all you want but if you think about it, this is the healthiest way to go” – She smiled and then turned to the screen she had in front. – “I mean, if you touched bottom you can go any lower, right?” – Tom sighed.

“You didn’t touch bottom! You just got dumped” – Tom said it without consideration of his words.

Abby turned to him and stared at his blue eyes, judging.

“I didn’t get dumped” – She made every word count. – “It was a mutual agreement” – Abby turned her head slowly to her screen, proudly.

* * *

 

“That’s not what I understood from your story” – Tom whispered to himself as he turned to his screen laughing quietly while Abby turned violently to fulminate him with her eyes.

She was about to said some snappish remark when a flight attendant interrupted her.

“Good night. Do you want something to drink?” – The brunette with Bambi eyes asked to them.

“I’m good, thanks” – Tom said with a very polite, and too flirty to Abby’s taste, smile that made the girl blush.

“I’ll have vodka, thanks” – Abby fake a smile that made the girl uncomfortable. She could tell she had crossed an invisible line at some point and that Abby was jealous.

“Here you go” – The flight attendant said shyly.

“Thanks you, sweetie” – Abby didn’t intend to sound as sarcastic as she did, after all, the girl had the hall pass to the alcohol cabinets.

“I can see you didn’t plan on leave everything behind” – Tom said pointing at her glass.

“Well, I’m on my lowest point and in pain. I need morphine” – She smirked as she moved the glass making the ice cubes crash with one another.

“So, no romantic movies for you then?” – He continued mocking Abby.

“Hell no. I’m going for horror/gore kind of movies” – Then she giggled. – “Or, maybe…I could see what they have that has you in it?” - She laughed and Tom rolled his eyes.

****

She had made it to Toronto in one piece, even though in her emotional state, she wouldn’t have minded otherwise. Accommodated herself in Canada wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be either, but still she wished something bad had happen, like the airline mixing their suitcases or problems with the hotel rooms, anything that could have required her extra attention and had helped her keep her busy.

Everything was fine and perfect, in fact too perfect. The production company had given Tom his own entourage with a personal assistant who took care of his daily basic needs, like his lunch, making Abby quite obsolete. She would have loved not to have extra time because that gave her to many hours of thinking about nothing. That was bad, she was not only found herself between Greg and her thoughts of the failed relationship but into her old Tom’s thought as well.

When she had free time she got existential, and that was a problem. She was starting to update her blog constantly, almost everyday which made her feel like her life was going nowhere. She was exactly where she had started with the slightly difference that she had physical contact with Tom, although not exactly the _physical contact_ her fangirl self would have expected.

She spent most of her days pretending doing important stuff when in fact she kept checking things in London, like upcoming events for Tom, three, four or even more times. Arranging his schedule over and over again just out of boredom and to trying to keep away the thought of her being in fact all alone once again and having a fantasy parallel world where her boss consumed most of her time.

Abby was still the assistant, yes she had access to private things about Tom but she couldn’t brag about it and worse, having all that access had only helped her to see Tom as the mortal he was and get even more disappointed with each day that passed, which made her felt worst about the time she wasted fantasizing.

By the end of the first week she felt she was losing her mind. She would find herself talking alone to an imaginary person every time she watched a movie at night, and even though she spent time with other people from the production and almost every night they all have dinner together and karaoke, Abby was convinced the way she was spending her days was a way to avoid the much needed mourn.

She was always the first to admit she wasn’t a very emotional stable person, but she could feel something growing inside of her, like a time bomb. She needed some me time, but real _me time_ ; evaluate her future and decided wish way she wanted to go, even though it meant to quit her job. Being useless everyday was starting to affecting her.

“Hey, where are you going?” – Tom asked Abby as she walked by his side on the way to her room.

“Uhmm…my room?” – She asked confused.

“It’s dinner time and then karaoke” – He made a movement with his head indicating her the way to the elevator. He sounded excited

“Uhmm…pass” – She made a sorry expression as she turned.

“What is it?” – Tom sensed something was wrong.

“I’m emotional unstable and I might pick I fight with everyone there when I get drunk” – She said with sarcasm.

“You were doing just fine the other nights” – Tom smirked.

“Well, that was because I was holding it and I was sober” – She smirked back. – “I think everyone will be safe if I go back to my room and drink there”

“Are you sure you are okay?” – Tom asked concerned. – “Because…you know, drinking alone is not healthy”

“Yes, I’m fine” – Abby laughed. – “I need some me time. Which means drinks and horror movies. It’s my way of doing _healthy_ ”

“Are you still in the horror/gore movie _dump stage_?” – He smiled.

“Yes, which is good cause now I can watch all the scary movies I haven’t seen before without being afraid” – She smiled even though she could sense Tom had noticed it was a fake one. – “And I wasn’t dumped” – She continued firmly.

“Alright, if you need anything call me” – Tom said as he turned to the elevator.

“Sure” – She said as she stood there watching him leave.

****

Abby put on her pajamas and empty the minibar, after all she didn’t even have to pay for it. Truth was, she wasn’t sure if Tom paid for it or the production company, either way, she didn’t care. If someone protested she could send them a check, after all she did make good money by doing nothing all day.

“Hello, mother” – Abby picked the phone before it vibrated as she kept her eyes stuck on the TV as she changed the channels.

“ _Hello, daughter_ ” – She said with irony making fun of her daughter’s tone.

“How is Europe?” – Abby wasn’t very interest in what her mother had to say. All she could think of was the movie she was about to watch.

She wondered for a moment if she had changed completely and forever; and that she had in fact lost interest on everything, including work and family.

“ _It’s okay_ ” – She liked that Helen didn’t felt the need to go into details, that save her from a very long phone call. – “ _Listen, me and your father were wondering if you’ll be back anytime soon. Your father really wants to see you before we return home”_ – _I might as well take a flight to home, that be easier_. She thought to herself.

“Just my father was wondering?” – Abby smiled as she heard her mother sighed.

“ _Of course I want to see you too. Believe it or not, you are my daughter and I love you_ ” – She said with anger.

“Not” – She giggled. – “Well, sadly I won’t be home. I’m not sure when I return” – Abby said as she kept zapping.

“ _I thought you went there for a meeting_ ” – He mother sounded too curious.

“I know, I know, but my boss wants to stay in… _Philly_ longer” – She was still concentrated on the screen.

“ _I though you say Boston_ ” – Abby covered her mouth. Now Helen was really trying to figure out what was going on.

“Right, yes Boston” – She hit herself in the head with the remote. – “Uhmm…is more that one meeting, we are moving around. I’m in Philadelphia now” – She giggled, but she knew that would have made less believable the lie.

“ _Okay_ ” – She was surprised her mother let it rest, she never did that. Abby couldn’t help but wonder what she was planning in that head of hers. – “ _I’ll tell your father you won’t be around, much to his disappointment_ ”

“Oh, come on! That’s what I do best, Helen. Disappoint” – She laughed devilish, just to upset her mom.

“ _Always so melodramatic_ ” – She continued after a sigh. – “ _I have to go and…oh, call Teresa, she wanted to talk to you_ ”

“What now?” – Abby growled. Then, she stopped in a channel that was about to play something interesting. – “Yes! The Omen!”

“ _You seem very busy working over there”_ – There it was, the suspicious commentary.

“Well, that’s because I’m resting before dinner, mother” – She said in a snappish tone.

“ _Okay_ ” – She said in a resigned voice.

Her mother was sure her daughter was in no good busyness, Abby found this very amusing.

“Alright, then. Tell dad I love him and I’m sorry for not being there, but don’t worry I’m sure we might see each other at Eddie’s wedding” – She swallowed a laugh.

“ _You have to be there Gail! If you miss it, I’ll never forgive you”_ – Helen said with disapproval.

“Okay mother, I promise I’ll be there” – She said with a smile. – “I have to go. Goodnight”

“ _I thought you were resting_ ” – She continued in the suspicious tone.

“Well, yeah but my movie is about to start” – She giggled.

“ _Fine, I’ll call you tomorrow. Bye_ ” – Her mother said before hanging up.

“Bye” – She threw her phone to the other side of the bed and turned the volume up as she accommodated herself in her bed while eating chips. It was a good moment to relax.

****

She was in a dark place that was very noisy. She couldn’t distinguish any particular sound, just noise until a familiar ring came from the distance.

“Damien!” – Abby yelled as she sat on the bed. The television was still on and showing infomercials, her bed was full of chips and her phone was ringing insistently. - “Hello?” – She asked in a husky tone once she picked up.

“ _Hey, can you come to my room_ ” – It took her a while to realized it was Tom.

“It’s…” – Abby tried to look around to find a clock, until she saw the one over the nightstand. – “It’s four a.m.”

“ _Please, can you come?”_ – Abby rubbed her eyes and yawned.

“Seriously if there’s a dead body in there, for your own convenience you shouldn’t tell me. Otherwise, I’ll be a witness and who will help you get your lawyer?” – She said as she got up and walked to the bathroom.

“ _There’s no body. At least not dead_ ” – Abby could feel the smirk in his lips.

For a moment she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She had seen too much private things in Tom’s life so far but every time that involved a girl, whether was Julia or not, her chest ached.

“Fine, wait there” – She washed her face and put some clothes. If involved a girl, she wanted to look decent.

She got to Tom’s room with nothing more that the card of her room and her phone. She was yawning when she saw a fake blonde coming out from Tom’s room. She had to admit she was pretty hot.

“Hi” – The tall girl with a blue tight dress said to Abby.

She was at least 4 inches taller than Abby, without the pumps.

“Hello” – She smiled with the best natural smile she could fake. – “How are you?”

“You must be Abby” – She said in a pretend nice tone that wasn’t so nice. – “He is waiting for you” – She looked annoyed by this.

“Uhmm…yeah, you know, work” – Abby giggled nervously as she noticed the girl looking at her from head to toe, judging her and her jeans.

“It must be really nice to be needed at four a.m. by a man like Tom” – Abby didn’t not like the way the girl said _a man like Tom_. It made her feel the chills not even _The Omen_ made her feel.

“Well, not so much, because that means I have to take out the _trash_ at four a.m.” – Abby turned to open the door giving her back to the girl. – “Goodnight” – She said in a winning voice as she closed the door in the girl’s pissed off face.

“Abby?” – Tom asked from his bedroom.

“Please tell me this is important! Please tell me you didn’t mess with my beauty sleep for nothing! Please tell me you are decent!” – Abby said as she sat in the chair next to the table with her eyes closed.

She wasn’t masochist enough or self-destructive enough to enter the room and see the messy bed.

“Hey” – Tom said once he got to the room where Abby was.

He looked all smiley, wearing a grey shirt and some black sweatpants. Even though he had tried to dissimulate, it was pretty evident his sex hair. He looked so sexy that Abby had to repeatedly rubbed her eyes.

“Why do you need my services for?” – Abby said serious and then she pointed at the door with a more entertained face. – “You know, I just Pepper Potts’ that girl” – She proudly grinned.

“What does that mean” – Tom smiled as he sat in front of Abby.

“I made the Pepper Potts joke about _taking the trash out_ , you know…when she shows the journalist the way out on the first _Iron Man_ movie” – She laughed. – “By this, I don’t mean you are like Tony Stark” – She smirked with sarcasm.

“I like him” – Tom looked confused by the remark. – “How come you can be Pepper and I can’t be Tony?”

“You lack character” – Abby said firmly making Tom rolled his eyes.

“Fine” – He said caressing his hair and giving Abby a mild heart attack. – “Oh, you shouldn’t have made the _trash_ remark” – He looked pained.

“Why am I here?” - Abby said each word slowly and with more fear.

“Well, about the confidentiality agreements and th…” – Tom said calmly as he closed his eyes like a child waiting for his mother to yell at him.

“Oh, my God! Are you telling me these girls sign confidentiality agreements?” – Abby laughed and rubbed her eyes even more.

“That’s the problem, she didn’t and…” – Tom put his head down like a very sorry puppy.

“That’s why have a lawyer and a publicist and other people that deal with this things” – Abby laughed as she stood up.

“That’s your job, contacting them and…” – Tom moved his hands in the air desperately.

“Oh, God!” – Abby lamented. – “I can’t do this, I’m a woman! I feel…I feel…help me up, what do I feel?” – Abby pointed at Tom after she stopped walking from one side to the other.

“Like you are betraying your own gender?” – Tom giggled.

“Yes! That!” – Abby laughed. – “They felt like my sisters and helping the dark side doesn’t help the cause to...feminisms...or something” – She denied with her head.

“To bad, because you agreed to do it when you signed _your_ confidentiality agreement” – Tom faked empathy by wrinkling his nose, making Abby wished she had signed other types of confidentiality agreement that involved him.

“You know, fine. I’ll go to my room and make the phone calls” – She smiled and walked to the door.

“What? Just like that? No big speech?” – Tom sounded surprised.

“Pepper Potts would never question an order from her boss” – She winked at him. – “Besides, I really want to go to bed”

Tom smiled proudly, almost like he was reassuring himself that Abby was the right person to hire for the job. Abby on the other hand, couldn’t help feeling confused.

She knew that Tom sleeping around affected her in some emotional level, not contributing to her healing process at the current moment; but she couldn’t feel more grateful that she had finally some real work to do. For the first time since she had landed in Toronto, she felt important.


	32. Secrets

Abby couldn’t sleep. The phone calls took more time than she had expected even though there wasn’t much she could do but wait and give orders.

By the time she was done it was already 6:30 a.m. and it was pretty pointless to go back to slept, so as the good girl she was she cursed Tom and everyone she hated in her life at the current moment – including the mysterious girl in the blue dress – and got dressed, ready to start her day.

She decided to hit the gym, not only because she didn’t have much to do besides waiting for the respective London’s phone calls, but also because she refused to keep with the life she was carrying at the time. She refused to be the same self she had always been and get all depressed and start eating everything she could find on her way. No, she wanted something more, she wanted to truly change so she did what every _normal_ girl going through a break-up does, hit the gym.

“Knock-Knock” – Abby said when she went to Tom’s room to check on him.

“It’s early” – He had just showered and was about to eat his breakfast.

“Yeah, I know” – Abby closed the door behind him. – “So, I made the calls and…”

“Are you wearing sweatpants?” – He looked confused.

“Uhmm…” – She looked herself down. – “Yeah”

“That’s…different” – He smiled kindly and sat on his chair.

“It’s not a new look!” – She threw his napkin to his face making him laugh out of surprise. – “I’m going to the hotel gym”

“Really? I never saw you as a _sporty_ person” – Abby walked as sat down in front of him.

“I’m not, but I read is really good for emotional lift” – Abby moved his fits in the air like she was in combat.

“Are you still emotionally low?” – He sounded too concerned for her.

“No!” – Abby laughed. – “I’m just violently angry” – She smiled at him. – “Apparently exercise helps to eradicate that too”

“I’m glad you are moving forward” – He said before taking a sip from his coffee. – “But you do realize you are going to the gym on working hours?” – Then, he looked at his watch. – “The cars will pic us up at seven”

“I know. I wrote it down for you” – Abby smiled again. It amused her that Tom always seemed to forgot who was supposed to take care of who. – “Besides, the production company hired Bryan to do that job during shooting”

“But I like to have _you_ around” – He smirked, but Abby couldn’t see it since he was covering his mouth with his cup as he seductively took a sip.

She stared at him with dead eyes that made Tom laugh. She had developed this physical reaction to every time Tom acted seductive around her, it was the best way she could find to avoid blushing.

“Okay, lets say I believe you” – Abby laughed. – “That only makes more hard for me to say what am I about to say” – Abby made a fake pouted and Tom opened his blue eyes in surprised.

“What?” – He asked in a worry tone with his mouth full.

“I was thinking on returning to London” – Abby half-closed her eyes waiting some bad response from Tom.

“Why? Is there something wrong?” – He was more concerned now, but Abby couldn’t tell if he thought it was a work problem, personal or something else.

“No, no it’s just…” – She pressed her lips for a moment before continuing with a deep breath. – “Come on! You are smart enough to have noticed I haven’t done much around here”

“Well…” – He blinked a couple of time as he tried to find the words. Abby thought that was adorable. – “I didn’t know there’d be a _Bryan_ ” – He continued apologetically.

“It’s okay, me neither. I would have told you otherwise” – Abby giggled.

“Are you not comfortable here?” – Then, he took a moment like he was thinking on something worst. – “Or with you job?” – Abby stared at him, it was like he had read her thoughts from the night before.

“No, I’m good here…” – She scratched her head.

“So, it’s the job then?” – He wasn’t even eating anymore.

“No, I like my job” – There was no other answer, specially since Tom was looking at her with those puppy sorry eyes of his. – “But, I don’t feel like I’m actually doing it right now. I think I would be more useful back in London. I could do other errands for you there”

Tom nodded for a while as he stared at his breakfast. For Abby that moment lasted to much.

“Okay, I understand” – He said nodding. – “I can see you haven’t done much. You check my schedule at least three times a day” – Abby looked down in embarrassment thinking no one had noticed how lame she had been. – “But, if I need you here, you need to take the first flight” – He continued after a while.

“Got it!” – She said with a big smile as she stood up.

“Should we hug or something?” – He said drinking his coffee.

“Hmm…I’ll send you a postcard from London instead” – She crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’ve never seen you so excited to take a flight” – Tom smirked.

“I’m not, but I am excited to work more” – She gave him a big smile.

“You are really a workaholic aren’t you” – Tom rolled his eyes.

“ _Efficient_ is the word” – She winked at him. – “Which reminds me the second reason of my visit”

“I’m listening” – Tom sat back and crossed his arms as he chewed his toast.

“I called your people and everything is set about the…you know…your _incident_ last night” – She faked to be clearing her throat making Tom rolled his eyes. – “And they’ll call me back when everything is ready, but they need a full name and an address” – She made a pained expression.

“I only got her first name” – He looked embarrassed but Abby could also notice pride in his eyes.

“You are just like any boy out there, aren’t you?” – Abby denied with his head as she rubbed her forehead. – “Well, lets think. What was she doing last night at the bar?”

“Do you want me to call _Rosemary Morgan_ so she can help you solve the puzzle?” – He said with irony.

“Funny” – She fake a smile. – “But, remember this is for your own good” – She continued with a laugh. – “And, please, do not laugh at Rose. She is very cool”

“Sorry” – Tom said biting his lips.

“So, was the girl someone’s relative, friend, sister, daughter, wife…” – Then, she closed her eyes. – “Please, don’t say _wife_ or the problem will be bigger” – She looked at him with disappointment.

“All I know she was with Carrie, Jessica’s’ make-up artist” – Abby nodded.

“Okay, okay. That’s good” – She walked to the door. – “I’ll go by the set and chat with Carrie to get the information after the gym” – She winked at Tom.

“See? Who says I don’t need you here” – He lifted his cup as a cheer sign and Abby bowed. – “Have fun working out”

“And _you_ , don’t have too much fun today” – Abby said before leaving the room.

She couldn’t help but laughing at Tom’s last remark. She liked being needed by him.

****

After the gym Abby felt better, but she was convinced this was more of a placebo effect and mind state of positivism she had created that the actual exercise result.

In fact, she thought that big part of the attitude had a lot to do with having a purpose and an actual task to accomplish.

So after one very relaxing shower she headed to the set to find new clues of the mystery _one-night stand_ , but before she headed to Tom’s trailer as Bryan had handed her his protein shake.

“Well, Bryan it’s climbing positions in life. Did you know he is giving _me_ orders now?” – Abby laughed as she entered the trailer.

“He perceives you as weak” – Tom said as he read some papers, apparently was his script.

“Hey! I’m not…well maybe, but he had no way to know about it. He had never had a conversation with me in the past two weeks” – Abby said as she placed the glass on the make-up table. – “I like your dark wig” – Abby said as she touched it.

“Thank you. It itches” – Tom smiled but he had his eyes fixed on the script.

“Tom, we need you in five” – A very serious Bryan said as he suddenly opened the door of the trailer making Abby jump.

“Alright” – When he heard Tom’s answer he closed the door. – “Wish me luck” – He told Abby once he stood up.

“Oh, to me too” – She tried to arranged the neck of his shirt. – “I don’t know how this goes” – Abby said when she realized that wardrobe of a movie was different than regular clothes and she had no business in that task.

“Right, so how did it go?” – He asked concerned as he walked to the door.

“I’m going to talk to Carrie now” – She smiled.

“Here” – Tom handed her his phone. – “This doesn’t have pockets”

“Okay, I guess I’ll give it to Bryan later” – She said confused with the phone on her hand as Tom disappeared from the trailer. She wasn’t sure he had heard her.

After that she walked to the other side of the studio to find Carrie, apparently she was eating brunch.

She found her sitting in the back with two girls that Abby remembered were production assistants.

“Carrie, hi” – She said shyly. She knew she had talked to her before but wasn’t sure if she remembered her.

“Oh, hi Abby” – She definitely remembered her. – “What do you need?”

“I…” – She looked at the other girls that were staring at her. – “I need to talk to you for a moment, uhmm…privately” – She smiled as an attempted to not make the girls feel uncomfortable.

“Yeah, sure” – She looked at the girls that quickly stood up.

“Oh, no, but we can go somewhere else” – Abby moved her hands in the air as she turned to the girls. – “You have to finish your food”

“That’s alright.  They need to go back anyway” – The girls murmured something in agreement. – “Have a sit”

Abby sat down and the girl walked away smiling at her, they didn’t seem offended they looked more awkward, like they had been caught doing something wrong. At that moment Abby realized she was important in there and that she had more benefits than other assistants in the _power scale_ of the production.

She wished she had noticed this before and actually enjoy this status, but since it was her first time working on a movie set, she was always going to one place to the other like walking over egg shells. No wonder Bryan didn’t seem to respect her.

“Thanks. Sorry for interrupting you” – Abby apologized as she placed her and Tom’s phone over the table.

“Oh, that’s okay. We were already done” – Abby noticed a bit of a New York accent when she spoke. – “What can I do for you?”

“Uhmm, right” – Abby cleared her throat, somehow it was dry. – “It’s about last night. I’m trying to track a girl that was last night at the bar. It was a girl in a blue dress that was with you…blonde” – Abby was shaking her foot under the table.

“Anna?” – Carrie said with a smile.

“Yes, that’s her…I think” – Abby faked a smile. She knew she should have asked Tom her name, he had said he knew it. – “She is like really tall…” – Abby stretched her arm over her head. – “Was wearing yellow pumps” – She said energetically when she remembered something else from the encounter they had the night before.

“Ah, yes. That’s Anna” – Carrie nodded.

“Does she work in the movie? Do you know her last name by any chance?” – Abby half-closed her eyes and spoke seriously, making her know this information was vital.

“Uhmm…no, she doesn’t work in the production” – Abby nodded as she wrote everything on her phone. – “Uhmm…” – Carrie looked at her and Abby waited.

Abby could have noticed Carrie wanted to ask why she needed that information, but she didn’t dare to. Abby attribute this to the fact that a make-up artist was probably in a lower level than a personal assistant, at least in terms of distance from the movie stars.

“Do you know her personally?” – She asked to make her talk.

“Yes she is a friend” – She smiled, but with difficulty. – “Her name is Anna Porter, she is also a make-up artist, she was here on business and I invited her to that bar last night.

Carrie half-closed her eyes and Abby detected she was about to ask her why she needed all that information, so she interrupted her.

“Oh, so she doesn’t live her” – She smile like it was a regular question in order to make Carrie less suspicious.

“No, she is from New York, like me” – Carrie nodded.

Abby waited for a moment. She knew that if she asked her address would be way to invasive and she needed to be discrete, so the best next thing was to say goodbye and let her detective skills out and find the rest of the information on her own.

“Well, thank you Carrie” – She shook her hand and then stood up.

“Wha…” – Carrie tried to asked something but she was too slow.

“I’m sorry for not staying longer to chat” – Abby pretended she hadn’t heard her. – “But I really need to run now” – Carrie closed her mouth and nodded. – “Thank you again…for you time”

“You are welcome” – She smiled kindly at Abby. – “Have a nice day”

“Yeah, you too” – She returned the smile. – “See you around” – She said before turning and waving goodbye.

****

Abby went back to Tom’s trailer and start tracking the girl on her computer with the information she had. It wasn’t so hard to found her and her address, she was also a stylist and had an office in Manhattan.

Under Abby judgment, she seemed like one of those girls that sneaks on Hollywood’s parties to catch famous guys and becoming famous herself. All of this based on her own PR for Anna _the stylist_ and Anna _the single girl searching for a rich Prince charming_ , she got from searching on her Instagram and Twitter account, that were neither of them, private.

“Oh, Tommy boy” – She lamented as she sent the mail with Anna’s information to Luke and the lawyer.  

Once she sent it, Abby turned to Tumblr. A devilish part of her wanted to see if the pics from Anna’s social media had reached Abby’s favorites Tom gossip blogs. And much to her satisfaction, it had.

It wasn’t like she was enjoying it because it would upset him, but she was truly hoping this would make him pick better girls in the future and learn his lesson at last.

She was thinking of this when her phone and Tom’s buzzed at the same time, much to her surprised it was just a coincidence and they had been texted by different people. Since Teresa was trying to talk with Abby she ignored it and moved to Tom’s phone that she had forgot to handed to Bryan.

_I guess you are having fun there_. It was signed by Julia. Abby assumed it was from _her Jessica_ and not some random Julia; and she felt bad. After a while of not hearing about her she had assumed that relationship – if she could call it like that – was finished.

But after everything she had seen and all the pictures on Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr of Tom and Anna, a shit storm was definitely coming. Much to Abby’s delight this was pure bliss, her feminist side needed to see Tom learn from the situation, but at the same time, it meant for her more work there and probably postponed her London trip.

She had come to terms with her decision to postpone her future once again when Terry’s message made her feel a chill on her spine. _I’m in New York for dress fitting. Helen said you are in Philadelphia, I can take your dress there, what do you say?_

Abby answered her text quickly and with the first thing she could think of. When she had finished Tom entered the trailer.

“Oh, you are still here” – He looked happy.

“Here, you got a text” – She threw the phone and he grabbed it reading it immediately. Abby expression told him it was urgent. – “I’m leaving tomorrow by the way…I…I…yeah” – She said scratching her head nervously.

Abby wasn’t sure if Tom had listen to her.

“Now?” – He said after a moment taking his eyes of the screen.

He looked so worried, she knew there was more in that message that she had read and was afraid her plans with Terry will be ruined and her secret, ultimately out.


	33. Guidette

“Now? You are leaving now?” – He said with desperation.

“Well, look at that. Now _you_ are worry about the consequences of _your_ decisions” – Abby crossed her arms and smirked sarcastically.

“How bad is it?” – Tom half-closed his eyes waiting.

“What? You didn’t check your phone?” – She continued with her tone.

“You had my phone!” – He said firmly with anger.

“Oh, right” – Abby made a pained expression. – “Lets just say there are pictures on Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr about last night and…a lot of gossip from fangirls. A couple of them were at the bar last night” – She said seriously and then giggled. – “Who knew fans sneaked and pretend they are not fans, just regular people” – She started laughing loudly like a crazy person, at the realization of her own reality.

“You can’t leave now” – Tom said seriously after Abby had stopped laughing.

“I don’t have a choice” – She mimicked his voice.

“It’s an order” – Tom whispered at her firmly.

“Thomas! I have my own problems!” – Abby started yelling. – “My sister in law is about to take a flight to Philly, just to make me try the made of honor dress!” – She yelled, which was completely unnecessary.

When she stopped talking she wondered if people were listing to them from outside the trailer.

Tom sighed and rubbed his forehead, indicating her to speak softly next time.

“Why Philly?” – He asked confused after a moment.

“Because I told my mother I was going on a business trip with my boss to Boston” – Abby said embarrassed.

“Boston is not Philadelphia” – Tom crossed his arms with anger. – “Even I know that”

“I know too, but I made a tiny mistake and I mention _Philly_ instead of _Boston_ and I had to lie” – Abby closed her eyes.

“Why are you lying to them so much?” – He looked like he was about to lose it. – “How can you lie so much? Is your name really Abby? Have you ever lie to me?”

_Well, quiet a lot._ Abby thought to herself.

“I told you, I can’t tell my parents what I do for a living” – Abby started getting her things. – “They’ll…disinherit me”

“Really, money?” – He looked really pissed.

“No, honor” – Abby turned to face him. Now she was mad. – “And by the way, do not talk to me like that. You are not exactly a great example of honesty and trust”

“It different!” – Tom said after a deep loud breath.

“Oh, it’s different when is about you” – Abby laughed. – “Only when is for your convenience” – She turned

“It’s your job! I’m not letting you go” – He said firmly pointing at her.

“Well, then fire me!” – Abby said defiant.

They stood there staring at each other waiting for the other to say something. Abby really didn’t want to be fired and Tom really needed her at the time, he couldn’t be without an assistant.

“Look…just…” – Tom said once neither of them seemed to give in.

“No, no…you are right” – Abby put one hair lock behind her ear as Tom was surprised by her answer. – “It’s my job and I’m going to keep doing it, but I really need to go to New York” – She put her hands pal to palm, begging Tom. – “Look I was putting a good word on you on those gossip sites on Tumblr and on Twitter” – Not with her _real_ Tumblr account but the faked she had made up for him and work. – “And I can keep doing that from New York, besides I don’t think it takes me too long. I go there and then come back” – Tom stared at her inexpressive.  – “Also, let me remind you that you have a lovely PR team that takes a lot from your pay check that can also help you during this difficult times” – She continued with a smile.

“I know, but you are the one that has to contact them” – He continued with sarcasm.

“Which I can totally do during my way to the airport” – She smiled softly. – “Come on! I’ll go, I’ll try the damn dress and then return. You won’t even notice I haven’t been here”

“Fine” – He said reluctant and Abby jumped like a kid. – “But, you have a day” – He continued serious.

He sat on the chair and start taking his makeup off.

“Thank you!” – Abby smiled and hugged him from the back with the chair included.

“Wow, that’s what it takes for you to hug somebody?” – He said with a smirk.

“Or booze” – Abby picked up her things. At that moment her phone rang, it was Teresa calling her. – “Oh, shut up!”

“That’s the spirit!” – Tom laughed. – “I can see you are excited to go”

“It’s not about them, it’s about my honor” – Abby said as she silent her phone.

“Wow, you are mean and evil” – He looked surprised and Abby sighed.

“Oh, by the way, don’t answer to _Jessica_ until I come back” – She pointed at him.

“How do you know she…” – Tom turned to her.

“I read your screen” – Then she noticed he look unpleased. – “I though it was my phone” – What would another lie do, she had already accumulated enough.

“Why I have to wait for you?” – He asked with suspicious since he was quite aware they hated each other.

“Well, don’t you want me to do my job by doing your job?” – She winked at him and he rolled his eyes. – “By the time I return I’d have everything figure out” – She walked to the door.

“Then hurry! And I really hope you do and outstanding job” – He said firmly like a father reprehending his child. It was quite sexy for Abby.

“When have I ever disappoint you?” – She said seductively with a smirk as she stood by the door.

Abby could have sworn she had seen him blush, although it could have been caused by him rubbing his face to hard with the makeup remover wipes.

“Tom the…” – Bryan said as he violently opened the trailer door.

“Ahh!” – Abby screamed as she almost fell on the floor.

Tom laughed loudly with his paranormal laughed making Abby fulminated him with her eyes.

“Sorry” – Bryan said shyly as he stared at Abby.

“Good luck in New York” – Tom said with a big smile. – “Bring me a souvenir”

“I’ll think about it” – She was still pissed because he laughed at her. – “Excuse me” – She said with meanness at Bryan who looked surprised and moved right away to let her out of the trailer. – “Thank you” – She continued with sarcasm.

If he already hated her, she would at least give him a reason to.

****

“Hi!” – Teresa said with too much enthusiasm.

“H…hi!” – Abby said as she was being hugged very tight by her.

“So how was the flight?” – Teresa said as she helped her walk to the taxi. – “I have a taxi waiting? Where is your suitcase?” – She didn’t even let her answer.

“Uhmm…I just have my bag” – She moved her shoulder. – “I’m leaving tomorrow at six” – She took a quarter of her sleeping pill but now that she had landed and the adrenaline levels had normalized, the pill was finally working.

“Oh, that’s too bad! We are staying for the entire week. We could have partied!” – Teresa said as she got into the cab.

“I’m sorry, but I’m in…” – Abby took a moment to remember where she was pretending to be. – “Philly for business, so I have a to go back quickly”

“Oh, I understand” – She seemed to sympathize with her sister-in-law situation. – “But it’s fine, we had scheduled the dress fitting for tomorrow morning so your timing is perfect” – She laughed. – “Are you hungry? Cause there’s this incredible Thai restaurant around the hotel. We made reservations”

She talked, a lot.

“Whom is _we_?” – Abby asked confused, mostly for the pill.

“Oh, my mom, my sister and my sister-in-law Dana, and Sandy, my best friend” – She said overly excited. – “You have met them, right?”

“Uhmm…your mother, sure” – Abby giggled. – “And I think your sister…once”

Abby wasn’t very keen on meeting new people, specially the one she wasn’t interesting in meeting at all and she have too because of family and friends; but she needed to remind herself she was there to cover her own ass and was all her fault.

“Oh, they are super excited to finally meet you!” – Teresa grabbed her hand. – “Well, Dana and Sandy. Mom and Laura are just excited to see you” – She laughed again.

“Cool!” – She laughed too, in was the polite thing to do.

****

The hotel wasn’t exactly the Waldorf but it was definitely more expensive than Abby could have imagined. It had a nice location, just five blocks away from Central Park and Abby couldn’t helped but wonder who was paying for the trip.

She knew Terry did well. She was a real State Agent and she knew she made good money and her brother also made good money, but still she couldn’t helped think her parents or Terry’s parents paying for the trip.

Abby was going to pay a room for the night, but Terry and her mother didn’t let her, so she was kindly dragged to their penthouse suit, which smell of more money to Abby. But it made sense, they had enough space for her to stay a night so she didn’t need to waste her money on a room.

By the time she entered the room all she wanted was to lay down on the couch she had in front waiting for her, but the girls had other plans. Apparently, the trip was also a pre-bachelorette party for just the closest girls and now Abby was in the middle of it.

She didn’t feel like partying, because: first, she had to do the job she had promise Tom she’d do; and second, she really needed to close her eyes.

“So, are we ready to go?” – Terry’s mom looked impeccable and wearing every piece of clothes she could find that was of a different color.

She was someone colorful in every sense of the word. Abby really liked her even though she seemed a little neglected with her family duties, abandoning them every once in a while to travel to Atlantic City with her girlfriends. Helen hated her, but she, as the respectful lady she was always trying to be, always treat her with respect. Abby attribute this because her mother was completely grey and didn’t had the ability to laugh.

“Uhmm, yes” – Abby stood up and followed her to the door. The girls were still getting ready.

“I’m so glad to see you again _Gigi_!” – She hugged her very tight. – “You look so beautiful. This is a great haircut” – She caressed her hair.

“Oh, uhmm…thanks” – She never knew what to do with compliments.

“So, how is work?” – She asked as she grabbed her purse from the table.  – “Your mother told me you were promoted. Congratulations!”

“Oh, uhmm…yes” – Abby nodded. – “Work is fine. It’s a lot or work but I love it. Now, I get to travel a lot” – She wasn’t going to go into details in case she couldn’t follow the lie later.

“And you! That hate flying so much!” – _Why everybody knows?_ Abby thought to herself.

“Well, it’s work. I have to do it” – She said with a pained expression.

“Okay, we are ready” – Terry said.

They all looked beautiful, al dressed up to party and Abby was wearing just her black jeans with a white sweater and a pink scarf. Noting on her screamed sexy.

“You all look pretty” – Abby said in a tone that made everyone feel sorry for her.

“Oh, I can borrow you a dress if you want!” – Terry yelled.

“Oh, no it’s okay. You have reservations and…” – Abby pointed at the door.

“Nonsense, it’ll take five minutes!” – Sandy said. – “Well get you ready in a blink of an eye”

Abby couldn’t argue with them, they grabbed her and she didn’t have the strength to fight three girls.

****

Abby wasn’t sure if it was because they were tan and had strong Italian features or it was because they had curvy figures, but their look did not look good on her.

Abby looked like a really bad cosplay of _Snooki_ at the beginning of _Jersey Shore_ and with no tan. She was wearing a black and hot pink leopard tight dress with shine black pumps and hair do that came right out of the frizzy 80’s. She loved her makeup though, the hot pink shadow was the only highlight of her outfit.

Every time they wanted to take selfies at the dinner Abby excused herself and tell them she needed to make some phone calls. The third time she had ran away form the photo shoot, she actually called Luke.

“ _Hello?”_ – He sounded sleepy. She knew it was early in London, but she didn’t have much choice.

“Hi, did you get my mail?” – Abby started fixing her hair on a hallway mirror.

“ _Who is this?”_ – He asked confused.

“Oh, sorry. Abby…Tom’s…” – She started explaining.

“ _I know who you are_ ” – Luke laughed. – “ _Yes I got it, both of them_ ”

He sounded tired about the situation.

“So, what do you think?” – Abby started fighting her shoes; not her favorite thing about the outfit.

“ _I think you are doing good with the gossip blogs_ ” – Abby smiled at the compliment. – “ _But, we are taking care of the rest, the pictures, the girl…_ ”

“Alright, something else I could do?” – She checked her nails, they did not match the look, they were pale yellow.

“ _No, but next time, be with him_ ” – Abby looked herself in the reflection with a confused face. – “ _In case he does something else_ ”

“Okay…” – Abby couldn’t believe she’d become a babysitter when Luke is not around. – “And what about _Jes_ …Julia?”

“ _That’s up to him, just avoid any public display of…fury_ ” – Abby laughed, she knew what he meant, because he had met her too.

“Alright. Go back to sleep, I’ll handle everything” – Abby smiled. – “Sorry to wake you”

“ _It’s okay_ ” – She could hear him smiling. – “ _Call me if you need anything…but at a proper time_ ”

“Okay” – The girls were at the door waving at Abby, calling her. – “Oh, I have to go. I’ll call you if something happens, then. Take care, bye!”

“ _Bye_ ” – He said as he hung-up.

“Sorry, I needed to make that call” – She excused as she saw a black _limuhummer_ waiting for them.

“This is the pre-bachelorette night” – Terry said with a big smile. – “We are partying tonight!”

“We are partying every night!” – Sandy screamed.

“Great!” – Abby tried to fake enthusiasm.

When she was about to get into the limo, her phone rang. It was a message from Greg.

****

It was around midnight at the night club - a very fancy night club where girls party and guy take their clothes off for money – and Abby was at her second raspberry vodka glass. Somehow the quarter of sleeping pill had potentiated the power of the alcohol.

At that moment she had taken several selfies with the girls and had posted them on Instagram.

“And then what?” – Sandy and Laura asked at the same time. They were more drunk than Abby.

“And then nothing, he didn’t say anything. He agreed with me and let me go” – Abby denied with her head as she sip her drink. – “And now he sent me a message”

“Did you read it?” – Sandy asked and Abby denied with her head. – “Well, read it!” – She encourage her.

“No! I can’t keep wasting my time on him” – Abby put her phone away. – “They are more fish in the sea” – She continued, lifting her glass.

“Come on! I’ll read it for you” – Abby wait for a moment and then she handed her her phone. – “Alright, lets see… _Abby, I’m sorry to send you a message but somehow I can’t seem to reach you…_ ” – Sandy stopped at stared at Abby.

“I blocked his phone calls” – Abby nodded.

“Okay… _Please give me a call. I really need to talk to you, I feel terrible for what I did and I should have give us a chance. If you let me explain, I’ll tell you the new plans I have. Give me a call any day now, I’ll be waiting. I love you. Greg_ ” – Sandy stopped and looked at Abby with watery eyes.

“Aww” – Laura said with tears in her eyes.

“He is really sorry. Call him” – Sandy said handing Abby her phone.

“No, no” – Abby needed time to process the information. – “I’m to drunk right now”

“That’s the best excuse!” – Laura screamed, excited.

“What if there’s more…you know…a better man” – Abby looked around at the strippers.

“In here? Many” – Sandy winked at her.

“Do you like someone else?” – Laura asked confused.

“Well…” - Abby giggled. – “It doesn’t really matter; he doesn’t want me. He only cares when it’s about work”

“Oh, don’t get your nose in the office, that’s the worst thing you could do” – Sandy denied with her head. – “Take Greg, you already had him”

“Besides, he loves you and the other guy doesn’t seem to pay you attention outside work. That means he is not interest”

“You are _so_ right” – Abby whispered to herself after a moment.

Laura was right. Tom would never see her in any other way than his assistant. At tops he would think of her as a friends, but he called everyone close to him friends, which took the meaning of the word away.

She was getting all sad as she finished her second glass when her phone beeped.

“Is that Greg?” – Laura asked with enthusiasm.

“No” – Abby said as she tried to read the message with one eye closed, avoiding the double vision.

_Are you having fun? It looks like that. You look terrific in that dress! You should wear leopard print more often_. And at the end a laughing emoticon.

Abby smiled. Maybe Tom didn’t see her more than an assistant, but he definitely cared, even if it was just for laughs and that was good enough for her.


	34. Puke green

“Please, stop bothering me, I’m hangover, I’m jetlagged, I’m…oh and that dress! Why people keep doing this to me, it’s like I don’t exist. I’m like this person that everyone knows exists but no one really know them, how come nobody deduced that color wasn’t for me! They have pictures of in case they have forgotten…me” – Abby pouted

“Why do you make everything about yourself? It’s their wedding” – Tom was dressing behind a folding screen at the trailer.

“Because I’m on my show and I’m the star of it, and in my show the wedding is just an episode, and everyone in there is a guest star in that episode and they should know that I’ll misbalance the harmony of that wedding because of that puke green dress” – Abby put her sunglasses back on.

“I won’t invite you to my wedding” – Tom giggled. – “You complain too much”

Abby’s heart stopped, for a second she wondered if _Jessica_ had travel to Toronto and something had change in the past twenty-four hours.

“Who is the lucky lady _? Jessica_ or Anna?” – Abby said with sarcasm as she spun around on the make-up chair.

She stopped once the dizziness gave her nausea.

“Anna?” – Tom asked as he peeped from the folding screen.

“Oh, my God!” – Abby smiled. – “I would laugh harder if it wasn’t for my incipient headache” – Tom still looked at her with poker face. – “Anna! The girl you spent a lovely evening two nights ago?”

“Oh, sorry. She said her name was Ann” – Tom continued putting his close on.

“Because _Anna_ is so much different” – Abby laid back on the chair. – “Well, you should be glad that your fans are your most fierce defenders. The pics from the other night cause such a disturb that made ‘ _Ann_ ’, deleted them and turn her Twitter and Instagram account private” – Abby winked, even thought Tom couldn’t see her. – “No Luke was needed on that one”

“I have great fans” – He said as he stepped outside of the folding screen. – “They are a bit too passionate when it comes to me and girls, but sometimes they act properly”

“Hmmm...maybe you should start behaving more properly” – Abby said softly as she handed him his shoes.

“I do behave!” – Tom smirked naughtily as he sat down on the other chair next to Abby.

“Barely!” – She bit her lip as she decided whether or not asked something that was eating her inside. – “So…hmmm…what is going on with _Jessica_?” – Tom stopped tiding his shoe and looked up to her. – “I mean, she seemed upset for the pics with Anna, but…you went out with Anna anyway…” – Abby stopped trying.

Formulating a full sentence wasn’t helping to her headache.

“What exactly do you want to know?” – Tom smirked again.

“Are you two still together…or you followed the same unfortunate path me and Greg took” – Abby made a sad face that made Tom giggled.

“We are. In the way we have always been together” – Abby stared at him, puzzled.

“She sounded very upset for a woman in an open relationship” – Abby turned the chair, avoiding Tom.

“Are you going to give your opinion now?” – He asked defiant.

“Look, I’m just asking where things are, not because I’m dying to give you a moral speech but because, lately everything I do is working for your heart’s PR” – Then, she smile. – “It’s not judging; it’s about knowing what exactly am I doing”

“Don’t worry about _Julia”_ – He made every letter of her name sound. This amused Abby. – “Besides, I think I prefer you two far away from each other”

“Fine by me” – Abby said as she looked at her phone screen, a message had just come in.

It was Greg. _Please, I really which we could talk. Are you going to be in London any time soon?_ Abby just placed the device over the table and sighed loudly.

“What now?” – Tom asked as he fixed the bottom of his pants. – “Do you need another trip to New York?” – He rolled his eyes.

“It was Greg” – She looked down and started crying.

“Are…are you crying?” – Tom said concerned as he got closer.

“Yes” –Abby complained as she dried her tears under her sunglasses.

“I have never seen you crying” – Tom said in shock as he touched her shoulder.

Abby looked up to faced him, quickly.

“Do you have to make everything about you?” – She said softly.

“I…I wasn’t…I’m just surprised” – Tom stuttered as he giggled. – “I can hug you you know”

“No, thank you” – She said as she covered her face and looked down.

“What can I do for you?” – Tom asked kindly as he rubbed her back.

“I’m not sad you know” – She excused herself as she abruptly sat back. – “I’m angry at Greg…and when I’m this angry I cry out of impotence”

“Okay” – Tom nodded in sympathy, but deep inside he was holding a laugh.

“But…but…” – She cried again loudly. – “I can’t wear that puke green dress!” – She said as she laid her head on Tom’s shoulder.

“Hmmm…” – Tom held her, confused by her reaction. – “This about a dress?”

“It’s not about the dress…it’s about what represents” – She said as she dried her tears once she lifted her head. – “I have to be supportive for the wedding and be an active participant of it. All of this while Greg dumps me and wants me back and…and…I lie to my parents and…” – She stopped to cry again. – “They obligated me to wear puke green…the only color of the spectrum I don’t look good in”

At this point Tom had nothing to say, everything sounded like an episode of a bad reality show were people cried for shallow problems.

“You also have to give a speech” – Tom murmured.

“Thanks for remind me that” – Abby looked up to him.

“Okay, look…” – He grabbed some tissues and handed to her. – “First, stop lying to your parents, I’m certain they will eventually forgive you and continue to love you like they do” – Abby stopped crying for a moment as she blew her nose. – “The dress…get over it! Stop acting like a spoiled child! The wedding is about the bride and groom, you are just a guest” – Abby opened her eyes in shocked, he had never talked to her like that.

“Don’t yell at me” – She started crying again.

“Okay, I’m sorry” – Tom sat down again and hugged her. – “I know the dress is not just _a dress_ , and it’s about something else, but…” – He took a deep breath. – “You’ll figure it out. You are one of the strongest women I know” – He looked at her with a smile.

“Really?” – She stopped crying for a moment, but continued right away. – “Oh, God! I’m so sorry for you!” – She lamented, mostly because she didn’t think she was that strong. Tom rolled his eyes.

“And about Greg…” – He stopped for a moment. – “You have two options. Or you talk to him or not. Do you want to go back with him?” – Then Tom remembered something. – “Is…is that why you want to go back to London?”

“What?” – Abby looked at him confused. – “No!” – Then she looked around. – “I don’t want to see him again”

“Are you sure?” – Tom didn’t believe her.

“Yes!” – Abby said firmly as she stopped crying for once and for all. – “Yes, he wanted to be over and it is and…lets face it, he has other plans. Going back will just prolong the agony”

“See? You seem to have everything clear” – Tom gave her a big smile but she just looked at him with suspicion. – “All you need is to keep busy and move on”

“Hmmm…that sounds like it would be very beneficial for you” – Tom laughed.

“I tell you what” – He stood up. – “I’m free tonight”

“I know” – Abby said like it wasn’t relevant.

“I know you know my schedule” – Tom sighed. – “Lets go out. How about a horror movie?”

“Hmmm…I don’t know” – She was a little reluctant on going out with Tom, she didn’t see the point of it.

“Come on! Just say yes” – He looked to excited to say no to him.

“Okay” – Abby said after a moment and with a sighed.

“It’s a date then!” – Abby felt a chill on her back. – “Go back to your room and get ready”

“Why? I don’t look good with puffy eyes and hung-over?” – She asked shyly.

“A warm bath is the first step to improve” – Tom said as he walked her outside the trailer pushing her by her shoulders

“I…I’m slightly offended by that” – Abby frowned and Tom laughed.

****

“What do you want to watch?” – Tom asked as he looked at the titles.

“Whatever that’s horror or similar” – Abby looked at the ‘ _coming soon_ ’ posters. – “Hmm…’ _The fault in our stars’_ , I think I’ll read the book before the movie is release” – Abby then turned to Tom who was still standing there doing nothing but checking his phone. – “What are you doing? Are you going to make me pay for tickets?”

“No” – He laughed. – “Lets just wait for a moment” – He sounded nervous.

“Why do you want to…” – Abby didn’t finish the sentence.

“Hi! Sorry I’m late” – Abby looked at the sky before turning to the direction of the familiar but unwelcomed voice came from.

“Oh, my God! What is she doing here!” – They both yelled.

“Would you two calm down” – Tom whispered angry to both of them trying to make peace as he looked around to the street.

“Let me guess, now you like get into other’s people’s relationships and dates?” – Julia asked with a fake smile. – “Isn’t enough you ruin everything around you?”

“What?” – Abby looked confused. She then turned to Tom and grabbed him by the arm. Strongly – “Can you just…excuse us for…2 seconds” – She also faked a smiled while she showed her two fingers. – “Hmmm…did you double date or you are trying to make a social experiment?” – She faked a bigger smile this time.

“I thought it would be nice for you to clear your head for a moment” – Abby waited for the rest, because there had to be more. – “It happened that Julia wanted to see me and…she showed up unannounced and…I made plans with you and…” – He scratched his head innocently. – “I thought she’d be okay with it and you two…”

“We would hold hands and talk about what we did today and take selfies with the hashtag _blessed_? – Abby started laughing mocking him.

“No, but may I remind you, you’re grown women and can share a room, civilized!” – He said firmly without yelling. Abby just kept laughing.

“Are you crazy! You just say to me you want us as far away as possible!” – She said after she had stopped. – “Besides, I’m emotional unstable, I may rip those awful highlights from that dyed blonde hair in the middle of the movie. It’s dark in there you know”

“Just be quiet” – He said with a deep angry voice that made Abby shut up. – “We are going in and watch the damn film. The three of us!” – He said getting closer to Abby, like a father grounding her child.

“No. I refuse to be a third wheel” – Abby accommodated her pursed and a lock behind her ear. – “I’m having a bad time as it is, I don’t need this” -  Then, she walked to Julia without looking back. – “Enjoy your movie!” – She faked a smiled.

“Abby…” – Tom murmured.

“Don’t worry” – Abby turned to them as she walked away. – “I’ll buy ‘ _The fault in our stars’_ book; I’ll have fun on my own” – She continued with sarcasm.

“Enjoy it, just like your puke green dress” – Jessica said giggling.

Abby looked at her and then half-closed her eyes to fulminate Tom with anger. He looked embarrassed, but still he didn’t say anything so Abby just took her anger and walked away.

She wanted to step away as far as she could but without losing her poised pace, so she didn’t ran.

Her intention was to get a cab in the next corner and go back to the hotel, but she was so angry she kept walking until she realized she really wanted to buy that book and since she was half way to the hotel she decided to walk all the way because there had to be a bookstore along the way.

She found a huge impersonal one on a corner three blocks away from the hotel. She entered and get the book without talking to anyone; she was literally blind by fury.

“Hi, here” – She said to the cashier as she handed her the book.

“ _The fault in our star_ ” – She said, examining Abby.

“Yes, I want a light reading that helps me forget the bullshits of life” – Abby smiled.

“Yeah, this will definitely help” – The girl smile with sarcasm.

Sarcasm Abby didn’t notice since she was so focused on breathing her anger away. It wasn’t working, in fact it was getting worse.


	35. The fault in our lies

A persistent ring came from the other side of the king size bed Abby was sleeping. It was loud and annoying.

“Shut up!” – She yelled as she refused to sit up and just moved her hands as she tried to grab her phone. – “Shut up!”

She turned the alarm off and looked at the bright light coming from the window, it was really bright to be that early, or so she thought.

She sat up noticing that falling back asleep was pointless at that point and looked around her room. She stopped at the book lying on the nightstand.

“Yeah, you shut up too” – She said pointing at the book as she got out of bed.

The night before she had arrived in a level of anger that very few times she had reached in the years she has lived, but fortunately for her, Tom and the Hotel, the feeling stood inside of her and didn’t go out.

She had dinner in her room, put some violent movie and relaxed for two hours until the anger faded away. In order to reach her gold, she had to turned her phone off, because Tom was being persistent with the phone calls and messages and she really wasn’t in the mood to even think about that human being.

So after the movie she put on her pajama and like a lady, she accommodated herself in the middles of her bed and started reading the book. She had made it to half of it before she fell asleep, but not before setting her alarm and realizing that the words the bookstore cashier had said to her the night before had finally meaning to her.

Abby got in the shower and got ready for her day and left her room not before taking her book with her. If she had read it in any other occasion she would have cried rivers, but Abby guessed, since she was packed in anger, that feeling had blocked her ability to be moved. Still she had half book to go.

Abby hadn’t talked to Tom since she had left the cinema and tried to keep it that way, she wasn’t sure what her reaction would be when she hears his voice.

She went to his make up trailer and wait for him there. Since it was empty she sat in front one of the mirrors and started playing with her hair. A positive thing that came out from the _failed date_ was that Abby had a new perspective of her maid of honor _puke green_ dress and it didn’t see it as an atrocity anymore.

Abby looked at herself in the mirrors, which lights made her noticed more imperfection that she would have liked, and considered changing her hair color. With a puke green dress like that she would probably need to do some drastic changes.

“Hey!” – Tom said once he stopped at the trailer’s door noticing her for the first time. – “How…how are your?” – He asked as he closed the door behind him. He was in full costume.

“I’m…good” – Abby was still concentrated on her hair and her reflection. – “You know, maybe if I dye my hair ginger or strawberry blonde…the dress wouldn’t look so bad”

“So you are seeing it from another perspective, then?” – Tom crossed his arms and smiled.

“What the hell…” – Abby shrugged. – “…I still have to wear the damn thing. I might try to look decent in it”

“Great” – Tom nodded and looked down. – “Listen, Abby, about last night…”

“Stop” – She stopped him with her hand before turning to him. – “Forget about it”

“No, I really think we should…” – Tom sat on the chair next to her.

“Really, stop” – She nodded anxiously. – “You had a date planned and…” – He was about to interrupt her but she didn’t let him. – “I know you made plans with me first and she showed up, but still…” – Abby moved her around. – “…She had more power over you, I guess” – “She continued innocently but Tom looked at her with a very shocked expression. – “Not that…you belong with her…I just…what I meant was…” – She took a deep breath. – “You know what I meant” – She rubbed her eyes as Tom nodded.

“Can I say something?” – Abby looked at him but didn’t answer. – “It was my fault, I was supposed to be there for you and be supportive and I didn’t. I made it worse and I’m truly sorry for it” – He cringed as he looked at her with his puppy eyes.

Abby wasn’t sure if she was okay with his explanation or hating him more for trying to passively undermine his action and turned the situation in a way they both were victims. For the first time she realized how Tom Hiddleston charmed his victims.

After the explanation Abby had no idea what to say, she somehow felt guilty about the whole debacle and was about to convinced herself everything had been her fault, until she shook her head.

“Uhmm…” – She was very confused and really didn’t feel like making more fuzz. – “I…I forgive you” – She said very slowly.

“Really?” – He made a pained expression. – “I know you hate _Jessica_ and I shouldn’t put you in that position. Specially after all you have been trough this couple of days”

Abby smiled on the insides when he said _Jessica_ instead of _Julia_ , but also realized this was Tom’s way of cajoling her. The man was good, she couldn’t deny it.

“It’s okay” – Abby grabbed his hand and smiled at him. – “Lets move on”

She turned on the chair and checked her planner. She really wanted to give it a rest, Tom had won and she had lost as always.

“Alright” – Tom smiled with gratification, like he was very happy for making peace with Abby. – “Do I have anything important scheduled?” – He said as he laid back.

“Nothing this week, only work” – Abby took a closer look. – “You have the weekend free and next week…” – She turned the pages as she moved her pen in the air. – “Oh, no wait. This weekend you have a photoshoot in New York and a meeting with your agent”

“I thought it was next week” – Tom stretched.

“Nope, it got moved to this weekend” – Abby checked her phone. – “I’ll find you a flight”

“When are you leaving?” – Tom turned to her. – “Or you are not leaving anymore?”

“Tomorrow morning” – Abby smiled as she saw Tom’s disappointment.

“Stay and we can…” – Abby interrupted.

“Going around Toronto the three of us! You, me and _Jessica_. One happy family!” – Abby looked at him with her crazy eyes.

The looked of Tom’s face made Abby laughed out loud.

“I can see you haven’t forgiven me” – He said all serious.

“I have! I have!” – Abby covered her mouth as she stopped laughing. – “The fact that I’m joking means I’m over it”

“If you want to know, Julia…”  Abby interrupted him again.

“Ahh, stop!” – She stopped him with her hand. – “The fact that I’m over it doesn’t mean I need to know everything about her” – Tom looked down with a broken smile. – “Don’t you should be shooting right now?”

“I have a 30 minutes break” – Tom grabbed her phone.

“Do you need anything? Water, booze…some kind of drug?” – Abby lifted an eyebrow.

“I’m good, besides Bryan is supposed to bring my lunch” – Tom turned to a trailer’s window. – “He should be around”

“So you are alright, then?” – Abby stood up, grabbing her phone and planner.

“Yes” – Tom said before looking at her. – “You are leaving?” – He sounded surprised.

“I’m going back to the hotel and see how are thing with your lawyer and _the girl_ ” – Tom looked confused. – “The girl! Anna!” – Tom nodded and Abby rolled her eyes. – “I’m also going to book your flights and, oh, I'm also confirming your meetings and if the agency wants you to do something else" - Tom nodded with a sad expression in his eyes, that gave Abby an opportunity. - "Dance for me, puppet!" - She mocked him as she moved her hand like she was working with a marionette. - "I haven't noticed before, but my job is very powerful"

"Yes, it is" - Tom nodded. - "I don't know how could I trust you in the first place" - Tom smirked.

"You said it, it's because you need me" - Abby walked to the door.

"Why don't you work in my trailer?" - It was a legit question.

"Uhmm...no" - Abby made a pained expression. - "Bryan doesn't like me and he is always entering and leaving your trailer. I don't want to be in his way"

"He doesn't hate you!" - Tom laughed. - "Why you always think everyone hates you?"

"Hmm…History" - Abby smiled.

"Well, if you want to know he is afraid of you" - Abby looked at him puzzled. The least thing she would think is Bryan being afraid of her. - "You...intimidate him"

"Yeah, right" - She rolled her head. - "Me, intimidating people"

"You are more intimidating than you think" - Tom pointed his finger to her.

"I don't intimidate I just...don't pay much attention to others" - She smiled shyly.

"That's worse" - Tom didn't looked surprised. - "That would mean you don't even acknowledge their presence"

"See?" - Abby moved her hand in the air. - "Hate" - Then, she grabbed the door handle. - "Can I go and do my job, please?"

"Yes" - Tom stopped her before she left the trailer. - "Hey, wait. Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Mmm...lets see" - Abby looked up. - "Do I want to hang out with you after what happened last name night...No"

"Come on! I already apologized" - Abby denied with her head as she laughed. - "And this time I promise it just be us two" - He put his hands together and begged.

Abby had to admit that looking at him begged was one of the very few satisfactory moments she had had every since she had started working with Tom.

"Okay, but you are buying" - He nodded like a trained dog. - "Good, cause I'm going to eat the most expensive dish at the restaurant"

"Seriously, you are going to punish me forever?" - He asked with puppy eyes.

_Only until I'm satisfied_. Abby thought to herself.

"If any sketchy happens...or you cancel at last minute for no reason...or a third party shows up and I'm not inform of it in advanced..." - She made a dramatic pause. - "I'll quit"

"Alright" - Tom smiled as he didn't believe her.

"I mean it, Hiddleston" - She half-closed her eyes and pointed at him before leaving he trailer.

****

By dinner time, Abby had planned Tom's upcoming events and meetings, and had got everything ready for her return to London.

She couldn't believe how exited she was about traveling. For a moment she thought this could be a bad sign but, she shook her head so she could eliminate the bad thoughts from her system.

Since she refused to make a big deal about the dinner with Tom, mostly because she didn't want to be let down again; she didn't even care for the way she looked.

Abby just fixed her make up and her hair. Since her hair was growing, her curls had become more unmanageable. And she decided to wear the same outfit she had worn that day. Abby refused to get ready just for him.

She went to the hotel lobby; she had planned to wait for Tom there but he was already waiting for her.

Even though he was wearing his blue shirt and his grey pants, which for him was nothing fancy and completely casual, he was all cleaned and smelled amazing. Abby did smell good but she hadn't just taken a shower like he had, this embarrassed her a little bit.

"Wow, you are on time" - Abby said surprised.

"I'm always on time" - Tom said offended.

"Sometimes" - Abby smiled. - "It's weird not seeing you with your black wig"

"I look better without it" - Abby denied with her head as she looked at him with disgust. - "No? You seriously think I look better with the wig?"

"Your eyes look more blue with it" - She faked a poker face since she wasn't wheeling to let her fangirl show.

"Do you need one of the cars?" - The bellhop asked when they got out of the hotel.

Abby turned to Tom. She hadn't planned anything so she expected him to have some ideas on where to go.

"Uhmm...no, thank you" - For a moment she wondered if they would eat at the hotel. Much to her disappointment.

"Very well sir, enjoy your evening" - The bellhop bowed to them as they walked away, Abby smiled at him.

"Thank you" - They both said at the same time.

"So where are we going?" - Abby asked all serious. - "McDonald's?" - Tom laughed.

"There's a restaurant two blocks from here I want to try. It's a stake house" - Abby giggled.

"You and you love for meat" - Tom turned to her.

"What? Have you stop eating meat now?" - He mocked her.

"No! Besides, I'm not picky when it comes to food" - Abby said with pride.

"Just food?" - Tom smirked and the joke floated in the air. Abby wondered why he took it as a joke. - "There it is" - He said as he pointed at a red light next to a building.

"What is that? Some low budget rock bar?" - Abby laughed.

"No, it's a restaurant and it supposed to be very good" - Tom said a she crossed the street in two jumps. Abby followed him as fast as she could.

"Go _Yelp!_ ” – She joked. – “Okay, I have no choice but to believe you, I guess" - She continued as she had reached his side.

"You are the one who is not picky" - Tom grinned as he opened the restaurant door for her. - "Please" - He continued as he showed the entrance with his hand.

"Thank you, sir" - Abby entered and was pleasantly surprised by the place.

It was beautiful restaurant and a living proof of _don't judge a book by it's cover_.

"See? It's not so bad" - Tom said when he stood behind her.

"Not bad at all” – Abby looked around and then turned to Tom. – “It also looks full”

“Hi, welcome to _Jacobs & Co. _I’m Daniel, do you have reservations?” – The host asked with a smile.

So far he didn’t seem to recognize Tom.

“Uhmm…sorry. No, we don’t” – Tom said nervously.

Abby wondered why he didn’t ask her to make reservations, after all, it was her job.

“We have a full house tonight” – The host apologized as he checked his computer. Then, a waitress stood next to him and whispered something to his ear. By the way she looked at Tom, Abby assumed she had recognized him. – “Uhmm…it’s just the two of you? Or there’ll be more guests?” – He said looking at both of them.

“No, just us” – Tom smiled.

“I hope” – Abby murmured as she looked around.

Tom turned and looked at her with disapproval.

“We don’t have a table at this moment, but we do have room at the bar” – He smiled kindly and then stopped for a second. – “Or you wanted something more…intimate”

They both looked at Daniel with confusion until Tom started laughing.

“No, no. The bar will be fine” – Abby smiled politely but still looked at Tom with anger.

Fine, it wasn’t a date, but was completely unnecessary for him to laugh at the poor host’s misconception. For Abby it wasn’t that crazy to think she could date him.

“Alright, then. Come with me” – The host walked to the bar with two menus in his hands. They followed him. – “Here, Annie would be your waitress tonight. Here are your menus” – He handed them the menus once the had sat down. – “If you need anything asked her and Marcus for the drinks” – He pointed at the bartender. – “Enjoy your evening”

“Thank you” – They both said together.

“Hi, goodnight. I’m Annie and I’ll be your waitress tonight” – The blonde girls introduced herself, without taking her eyes from Tom and completely ignoring Abby. – “We have a small delay in the kitchen so we are offering you whatever you want to drink. On the house” – She smiled at Tom. – “Just asked Marcus for them and I’ll be back in a moment to take your order”

“Thank you” – Tom said as the girl nodded and turned around. Abby didn’t even bother. – “What do you want to eat?” – He asked as he take a look to the menu. – “Still planning on ordering the most expensive dish on the menu?”

“I think, for now, I’ll be taking every free drink I can get” – She called the bartender and Tom laughed.

He took it as a joke but she had felt insulted enough in the past twenty-four hours, especially from him. She was damn serious; it’ll be a long night or short, with the right drinks.


	36. That expensive wine

“Lets hope the food is good” – Tom said as he looked around impatiently, trying to catch the waitress’ eye.

“Pff…at this point who needs dinner?” – Abby smiled. – “I’m having mine liquid” – She cheered with her first glass of red wine, the second after the courtesy martini for the delay in the kitchen. – “Another glass, Marcus” – She smirked to the young bartender who smiled her back.

“Are you flirting with him?” – Tom whispered to her as he got closer.

“What is flirting?” – Abby looked up like she was philosophizing. – “You do that a lot!” – She turned to Tom with excitement. – “How do you do it?” – She whispered, like it was a big secret.

“I don’t do it!” – Tom giggled in a flirty way that made Abby stared him with disapproval. – “How can you be drunk already?”

“I hadn’t eaten since lunch…and was very small lunch” – She received the glass from the bartender – “Thank you, Marcus” – She smirked to him again.

“That is how you flirt” – Tom whispered to her.

“That is your strategy?” – She giggled a she sipped her wine.

“I have no strategy!” – Tom laughed loudly.

“Are you telling me…this is your… _move_ ” – Abby moved her hand around her face as she made her point.

She was in fact getting drunk really fast, but wasn’t drunk enough to address Tom’s beautiful face directly.

“It depends on the woman” – He smirk as he took another sip.

Abby nodded, not agreeing with him but admitting how good he was at the game.

“Show me! Come on!” – She said after a second. – “Flirt with me” – Tom looked at her surprised.

“You are really drunk” – He took her glass away.

“Try it! What are you afraid of?” – She stretched her arm through the bar to get her glass back.

“I’m not afraid” – Tom laughed. – “But I’m not flirting with you!”

“Why not?” – Abby was offended.

After everything that had gone wrong that day, she didn’t even qualify for some fake flirtation with Tom.

“You work for me; you can sue me for sexual harassment” - He turned to her with a serious face. Abby laughed.

“What if I promise you, I won’t sue?” – She smiled. – “Oh, please. After all this drinks with an empty stomach, I won’t be able to even remember this tomorrow” – Tom covered his eyes like he was embarrassed. – “Do it!” – She moved his armed like a kid begging a parent.

“It’s just…” – He started giggling nervously. – “Brian has a reason to be afraid of you. You are a very intimidating woman”

“What’s that has to do with the flirting?” – Abby was confused.

“Everything. It’s not easy to flirt with a woman like you” – Tom got closer to her. He smelled so good. – “I believe, not even a master in the art of flirtation could intimidate you, Abigail Gibson” – Then he got closer and whispered to her. – “Or you prefer _Gigi_?” – Tom smiled.

“Abby is fine” – She said patting Tom’s shoulder. – “And, for your information, I am not someone people should be afraid of. You’ll be surprise, but I’m a very… _flirtable_ person” – She moved her index finger to make her statement firmer.

“‘ _Flirtable’_ it’s not a word” – Tom got imperceptibly closer to Abby and with each word he spoke softer.

“But…you understand what I’m trying to say, right?” – Abby dramatically opened her arms and Tom nodded.

“Yes, I do” – Tom mirrored her movements as he lifted his glass to cheer in the air. – “You look beautiful tonight, by the way” – He continued as he took a sip from his drink.

“How?” – Abby covered her mouth to hide her laugh. – “I’ve been wearing the same clothes all day!”

“Maybe is the light, or your hair, but you look different” – He said seriously.

Abby stood quiet for a moment.

“I just grabbed my hair” – She touched her ponytail giggling at Tom’s confusing remark.

“I guess only _you_ can look completely different in the same outfit” – He continued all serious. – “And with not much effort as you have mention”

“Of course there’s no effort!” – Abby laughed and looked down. – “If I had put effort in…” – She stopped for a moment and turned to Tom. – “Oh, my God! You have been flirty with me this whole time!” – She opened her eyes in shock.

“You are blushing. Do you know that?” – Tom gave her a triumphal smile.

“Well…” – Abby grabbed her glass and lifted to crash it with Tom’s to cheer with him. – “You are good” – She drank as Tom nodded agreeing with her. – “Wow! You are really gifted” – She sighed as she looked at the bottles in front of her.

“Thank you” – Tom looked at her and smiled. – “You are not bad either. You are also very _flirtable_ ” – He patted Abby’s shoulder.

“But, not as gifted as you are” – She pointed at him with her hand. – “You can definitely flirt with anyone” –She continued amazed. So amazed, it sounded like she was having a conversation with herself. – “It requires a lot of talent and observational skills to do that. You see what the person needs and you become that” – She explained with her hands. Tom was listening carefully, amazed how deep she could get while drunk. – “If you were evil…like really evil…you could be a serial killer” – Tom frowned disagreeing. – “Because you are…technically a sociopath”

“Well…thank you” – He said confused.

“Don’t feel bad” – She grabbed his shoulder. She was very prone to touching others when she had too many beverages. – “I wish I could be like you and win people over easily”

“Okay, but I don’t win people easily and it’s not something I do on purpose” – He defended himself, slightly offended.

“Please” – Abby got closer to him and smirked. – “You love it! The feeling of being liked!”

“Who doesn’t?” – He chuckled. – “It’s not a bad thing! It’s called being a human being”

“I never said it was bad” – Abby laughed nervously. – “I just said you have sociopath traits” – She went to drink from her glass but there was nothing in there. – “It’s empty” – She said disappointed.

“Here are your orders” – Annie, the waitress said as she placed Tom’s plate and then

Abby’s; completely ignoring her. – “I’m sorry for the delay. The desserts would be on the house, so if you need anything, let me know” – She grabbed Tom’s shoulder softly, still ignoring Abby.

Tom smiled at her.

“Thank you, Annie” – Abby yelled as the girl walked away, making her turned and as she gave Abby a confused smile.

“What was that about?” – Tom turned to her, curious.

“Well, one of your many talents is turning everyone around you invisible to others” – She said with a fake smile.

“I’m sorry” – He apologized, but Tom thought Abby was laughing at him, but she was being incredibly serious. – “You order raviolis at a stake house?” – He mocked her.

“I just felt like eating pasta tonight” – Abby laughed and then tried to find Marcus. – “They should have giving us a free bottle of wine, not dessert”

“Was that the most expensive dish on the menu?” – Tom pointed at her raviolis with his fork.

“Oh, I forgot about that” – Tom laughed. – “Alright then…” – She grabbed the wine menu. – “Since the desserts are for free and this is certainly, not the most expensive dish on the menu. Let’s order an expensive wine”

“We are having more wine?” – A tipsy Tom asked to a very much drunk Abby. – “No!”

“Yes!” – She said with a big smile as she called Marcus with her free hand. – “Where is my purse?”

“You didn’t bring one” – Tom said as he grabbed a piece of meat from his plate.

“Yes, I did!” – Abby laughed as she looked around making Tom burst into a fit of laughter. She joined him. – “Shut up and help me” – She said between giggles.

****

“You…know” – Abby staggered to one side of the building and stood there with her back on the wall. – “Those were really good raviolis” – She clapped at Tom who was standing in front of her with his hands on the pocket.

“Was that sign that bright when we arrived?” – He looked up as Abby tried to find something on her purse.

“I can’t remember” – She moved everything inside her bag just to find her phone. – “Where is it!”

“What? The sign?” – Tom blinked many times just to focus Abby’s face.

“Here it is” – She smiled.

“You wanted your phone?” – Tom said unimpressed as he grabbed her gently by the arm. – “Lets go back”

“Uhmm…” – She dragged her feet as they walked side by side, rhythmically staggering. – “One…two…th…” – Abby counted on the screen. – “Mmm…too many”

“Too many what?” – Tom grabbed her arm tight as a survival technique.

Anyone that could see them together would only see a very drunk couple walking together at night on a Toronto street.

“Messages…oh, and missed calls!” – Abby laughed. – “I don’t know who needs me tonight”

“Maybe…maybe your boyfriend?” – Tom whispered as he kept staring at the sky.

“I don’t have one, remember?” – Abby punched him in the shoulder softly.

“Oh, right. Right” – Tom nodded. – “Bye, bye, Greg” – Tom turned to Abby and pouted. Abby fulminated him with her bright eyes drunken eyes, or at least fulminate one of the two versions of Tom she was seeing. – “Why did he left you?” – He sounded very affected. – “You are a catch!”

“Thank you!” – She said with a big smile as she grabbed his hand for a moment. – “I am a catch” – She looked around with a new burst of confidence. – “And, well…technically he didn’t leave because…I don’t think he was ever _in_ ” – She turned to Tom with a sad frame.

Tom looked at her and hugged her from the side so she could lean her head on his shoulder.

“You need to promise me that, now that you are going back to London, you won’t get in touch with him” – He said with a naughty giggled.

“What if he wants to talk?” – She asked, troubled.

“No man calls and ex just to _‘talk’_ ” – Tom giggled again.

“I supposed I should pay attention to you” – Abby got herself out of Tom’s arm as the got into the hotel. – “After all, you know what you are talking about, Mr. Sociopath” – She laughed as she walked to the elevators in front of him.

“You know it hurts when you treat me like this” – Tom said with sadness as they entered the elevator. – “After everything I’ve done for you. I’ve been so…nice to you”

Abby started laughing.

“Everything you have done was you being nice to me?” – She laughed again as he nodded. – “I wonder what you’d have done if you wanted to be mean to me”

“I have apologized about the other night many times!” – Tom lean his back at the elevator wall and placed his spinning head on the wall as well. – “I’ll find you a new boyfriend as an apology. Who do I know in London…available” – Tom looked up, thinking. Then, he turned to Abby who at that point was ignoring him.

“I forgot my code” – She was still trying to read her messages.

“Maybe it’s your birthday” – He joked.

“No” – She mocked. – “Although, it is someone’s birthday” – She tried again, but gave up and put her phone on her bag again. – “Whatever. I’ll remember tomorrow”

“What kind of man do you like?” – Tom asked seriously, like his brain was working on something important and that information was vital.

_Exactly like you_. Abby thought to herself biting her tongue.

“Nothing like Greg?” – She said with a pained expression.

“That’s racist” – Tom looked at Abby like he was judging her.

“No…I…I didn’t…God!” – She giggled nervously and Tom laughed. – “I did not meant race; I mean…a guy who doesn’t care or…cares too much about himself” – Abby denied with her head as she looked at the space in front. – “I don’t want someone who puts his career first. I mean it’s okay to have goals, but…someone’s career doesn’t have to be more important that the other person just because he is more successful” – She stopped to think something else. – “And I don’t want someone who is not honest with me, who carries secrets and thinks it’s not a big deal. I don’t want someone who pretends is emotional available and _sells_ himself like that but in reality, it’s basically a clam”

“A clam?” – Tom looked confused.

“Yes, you know…close. Like…inscrutable” – They looked at each other and then she looked away. – “If you find the opposite, I’m in!” – She continued with a giggle.

Tom smiled back, but he didn’t felt like smiling. For some reason, Abby’s words had hit close to home; even though he didn’t think of himself in that way, he did felt that, at some level, he qualified in Abby’s description of what kind of men she wanted to keep away. And even though, not all of the points applied at their relationship, he had been very secretive to her about Julia in the past.

“Well, I’ll do my best” – Abby smiled at him.

“I’d like to see what kind of monsters do you send” – She mocked him as they left the elevator.

“Monsters? Come on!” – Tom complained, much to Abby’s amusement. – “They are mostly very good friends of mine, some even from school”

“Oh, God!” – Abby threw her head back as a sign of protest as she tried to walk a straight line. – “Old, divorced guys from Eton who have a stick in their…” – She turned to Tom once they got outside her room, biting her lip. – “I’m being judgmental. Sorry, I know not all of those men are like that” – She smile shyly.

“No, we are not” – He denied as he faked being upset. – “And may I remind you, you did not say divorce in your ‘ _this is not what I want’_ list”

“Okay, but is not desirable” – She pointed at him with her finger.

“Says the woman who has written in the cover of her planner _someone’s trash is someone else’s treasure_ ” – Tom laughed at her. – “Maybe you should give poor divorcees a chance”

“It’s not desirable” – She pointed at him again. – “Okay, I have to go and pack my bags…drunk!” - She turned to the door. – “I can say that tonight was…It was an excellent wine”

She covered her face, embarrassed, when she realized that what she had just said, didn’t make sense.

“That was lucid” – Tom said confused. – “Were you trying to say that the night was pretty mediocre and that the best part was the wine?” – Abby nodded. – “Alright, you are right” – Then he whispered to himself. – “Although, I do think the night was more than mediocre”

“Goodnight, Tom” – She said once she had opened the door.

“Wait, I’m not going to see you until I go back or…” – Tom tried to say something.

“You are dying or…there’s other girls that need to be track” – She laughed and Tom rolled his eyes.

“Exactly” – He sighed. – “I know you are not fan of affection; which is a good thing to remind to the potential bachelors” – He laughed. – “But, I’m going to say goodbye to you properly”

“Okay, this is your chance. I’m drunk” – She laughed with open arms as Tom hugged her.

“You are fun drunk” – He bent his knees a bit to be at a proper high to hug her.

“You are fun when you pay for expensive wine” – She mocked him.

And was at that moment when the unthinkable happened. Abby was ready to get out from Tom’s hands but he wasn’t, at least not until he could give her a classic European double cheek kiss.

Abby got the signal too late so when she realized, she didn’t know where to move her head, same thing for Tom who was more confused by Abby’s movements than her; making the whole awkward situation culminate in an even more awkward peck kiss on the lips.

Abby instinctively pulled back, making both of them stand for a short moment – that felt like a century – awkwardly staring at the space. When they were ready to do something, they both started giggling nervously.

“Sorry” – Tom whispered as he looked down.

“And that’s why I don’t get drunk too often” – She joked as she stepped away quickly and turned to the door. – “Goodnight, Tom”

“Goodnight, Abigail” – Tom was still looking down. – “Have a safe flight”

“Thanks” – She said quickly as she entered the room.

She laid her back on the door and covered her mouth so Tom couldn’t hear her giggle from outside.

Abby didn’t want to get caught having a fangirling attack, so she slowly dragged herself to her bed without making any noise. She turned the TV on and then covered her face with a pillow just to scream loudly with excitement. She needed to relieve the energy somehow.

He had kissed her. Innocently, involuntarily and completely inappropriately awkward, but in the end, a real kiss. Their lips had literally touched for a second, or maybe less. And for the first time in Abby’s life, she felt calm about her flight. She wasn’t afraid of dying in the middle of the Atlantic because after that night, she could die happy.

She had so much energy she didn’t felt drunk anymore. She packed her things quickly and took the rest of the night fangirling over Tom and updating her blog and her stories, giggling like a teenager.


	37. New Friends?

It'd been, somehow, a very long flight for some reason. Even the flights she had took from London to Phoenix hadn't felt as long as this one had.  


Maybe it had a lot to do with the fact that she had arrived late to the airport and because she had booked her sit in a short notice there weren't many sits available; also, she couldn't check it on time so her sit was practically at the end of the airplane next to the bathroom in coach, which wasn't a problem to her if she hadn't gotten used to the first class treatment.

The top of the cherry for her was being sitting in the middle of a large family and ended up with her coffee and the juice of the kid sat next to her on her new white coat.

“Oh, my God! I’m so sorry” – The woman who was sitting next to her across the aisle said to Abby as she noticed the coat was probably a very expensive one. She tried to dry her coat while managing a 7-month-old baby on the other hand. – “Josh! Apologize to the lady!” – She said severely to the kid who was laughing next Abby.

“Oh, it’s okay” – Abby smiled. – “A…a dry cleaning store would know what to do” – She laughed again as a flight attendant handed her a wet towel. – “Oh, thank you”

“Oh, we insist to pay for it. Mark…” – She turned to make eye contact with man sitting in front of her, assuming the man had pay attention the the whole situation. – “Look what Josh did!”

The man looked exhausted and stared at Abby like he had never seen her before and quite confused about the whole situation, probably because he was still with his headphones on.

“No, no!” – Abby apologized repeatedly. – “You don’t need to pay for anything!” – She laughed. – “I know someone who owns a dry cleaning store. I get good discounts” – It was a lie, but she wanted the woman not to worry about it, although she really loved that coat.

“Well, we insist” – She placed her free hand on the chest. – “We are used to this things” – She rolled her eyes. – “Josh is the naughty one of the bunch” – She gave him a look that made Josh stop moving and stay quietly staring at the small screen in front of him. Abby smiled, she was surprised the power that woman had on everyone. – “Lily, I told you to keep an eye on your brother” – She continued as she looked to the girl that was sitting on the other side next to the other aisle.

“No, but seriously. It’s okay, you don’t need to worry about anything” – Abby took her coat off and the flight attendant appeared again out of nowhere.

“Please, we’ll take your coat. You’ll be more comfortable” – The girl smiled to Abby.

“Thanks” – She smiled back. – “See? They may do something already”

Abby was surprised with the kindness and preoccupation of the crew for someone in coach who was sit at the end of the plane.

“They usually don’t worry that much for passengers in coach” – The woman said with a giggled. Abby nodded to her and immediately could see herself becoming friends with her. – “It was probably your coat. It looked expensive” – She narrowed her eyes in a pained expression, she was sorry for ruined it.

“Not that expensive” – Abby wasn’t lying; she had bought it before going to Toronto on sale. – “I’ve never been good at wearing white” – She laughed.

“Well, I tell you, by the way you are dressed you don’t belong here” – She moved her hand in the air showing the space they were sharing. – “Full of tired tourist, annoyed adults…loud families” – She laughed as she pointed at her husband and the boy sat next to her. – “I bet you were supposed to go in front” – It was a smart woman; no one could have denied that.

“Uhmm…sort of” – Abby laughed, embarrassed. – “But I really don’t mind being here. If I had traveled with my boss this would have been a problem, though” – She regretted saying it the moment she did, because of the question it implied from the other part.

“Really? So, who do you work for? Is he important?” – She drank from her orange juice as the baby in her arms tried to fell asleep.

“Publicity” – Abby said with panicked; it had been her last job.

“Oh, that’s excited. In what kind of publicity do you work? Advertising?” – The woman looked fascinated.

“Uhmm…right now? Assistant” – Abby made a face. – “We all start somewhere, I guess”

“Oh, of course!” – She agreed with her energetically. – “You are young! When I was your age I was bringing coffee to people who had no idea what my name was. Had I been named assistant would had been quite a promotion to me and a whole different story” -  She laughed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name” – Abby pointed at her.

“I’m Miranda” – She stretched her free hand to Abby. – “And…well, you already met Mark and Josh, of course” – Abby nodded with a smile. – “This is Daniel” – She pointed at the boy next to her who was listen to music. – “Lily, my eldest” – She continued pointing at the girl next to Josh. – “And, the baby here, is Benjamin”

“An appropriate name for the smallest” – Abby smile as she giggled to the baby that was trying to fall asleep again. – “I’m Abby, by the way”

“Nice to meet you, Abby” – Miranda smiled at her.

“You too” – Abby nodded.

“So, why are you traveling without your boss?” – Abby was surprised how interested she seemed about her life. – “If you don’t mine me asking” – It was like she could also read her mind.

“No, that’s okay” – Abby shook her head. – “He stayed in…Boston for another week and I’m back to London to take care of things there” – For a moment she couldn’t remember where she had told her mother she was.

“I miss traveling for work” – She sighed with a smile.

“What do you do?” – Abby was dying to know.

“Did. I was a journalist” – She moved her shoulders as she was trying to point at the kids. – “I’ve been keeping busy with these guys for a while” – She laughed.

“Are you planning on going back when the baby grows?” – Abby wondered if her question had been too invasive, but Miranda didn’t seem to care.

“Uhmm…I thought about it” – She looked at him sleeping in her arms. – “I had been thinking about it for a while…before I got pregnant, but now, I don’t know” – She looked at Daniel sitting next to her. – “When Lily was born I was working at a new magazine in Washington. I loved the thrill of the politics and the news. The exciting environment” – She took a pause. – “But, I…well, _we_ missed a lot of the first years of her. Then, when Josh was born I decided to stay at home and work from there” – She laughed again. – “But then Daniel was born and it was chaos, so I completely quit working and dedicated to the guys”

“Do you miss it?” – Abby looked worried.

“Sometimes” – Then she got closer to her and whispered. – “Particularly, when they are all yelling at the same time” – She laughed and Abby followed her. – “But, I’m okay with my decision; besides I can always work from home when Ben learns to wipe his own butt” – They laughed again.

“That sounds like a plan” – Abby nodded. – “Well, you do have a beautiful family”

“Thank you” – Miranda accommodated baby Ben in her arms. – “And what about you. Do you have a special someone? Are you married?”

If Miranda had known that Abby was walking directly to a path of bitterness and spinsterhood - dreaming about a man who will never love her - she wouldn’t even dare to ask.

“No, I’m single. In fact, the concept of family seems very distant from me” – She looked down.

“You don’t want kids?” – Abby thought she had offended her but she looked completely calm.

“No, no, it’s not that” – Abby laughed. – “In fact, for some reason I’ve always wanted four kids” – They giggled.

“It’s a tough job. Specially if there are more boys than girls in the house” – She sighed with exhaustions. – So, why do you see it so distant?”

“Well…I just got dumped” – Abby giggled looking down.

It was the first time she had admitted she had been dumped for a man who was desperately trying to get in touched with her again as she kept ignoring his messages and phone calls.

“Oh, I’m so sorry” – She grabbed Abby’s arm. – “How are you?”

“No, no, I’m good” – Abby nodded. She actually was, but probably because it had a lot to do with Tom. – “It was the right thing. We were in different pages”

“Well, that happens. It’s better a clean break-up” – She let go Abby’s arm. – “Have you had time to mourn? I’m a firm believer a woman needs her time for personal growth” – She winked at him.

“My boss is very supportive. He helped me a lot these days” – Abby stopped for a moment to think about everything that had happened in the past 72 hours and smiled. – “I also wanted to take this time, working on my own for that but…I don’t think I need it” – She smiled as she had just had a revelation.

“So, you like your boss, you know…in a _not_ professional way” – Miranda smirked as she made eye contact with Abby who was trying very hard to avoid her mouth to drop open. For her, the woman next to her had superpowers. – “I was a politics journalist; I am trained in reading people” – She continued after looking at Abby’s shock.

“I…I…” – Abby laughed as she fixed her hair with her hand. – “I don’t like him like that. We are friends…” – Then she whispered to herself in serious tone. – “Just good friends”

“But you’d like to be more” – Abby just looked at her. – “I’m no one to judge Abby. I’ve never had anything with any boss I’ve ever had, so zero words of wisdom for you. Had some friends who had things with their bosses, just few were successful” – Abby stopped smiling. – “Not that I’m trying to discouraging you” – Miranda grabbed her arms apologizing to her. – “It’s just…by the way you talk about him, he seems like he is good to you”

“In a professional way” – Abby said with a broken smile.

“Well…the advice of an older married woman with four kids is…” – She took a moment to think, which made Abby laughed. – “Find someone who is welling to commit” – Abby nodded, because she remembered how much Greg didn’t want to commit to her. – “But, I don’t mean getting married or moving in together. I mean, commit in the sense that...he is part of your life, in the good  _and_ the bad. Someone who wants to talk to you and listens” – She laughed as she remembered something. – “The last part is a bit tricky, but you get there, trust me. Just find someone to grow with, who is willing to really share his life with you” – Abby nodded. – “And don’t close yourself. When we are young we think we know what we want but…then you realized there are more good men out there that we care to admit” – Abby stared at her for a moment, believing every word.

“You should be a therapist” – Miranda laughed.

“Being a wife and mother has its perks” – She laughed too. – “We can lecture young people at airplanes”

“So good men are everywhere?” – Abby lifted and eyebrow in disbelief.

“When you least expect it” - Miranda nodded naughtily.

****

After almost 10 hours combined in the air and even more hours at the airport. With a coat that had brown and orange stains, and her sweater cover in baby vomit – after spending a lovely moment with baby Benjamin – Abby was home. In fact, she was at Tom’s home because she needed to get work done right away.

She arrived at Tom’s place directly from the airport and, as she deleted every new message and phone call from Greg, after the conversation she had had with Miranda and taking a note on what Tom had said – no man gets with the ex to just talk –, she had decided not get there again. It was done.

Abby was doing this mechanically as she got to the door of the house, when she found a text from Tom. She clicked it right away. _I dreamed of that kiss all night. Hope you had a safe flight._ If it hadn’t been for the laughing out loud emoticon, her head would have taken the message seriously.

“Bastard” – She faked a British accent as she rolled her eyes.

Abby opened the door, placed her bag next to the door, and as she took her dirty coat off, she checked Tom’s mail. Suddenly she noticed the TV was on, but no one was watching it. Abby wondered if Tom had left it on, but it didn’t made sense.

She walked slowly to it, afraid. She pictured, somehow, that the house was possessed by the ghosts of Tom’s past girlfriends.

Abby stopped walking with a jump, when she heard noises coming from the kitchen; she immediately grabbed an umbrella from the umbrella stand and walked slowly to the kitchen.

She entered the room and saw a man giving his back to her, making something to eat. He was almost as tall as Tom and just as slim, but he had brown messy hair.

“Hi” – He said shyly as he turned to the door, with a sandwich in his hand.

“Who are you!” – She yelled as she hit the counter with the umbrella.

“Uhmm…” – The man threw his hands up but without dropping the sandwich. – “I’m…Joey?”

“Was that a question?” – Abby narrowed her eyes and looked at him with repulsion.

“No” – He laughed and Abby hit the counter again. – “No! Stop!” – He laughed again. – “I am...I am Joey”

“Get out of the kitchen!” – She yelled all of the sudden.

“Fine” – He pressed his lips as he tried to hide a smile and slowly dragged himself outside the kitchen to the living room.

“What are you doing!” – She said following him.

“My show is about to start” – He jumped and landed on the couch.

“Do you realized this is not your home?” – Abby asked with her eyes wide-open in disbelief as she got to the couch.

“Yes” – He said with a sigh. – “But, I’m staying here” – Then, he turned to Abby and said with his mouth open. – “I’m Tom’s friend by the way”

“He didn’t mention anything about a friend” – Abby looked at him with disgust.

“He didn’t mention you either” – He pointed at her coping her expression. – “I could call the police right now”

“Wait” – Abby turned and walked to the kitchen, still with the umbrella in her hand.

“I’ll be here!” – He yelled with his mouth full again as he laughed.

“ _Hello_ ” – Tom said in a good spirit. Abby wondered for a second if _Jessica_ was there with him.

“Hi, uhmm…” – Abby whispered. She didn’t want that Joey guy to listen to her.

“ _I really hope you call to apologize for the kiss_ ” – Abby closed her eyes and hit her head on the doorframe. – “ _I barely could sleep last night_ ” – She could sense he was smirking and she could also sense she was turning red.

“That’s not why I’m calling” – She said softly.

_“What? That kiss didn’t mean anything to you!”_ – He overacted.

“It was barely a kiss. I don’t know how you do it with other girls, but if you call that a kiss…I’m surprised they come back for more” – She mocked him as she followed his game.

“ _Well, you didn’t get that far. I do other things_ ” – He laughed and Abby felt her face burning up.

“Tom, I’m calling you about something important” – She said seriously after Tom had stopped laughing.

“ _Alright_ ” – He said. – “ _What’s going on?”_

“Uhmm…” She took a quick look at the living room and then turned to the kitchen. – “There’s a Joey in your house…and he looks…like he is living here” – She whispered. There was a pause. – “Is there something I needed to know?”

“ _Oh, yes!”_ – He giggled. – “ _Sorry, I forgot to tell you. My friend from college, Joey is staying there for a while_ ”

“Quick questions: why? And, why you didn’t tell me about it?” – She faked a laugh. – “I almost died from a heart attack”

“ _Well, he’s going through some tough time. He’s getting divorced_ ” – Abby felt bad for a moment for the guy. – “ _And…I just forgot_ ” – He laughed again. – “ _Maybe was the kiss_ ”

Abby hit herself in the doorframe, only this time Tom could hear it.

“So how long is he staying?” – She said changing the subject.

“ _As long as he needs to. He is a very good friend, be nice to him_ ” – He warned her.

“Okay” – She turned to the living room, looking at him watching the TV and eating his sandwich.

“ _Look at the bright side. It is a future divorcee and…I know is not desirable, but..._ ” – Abby rolled her eyes. – “ _I might just found you someone_ ”

“Oh, I thought the kiss had changed everything” – She tried to sound sarcastic but didn’t succeed.

Actually, it had been so awkward, that every sound from the other end had stopped, including Tom’s breathing. At that moment Abby wanted to die.

“Hi, again” – Joey turned to wave at Abby. – “So, what did he...” – He stopped and then pointed at her. – “Do you know you are fury red right now? Are you going to faint?” – He said with a smirked.

Abby closed her eyes and stop breathing as well.


	38. Just my imagination

Abby sat there with the endless pile of envelopes, frozen as she stared at Joey eat with disgust.

“You want some? You could use some” – He asked her with a full mouth. Abby frowned with anger. – “You know…” – Joey cleaned his mouth and sat back with his arms over his head, examining her. – “…You shouldn’t stare at people like that. It may give them a bad impression about you. Also, it’s very rude” – He leaned over and started eating again.

“I didn’t mean to be rude” – She faked a smile before opening one the envelope she had in her hand. – “I’ve just…I’ve never seen someone eat so much food in such a short period of time. You just had a sandwich” – She said without taking her eyes from the paper she was holding.

“I guess you haven’t been around man too much, then” – He laughed and Abby looked at him with shock. He crossed the line even though they had just met.

“Like I said” – Abby took a deep breath. – “I wasn’t trying to be rude”– She faked another smile. – “I was judging you”

“Just for the way I eat, you already made an impression of me?” – He said with sarcasm. – “You have a lot of attitude for a tiny person” – He continued seriously after a moment of consideration.

“Well, one of the perks of being short” – She faked a laugh. – “So…how long are you staying?”

“And you are also direct” – He smirked and kept eating, avoiding the question.

To be fair with him, Abby didn’t completely hate him. She knew her attitude towards him had a lot to do with the fact she had travel for 11 ours and she smelling like coffee, oranges a baby vomit combined and was in much need of a bath. It didn’t helped that Joey was loud and she needed silence at the moment.

“So?” – She crossed her arms to pressure him.

“Look, I’m a smart man and I can tell you are not very fond with me staying here…” – He smiled. – “But…”

“I thought you were an intruder” – She interrupted him.

“But…” – He continued, ignoring her remark. – “I’m allow to stay as long as I want” – Abby twitched her lips and looked away for a moment. – “And by the way you are looking at the floor, I sense Tom told you the same” – He smiled again, this time victorious. – “I didn’t know about you either, but if we have to coexist, I really think we can do it” – Then, he took another bite before continuing. – “If you make the effort of trying, of course”

Abby stared at him with fury. He even chewed loudly.

“You know what? I’m going home now” – She stood up and grabbed her bag.

“Right. You really need to get a shower” – He made a disgusted expression as he sniffed her.

“Right” – She faked a smile and left the room. She walked to the table next to the door to grab _Cherry_ ’s keys, but she couldn’t find it, so she returned to the kitchen. – “Have you seen a _Mini Cooper’s_ keys around?”

“For the red car outside?” – Joey narrowed his eyes and Abby nodded. – “Here” – He pull the keys out of his pocket and threw them to Abby, who grabbed them with shock.

“Hav…have you being riding _Cherry_?” – She asked with a nervous giggle.

“Who is _Cherry_?” – He mocked.

“The red car parked outside” – Abby looked down embarrassed. While Joey tried to hide a laugh.

It was a fun joke between her and Tom, and even with Ivy, but telling other people about _Cherry_ _Bomb_ made her feel stupid and childish.

“I’ve been using _her_ since I got here” – He said with sadness.

“You. Have. Been. Using. Cherry?” – Abby felt like she was about burst in screams.

“Tom said I could use the car. I thought…” – He pointed at the keys. – “Well, I wasn’t going to use the Jaguar” – He giggled and Abby rolled his eyes.

“That’s my car” – He looked at her with surprise. – “No, not the Jaguar. The red…very girly…Mini Cooper parked outside” – She mocked him back.

“Might be girly, but you can really pick up girls with that car” – Abby closed her eyes with disgust. – “Also, I accidentally spilled Indian food in the copilot seat yesterday so…it’s smells quite…spicy” – Abby covered her mouth, not in shocked but because she was trying to avoid yelling at him something she could regret later. – “I’m sorry” – He made a pained expression.

“You know what” – She said with a smile after taking a deep breath, and counting until twenty. – “I’m going to leave you the keys here. You go and clean _Cherry_ , after you finish your lovely meal of course. I’ll pick her up tonight. How about that?” – Her tone was calm but showed her anger perfectly, because all that Joey could do was nodding with his head. – “Great. See you tonight” – She smiled before leaving the room.

****

Abby smiled once she had opened the door of her apartment. She never thought she’d be that happy to be at home and in London.

She took her clothes off and went directly to the shower. She needed to take away the smell of airplane, Joey and even Tom from her. Once she was clean she put her clean pink pajama and got into bed.

It was around 7 p.m. Too early to be in bed but Abby was jetlagged and she needed to rest, but not before checking her phone. She had three missed calls from Ivy that she had decided to ignore since she probably wanted to go out and she really didn’t have the energy. Another three missed calls from Greg which she ignored too, but did made her consider to call him the next day; she wasn’t really in the mood to see him, but she felt they need to end whatever they still had.

There were also some messages from her mother that she didn’t even bother to read and finally, a missed call from Tom, who had called while she was in the shower. She knew she had to return the call because it could be work, but she was still embarrassed about what had happened earlier.

Still, she swallowed her pride and rang him.

“ _Hello_ ” – Tom said in a serious tone.

“Hi. Are you busy?” – Abby’s heart skipped a beat.

She started to imagine every possible scenario. Tom being angry at her because she left him in Canada and he needed her; being angry because of what she had said over the phone, her failed joke; or worst, Joey telling him how unpleasant she had been with him. She hid her head under her pillow as she waited for an answer.

_“Uhmm…yeah, I’m busy right now_ ” – Abby heard someone talking in the back. – “ _But, I really need to talk to you. I’ll call you in a bit, alright_?”

Abby started nodding.

“Yeah…yeah, sure” – She smiled. – “Call me later. I’ll be awake”

_“Okay, bye_ ” – Tom didn’t wait for her goodbye and just hung up.

Abby did the same and buried her face deeper in the pillow.

She knew there was something big coming. Or maybe she was just overreacting like she always does and Tom wanted to send something to the drycleaner, she had to go there with her white coat anyway.

She tried to make the effort to not overthink and stay awake for the call all at the same time, but the shower had relaxed her too much. Five minutes later she was asleep.

Abby was sleeping deeply when her phone rang right next to her ear, violently waking her up.

“What? What?” – She said, confused and afraid.

_“Hi_ ” – Tom said, surprised. – “ _Were you sleeping?”_

“Oh, hi” – Abby said as she cleaned her drooling mouth and the big spot she had left on the pillow. – “Uhmm…I had just closed my eyes for a second”

“ _Sorry to wake you”_ – She could feel him smirking. – “ _It was a long trip”_

_And an ever longer day._ Abby thought to herself.

“Uhmm…yeah” – She faked a smile. – “Did you need something? Is something wrong over there?”

Once Abby remembered she had been waiting for his call and why she was so scared, she wasn’t going to let him do small talk. If there was something important he wanted to talk about, she needed to be done like removing a band aid, quick and unmercifully.

_“Wow, wait”_ – He giggled. Things couldn’t be so bad if he was giggling. – _“How was your trip? How was your day? How’s my house? What do you think of Joey? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before”_ – He said quickly, almost nervous. _– “Did he use my car?”_ – Tom continued in a humorless tone.

“No” – Abby sighed. – “In fact, he used mine” – She continued with a snort.

“ _By the way you are saying it, this did not go well_ ” – Tom laughed.

“Well…” – She made a face. – “Lets just said… _Cherry_ had had an eventful couple of weeks” – She rubbed her face and threw herself over her back.

“ _I see_ ” – Tom took a moment. It was like he was reminiscing about him and Joey. – “ _Again, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I just forgot_ ” – She could tell he was smiling. – _“If something happened to your car, please let me pay for it”_ – Abby frowned confused.

Apparently, Joey and Tom had a history and they knew each other pretty well.

“No, it’s okay” – Abby smiled. – “He just spilled Indian food in it. At least that’s what he said” – She took a deep breath before continuing. – “I was…kind of mad, so I told him to clean it and I’ll pick it up later and came home in a cab”

“ _Kind of mad?”_ – He imitated her voice. – “ _Or furiously angry?”_

“The latter” – Abby laughed. – “It was interesting. Joey is very…colorful?” – She looked at the ceiling as she tried to find a word that described him better, without offending Tom.

“ _He…he is Joey”_ – Tom laughed too and Abby nodded. – “ _He maybe gave you a bad impression, but he is alright. He is a really good mate and a very loyal friend_ ”

“Right” – She believed him. – “Why did you say he gave me a bad impression? I didn’t say…”

“ _He told me”_ – Abby covered her eyes.

“Loyal and a babbler” – She sighed loudly. – “We didn’t have a proper beginning. He scared me and looked…well, he looked too well adjusted to the new environment”

“ _Be easy on him. He is going through to a rough path_ ” – Tom said with compassion.

“Why…what did he said about me?” – Abby asked with anger, elevating her voice.

Sure, she hadn’t been completely fair to the guy, but she wasn’t fully mean spirited either.

“ _Nothing”_ – She heard Tom covering a giggle. – “ _He…he just said you didn’t seem very fond with him being at my house. That by the way you looked at him he was convinced you were going to kick him out…”_ – He took a moment to think about the rest. Although, for Abby, he was deciding what things to say to her. – _“Oh, and you smelled like vomit”_

Abby covered her face with the pillow and tried with all her forces to smoldering herself.

“What else did he said?” – She asked after removing the pillow, Joey wasn’t worth of her death. Tom started laughing. – “What?”

_“Nothing…”_ – He continued mocking, much to her annoyance. - “ _He said you were acting like a wife that doesn’t like her husband’s friends_ ” – He laughed again.

“Maybe he is projecting?” – This time the pillow wasn’t going to be enough, she stood up and walked to the small balcony to breath the cold night air. She felt too hot. – “Maybe his wife didn’t like you”

“ _Alright, alright”_ – Tom giggled and Abby rolled her eyes, almost relieved. – “ _I see your point. I…I just want you to give him a chance_ ”

“I will” – Abby smile. – “I smell really good now”

“ _Really?” –_ He hid a laugh and Abby could tell he was flirting. She covered her eyes, still not understanding how he can have that effect on her. – _“Well, I’m glad you smell nice now and that you are back to work”_

For Abby, he said the last part almost to quick, like he was trying to hide the fact he was flirting with her. This made her giggle.

“So, this is a work call then” – Abby kept talking in her flirtatious tone. – “I’m off working hours. Did you know?”

_“It’s not a nine to five job. Did you know that?”_ – They laughed. – “ _Alright, I need you to book me a flight”_

“Where to?” – Abby said as she walked to her desk and grabbed a post-it pad and a pen. – “Are you there?” – She asked after a moment of silence.

“ _Yeah”_ – He sighed nervously. He sounded uncomfortable. – _“Actually, it’ll be two tickets”_

“Okay” – Abby wrote down. By the way he sounded, she really didn’t want to hear anything else. – “Where?”

“ _I don’t know…somewhere where is warm and tropical”_ – He said with a smile and Abby knew she was booking his next vacations.

“You don’t like tropical weather” – She said out of reflex.

“ _How do you know that? Did I tell you?”_ – Tom laughed and Abby bit her tongue.

She knew she had must heard it in one of the many interviews she had seen of him in the past couple of years, way before they had met.

“Probably” – She said softly and quickly added. – “So, where exactly? There are plenty of tropical places in the world” – She faked a giggle.

“ _I was thinking…Bora Bora”_ – Tom said calmly as Abby started losing it internally.

“Like…in the French Polynesian _Bora Bora?_ – She said deadpan.

Most of her reaction and shock had a lot to do with her brother’s wedding. Nothing would have come out in her head if she hadn’t known that Bora Bora was a great destination for couples and honeymooners around the globe; even him a Theresa had discussed having theirs in there.

And then everything clicked. She was well aware it had clicked the moment Tom had said _two tickets_ , but now the denial was gone. He was taking _her_ on a romantic vacations and Abby was in charge of booking it. It not only felt like she was thrown artic water over her head but also, like being stabbed by many sharped tiny knives.

Apparently the flirtatious moment that they had had was all in her imagination. As always.

“ _Yes. That’s the one”_ – He laughed and Abby faked a giggle.

“Okay, I’ll do it first thing tomorrow” – To write in that post-it had become a physically challenging task for Abby. – “When do you want to travel? I think you have time after wrapping over there in May” – She continued in a deadpan tone. It was also a challenge to produce words.

“ _Yeah, June will be perfect_ ” – If Tom had sense something different in Abby’s reaction he was polite enough not to address it; or in Abby’s head, too coward for avoiding confrontation.

“They might ask me for names, I.D.’s, all that stuff so…” – She continued as she tried to think in the most logical way.

“ _Yeah…”_ – He took a moment. – “ _When everything is ready with the agency, I’ll mail them the information_ ”

That made Abby feel even worse. She knew he was probably keeping things to himself but, that was her job. And more upsetting was that he didn’t seem to trust her anymore; or worst, he never did.

“Fine” – She said after a soft sigh. – “I’ll mail you the details of the trip when things are ready”

Abby placed the post-it over her computer and walked to her bed.

“ _Okay, thank you”_ – Then, they were in silence. Tom didn’t know what to say and Abby didn’t want to talk anymore. – “ _Go to sleep, now. Rest”_

“Okay, bye” – She said with no energy left.

_“Bye”_ – Tom said after a moment of consideration. He wanted to say more, but he just hung up.

Abby turned her phone off and got herself inside all the covers of her bed. She suddenly started to feel cold so she rolled over and got herself into a safe cocoon. She didn’t have the energy to cry, but her tears came out anyway and she most certainly had no energy to stop them. She had been defeated.


	39. The fight

“Good morning!” – Joey said to Abby with enthusiasm once he saw her in the kitchen table working.

Abby turned to him slowly and then, to her computer screen before returning her sight to Joey.

“It’s noon” – She said deadpan.

“God! Nothing I say is right, isn’t it?” – Abby jumped in her seat at his reaction.

“What?” – She frowned, confused.

“Are you okay?” – Joey said after he examined her face carefully. – “You’ve been looking…” – At that moment Abby turned her view from the screen to him. – “Alright?” – He said frighten.

“I’m okay” – Abby murmured with a sigh.

“You look like it” – He walked to the kitchen counter to get coffee. – “Not like your answer, but the tone you used” – He smirked and Abby half-closed her eyes. – “We known each other for what? A week now? I’d assumed you were like this” – He pointed at her with disgust. – “But, I can see something is bothering you” – He smiled at her as he sipped from his mug.

“Nothing is bothering me” – Abby sighed as she kept writing on her computer.

“Alright, then. Glad we talked” – Joey said energetically before leaving the room.

Abby rolled her eyes and kept working, ignoring the man completely and also, the _other_ man.

It had been a week since she had accepted Tom and _Jessica_ ’s fate which meant - very likely - they’ll be together forever.

She had been through the five stages of grief silently inside her head, but she was still coming back and forth mixing them. That particular day was _bargaining day_ , which meant she would spend all day trying to convince herself the trip was just for vacation.

Her logical side knew she was overreacting and she had no say in the matter and there was no reason for her to have an opinion about it. She was no one, just an employee and a fangirl, which sadly meant she had zero arguments to defend her position and emotions.

Abby sighed dramatically as she tried to think if this particularly trait of her personality had to do with the way her parents raised her or maybe a lost insanity gene that ran through the family.

Suddenly her phone rang.

“Hello?” – It was someone she had being trying to get in contact for a while; some meetings she needed to schedule for Tom. – “Yes, this is she. I’m glad you call back. The thing is that the meeting needs to be reschedule due to…” – At that moment a loud sound came from the living room. – “Uhmm…yes! I…” – She covered the free ear, but still couldn’t listen properly. – “Joey. Joey!” – She ran to the living room where Joey was as she covered the phone end. – “What the hell are you doing!”

“I’m playing _Guitar Hero_. What?” – He looked surprised.

“Wait” – Abby murmured to him as Joey mute the TV. – “Can I call you back?” – Abby turned her voice to a more mellow tone. – “Thanks” – She smiled. – “What the fuck?” – She continued as she turned to Joey.

“What? I can play in here? It’s fucking Saturday” – He opened his arm with anger. Abby smiled softly.

“I understand you are on indefinitely vacations right now but happens that you have decided to live in a place where my employer expect me to do some work” – She laughed like she was loosing it. – “I also understand we have to coexist here so could you please, keep the damn volume down?” – She stared at him like a mad woman, making him stepped back a little.

“Close the door if the music annoys you this much” – He pointed at the screen.

“I can’t still hear you. Everyone over the phone can hear you!” – Abby started laughing. – “What do will people think if…”

“I don’t care what they think!” – Joey started yelling and Abby, instead of keeping the situation calm, lost it as well and began yelling too.

“Well, you should! Because is about Tom’s work and without it, you wouldn’t be staying in this lovely house!” – Her phone rang but she didn’t pay attention to it. – “Oh…that’s right! You’d be in you house, hadn’t your wife kicked you out, isn’t that why you are here?” – She laughed again.

“Is that it? You want me out?” – Joey yelled at her defiant.

“I don’t give a damn if you stay in here or not!” – She looked at him with disdain. – “I just want you to keep it quiet!”

“Oh, is that so. Well, guess what? You are just Tom employee and I’m his friend so in the scale of ruling this place you are in the bottom of it!” – He laughed loudly mocking her.

“What?” – She narrowed her eyes like he was talking nonsenses. – “You have no right over me! Are you insane?” – She laughed mocking him as well. – “And get your feet over the couch!” – She moved her hand in the air indicating to get down.

“Yeah, why don’t you bring me a sandwich or something” – He nodded and turned to his video game again. – “Thanks”

“I am _not_ your servant” – Abby said between teeth. Had been a cartoon, fumes would be coming out of her ears. – “I do not work for you”

“You are an assistant aren’t you? Isn’t that just a fancy way people call a servant?” – If it wasn’t for the loud sound of the music, she could have heard her ears ringing with anger. – “That’s your job isn’t it? Clean for Tom and make his phone calls?” – He continued playing.

“Well, at least I have a job” – She crossed his arms over her chest. – “Instead of sitting on my ass all day playing video games and wasting my life like a teenager, living at your friend expense” – Abby couldn’t see how mad Joey was getting.

“If you call this a job” – He continued without taking his eyes from the screen. – “Doing errands for someone else. Doing shit for them. I bet you are very close to become a pimp, right?” – He laughed and Abby remembered Tom and Julia’s trip. She swallowed her anger. – “I know my friend” – He winked at her. – “But I supposed you qualify for the job. You are a very sad, tiny person. I guess this is good for you since you don’t seem to live much” – He looked at her with disgust and Abby just sighed.

He wasn’t completely right, or wrong for that matter, but he had hit a nerve. She just turned and walked back to the kitchen, closing the door behind her once the music started sounding louder in the other room.

She sat in front of her computer exhausted. If she hadn’t been as numb as she was at that moment she probably would have cried right there; instead, she just contemplated her possibilities and whether or not the job was right for her. In the end, she had accepted a job with the blind belief it’ll bring her happiness instead of taking her through the path of bitterness.

Abby accepting her condition at the moment had more to do with the fact that she was a sad person and that the bitterness was a trait of her, probably inherited from her mother. She wondered if she’d eventually stop smiling like Helen did.

She was thinking about this and her possibilities of getting a different job, when her phone rang and she suddenly remembered what she was doing before the fight.

“Hello” – She picked up without looking at the screen.

_“Hey_ ” – Tom said energetically.

“Someone is in a good mood” – Abby smiled.

Even though Tom was the major reason why she was in a horrific mood, listening to his voice somehow soothed her.

_“It’s a good day”_ – He giggled. – _“With a bright sun outside_ ”

“I’m not going to say I don’t envy you” – She giggled. – “It’s very grey in here” – Abby continued with sadness.

She meant the weather, but that sentence also applied to the weird moment she and Joey had shared minutes ago.

“ _I really miss London”_ – Tom said with a sigh.

“You are kidding, right?” – Abby frowned. – “I wish I could be there under the sun” – She closed here eyes and smiled.

“ _You were the one who wanted to go back to ol’ grey London”_ – Tom laughed.

“Touché” – Abby nodded.

In the end she had brought her own misery, Tom had nothing to do with it, she had imagined everything and he was just moving on with his life, she needed to let go but it wasn’t easy. If she had been a different woman, a stronger and more determine woman, a woman like Julia; she probably had make Tom love her by then. But, she was just her: the insignificant assistant.

“ _By the way, how are thing over there?”_ – She shook her head, returning to earth.

She started thinking Tom might have hidden cameras or something around the house, since he always seemed to know exactly when she and Joey were having problems.

“Uhmm…” – She stood up and walked around the room checking the ceiling for cameras. – “We are…good”

“ _That’s not a very convincing ‘good’_ ” – She knew he was smiling.

“We are…getting adjusted” – She faked a giggle. – “We are fine. Relax” – She walked to her sit again after her searched hadn’t found anything suspicious.

“ _Fine, just…don’t mess with him_ ” – At that moment Abby realized men talk more than she thought they did.

“What did he said?” – She elevated her voice but kept her lively tone.

“ _Nothing”_ – He laughed.

“What did _he_ said?” – She repeated herself but in a firm tone this time.

_“He…he just said you were being…dry_ ” – Abby lifted one eyebrow. – “ _And you are usually not like that?”_

“Was that a question?” – Abby rolled her eyes.

_“I don’t know. He described you in a way that…it’s not really you”_ – He giggled again. – “ _I told him you might being snarky_ ”

“Snarky?” – She rubbed her eyes. – “Honestly, I haven’t even pay attention to Joey. I’m busy” – She sighed loudly.

“ _Are you okay?”_ – He asked after a moment of silence.

“Yes” – She continued, unconvincingly. – “I guess…I guess, I’ve been distracted, that’s all”

“ _Are you sure that’s all?”_ – Abby started nodding. – _“This has nothing to do with Joey being there?”_

“No” – She chuckled.

“ _Or is about…something else?”_ – Tom said it so softly that the implication of the sentence made Abby blush.

“No” – She tried to sound convincing.

“ _Okay, I’m going to believe you then”_ – Abby smiled relieved. – “ _If you need anything or something happens over there call me, okay?”_ – Abby nodded again.

“Yes” – She smiled and then she turned her computer on quickly, remembering something. – “Wait, wait. Don’t hang up”

“ _What?”_ – A giggle came from the other end.

“Your flight to London is booked for next week and…” – Abby scroll down on the screen. – “You are booked for a charity on June 15th. _One of the boys fashion ball_. I’ll mail you the details and add it to the schedule”

“ _Alright, thanks_ ” – He said with a smile. – “ _So everything is settle to go home, then_ ” – Abby laughed.

“Yeah, I’ll make Joey clean the place for you” – Tom rolled his eyes and Abby laughed. – “Enjoy your last days in sunny Toronto for me” – She pouted.

“ _I will_ ” – She could hear that voice for the rest of her life, or at least every time she needed to clam down. – “ _Have fun in grey London for me_ ”

“I’ll try” – He laughed making Abby smile. – “Bye”

“ _Bye_ ” – She kept the phone in her ear even after Tom had hung up.

It was a nice coincidence he had called at that moment. She desperately needed a sign that demonstrate her she had made a good choice by accepting that job. Even though, Tom calling her and her melting by the sound of his voice, was proof of nothing - and probably the complete opposite - she reaffirmed her decision and how much she was in the place where she wanted to be.

That feeling of overcoming the adversity and fulfilling lasted for mere minutes until she, arranging Tom schedule, got to see the mark of Tom’s upcoming trip on the screen making all the sadness returning to her body.

She sighed loudly as she grabbed her things and called it a day. Abby needed a break and to think of something else, in the end Joey was right, she had no life beyond Tom and very much needed one. She needed to live her life and not prolonged her reclusive obsession for him outside her computer, at least not after work hours.

“Hey” – He said softly as he turned over the couch on her direction.

Abby hadn’t pay attention to the ambience and didn’t notice the music had ceased. When she got out of the room, she found Joey watching TV on the couch and not playing anymore. She didn’t even make the effort to say goodbye.

“What?” – Abby asked as she grabbed some envelopes over the table next to the door.

“I…I’m sorry about…earlier” – He subtly hid half of his face in the couch pillow.

“It’s fine” – She continued grabbing envelopes and her car keys. – “Bye, Joey”

“No, wait” – She stopped and breathed heavily before turning to him. - “I’m really sorry about before”

“Uhmm...” – She scratched her forehead. – “Yeah…me too”

“You just…you said some things and…well, you were kind of right” – She opened her brown eyes with surprise. – “And…well, I said things I didn’t mean. I really don’t think you are servant” – Abby just stood there. – “Although, you are mean and…very loud for a tiny girl. And really a pain in the arse” – Abby frowned and looked down at herself. – “I think we should…try to get to know each other a bit” – He said with confusion.

“Get to know each other?” – Abby said with more disappointment that she pretended to.

“Yeah!” – He stood up quickly. – “Stay here, we can watch telly and drink beers…something” – Abby lifted one eyebrow at the very unattractive plan he had. – “Or something else?” – He noticed her disappointment.

“Pick your jacket” – She moved her chin pointing at the couch. – “We are going out”

“Really? So we’ll hanging out, then” – He sounded very nerdy and excited.

“I’m supposed to meet a friend in this new pub downtown” – Abby said as she walked to her car. – “We can hang out there, I guess”

“Is it…Is your friend single?” – He asked shyly before getting into the car.

“Just get in” – She rolled her eyes and he happily got into _Cherry_. – “By the way, you own me the cleaning bill for _Cherry_ ”

“I’ll pay it in drinks” – Joey smiled and so did Abby at the promise of getting free drinks.

“See? We are friends already” – Abby giggled.


	40. Beer and cigarettes

“For being someone so tiny, you sure can hold your drink” – Joey said as he placed another round of beers over the table.

“How do you know him, again?” – Ivy turned to Abby with disgust.

“He is the parasit…” – She coughed. – “Sorry, the _friend_ that lives in Tom’s house” – Abby smirked as she took a sip from her bottle.

“I’m here so we make peace, _shorty_ ” – He turned to Abby.

“Yeah, calling me _shorty_ definitely helps” – She cheered crashing his bottle with hers.

“So…” – Ivy pointed her bottle to him and then Abby, and then back to Joey. – “You two don’t like each other”

“We are working on our relationship” – He winked at Ivy, much to her surprised.

“I can see why you don’t want to be his friend” – Ivy said to Abby without taking her eyes from Joey, who was rolling his eyes. – “So, how come a grown man like you end up living at his friend’s place?” – She frowned, curiously.

“Well…since I’m in the process of a divorce, I had to find a place to live” – He looked down dramatically.

Abby laughed and looked away at his display. Ivy on the other hand believed everything.

“Oh, no. Poor thing” – She said grabbing his hand. Putting her display of techniques.

“She loves divorcees” – She winked at Joey, making him smile.

“They are more evolved than single _never-been-married_ men” – She turned to Abby with anger.

“Sure” – Abby prologue the sound of the _u_ , making Ivy giggle.

“This is why I love her. She is not afraid of being cynic and doesn’t give a fuck what other thinks” – Ivy smiled at Joey.

“That would explain why she doesn’t have many friends” – Joey smiled at Abby and she returned the smile with a fake one.

“This one, also doesn’t have many friends” – Abby moved her head pointing at Ivy.

“Who needs that many friends. You just need one” – She cheered with Abby. – “Fuck everyone else”

“That’s the spirit!” – Joey joined crashing his beer with theirs.

Ivy laughed and Abby looked at him confused. He clearly wanted something more with Ivy.

“So, how come you don’t have a place to live. I mean…your own place?” – Ivy got closer like she was interviewing the guy.

“Yeah. How come you don’t have your own flat or something?” – Abby got curious.

“You really want me out, don’t you?” – He narrowed her eyes and turned to Abby.

“No!” – She laughed. – “I’m seriously curious” – Then, she pointed at him. – “You wanted to hang out with me and get to know each other”

“Right” – He sighed before continuing. – “Alright, so…she took everything” – He smiled before taking a sip.

“I wonder what did you do to her?” – Abby opened her eyes shocked and pointed at Ivy, since Joey thought that had been her.

“Nothing!” – He said defensively. – “We didn’t have a pre-nup and…well, she took the house and…all my possessions”

“Except your clothes and your videogames” – Abby said deadpan.

“Yes, thank you Abigail” – He continued with sarcasm, making Abby laugh. – “Since we just started getting a divorce, we have to wait until everything is divided” – He looked down making a sad face.

“So, you are not entirely divorce yet?” – Ivy put her hand back.

“We are done” – He smirked to her.

“Alright. Enough” – Abby separated them. – “Do you really need to do this now?” – She turned to Joey.

“You are right” – He sat back and Ivy laughed. – “We are here to get to know each other. Why are you so sad?”

“Sad?” – Ivy and Abby said at the same time.

“I mean…how old are you? Thirt…” – He looked at Abby’s eyes widen and stopped. – “Twenty-nine?”

“Twenty-six” – Abby said in an evil voice that made Ivy laugh.

“She doesn’t not look past twenty-six. She has great skin” – Ivy touched her cheek and Abby smiled with eyes shut. – “You can use better makeup, though”

“Thank you, Ivy” – She rolled her eyes.

“Okay, why are you so sad at twenty-six!” – Joey laughed as he pointed at her. – “You should be having fun!”

“Right?” – Ivy lifted her bottle to him.

“I do have fun” – Abby defended herself.

“You could have more fun” – Ivy smirked.

“No, no. With you more fun means being hangover a week and some…broken bones” – Ivy laughed. – “I’m good”

“Really?” – Joey smiled at Ivy who was winking. – “And, dear small Abigail…” – She sighed. – “Having fun doesn’t mean to drink your sorrows away” – He moved the bottle away from her.

“I don’t drink my sorrows” – She grabbed her bottle again. – “I just drink. And I do not have sorrows”

“Oh, I thought that’s why you are sad” – Joey scratched his head. – “You know…you were in pain”

“It’s about men” – Ivy drank and turned away.

“Ivy!” – She hit her with her elbow.

“Interesting” – Joey placed his hands over his head. – “Very interesting, indeed”

“It’s not about men” – Abby said to Joey with anger.

“Who broke your heart, pancake?” – Joey looked at her with sadness.

“No one” – She looked down. – “Please, can we talk about something else”

“We are supposed to get to know each other” – Joey grabbed Abby’s hand in irony.

“Please! Like she is going to talk about guys with you. She doesn’t talk about them with me” – Ivy laughed and Abby felt bad.

She really wanted to talk about Tom with her but, she wasn’t really sure if she’d keep the secret, which meant they weren’t very good friend after all. But for her, she was, she was an excellent friend in other departments; Abby just hadn’t had the time to see how much of a friend she was in the love department.

“How secretive of you, Abigail” – Joey smirked as he took the last sip of his beer. – “Is he…married? Do I know him?”

“What?” – She laughed nervously.

For a second her heart stopped and she wondered what she had done wrong to let Joey find out what she felt for Tom. Unless Tom had told him about their kiss. She cursed Tom right there.

“Yeah, because all married man carried a secret book about deceiving our wives” – He look down and played with his bottle.

At that moment she realized he was talking about him and not her, much to her relief.

“Do you want the rest of my beer?” – Abby asked him with sadness.

“No, I’ll order another!” – He looked up all smiling again. – “You know what, shorty?” – Abby raised her eyebrows in anticipation. – “We’ll get to know each other with time and you can tell me about your secret man someday, but not tonight” – He lifted his empty bottle. – “Tonight, we are going to have fun!”

“Isn’t bad luck to cheer with empty bottles and glasses?” – Abby said pointing at the beers.

“You are right, shorty” – He lifted an arm as he called the waiter. – “The point is…tonight we will have fun and get as fucked up as we can” – He pointed at the two girls.

“Yeah!” – Ivy screamed.

“I don’t know…” – Abby half-closed her eyes.

“Say yes!” – Ivy pushed her softly.

“Come on! You only have twenty-six once!” – He pushed her too.

“Fine” – She said reluctantly.

“Yeah!” – Ivy and Joey cheered together with excitement much to Abby’s regret.

****

“Oh, my God!” – Abby woke up on Tom’s couch. – “Where am I” – She whispered to herself as she adjusted to the light of outside. – “What the hell?” – She looked around and there was her phone over the coffee table and a lot of bottles of beers and fag-ends over a plate. – “Joey” – She whispered as her throat was raspy. – “Joey”

She walked around the house searching for him only to find two girls sleeping on the bed. As she was about to wake up the girls, he showed up from the bathroom.

“Good morning, Abigail” – Joey’s eyes were closed and he looked worst than her. He was still wearing his clothes from the night before. – “Before you turn insane, nothing happened. I think” – He grabbed his sunglasses and put them on.

“What ha…” – Abby grabbed her head. – “Never mind. Uhmm…hello? Ladies?” – She started moving their feet. – “Are they dead, Joseph?” – She turned to him with panic.

“No!” – He whispered energetically. – “I don’t think” – He said as he started moving the girls too. – “Oh…hi! There alive” – He smiled at Abby who rubbed her eyes.

“Hey” – The girls said as they sat up.

“Hello, again” – Abby said with a smile. – “Your visit was very…pleasant. But, sadly, I’m afraid you need to leave. Like, now” – Abby showed them the door.

The girls turned to Joey and looked at him like Abby was crazy, he just giggled.

“Yeah, she is right” – He made a pained expression. – “Last night was fun, but you need to leave…now”

“But, you said we can meet Tom” – The girls got closer together, like they were trying to seduce Joey”

“What?” – Abby smiled at them and the turned to Joey with anger. – “WHAT!”

They all grabbed their heads at the sharp feeling the loud noise was causing them.

“Well…ladies, I’m afraid today is not your lucky day” – He laughed nervously, but they didn’t look impressed.

“You promised to us” – They both pouted. Abby looked at them with disgust.

“Well, promises get broken. Get up, both of you” – Abby said in a bossy tone as she got out of the room. The girls turned to Joey.

“You listen to her. Up” – He pointed at the door.

“What? You can’t treat us like this” – The blond said to Joey, who walked behind them.

“We are not prostitutes” – The redhead continued.

“Good, that means this was cheaper” – He murmured to himself as he rubbed his face.

“What did you say?” – They both said at the same time.

“Joseph?” – Abby held the front door for them. – “Please, get the ladies a cab” – She faked a smile as she followed them.

“Alright. Let’s get you two a cab” – He giggled to them, but they looked really mad.

“You are going to pay for this, Joey” – The blond girl threatened him.

“You are going to introduce us to Tom” – The redhead continued.

“Yeah, fine” – Joey sighed as he reached the end of the street. – “Okay, here comes a cab” – He continued as he called it with his hand.

Meanwhile, Abby walked to them and checked her phone, only to find seven missed calls from Tom, two from an unknown number and one from Ivy. She called her first.

“Where are you?” – The both said at the same time.

“I’m not sure” – Ivy said with a whispered. – “You?”

“At Tom’s” – She sighed as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand. – “With Joey”

“Did he do something to you?” – She asked hysterical.

“Wha…No. He got two girls in the house. I’m not sure how that happens but…are you alright?” – She asked concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine” – She whispered. – “Actually, I think I’m pretty close from Tom’s place. Meet me at that coffee shop around the corner. We can get a clear story the three of us”

“I guess. See you there” – They both hung up at the same time.

“Alright” – He closed the door form the cab. – “Bye, ladies. See you…someday” – He waved goodbye at the leaving cab.

“Hey _loverboy_ ” – Abby stood next to Joey as he checked Tom’s messages he had sent her. – “Ivy wants to meet us at the coffee shop around the corner”

“Great, I need coffee” – He rubbed his scruffy bread. – “Shit, where is she?” – He turned to Abby once he remembered there was three of them the night before.

“She said…” – At that moment she read her messages and she knew they were in trouble. – “Shit, we are screwed” – She began calling Tom.

“ _Where are you?”_ – Tom asked concerned.

“Is that Tom?” – Joey whispered as Abby nodded.

“Hi!” – She said in a happy tone. – “I’m at your place. We are getting coffee”

_“We?”_ – He said suspiciously.

“Joey and I” – They started walking.

“ _What happened last night?”_ – He continued with concern.

“What do you mean?” – Abby stopped and looked at Joey with panic.

“ _The home-security guys called me almost all night”_ – Abby closed her eyes. – “ _The alarm rang and they couldn’t reach anyone, everything was close. They said no one was there, they almost called the police…”_

At that moment Abby remembered she talked to some guys at the door and told them everything was fine. It also explained the unknown phone number on the missed calls list.

“Listen…everything was fine. Uhmm…” – She looked a Joey for a moment before continuing, who stood there expectant. – “Joey got drunk last night, and forgot to turned off the alarm and…I was getting him on bed and forgot to call it off. It…it was a hard job because you know…he is very tall” – She closed her eyes at the cringe worthy bad lie.

“ _Is he there?”_ – Tom asked unimpressed. Abby nodded. – “ _Give him the phone_ ”

“Here” – She whispered to Joey.

“Tom! My mate!” – Joey said energetically as Abby put her hoodie on.

_“What happened last night? What did you do?”_ – Tom asked firmly.

“Nothing!” – Joey laughed.

_“I know you. I know how you get when you drink_ ” – Tom took a moment. – “ _Did you do something to Abby?_ _Did you sle...did you?”_ – He whispered.

“What! No!” – Abby jumped at Joey’s scream. – “Mate, I swear on my deceased dog Judas, that did not happen” – Joey sighed. – “I just got wasted, Abby brought me home on that tiny car of hers and I entered without turning the alarm off and…that’s what happened. I was really fucked up”

“ _Okay, I’m going to believe you. For now_ ” – He sounded firm. – “ _Don’t…don’t bother Abby, okay. Stay away from her_ ” – He warned him.

“Why, mate?” – Joey narrowed his eyes and smirked as he turned to Abby who looked confused. – “Why do you want me to do that?”

“ _Listen, I have to go_ ” – Tom continued after taking a deep breath. – _“Remember what I just said_ ” – He warned him again before hanging up.

“What did he said? What does he want you to do?” – Abby asked as he handed her the phone and kept walking. – “What?” – She asked as she followed him.

“Nothing. We got away with it” – He changed the subject.

“You think?” – She nodded. – “We are fucked Joey! We are going to get fired”

“I can’t get fired! I’m a friend, not and employee” – He laughed loudly.

“Trust me, you can. And you will!” – They turned the corner – “Who knows what the girls will do? What if they took pictures of the house? How is that going to make Tom look?” – Joey closed his eyes. Abby put her phone on her sweatshirt pocket, without paying attention to the road. – “You have no idea how the internet works for famous people. We are fucked. I’m fucked” – She lamented until she heard a familiar woman’s voice.

“Joey, hi!” – They both stopped walking as they turned to look at the blond woman in front of them. – “Abigail” – She smiled to her.

“Abby, is fine” – Abby returned the smile with a fake one.

“Hello, Julia” – Joey smiled to her too.

“What? No” –She smirked and they both looked at each other confused. – “Don’t tell me you two are getting the _morning coffee_ ” – She touched Joey’s shoulder making very clear how much smutty her innuendo was.

“Not all of us are like you” – Abby smiled at her much to Julia’s shock. – “This is just plain coffee you know? Like normal people have”

“Send my love to Sooz, Joey” – She turned to him ignoring Abby. – “See you around”

They stood there for a moment waiting for her to pass by.

“Horrible woman” – Joey whispered to himself.

“Bitch” – At the same time, Abby whispered to herself.

“You hate her too?” – They both said at the same time.

“Yeah, but as a best friend, I have to keep my mouth shut” – Joey began walking and Abby did the same.

“Man have a weird way to relate with each other” – She put her hands on her pockets. – “In my case, she started it. She hated me first, I just perpetuated it” – She laughed, Joey did the same.

“Yeah, I think it’s because she doesn’t like other women to get too close to Tom” – Abby turned to him surprised, he didn’t look at her.

She never thought _Jessica_ could be jealous of her. She had everything of Tom and that was way better than what Abby had of him. For start, Jessica could touch him like, all the time.

“Hey, there you are? How much fun did we had last night” – Ivy said as she came to them from the other corner. – “I think I’ve never smoked so much like I did last night”

“I smoked too, didn’t I?” – They both nodded as Abby touched her throat.

“We have to do that again soon” – Ivy giggled.

“No” – Abby hid her face in her hands wondering what consequences that night would bring.

“Yes!” – Joey said with as much energy as his head allowed him.

“What happened last night?” – Abby asked once she started walking again.

“I’ll tell you everything with coffee” – Ivy hugged her from the side. – “Relax, I take care of you. You didn’t had sex with anyone”

“What about me?” – Joey winked at her.

“I don’t know” - She looked at him with disgust. – “I went home with the guy that helped me walk you to Tom’s place”

“What?” – Abby turned to her.

“Yeah, that’s why I was close” – She winked. – “Come on, wild card! I’ll buy you coffee” – Then she turned to Joey. – “You’ll pay yours” – He smiled and nodded. It was fair.


	41. No regrets

“So basically we just get really drunk, smoked tons of cigarettes, we brought you home…” – Abby pointed at Joey, then turned to Ivy. – “…Then you bailed and went to this extra guy’s place and you…sneaked girls into Tom’s place…all while I was passed out?” – Abby rolled her eyes.

“Wait! What?” – Ivy looked at both of them with a huge smiled.

They were sitting outside of the very crowded corner coffee shop, so any exaggerated sound would be heard miles around them.

“Yeah” – Abby whispered as she looked around trying to count how many people had turned their heads to them; also, to see if Joey tried to show some remorse.

“Yeah” – He smirked as he drank from his cup.

“Oh, yeah?” – Abby turned to fulminate him with her eyes, although she was certain he couldn’t see her eyes behind the dark glasses.

“Please, elaborate” – Ivy grabbed their arms as she nodded.

“Yeah. Elaborate, please” – Abby smiled at Joey, as she crossed her arms. – “I have no idea how you sneaked those girls in”

“And who were the girls” – Ivy winked at Abby.

“Remember the blonde and redhead that were chatting with me last night?” – He smirked, trying to sound interesting.

“No” – They both denied with their heads, unimpressed.

“Right” – He sighed before continuing. – “It was around the time you were dancing in front of the pub’ stage flirting with a middle-aged married guy…”

“Yes!” – Ivy interrupted him with a giggle.

“While this one…” – He pointed at Abby. – “…Kept singing depressing songs on the stage” – He continued with disgust.

“I sang last night? In public?” – Abby said with horror as she placed a hand over her chest.

“You were terrific” – Ivy said with a smiled.

“You can’t sing at all” – Joey said at the same time with Ivy.

Ivy gave him a mean look and he just burst into laughter.

“For the second time today, I agree with you” – Abby cheered at him with her cup. She took a moment and then she turned to them, as she remembered something. – “What did I sing?” – She frowned.

“I don’t remember” – Joey said uninterested as he took another sip from his coffee.

“’ _Hole In My Sou_ l’” – Ivy ate from her muffin. – “Aerosmith”

“No” – Abby pouted as she rested her head over the table.

“Yes! And it was great” – Ivy caressed Abby’s head.

“It depressed everyone in the pub” – Joey sat up straight. – “Wish brings me to the rest of the story with the girls”

“You don’t know their names, do you?” – Ivy half-closed her eyes, judging him.

“Of course I do” – Joey mocked her, but Ivy laughed at the realization she was right. – “Kayla and…Deidre”

“Deidre?” – Ivy smirked.

“Can I finish my story? You two asked” – Ivy nodded and touched Abby’s head, she sat up right away, taking her sunglasses off. – “So we chatted for a while and…bla bla, I told them ‘ _lets continue this somewhere else’_ ” – He scratched his head nervously.

“Did you say your place or Tom’s place” – Abby, more recovered now, asked him with suspicious.

“I might have mention Tom” – He said after a moment, holding his breath.

“Dick!” – Abby punched him in the arm.

“Ouch! Careful, it was a rough night” – He smirked at Abby trying to make her laughed but she just rubbed her temples with her eyes closed. – “In my defense, we were all wasted”

“Your defense includes blaming all of us, as a gang?” – Abby opened her palms, asking for explanation. Joey just nodded.

“In his defense also, just by saying Tom’s name you can get a decent shag anywhere” – Ivy made a satisfaction face.

“Yes! Thank you” – Joey winked at her but Ivy just rolled her eyes.

“I mean look at him” – She pointed at him with a sigh. – “He couldn’t possible get a chance of a shag in that condition”

“Alright, stop defending me” – He lifted his palm, much to Ivy’s amusement.

“What exactly did you said to them?” – Abby turned to him, confused. – “Did you just said you knew Tom and you could introduce him to them; or…” – She took a moment. – “You told those, very poorly named women…” – She denied with her head as Joey looked down, hiding a smile. – “...That you’ll take them to Tom’s place and them introduced him?” – She turned to him with a severe look.

“I…I honestly don’t remember…” – He looked down again, biting his lip. – “But, by they way they acted this morning, I would say the later” – He looked up, still with his head down, like a sorry puppy.

“Alright” – Abby smiled and put his arms over the table. – “How are we going to solve this?” – She blinked and looked at both of them.

“I would lie and deny everything” – Ivy nodded. – “Lets think of alibies”

“Okay, any other idea?” – She turned to Joey. – “Joseph?”

“It’s joey” – He said with a sigh. – “And…lets wait if something happens and then we’ll solve it, alright  _shorty_?” – He patted Abby’s head like a dog, much to her annoyance.

“Stop it!” – She moved her head violently which didn’t help the hung over. – “Tom is onto us already”

“He bought the story about the alarm, besides you did talk with some people” – His phone buzzed and he sneaked it to the side to watch the screen.

“Actually, that was me” – Ivy lifted a hand. – “In fact, my bad. I told the guy to call Tom if they didn’t believe me” – She pouted. – “Sorry”

“It’s fine” – Abby rested on her chair. – “Besides, everything is his fault” – She turned to the distracted Joey. – “What…what’s that? Who’s that?”

“No one, no one” – He giggled nervously.

“Who is it Joseph?” – Abby grabbed his arm softly to bring him closer to her.

“It turns out Kayla and Deidre’s real names are Carly and Jenny” – He smiled but didn’t last long, when Abby hit him again in the arm. – “Ouch! Stop”

“What do they want?” – Abby didn’t take his eyes from him.

“An apology” – His smile gave him away.

“Just an apology?” – Abby took a good look at his expressions. He nodded.

“No, no” – Ivy was doing the same. – “What’s going on here, Abby, it’s that our friend Joey, here” – She pointed at him. – “It’s receiving nice and flirty messages from the girls because…you need  _Ringo_  to get to  _Paul_ ” – She looked at Abby.

“That’s an awful metaphor” – Joey said unimpressed.

“Alright” – Abby cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes. – “This is what we are going to do. We are going to wait”

“For?” – Joey turned to Ivy who didn’t seem confused as he was.

“Lets wait if anything else happens. For know, I’ll try to figure out emergency plans and…solutions” – Then she grabbed Joey’s arm, this time softly, but he still jumped in his seat. – “Don’t talk to them, please” – She waited but he didn’t say anything. – “Just ignored them, until I have things figure it out”

“I get that but, Abby…this is the only reason why  _Ringo_  got all that sex…groupies” – He grabbed her hand asking for mercy. – “They are hot and practically throwing themselves to a recently divorce man. It’s been a while since…”

“Gross” – Ivy looked away with disgust.

“It happened last night” – Joey made a face like he wasn’t sure. – “Okay, you don’t know, whatever. But, please, listen to me this time and ignore them, if you are desperate…I can get you a date”

“Do I look like a want to date?” – He laid back.

“Fine! I’ll get you some decent, clean bum to shag” –They both turned to Ivy.

“Gross” – Abby smiled at her friend.

“You promise?” – Joey looked unsure about the proposition.

“Yes, I promise. Now, leave” – She kicked him out with her hand. He looked at Abby who also looked surprised.

“But, I haven’t finished my coffee yet”- He looked at his cup.

“Finish it at _Paul’s_  place, anyways you have a lot to think about” – Ivy winked at him. Since no one moved, she continued. – “Come on! We need to have an important girl talk”

Abby turned to hide and deny with her head, letting him know she had no idea what was happening.

“Fine, I’ll leave” – He stood up and was about to walk away but he turned. – “Remember about the juicy bum”

“Gross!” – They both said at the same time.

“I never said juicy” – Ivy said with disgust. – “And yes, I’ll remember”

“Ignore them!” – Abby yelled once he had started walking away. – “So, why did you want us to be alone?” – She felt a bit worry.

“Lets go to my place I need a shower” – She said with exhaustion as she grabbed her cup and stood up.

“Something did happen last night, right?” – Abby stood up and walked behind her. – “What did I do?” – She lamented.

“Come on! We will talk there” – They grabbed a cab and went to Ivy’s place.

****

Ivy hadn’t said a word all through the trip to her small flat. Every time Abby asked what was going on she ignored her question with small chat, like weather talk.

When they arrived she went straight to the shower and left Abby there alone. She knew Ivy wasn’t a very tight person but was really impressed by how messy her apartment looked, specially since she had been there the day before.

She got so nervous and expectant that did not know what to do. To clear her head to the millions ideas that were running through her head – even the one that hypothesize that she might had slept with Joey at some point of the night – she began cleaning Ivy’s place, just to do something.

She had picked all the clothes from the floor and carefully folded them when Ivy emerged from the bathroom.

“I really needed that” – She sighed as she sat over the bed. – “You really didn’t need to do that” – She laughed. – “I like everything messy”

“I had to do something. You won’t tell me what happened last night and I ran out of nails” – Abby placed her hand in her hips. – “Are you trying to build suspense?”

“Kind of” – She winked at her with a smile as she combed her wet hair. – “Don’t you want to take a shower? You stink”

“No, I want you to tell me what the hell happened last night?” – She crossed her arms to sound more firm.

“Fine” – Ivy sighed. – “Well, you should sit, cause this is the other part of the story” – Abby sighed and sat on the floor in front of Ivy. – “So we dropped Joey over the bed, passed out, when you decided you want to drink more and smoke” – Ivy started getting dressed. – “I, of course the good friend that I am, provided you the alcohol and cigarettes and we partied alone”

“Did you let the girls in?” – Abby pointed at her after she remembered the girls.

“No, they…” – She put her hair brush over her lips. – “I guessed that happened after you passed out and I left to the  _neighbor_ ’s flat” – She winked with a giggle. – “Anyway, the reason why I wanted to talk to you in private was because, you talked last night…a lot” – Ivy smirked as she noticed the terror in Abby’s brown eyes.

“Wha…what do you mean by…a lot” – Her voice slowly turned softer until it was a mere whisper.

“A lot as in…my God you have secrets!” – Ivy screamed and started laughing as Abby covered her face.

“No” – Abby complained for a moment before emerging from her hands. – “Wait. I don’t have much secrets so this means I…” – She pointed at Ivy as she looked away, but did not finished her sentence.

“Yes” – Ivy nodded. Then, after she finished getting dressed she sat in front of her friend. – “I can’t say I’m not offended by you not telling me this before” – She took a moment before smiling. – “So, do you really love him?”

“Oh, no” – Abby lamented as she covered her face again. – “How much did I tell you?” – She asked, still with her head hidden.

“Well, like I said, a lot. But, it was a very convincing storyline so, I’m guessing everything” – Ivy grabbed one of her hands. – “It’s okay, I’m not judging you”

“Really?” – Abby looked at her ashamed, but Ivy didn’t seem to really care which made Abby suspicious. – “Okay, tell me everything I said to you”

“It was an hour talk, well more like a speech” – She laughed. – “You were vomiting information after you actually vomit”

“Great” – Abby sighed.

“The short version is that you had a crush on Tom for a very long time and you were in fact one of those  _crazy fangils_ , and I’m quoting you, that had a blog and everything on him and that for some magical or cursing reason, or something like that…” – She shook her head like she didn’t remember quite everything. – “…You ended up working for him. Too close to him”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much all” – Abby nodded, more resigned now.

“You did show me your blog, though” – Abby pouted and was about to covered her face again but Ivy stopped her. – “No, wait. I found it to be very cool, also it works as a working tool…very professional of you and, my favorite part, is how you take your anger for that bitch  _Julia_  in there”

“I’m never too obvious about my hate and I’m very careful about not telling things that are true” – She whispered the last part. Then continued with terror in her eyes. – “Did I…did I post something in there last night?” – She turned to her phone but Ivy stopped her.

“No” – Ivy sighed with disappointment. – “You said you could tear that bitch down if you wanted to, but you won’t because you care for Tom and then put your phone on the coffee table and passed out”

“Good” – Abby scratched her head in relief. – “So, you don’t think I’m crazy?”

“I do” – Abby opened her eyes. – “But I already knew that. All of this only makes you my new favorite person” – Ivy laughed as she hugged her tight.

“Do you think I should have never accepted the job and…” – Abby hugged her back.

“No!” – She snorted as she let her go. – “He owned you that job and, why not taking it, the opportunity presented itself. Enjoy the fact the universe picked you and not some  _middle-aged, single, cat lady fangirl_ ”

“That’s a bit harsh” – Abby looked at her with sadness. – “That could be me in twenty years”

“I would never allow that to happen” – Ivy stood up and got into a speech pose. – “From now on, my plan it’s to get you the motherfucker and help you to get rid of all those clingy bitches that lurk around him” – She gave her a hand and helped Abby to stand up. – “That’s my specialty. Are you ready for it?”

“Mmm…I just really want to shower and fix all this Joey shitty situation” – Then she bit a lip for a moment, thinking. – “Although, I’d really like for  _Jessica_  to leave me alone”

“So, you want him single? Just for you” – Ivy smirked.

“Look I…I don’t know…” – Then, Abby looked down and whispered to herself, but Ivy could hear her anyway. – “I don’t want to be with someone who doesn’t love me back”

“Oh, that can be arranged. – “Ivy winked as Abby turned to her confused.

At that moment Abby’s phone rang, loudly.

“Okay, it’s Tom” – She turned to Ivy. – “Quiet. Uhmm…hello?” – She tried to sound calmed and relaxed.

“ _Oh, hi_ ” – He sounded altered. –  _“Can you explain to me what the fuck it’s going own over there_ ” – Abby jumped, surprised by hearing him said the  _f_ word at her.

“What happened?” – Ivy asked once she saw Abby’s face.

_“Who’s that? Where are you?”_  – Tom sounded angry now.

Abby jumped over Ivy’s bed and grabbed her from behind covering her mouth.

“I’m…I’m at my place” – She didn’t know what to say, she had no idea what she had done wrong. She decided to go on the defensive. – “Wait…why are you so mad? And…don’t yell at me the _f_  word”

_“Listen, don’t play smart. Why aren’t you at my place? Where is Joey? And who is responsible for the photos?”_  – Abby let go Ivy and stood there over the bed, frozen.

Ivy turned to look at her but stood quiet.

Abby covered her mouth as she closed her eyes. She knew it. She knew those girls had taking pictures of Tom’s place. Now she really wanted to murder Joey, she didn’t mind being in prison anymore.

“Uhmm…be specific, what photos? – Abby made a pained expression.

_“Don’t play dumb on me Abigail!”_  – He was furious. She was going to insist, but luckily, he interrupted her with the answer. –  _“The photos two girls took inside my house that appeared this morning on Twitter_ ” – Abby hit her head against the wall. –  _“It was a very pleasant way to wake up this morning by the way”_  – He chuckled sarcastically. – “ _By now, they are all over the internet. I’m surprised you haven’t seen them yet, considering you are stuck to your phone and…well, yeah, you where supposed to be at my place_ ”

“Well…” Abby waited a moment before answering, just in case Tom needed to rant more. – “I’m…I’m not the only one that have access to your place now, right?” – She fake a laughed. – “Hadn’t occurred to you that this is a Joey thing?”

_“You are supposed to take care of my affairs! Where were you?_ ” – He elevated his voice again.

“I’m not paid to babysit your friend!” – Now she was mad, but even in her rage she had the feeling she wasn’t making the right moves. – “I’m not supposed to watching him all night after getting drunk!”

“ _Because you were drunk too”_  – Tom waited for her.

Abby couldn’t tell what she was feeling. It was a mixed of anger, shame and an uncontrollable desire of Joey’s demise.

“What if I was?” – She said defiant.

_“You are working! Hadn’t anyone ever told you not to drink at work?”_ – Abby needed to see those pics right away, if Tom’s tone was any indication, they couldn’t possibly be good.

“Look, yes I was drunk too. But…” – She sighed as she tried to give him the big picture about the night before. – “I fell asleep on your couch after me and Ivy put Joey into his bed. Apparently he called the girls and let them sneak in” – She opened her arms like it was helpless. – “I didn’t try to stop him because I had no idea and the exact same thing would have happened if I had been at my place”

“ _Except, it was your idea to go out”_  – He said calmly this time.

Abby realized Tom had called Joey first and him had blamed her for what had happened. Now, it was pretty clear that she felt only rage.

“I see you talked to Joey” –  _Sneaky, son of a bitch_. She thought to herself while giggling as she placed the free hand on her hip. – “Look I got to hang up, I need to see the pics and call Luke and fix the…”

_“Don’t bother…”_  – Tom interrupted her, but she didn’t listen.

“…Then, take a shower and back to your place to kill Joey. Get the names of the…” – She continued but Tom’s grunt made her shut up.

“Y _ou are fired, Abigail_ ” – There was silence on both ends.

“I got to go, I need my phone” – Tom was about to interrupted her again, but she continued. – “I’ll fix all of this, and then, I’ll kill Joey. Bye” – She hung up without giving Tom time to respond.

She entered in some sort of denial mode, but at the same time she was determined to clear her name. Thing won’t end up like this and she would make Joey and those vulgar women pay.

“What happened?” – Ivy asked as she saw Abby checking her phone.

She never got to Twitter, instead she went to Tumblr and of course, there they were the pictures. It was basically every room of Tom’s place except the front and back yard. The worst part was clearly when the girls decided to take a selfie on Tom’s bed.

No, the worst was that the pictures had been publish by many tabloids and gossip sites as with similar titles that suggested the same idea:  _Tom’s wild party_.

“I need to take a shower” – Abby whispered as she placed the phone into her pocket and walk to the door. – “And I need to murder Joey”


	42. Not without a fight

Abby stood under the shower for more than forty minutes. More than cleaning herself, she wanted to perform an exorcism on her entire body and remove every little memory of the night before and that day in particular.

At the same time, she couldn’t stop brainstorming about some solutions that could help her problem. She had passed over the denial state and had came to terms with the fact that Tom had fired her and she was unemployed; but still, she felt the need to emend things not because of her image but because of honor.

She could here the voice of her father in her head repeating the sentence  _‘work is what we give in life’_. That sentence had never made fully sense to Abby, but somehow it had brainwashed her her entire life and she blamed her father’s work ethic of her lack of interest for family affairs. Her parents were very distinguishing people who exceled in their field but were very little at home as a result of that.

That’s why she felt the need to fix things, not to claim her job back but to leave with her head up, and help Tom of course. She really did not want to cause any pain to him, even though she still considered unfair he blamed it all on her. As for Joey, he wasn’t even in her thoughts anymore.

The ring of her phone distracted her from her brainstorming session and she got out of the shower as fast as she could to grabbed her phone from her nightstand. It was Luke.

“Hello?” – She asked like she had no idea who it was and out of breath.

“ _Abby? Hi, it’s Luke”_  – He sounded calm…and nice, much to her surprised.

“Oh, hi” – She said kindly but not overexcited; she knew she could fake that much enthusiasm under the circumstances. – “It’s there a problem?”

‘ _Dumb question’_ , she thought to herself. One thing was to pretend nothing had happened with her emotional aloofness and other was to bring up the subject just because you are trying to avoid it.

“ _Well…”_  – He took a pause, but still didn’t sounded very angry with her. – “ _Yes. I assumed you know about the pictures_ ”

“Yes, I do” – Abby lowered her voice, almost like admitting defeat.

 _“Well, we are trying to fixing the media mess right now and we need some information on the girls because we can’t fully track them since the pictures were uploaded from a fake twitter account_ ” – He took a paused as Abby nodded from the other end. – “ _We have the pictures of the girls but we hadn’t had much luck finding them. Do you have the name of the girls_ ” – Abby was about to answer but Luke continued in a much serious and rigid tone. – “ _We tried with Joey, but he didn’t seem to remember”_

“Right” – Abby rolled her eyes. – “He probably doesn’t” – She contained a mocking laugh. – “He gave them some transitory names for a while until he found out their real names where Carly and Jenny. So far, it’s all I know”

 _“Well, thank you. If you remember anything else about them…”_  – He waited.

“You know what…” – She turned to her computer. – “You should check tumblr”

“ _Tumblr?”_  –He sounded confused. – “ _We did, and twitter, and facebook, but…”_

“Just wait. This is very recent; tomorrow or even sooner those girls will get tracked” – She took a pause as sat in front of her computer checking some blogs. – “I personally found twitter messy, but in tumblr I trust. I can send you a couple of blogs that always get scoop from the  _spy fans_  and…”

“ _Well thank you, that’ll help”_  – He talked after Abby had suddenly stopped once she glimpsed at a post-it over her computer.

“Luke, do you know how to fix this, you know, in a PR way” – She waited.

 _“We are about to make a statement and some interviews, try to track the girls and fine something with the lawyers. Why?”_ – He sounded intrigued.

“I have a simpler idea” – She took a moment to rephrase that since she didn’t want to outsmart him or sounded to cocky, after all, she wasn’t in a position of power at the moment. – “I mean it could help you” - She continued when she heard an ‘ _uhmm_ ’ on the other end. – “The wrap party in Toronto is tomorrow and, well…I know that people are not allow to take pictures, but obviously some get their way to social media. I think that’s a good opportunity to show Tom was there and never met those girls” – She took a paused as she took some air. – “Then you can blame the girls of being intruders, not legally but…you know, in the media” – She was surprised by her the evil tone she used.

 _“You want to blame the girls and put them out there as a witch hunt?”_  – Abby could hear a laugh.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, no offend but, working in PR doesn’t exactly leads you right into heaven’s gate” – She smirked.

 _“I like how you think. You could work for us”_  – Abby smiled, for the first time she actually felt closed to Luke, to bad she had been fired.

“I’ll keep that in mind” – Truth was the offer didn’t sound too bad at the moment. – “And about the witch hunt, trust me, that’ll be inevitable. Internet doesn’t forgive and neither do fans. In fact, I’m pretty sure it has already begun”

“ _It’s good to think they are on our side, at least most of the time_ ” – They laughed.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” – Abby said as she walked back to the bathroom.

“ _Not at the moment_ ” – He took a paused. – “ _I’ll keep you posted on the subject_ ”

“Awesome. Half fun!” – She giggled. – Bye”

“ _Thanks again, Abby. Bye_ ” – He said before hanging up.

Abby sat on her bed as she slowly got dressed. The call had made her feel confident about herself and her abilities to solve problems. Tom couldn’t fire her, right? How could he, if she was very good at her job.

Even though he sounded very serious, she wasn’t going to let him get away with it so easily. If he still wanted to fire her, that was fine, but she wasn’t going to go without a fight. He would need to face her. Literally.

****

On Monday morning, after she had recovered from the day before she decided to work at Tom’s place, mainly for two reasons. First, Tom hadn’t call her to fire her again - or to just yell – so, since it hasn’t been fully confirmed her demise, she considered she was still allowed to go to his place. Second, she needed to talk with Joey. Just talk. Her good mood had made her not want to kill him anymore, but also, she believed he had dirt on those girls.

She arrived early and since no one seemed to answer her callings from the door, she figured – much to her surprised – Joey wasn’t there. Still she had a lot to work to do.

After confirming Tom’s flights and answering the endless list of mails she was getting, she started looking at tabloids and see how things were. Abby couldn’t deny Luke worked fast, in less than twenty-four hours the pictures were out of every tabloid and social media, although Abby was sure they will forever live in the form of screen pictures in fans computer for years to come.

About the girls, not much was said, at least not on the media. But, as Abby had predicted, people had already found out who they were and one of them had to closed her personal social accounts after being persecuted like a witch. Internet did not forgive.

She was reading all the mean messages people had post it about the girls on tumblr when the phone rang. Not hers, the house phone.

“Hello?” – She whispered, uncertain of who could possibly be calling there.

“ _Uhmm…what are you doing there?”_  – The voice sounded surprised.

“Who is this?” – Abby asked even more surprised.

“ _It’s Tom_ ” – He sighed.

“Oh, hi!” – She smiled at the thought of him recognizing her voice.

“ _Uhmm…hi. What are you doing at my place?”_  – He giggled, but not in a nice way.

“I came to talk to Joey…” – She took a paused; she wasn’t sure how he would take the next part. – “…And to work”

 _“Oh”_  – That’s all he said for a moment. – “ _I fired you”_

“I know” – Abby sighed. – “But I figured that since you hadn’t properly fired me, I could try to get things done and well…yeah”

“ _What do you mean by prop…”_  – She didn’t let him finish.

“You need to fire me to my face. So I’ll wait for you here until Wednesday” – Abby said defiant but with a confidence that surprised even her.

“ _Uh…_ ” – She heard him murmur something to himself but couldn’t tell what it was.

“Not, here-here physically. I won’t stay here” – She giggled. – “I mean, it’s the least you can do. You know…for the good times” – She smiled again.

While hearing Tom laugh softly on the other end, she heard the front door closing.

“ _For the good times”_  – Tom repeated to himself.

“Yes. Memories. I cleaned your toilet once” – Abby heard him held a laugh and she knew everything will be fine between them.

 _“Alright, I’ll think about it”_  – He got all serious again.

“Why did you call this phone and not…” – Abby didn’t finish.

 _“Well, I was looking for Joey and his phone was off”_  – He said quickly.

“Oh, here he is” – She said once Joey entered the room. – “For you” – She smiled as she covered the other end.

“Hello?” – Joey looked more uncertain and confused by Abby being there, than for the call itself. – “Oh, hi mate. Yeah, uhmm…wait a moment” – Joey turned away quickly and disappear through the hall.

Abby sat next to the computer waiting for Joey to return. Just to annoy him, she placed the chair in front of the doorframe and crossed her arms to give an image of authority. She also put a smile on her face.

The smile wasn’t completely false, after that small conversation with Tom she had the feeling she had won the battle and he was willing to talk with her in person. As for losing her job, she had the feeling Tom had been considering his decision which could lead her to win the other battle. As for Joey…

He entered the room with a jump, like he had been running from the other side of the house but stopped once he saw Abby sitting there, waiting.

“Hello, Joseph” – She smiled again. – “How are you today?” – She continued as she turned to her computer as she tried to look competent.

“What are you doing here?” – He walked to the kitchen and got a plate to place the sandwich he had bought.

“Why are you surprise?” – He shrunk as he sat in front of Abby. – “Oh, because Tom fired me?”

He shrunk again as he took a sip from his coffee.

“Don’t look at me like that?” – Abby opened her eyes surprised by his comment. – “Like this is my fault”

“Well, it is your fault” – Abby smile. – “You…”

“I didn’t get you sacked!” – He sounded angry. – “It was your idea to go out and…”

“And…yours to bring those girls here, so…” – She smiled and looked up.

“But it was your job…” – She stopped him with her hand.

“It’s okay Joseph. I’m not here to get an explanation from you” – She smiled softly at a very unsettle Joey. – “I’m here to get information on the girls”

“I already told everyone I don’t remember anything” – He sipped his drink defiant like he was in an interrogation room.

“I’m…I’m not here to denounce  _you_  in any way” – She rolled her eyes. – “I need the information because it could help to…you know, clean Tom’s image”

“Clean his image or destroy theirs?” – He smirked.

“Which one do you like?” – She asked confused.

“Well, for what I’ve been told, there’s people that will take care of his image, I guess” – Then, he took a pause while grabbing his phone. – “As for the girls…they are blaming me for an enormous amount of things”

Abby got closer, over the table, as she tried to take a look of his phone screen but Joey moved it right away.

“What?” – She looked at him offended.

“Look is not worth it, they sent them anonymously and from different phone numbers” – He sighed. – “They said they had to close all her social media addresses?” – He sounded confused.

“Well, that’s fair” – Abby laid back on her chair.

At that moment she realized it wasn’t her placed to make those girls’ life miserable. For that, there was the jury of the internet which would make them pay for her misconduct.

As for her, the only thing she could do right now was wait what Luke and the team had planned and hope he had listen to her. She had accepted her place wasn’t to trash those girls, even Joey had refused to do so, which spoke highly of his moral.

“So how do I stop them?” – He turned to Abby, disrupting her from her process of thinking. – “They are beginning to threating me”

“Nothing” – She stood up and start picking her things. – “At best, you can change your phone number”

“Can we sue them?” – Abby turned to him, judging.

“Anonymous phone numbers?” – She waited but he didn’t open his mouth. – “Okay look” – She sat again. – “Lawyers can’t do much since they weren’t exactly intruders” – He nodded with a pained expression. – “So, what there’s left is putting the pictures down and try to clean Tom’s image which the PR team is doing right now, probably” – He was about to say something, but Abby stopped him. – “As for the girls…nothing, they are threating you because they are angry and the main reason is that they are getting punished by a very violent force”

“What’s that?” – He asked with attention. Abby noticed he had never listen to her so carefully before.

“Fangirls” – She smiled. – “Most of Tom’s fan will protect his privacy from the undesirable  _fame-whoring-women_  out there who are all wrong for him”

“They look inoffensive. You know, when they approach Tom on the street” – He smiled at her. It was a kind smile.

“Never underestimate the power of a jealous woman, Joseph” – He nodded while he looked at the space like remembering something. – “Listen, I have to do some errands downtown. I can buy lunch and we can eat it here” – She turned to him.

“Really?” – He stared at her surprised. He wasn’t sure why she was being so kind with him.

“Yeah. Since Tom can’t fire me until he comes back, I’m still on duty!” – She laughed, mocking herself.

“Thank you” – Abby turned to the door, but he continued. – “Hey, I can talk to Tom” – She turned to him. – “You know…your job thing…” – He looked troubled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fix that when he’s back” – She smiled. – “I’ll see you later” -She yelled as she reached the front door.

She was in a good mood.


End file.
